


Even The Stars Fall For You

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 yr old Harry, 25 yr old Louis, AU, Angst, Bottom!Harry, Breakups, Cute, Dominant!Louis, Falling In Love, Famous!Louis, Getting Back Together, Harry has a boyfriend that's not Louis, Love, M/M, Ordinary!Harry, Riding, Smut, Spanking, University, for a little bit anyways, larry stylinson - Freeform, nothing graphic, previously titled Nothing Would Be Better, some punishment, submissive!harry, top!Louis, touch of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 152,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis W. Tomlinson is the 23 year old son of a multi-billionaire, Simon Cowell, and working at his father’s company. Harry Styles is an 18 year old who just graduated high school and is taking a year off before going to college. Harry’s stepfather works for Louis’ father and they meet at an album release party that Robin request Harry attend with him. Louis is entranced by Harry and Harry is taken aback that the gorgeous Louis is interested in him. Harry has no idea what he’s getting himself into though. In a world of money, contracts, and jealousy… can a relationship ever really work? Or was it doomed from the start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Previously titled Nothing Would Be Better*
> 
> Just a note, I have changed Louis age in the story but haven't edited the story to show his new age (the summary has his new age). So I know the age in the summary and the age in story don't match right now, I'm working on it. It will not effect your reading! :)
> 
> Read this so you're not confused: Simon & Jay are married. Their kids are Louis, Lilly, Erica, and Andrew. Louis & Lilly are Simon's stepchildren but they consider him their father. 
> 
> NOTE: Chapter 26 has a warning in the beginning note! Please take a second to read it before you proceed with that chapter. 
> 
> Also, please don't make comments about how something isn't done a certain way in the UK. I have done things a certain way. It's not because I don't know how it is in the UK, I just need it the way I write it so it fits the story.
> 
> And lastly, please do not copy this story or post it anywhere. :)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Flashing lights were a constant presence in Louis Tomlinson’s world. Sometimes he couldn’t step outside of his own home without a camera going off in his face. He supposes it’s a small price to pay being the son of one of the richest men in the music industry.

Simon Cowell was really his stepfather but was more of a father than his biological father. He had married Louis’ mum when Louis was just ten years old. Louis could still remember how drastically their lives changed the day Simon entered their world. It had just been Louis, his younger sister Lilly, and their mother living in a small flat on the outskirts of London. They had been out getting a cheap bite to eat when a man dressed in an expensive suit bumped into Jay sending her stumbling towards the fountain they were walking past. Instead of continuing on his way the sharply dressed man had reached out and grabbed hold of her before she could tumble into the water and that had been that.

Louis was seven at the time and Lilly was only four.

Their world changed quickly once Jay and Simon began to date. Simon showered them with expensive gifts and moved them into the center of London where he kept a flat in addition to his mansion which was out of the city center. Instead of secondhand clothing, Louis, Lilly, and Jay found themselves dressing in top of the line fashions. At first Jay had refused all the gifts, but as the relationship went on and grew more serious she became accepting of the lavish life Simon lived.

He was, and still is, a music giant. He had signed the majority of the absolute best artist in the world to his record label, Syco. If you listened to music chances were you had heard of Simon Cowell.

Of course, since he was so successful and well known, his life included paparazzi. At first it had been scary, stepping out with their mothers boyfriend and having cameras shoved at them from all angles. Eventually they grew used to it and Simon taught them how to deal with the paparazzi.

Not terribly long after Jay and Simon wed, when Louis and Lilly were eleven and eight, they announced that there would be a new addition to the family. Six short months after the announcement Erica Rose Cowell entered the world screaming at the top of her lungs. Lilly had been thrilled to have a new sister while Louis was impartial to their new addition. And of course there would be yet another addition two and a half years later, though this one would be one Louis could tolerate. Andrew James Cowell was born on a stormy day when Louis was fourteen years old and Lilly was eleven.

Now at twenty-five Louis works alongside the man he considers to be his father while Lilly at age twenty-two had already become a well respected drama teacher at a private school in London. Erica, now fifteen, was ending her first year of high school while Andrew at age twelve had succeeded in getting Jay to homeschool him.

As all the things in his life changed, Louis changed as well. In front of the cameras and at their family home he was seen as a very family oriented person. He was photographed taking his two youngest siblings out for ice cream and to shop and he was spotted having tea with his mother. At music events he was dressed to perfection and would speak to just about everyone. However, there was a side to Louis William Tomlinson that nobody knew about. A more dangerous side… one that had developed over the years. Past his kind smile and bright blue eyes was a burning for control and power over people.

He’d come across BDSM relationships back when he was about twenty. At the time he was still in school getting a business degree and studying music. In his little bit of down time he often found himself surfing the internet and eventually he came across the BDSM lifestyle. He was intrigued to say the least and soon found himself essentially with a third major… learning how to be a dominant and what all was involved in that life. It had come easily enough and now at twenty-five he had had five submissives. None of them had been right for him though… some were simply too submissive and offered no challenge while the others weren’t submissive enough, challenging him at every turn. He wanted a nice medium, someone who didn’t just let him do as he pleased but also someone that didn’t fight him every single second.

Right now he was single. His mum and even Simon asked him why he hadn’t found a nice young lady or young man to settle down with, both of them knowing he was bi. And what really was he to say other than he just hadn’t found anyone he was interested in. It was true enough, he really hadn’t, but beyond that small explanation they knew nothing of the life he led.

**-_-**

Harry Styles life hadn’t changed too much when his mum met and married Robin. He had been sixteen at the time they had gotten married while his older sister, Gemma, had been nineteen and off to University. Their monthly income had increased a little as Robin worked for a large music label. Des had had a good job, it provided for everything they needed and then some and Harry didn’t hold a grudge against him, they remained in contact and he periodically went to see his dad. But Robin was nice and cared about Harry and Gemma as they were his own and he treated their mum right, so Harry couldn’t complain.

Coming out to his family had been the most nerve racking thing he had ever done for no real reason since they had accepted him right away. Robin had made mention of his boss’ stepson being bi and Harry knew all too tell about Louis Tomlinson. He had never met Louis despite having gone to visit Robin at work a few times but he definitely knew about him and would blush as he admitted to following his Instagram and Twitter. The Yorkshire lad was probably the most gorgeous person Harry had ever laid his eyes on. He checked Louis’ Instagram every day to see if he had posted any new pictures. The older lad typically posted pictures of random things or pictures of himself with his family. He seemed like the perfect person, someone Harry would definitely like to date.

But as it would be, Louis was in a whole other class than Harry. Louis’ face was splashed all over the covers of magazines while Harry sat in a high school classroom bored out of his mind. Everybody recognized Louis and everybody wanted to be with Louis, Harry swears even some straight guys would turn for the blue eyed man. Harry had seen numerous pictures of Louis with different guys and girls, nothing too recently, but in the past. Based on those pictures he had determined that he probably was not Louis Tomlinson’s type, not that he stood a chance anyways. Most of the girls he had been photographed with were models or socialites and the men he was pictured with ranged from sons of millionaire actors to popular radio hosts. There was occasionally somebody Harry didn’t recognize but even then he knew they were of a high social rank than himself if their high dollar clothes were anything to go by.

So since he really had no chance, he tried to focus on school. He was in his final year, school was actually wrapping up that day so he was sat in class tapping his fingers lightly on his desk. He didn’t mind school, he never had. He only found it boring the last few days when they didn’t do anything. Harry was top of his class, a straight A student. He was a teacher’s dream student, never causing trouble or getting into trouble and always completing all of his work with time to spare.

It had come as no surprise when he started looking into top universities with the hope of furthering his studies to become a children’s doctor. He had always wanted to work with children and he loved going to volunteer at different hospitals, visiting sick children. Ever since he was young and Anne took him for the first time, he knew he wanted to make a difference in those kids lives, not just by making them smile but by making them better. So, he was set on becoming the absolute best doctor he could be and set to work saving the lives of children. Right after he took a short break from school just to have some time to be free before he buckled down again to study.

“Mr. Styles! Are you daydreaming on me?” Ms. Kingston called out from the front of the classroom.

“What? Oh… I’m sorry.” Harry blushed, realizing everyone was staring at him. “What was that?”

Ms. Kingston shook her head and smiled fondly at her student, “I asked what you intended to do now that school is over?”

“Oh, well I’ve applied at a bunch of Universities here and in the states to become a doctor for children. I’m going to take a little time off from school though before beginning that since it’s a whole lot of studying.” Harry answered earning an impressed look from his teacher.

“You never cease to amaze me Mr. Styles.” Ms. Kingston said, leaning against her desk and looking around. “Alright, how about you Maddie, what are your plans?”

Thirty minutes later the bell rang signalling the official end of school. The whole class rushed to grab their things and run out of the classroom door into the halls with everyone else. It’s no high school musical but it’s just as exciting. Walking down the hallway to his locker, Harry ran into his best friends, Niall and Liam.

“Heya Haz!” Niall greeted, tossing an arm around his shoulders. “What’s the plan for tonight? Bowling? Arcade? Clubbing?”

“Hey, I don’t know. Robin said he needed to talk to me about something once he got home from work so I can’t do anything until then.” Harry shrugged, stopping at his locker and spinning the combination for the very last time.

“Well, maybe just a movie night then?” Liam suggested. “I just bought Grown Ups the other day, we haven’t seen that in a while.”

“That sounds good, I’ll order pizza and we can just have a lads night.” Harry nodded, pulling the rest of his stuff from his locker before closing.

“Sounds like a plan. What time should we come around? Nine?” Liam questioned, as they continued down the hall towards the exit.

“Yeah, that’ll work, we should be done talking by then.” Harry agreed and Niall hummed his approval.

“Alright, well I’ll see you lads later then.” Niall announced, waving before jogging over to his Range Rover, his graduation gift.

Liam said his goodbyes then darted off to the bus while Harry strolled over to Audi sedan that his mum, dad, and Robin had joined together to get him for his birthday and graduation though the two were months apart. The car was five years old but Harry loved it all the same, it was his own vehicle and he couldn’t complain about not having to ask for rides anymore.

When he walked into their modest home, he called out to his mum to let her know he was there and then headed up to his room to drop his stuff. As usual, he pushed the door open and found Dusty sleeping peacefully on his bed just like every other day. Setting his stuff down, he walked over to stroke the cats head, startling him from his sleep, only to earn an evil eye before the feline stood up, swished his tail in annoyance, and walked away. Again, it was the usual.

Following Dusty down to the kitchen he found his mum hovering over a pot which he assumed contained that nights dinner.

“Hello lovely.” Anne smiled, looking over at him. “How was your last day?”

“Boring.” Harry responded, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “All we did was talk about what we were going to do once the final bell rang.”

“Ah, not exactly the typical day of school.” Anne chuckled knowingly.

“Exactly. I’d much rather be working on something than just sitting there doing nothing.” Harry muttered, plopping down at the breakfast bar. “Niall and Liam are coming over later for a movie night by the way.”

“You told them Robin needed to have a chat with you right?” Anne questioned, glancing over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I told them they could come by around nine.” Harry nodded, picking at the grapes in the bowl on the counter.

“Alright then. I can expect the doorbell to ring around midnight for pizza as always?” Anne inquired, tossing him another smile.

“You know me best.” Harry offered her a dimpled smile and blew her a kiss.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Anne tossed everything else into the pot she had on the stove then placed the lid on. As she made her way out of the kitchen she paused next to Harry to kiss his cheek then continued on her way.

Around eight Robin arrived home from work and Harry was up in his room on his laptop filling out another university application. A knock on his door brought him out of his haze.

“Come in.” He called out, typing the last bit of his information into the form.

“Hey H.” Robin greeted, shutting the door behind him. “Whatcha up to?”

“Oh, just finishing another application.” Harry replied, setting the laptop aside. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“I did yeah.” Robin nodded, sitting at the desk. “So, Syco is having an album release party for their newest band called Twice Charmed. Since I was one of the people working with the band I’ve been invited to the party. I was talking to Mr. Cowell yesterday and mentioned you just graduated and was telling him how well you had done in school…”

“Robin… geez.” Harry mumbled, not believing Robin had been chatting casually with Simon Cowell of all people about him.

“Harry, you know I’m proud of you and I’ll tell anyone that listens.” Robin laughed, then cleared his throat. “Anyways, Mr. Cowell wanted to congratulate you on finishing and he also wanted to extend the invitation to join the party to you. So, I was wondering if on Saturday you would like to attend the party with me?”

“Are you serious?” Harry choked, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Dead serious, he’d like to meet you.” Robin confirmed, giving Harry a smile as the boy he considered a son remained shocked.

“That’s insane… yeah I’d love to go, of course.” Harry finally managed. “I’d be crazy not to!”

“Indeed. You need a job until you go off to school anyways, Syco has an excellent paid internship, if you impress Mr. Cowell he might offer a position to you.” Robin stated, reaching out to pat Harry’s knee before standing up. “The party isn’t really black tie, but you’ll want to wear something nice.”

“Right yeah, I should have something.” Harry responded, biting his lip, already worrying over what he would wear. “Thanks for asking me along.”

“Of course H. Well, your mum told me you have friends coming over… have fun, try not to be too loud alright?” Robin requested as he opened the bedroom door to leave.

“Okay, goodnight.” Harry nodded, bidding him goodnight since Robin typically went to bed early.

“Goodnight.” Robin replied then left the room.

Harry sagged against his pillows and blew out a breath of air. Simon Cowell granted him permission to attend an album release party for one of the hottest new bands. He could potentially meet Louis Tomlinson.

As soon as the thought pops into his head, Harry sat up straight. He could meet Louis Tomlinson… one of the hottest bachelors in London. He would definitely have to go shopping for a new outfit now, he had to look his absolute best even if he didn’t stand a chance with Louis.

At nine o’clock, Liam and Niall showed up with snacks and backpacks containing clothes in hand. They marched up to Harry’s room and made themselves at home like they always did, tossing their things down and settling onto the sofa Harry had. He had finally convinced Robin to let him have some space from the room the used as a guest bedroom so he could put a small, three seater sofa in his room for when the lads came over.

“So what did Robin want to talk to you about?” Niall questioned not long after they had settled in the room.

“Oh, um… well you know he works for Simon Cowell yeah?” Harry questioned and they both nodded. “Well, the other day Robin was talking to Simon about me and mentioned me graduating and all that. Simon told him he could invite me to the album release party for Twice Charmed. Robin said if I impress Simon I could potentially get one of the paid internships they offer at Syco.”

“Wow… holy shit!” Liam exclaimed with wide eyes. “You’re going right?”

“Yeah, I am, I just need to buy a new outfit…” Harry nodded his head.

“Mate, you might meet Louis!” Niall stated with a slight smirk, “Maybe you’ll get lucky! Nobody can resist your curls!”

“Niall…” Harry grumbled, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Somebody like Louis Tomlinson is not going to be interested in somebody like me, don’t be crazy.”

“Why not?” Liam questioned. “He’s no better than you are, he’s just richer.”

“And gorgeous… Li, have you seen him? He’s probably the hottest guy in London… potentially the world!” Harry groaned, leaning back against the cushions. “I’m just ordinary.”

“Oi!” Niall exclaimed, slapping Harry’s leg. “You are not! You’re Harry Styles! You’ve got the best damn curls and the best damn dimples in the world! They make everyone fall in love with you.”

“Niall’s right. If Louis doesn’t realize how unique and amazing you are, then he doesn’t deserve you.” Liam confirmed, leaning around Niall to look at Harry directing. “You’re special Harry, don’t let anyone ever tell you differently.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Niall smiled, holding up a can of pepsi.

Rolling his eyes, Harry mumbled his thanks and held up his own drink. As the night wore on they watched movies and ordered pizza and talked about what they would miss about high school. Liam and Niall were set to go to university once the summer was over, both of them opting to go to the University of London, wanting to stay close to their families. Harry felt at ease with his decision to apply at a few universities in the states and his parents stood behind his decision.

It’s nearly the middle of the night before they finally switched the TV off and drifted off to sleep. Harry and Niall sharing his full size bed while Liam slept on the sofa.

**-_-**

On the day of the party Harry found himself standing in his bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. The previous day he had gone out with Liam and Niall to buy an outfit for the party, claiming he needed their opinion so he knew he was buying something release party worthy… whatever that meant.

At the end of their shopping adventure he had purchased two pants and two shirts. Now standing in the bathroom, just forty minutes before they need to leave he can’t decide which shirt to wear. He’s already got on the black skinny jeans with no holes in them that hug him in all the right places, making his legs look outstanding if he did say so himself. Robin told him to dress casual but not too casual, so he finally selects the brand new white v-neck he bought and slips it on. It’s basically a signature look for him just minus any holes.

Pulling on his black boots, he checked the mirror one last time then headed down to the living room. After saying goodbye to his mum, he and Robin left for the party. By the time they get there Harry is a nervous wreck mentally. He’s going to meet Simon Cowell and probably Louis Tomlinson and a bunch of other famous people no doubt. The driveway of the house to pull up to is packed with cars ranging from everyday Honda’s and Toyota’s to luxurious Ferrari’s and Bentley’s. The house in front of them is massive, appearing to be three stories with immaculate landscaping.

Robin handed the keys to his Mercede’s over to the valet and started up the stairs where two buff security guards were blocking the door.

“Name?” One of them asked, holding an iPad in his hand.

“Robin Twist and Harry Styles.” Robin answered, already pulling out his wallet and extracting his ID.

Harry quickly followed his stepdad’s example, pulling out his driver's license and handing it over to the guard.

“Here,” The other guard said, picking up two passes attached to lanyards. “If you lose them, it’s not my problem.” he continued as he handed them each one as the other guard gave back their ID’s.

They stepped aside and allowed Harry and Robin to pass before positioning themselves back in front of the door. Inside, people are milling about with drinks in their hands. He sees some people with beer, others with wine, and some more with champagne. His nerves are full force as he recognizes one member from Little Mix and another member from Five Seconds of Summer and on top of all that he swears, absolutely swears he just saw Katy Perry.

“Come on son.” Robin urged, raising his voice a little to be heard over the music and chatter.

Harry followed him through the crowd, smiling at people and shaking hands with people who greeted Robin. True to his word, Robin takes pride in introducing Harry to anyone that approaches them, you would definitely think Robin was Harry’s real father by the way he talks.

Rounding a corner they come to a roped off section with yet another guard standing watching. They both show him their passes and he unhooks the rope long enough for them to talk through before hooking it back. Harry continued after Robin and stopped abruptly when he did.

“Mr. Cowell.” Robin spoke, drawing the attention of a man with some grey hair sitting on a plush sofa.

“Ah! Mr. Twist!” Simon greeted, standing up and walking closer to shake Robin’s hand. “Wonderful you could make it. I assume this here is Harry?”

“It is, Harry this is Simon Cowell, owner of Syco records. Sir, this is my stepson, Harry Styles.” Robin introduced them, stepping out of the way so they could shake hands.

“Pleasure to meet you Harry, your stepfather has told me wonderful things about you.” Simon smiled, holding out his hand.

“It’s great to meet you Sir.” Harry responded, shaking the older man’s hand, praying his own weren’t sweaty.

“I hear you just graduated high school. What are your plans now?” Simon questioned, gesturing for them to have a seat wherever they please as he moved to sit back down on the sofa.

“Oh um, I’m actually going to take six month to a year off from school just to have a little down time before I dive into my studies again. I want to become a doctor, working with children. I enjoy helping kids feel better and I would like to go beyond just making them smile.” Harry replied, selecting a glass of wine from a tray that was presented to him as Robin did the same.

“Harry’s mother has been taking him to volunteer since he was young, it really stuck with him. His mum, myself, and his father are very proud.” Robin chipped in, offering Harry a kind smile.

“You sound like a very put together young man.” Simon offered, making Harry blush lightly.

“Thank you sir, I’ve had a nice upbringing.” Harry said, sipping at the wine in his hand.

“Are you looking for work while you are taking off from school?” Simon inquired, relaxing on the sofa.

“I’ve considered it, Robin told me you have a great intern program.” Harry answered, casually bringing up the program to see what Simon would say.

“We do. I’d like to consider you for one of the positions.” Simon nodded, looking from Harry to Robin and then back to Harry.” However, I’m not the only one that has a say in who gets hired. I like having the opinion of my son, he has a knack for picking excellent people to hire. Speaking of him…”

Simon paused and stood up, looking beyond Harry and out to the rest of the party.

“Louis!” Simon called over the noise, earning the attention of the caramel haired man walking past and gesturing him to come over.

“Yeah dad?” The man responded, walking up to them and Harry felt a chill run down his spin at the sound of his voice, somewhat rough with a touch of lightness and airiness.

“I’m like you to meet Mr. Twist’s son, I’d like to consider him for one of the internships.” Simon stated as Harry stood up and turned around. “Louis, this is Harry Styles. Harry, this is my son Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry swallowed thickly as he took in the gorgeous man before him. His hair was perfectly styled into a quiff, his blue eyes were shining bright, and there was a light dusting of facial hair above his lip and on his chin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry managed, extending his hand while trying desperately not to lose his composure.

Louis studied him for a brief moment, a smile mixed with a touch of a smirk forming on his sculpted face, before taking Harry’s hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. His eyes had darkened just slightly and after flicking the tip of his tongue over his upper lip he finally spoke...

“The pleasure is all mine Harry.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will be updated once a week! I'm writing a new one shot plus I'm going to be starting to work on a collab one shot. Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any mistakes :) xxx

Harry swallowed again and Louis’ smirk grew. He released Harry’s hand with a final squeeze, eyes staying locked with the younger lad’s.

“Louis, I’d like you to spend some time with Harry tonight, see if you think he’s a good fit for one of the intern positions.” Simon spoke, cutting through the tense moment between the two.

“Sure dad.” Louis agreed, finally shifting his eyes away. “Hello Mr. Twist.”

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Robin greeted, offering the young man a curt nod.

“Come on Robin, let’s have a drink while the boys get to know each other.” Simon said, clapping Robin on the shoulder and motioning back to the sofa.

Nodding, Robin turned to Harry, “Have fun alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry responded, clearing his throat, looking back at Louis who was waiting patiently with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Shall we?” Louis inquired, motioning to the party beyond the roped off section.

Without a word, Harry followed Louis out into the crowd. He responded politely when Louis introduced him to people but other remained silent. Every now and then Louis would turn his head to the side and cut his eyes back at Harry to make sure the younger lad was following him. When they finally reached the other side of the large house, Louis simply waved his hand at the security guard blocking a door and the guard moved aside, not casting them a second glance.

“So then Harry.” Louis spoke, voice flowing like honey on a hot day, as he walked further into the room they had entered.

Harry noted that it was a large office. There was thick, dark wood desk with a plush chair as well as a plush sofa. There were lights on the ceiling but Louis only switched on the four lamps in the room, providing enough light for them to see each other clearly.

“Tell me about yourself.” Louis ordered, settling at the desk and propping his feet up.

Harry slowly sat down on the sofa across from the desk and rubbed his hands over his jean covered thighs.

“Oh um… I’m eighteen, I just graduated from high school. I was top of my class all through school and a teacher’s pet. I’ve always wanted to be a doctor, specializing in children, ever since my mum took me with her to volunteer when I was young. I’m taking six months to a year off from school just to have a little free time before I buckle down and start studying.” Harry spoke, stumbling over a few words whenever Louis’ gaze would shift, looking him over.

“Mhmm…” Louis hummed thoughtfully. “And what kind of person are you Harry?”

Harry shuddered at the sound of Louis saying his name again. Digging his fingers into his inner thigh, he bit his lip and thought about his response for a second.

“I’m just… me.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, meeting Louis’ intense gaze. “I’m nice and I work hard. There’s not really that many people I can’t get along with… everybody says I’m charming. I enjoy working.”

“You don’t mind following directions? Doing things a specific way?” Louis questioned, picking up a pen and twirling it between his fingers, looking expectantly at Harry.

“No, no I’m fine with following orders.” Harry responded, “Makes life easier if you do… so.”

“Good.” Louis murmured, tapping the pen to his lips. “Do you have an issue being called into work on days you originally had off if there’s a need for you to be there?”

“Um, no… I guess plans could always be reworked if needed.” Harry answered, tightening his grip on his thigh as Louis stared at him.

“Good answer.” Louis smirked, not oblivious to Harry’s movements though he can’t see his lap due to how he’s sitting, he can see the muscles in Harry’s arms moving. “Well, I’ve heard nothing but good things about you coming from Robin and my dad already seems to think highly of you though he’s only just met you. I don’t see why we shouldn’t bring you on as an intern.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, dimples forming as he did, making Louis’ eyes dilate a little.

“Just keep in mind that we run a music empire… we only keep the best employees. If we see something we don’t like from you, your internship will be terminated. Immediately. Am I clear?” Louis questioned, dropping his feet and leaning forward against the desk, staring at Harry intently.

“Yes, yes of course.” Harry nodded jerkily.

“Yes what?” Louis raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the younger lad.

“Y-yes sir.” Harry croaked out, squirming under Louis’ gaze.

“Good boy.” Louis murmured, lips pulling into a smirk as he relaxed again. “Shall we get to know each other a little better? You’ll be my intern after all… it wouldn’t hurt to know some things about each other.”

“Sure.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Age?” Louis questioned curiously.

“Eighteen.” Harry answered without hesitation. “You?”

“Twenty-five. Color?” Louis inquired.

“Blue.” Harry replied, giving his current favorite color since it occasionally changed.

“Red.” Louis answered his own question without being prompted.

“Um, music?” Harry asked, relaxing a bit under Louis’ gaze.

“Pop, a little hip hop, some rock, and a little classical.” Louis responded, picking his drink back up.

“Pop and only hip hop when I’m at the club with my friends.” Harry spoke just as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, no doubt Niall wanting to know how the party was going.

“Are you fine with having a dress code?” Louis questioned as Harry struggled slightly getting his phone out of his back pocket of his sinfully tight jeans.

“Yes, I am.” Harry nodded his head, unlocking his phone and opening the text.

_*Niall to Harry - 9:13PM - How’s the party going!?*_

_*Harry to Niall - 9:15PM - Good, lot of people here. Met Simon & Louis*_

_*Niall to Harry - 9:15PM - Did you faint when you met Louis?*_

Before Harry could reply, Louis cleared his throat sharply and Harry jerked his eyes up to meet blue ones staring back at him.

“Is your phone going to be a problem Harry?” Louis asked, voice stern with no amusement.

“No.” Harry shook his head quickly as he set down his phone beside him.

Louis’ eyes darkened slightly and his eyebrow lifted, mouth set in a thin line as he continued to stare at Harry. The younger lad squirmed under the stare and swallowed thickly, fingers once again gripping his inner thigh.

“No sir.” Harry finally whispered, feeling small under Louis’ unwavering stare.

After offering Harry a nod of approval, Louis spoke again, “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea.” Harry answered quickly, never having been very interested in drinking coffee.

“Excellent. You’ll be responsible for bringing me tea every morning when you come in. I’ll write down the things you need to know, but my tea order is very simple. Yorkshire tea. One sugar. A dash of milk. That’s it.” Louis stated, standing up and moving around the desk to lean against it directly in front of Harry with his drink in his hand. “If you come in tomorrow, we can go ahead and get you set up and I can go ahead and give you what you need to look over so you know what I expect of you and just general rules of the company. Does that work for you?”

“Yes sir.” Harry replied, not making a move to stand up.

Louis smiled with approval and sipped his drink, “And what are you going to bring tomorrow morning?”

“Yorkshire tea with one sugar and a dash of milk.” Harry answered without missing a beat, earning another heart stopping smile from Louis.

“Good. Now, shall we join the party?” Louis inquired, pushing off the desk and motioning for Harry to walk ahead of him to exit the room.

Harry stood up and walked ahead of Louis, cheeks pinking up a bit as his body grew warm all over. There was no doubt in his mind that Louis was watching him as he walked, he could feel the older lad’s eyes on him.

Stepping out into the party, Louis made to walk around Harry, placing a hand on the lad’s lower back to urge him along. Harry felt his entire body go hot even though Louis was only touching his side and his legs felt like jello as he followed close to Louis. Louis’ hands disappeared as fast as it had come and Harry was left gasping for breath mentally, wanting to feel the blue eyed man’s hand again.

They walked back over to where Simon and Robin were still chatting, only now joined by a few others.

“Your back soon.” Simon commented as they walked into the room.

“I didn’t have to ask too many questions to know he’d be a good fit. I’d like him to be my assistant, he’s got that certain spark that I like people to have.” Louis responded, smiling over at Harry with a touch of a smirk.

“Fantastic! We’ll be expecting you in the office soon then, Harry?” Simon questioned, looking over to him.

“Yes sir, Lo - er - Mr. Tomlinson asked me to come in tomorrow.” Harry answered, stumbling at Louis’ name when Louis gave him a sharp look.

“Oh, excellent, we’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Simon smiled, giving his approval with a nod of his head at Louis. “Why don’t you two go join the party out there, we’ll be out soon to speak.”

With a curt nod, Louis spun on his heel and headed back out to where everyone was dancing along to the music pumping through the speakers randomly placed around the large open area.

“Let’s get a drink in you!” Louis called over the music, leading Harry through the crowd and into the kitchen where a hired bartender was filling drinks. “Take your pick.” he continued, handing Harry a menu of drinks.

“Um…” Harry paused, glancing over all the drinks on the list. “A blackberry firefly please.”

Setting the menu down, Harry watched as the bartender mixed Firefly sweet tea vodka with cranberry and blackberry juice before pouring it into a glass and handing it to him. Louis ordered a sunset mango then turns to face Harry while his drink was being mixed.

“What are you planning on doing after you work for a bit?” He questioned, eyeing Harry up.

He’s never seen someone with such a pretty face. Harry’s got just a touch of baby fat left on him but he’s got a well defined jaw. His eyes are like beautiful emeralds and it takes everything Louis has not to become hypnotized by them. Harry is the picture of perfection and Louis wants to ravish him. He wants to take him apart bit by bit and make Harry squirm. He wants to hear what he sounds like when he moan and when he whimpers. He wants to hear Harry chant his name and beg for him to just do something. He wants to see what Harry is hiding beneath his clothes. But he can’t… not yet anyways.

“I’m going to study to become a doctor.” Harry responded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh yeah? Why something that takes so long to become?” Louis questioned, having hated university while he was there - he’d never been very fond of school.

“It’s what I’ve always wanted to do. I want to help children get better and to live their lives happy and healthy.” Harry answered, passionate and confident in his career choice.

Louis simply hummed and accepted his drink from the bartender. He motioned for Harry to follow him as he moved back into the living area and over to where there were some small tables and chairs set up along with some furniture that had been moved for the party. He took a seat at one of the plush chairs and motioned for Harry to take the one next to him.

They chatted while they sipped at their drinks and watched as other party guests made fools of themselves on the dancefloor. Occasionally somebody would stop next to them and greet Louis. For the most part, Harry noticed, they were girls that were clearly interested in getting with Louis if only for the night. One by one, however, they were shooed away by Louis who simply acted as though nobody had approached and continued to talk to Harry much to the younger lad’s surprise.

An hour later, they were on their second drinks and Simon approached them, motioning for Louis to come with him. Louis followed him over to where the DJ was set up and Simon took the mic the DJ offered him. The music cut off and everyone’s attention turned to Simon as he began to talk.

“Thank you everyone who showed up tonight to help celebrate the release of Twice Charmed’s new album. We hope you’ve been enjoying yourselves.” Simon said, looking around. “The band is set up outside in the back if everyone could begin to make their way out!”

Everyone began to shuffle outside into the massive backyard where a stage had been set up and the band was waiting, already playing the opening chords to one of their new songs. Harry followed behind everyone, trying to spot Robin in the crowd but only managing to spot Simon and Louis who were standing off to the side. Taking a deep breath he began to make his way over to where they stood, unsure if he was even welcome to stand with them.

As he approached, rather hesitantly, Louis turned in his direction and offered a smile and a small jerk of his head, telling him to come over and join them. When he stopped next to Louis, the older lad placed a hand on his lower back and rubbed it just for a second before pulling away and resuming his previous stance with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry fought to stay upright, trying not to react to the feeling on Louis’ hand on him yet again.

The band performed four of their new songs before getting off stage and joining their party guests. Some people migrated back inside while others chose to stay outside and enjoy the crisp London night. Harry followed Louis back in where the DJ had cranked up the music yet again, bass thumping in the speakers around them. They found themselves back in the two chairs they were sat in before sipping on drinks and chatting. The song that was playing came to an end and the next song began play. Instead of going for more drinks like he thought Louis might since the ones they had were empty, Louis pushed Harry towards the dancefloor.

To his complete disbelief, Louis stepped behind him and hauled him back against his chest. The bass and beat of Turn Down For What hit his ears and Louis’ hand fell against his waist.

“Know this isn’t your first time in a club scene… c’mon now Harry.” Louis spoke lowly into his ear, “Dance with me.”

Harry felt Louis grind forward against his bum and nearly swallowed his tongue. He’s got one of the hottest bachelors in London currently pressed to his back and grinding against him with his hands on his hips. The thought of Louis’ hands alone is enough to make Harry’s knees begin to turn to jello… add in the fact that Louis’ currently pressing his crotch against his bum and it’s a recipe for disaster. Harry can feel the firm press of Louis’ dick through their jeans and he feels his own give a weak throb.

In his hazy state of mind, Harry somewhere found the confidence to grind back against Louis, seemingly taking the older lad by surprise at the sudden movement. Harry felt a puff of warm air against his neck as his hips rotated back against Louis. He could feel the eyes of some of the people around them staring but paid them no mind, too lost in the sensation of Louis dancing against him. Louis’ hands tightened on Harry’s hips and Harry let his head fall lazily back onto Louis’ shoulder and his hand come up to grab the back of Louis’ neck. He could feel Louis’ nose glide gently against the skin of his neck and felt him smirk as one hand snuck around to rest just below his stomach.

Harry lost himself in the music and slightly tipsy mind, letting his body move with the beat as Louis’ did the same. Eventually Louis spun him around, pressing their fronts together as they continued to dance and grind on each other. Harry could tell by Louis’ dilated pupils that he was just over tipsy and judging by the now firmer press Harry felt where their groins were rolling against each other, Louis was getting turned on.

Soon enough, however, the song ended and Louis pulled away and they walked off the dancefloor. Harry’s jeans were even tighter than before, he himself having gotten a little turned on by all their grinding. He was in a bit of a shock, he couldn’t believe he had just been on the dancefloor grinding against Louis Tomlinson.

“You better find Robin.” Louis spoke, picking up a beer out of cooler they had set out. “Getting a bit late, wouldn’t want to keep you up past your bedtime and have you come in tired tomorrow now would we?”

“No, no, course not.” Harry shook his head. “I had a nice night, thanks for letting me hang around you.”

“Of course, it was no problem at all… I’d rather hang around with you than most of the wankers here anyways.” Louis smiled, gesturing to the people around them.

Harry has a feeling he’s referring to the numerous people that tried to push themselves in Louis’ face tonight. He swears he heard a couple people refer to Louis as “master” which made him confused especially when Louis’ eyes grew angry and sharp and dark as he demanded the person leave him alone and go away. But it’s really none of his business.

“Well, thank you. What time should I be in tomorrow?” Harry questioned, standing in front of Louis with his hands clasped behind him.

“Just come in with Robin. You’ll come directly to my office. Do not piddle, I have things to do and I don’t like to be late for anything or not have time to complete my work.” Louis answered, voice amazingly serious despite being edging on drunk.

“I’ll be there, on time.” Harry confirmed, offering a nod.

“And what are you going to bring?” Louis questioned before letting Harry leave.

“Yorkshire tea. One sugar and a dash of milk.” Harry gave him a dimpled smile.

“Good boy. Now off with you.” Louis waved him away.

Harry turned and headed off to find Robin, figuring he should check the room where he last saw him with Simon.

Louis remained rooted in his spot as he watched Harry go. He watched the gentle swing of Harry’s hips and how his jeans clung deliciously to Harry’s small bum. This boy was too stunning for his own good and didn’t even seem to realize it.

**-_-**

Harry woke up the next morning thankful he hadn’t had anymore to drink the prior night than he did. He didn’t want to start off his first day by having to come in hungover, a horror he had only experienced a handful of times.

Pushing himself out of bed, Harry headed into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth before reemerging. Opening his closet he rummaged through his clothes before finally pulling out a pair of black trousers that he had worn once before to go golfing in. Going through his shirts he pulled a light blue button-up out and set it on his bed. He only gives it a moment's thought before turning back around and grabbing a plain black belt and his black boots to complete the look.

He pulled on the shirt and buttoned it all the way except for the last button then pulled on his trousers and tucked the shirt into them. Grabbing the belt, he slid it through the belt loops of his trousers and hooked it before reached for his socks and boots. Once he was done, he wandered back into the bathroom and messed with his curls until he decided they were as good as they were going to get.

Downstairs, Anne was up fixing breakfast - the kettle sitting hot on the stove. Harry fixed his tea as Anne plated his breakfast and handed it over with a kiss to his cheek. By the time he was done eating, Robin had emerged, receiving the same treatment as Harry before joining him at the island.

“Ready for your first day?” Robin questioned once he was settled.

“Yeah, kinda nervous but I’m good, I’m ready. Louis didn’t really say anything about actually working, just about some stuff I needed to go over and paperwork that needed to be filled out.” Harry replied, forking scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Should be a pretty easy day for you then. Don’t get into the habit of calling him Louis though… always Mr. Tomlinson… he’s fired people because of that, considers it unprofessional unless off the clock and even then, only his friends get to call him Louis.” Robin explained and Harry nodded in response.

“Do you think this will be alright?” Harry asked once he was done with his food and stood up, gesturing to his outfit.

“I think it looks good, everyone dresses pretty similar in terms of style. Mr. Tomlinson will let you know if something doesn’t work, trust me.” Robin chuckled, walking past Harry and patting his shoulder.

Harry groaned internally. Based on what Robin said and some things he heard the prior night at the party, Louis could be a real prick and a control freak. Everything had to be the way he wanted it or you better be finding another job. It made Harry wonder how long he could possibly last being Louis’ assistant. He was bound to make a mistake that was unforgivable… and he really didn’t want Louis to fire him… that definitely wouldn’t look good on his resume.

Ten minutes later, Robin and Harry were in Robin’s SUV and heading for Syco. Harry fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat as he stared straight ahead. The more he thinks about Louis and last night and the dancing and now how Louis is apparently a hard ass the more nervous he gets. The more he wants Louis’ approval and the more he doesn’t know if he’ll get it.

Robin stopped at a cafe nearby so Harry could run in and get Louis’ tea, then continued on, pulling into the Syco car park a short while later. They got out as others were making their way to the front entrance. Inside is just as grand as Harry thought it would be. There’s two massive chandeliers hanging in the reception area and there’s two women sitting at the desk, both of them with their hair pulled up into tight buns. He follows Robin’s lead and waves at the receptionist who regard them both with little interest but still wave back.

The lift takes them up to the fourteenth floor and when the doors open, Harry steps out but Robin doesn’t, he merely holds the door open with his hand.

“All the way down at the end of the hall, that way.” Robin said gesturing to the right. “Knock twice and then wait for him to tell you to enter.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you later.” Harry blew out a breath, fixing his hair mindlessly.

“Good luck son.” Robin smiled then let the lift doors close.

Harry walked down to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the closed deep, chocolate brown door. Lifting his hand he knocked twice like Robin said and then waited. A moment later a voice called out for him to come in. Opening the door slowly, Harry stepped into the large office and came face to face with Louis Tomlinson who was sitting at his desk, glasses on his face, staring at his computer.

“Ah Harry.” Louis looked over at him with a smile on his face. “Right now time… actually slightly early which is never a bad thing. What do we have here?”

“Your tea.” Harry answered, hanging the cup to Louis, crossing his fingers that he had done it correctly.

Louis looked up from the cup with an eyebrow quirked and slowly lifted the cup to his lips. Harry bit his lip nervously and watched as Louis took a slow sip. The older lad smacked his lips softly and then offered Harry a rewarding smile.

“Excellent.” Louis said and Harry nearly fainted in relief. “Alright Harry, let’s get you set up.”

Louis opened up a draw on his desk and pulled out a small packet and pushed it over to Harry on the desk then placed a pen on top of the papers.

“You’ll need to fill these out and get them back to me. They’re pretty standard… Your agreement to employment here and acknowledging that you’ve read the rules of working here. You’ll need to provide all your personal information including an emergency contact just in case something were to happen even though your stepfather works here. You’ll also find a contract that again states you’ve read and agree to rules and that we can terminate your employment at anytime with or without reason. I’ve made it a one year contract with us with a clause for early cancellation should you leave for school. There’s an NDA form as well that you’ll need to find. Basically it’s your agreement not to speak of anything you hear outside of this office building. You are not allowed to talk about things that happen with the artists that are here.” Louis spoke sternly, setting another five sheets of paper down for Harry. “I suggest you read the rules and expectations for working here before you sign anything. You’re welcome to stay in my office as long as you don’t disturb me while  I’m working and don’t touch anything while I’m out. Agreed?”

Harry nodded his head quickly as he picked up all the papers, “Yes sir. Um… what if I have a question?”

“Come over and sit in that chair and wait for me to acknowledge you.” Louis responded, motioning to the chair Harry was currently sitting in. “If you need to leave my office for whatever reason, do so quietly. Understand?”

Again, Harry nodded his head and stood up to move over to the couch that was sitting against one of the walls.

“Harry…” Louis spoke as he began to turn away making Harry turn back. “Do you understand?” He questioned again, voice hard and demanding reply.

“Yes sir. I understand.” Harry spoke, voice slightly shaky.

Moving over to the sofa he sat down quietly and shuffled through the papers. With the packet of rules and expectations sitting in his lap, he opened to the first page and began to read. His mind kept drifting to Louis and occasionally his eyes would wander over across the room to the older male. The morning sun was shining through the large office windows and was casting a soft glow all around Louis. He looked even more stunning than before. His jaw was sharp and his cheekbones were highlighted by the sun while his hair looked almost golden. Louis had to be the most gorgeous person Harry knew.

**-_-**

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him. He wasn’t oblivious to the younger lad’s staring. He remained with his eyes on his computer though, trying to ignore Harry no matter how much he wanted to look over at him.

There was a contract sitting in the bottom drawer of his desk along with another NDA form. He wouldn’t bring them out just yet. He wanted to test Harry. He wanted to see how obedient Harry was. He wanted to see if he would stray from the rules of the company or the rules Louis would set for him. And he needed to learn a bit more about Harry.

Even though he needed to gather more information and watch Harry for a while, he knew. He knew… Harry Styles would be his next submissive and he couldn’t wait to wreck him.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for you guys to get to read the upcoming chapters! I'm really excited to write them! Sorry if there's any errors, I'll get them in a little bit! Enjoy!! :)

Stepping into the office for the first time to actually work Harry is shaking like a leaf internally. He’s got Louis’ cup of Yorkshire tea clutched in his hand and he darted around people to avoid being jostled and risk spilling the product. He doesn’t even want to know how Louis would react to him showing up empty handed, especially on his first day. It would probably be his last day if he did that.

When he got to Louis’ office door, Harry knocked twice then waited for Louis to give him permission to enter. Upon hearing Louis call out, Harry opened the door and walked into the large office. Louis was once again sitting at his desk, turned towards the computer with a hand on the mouse. Harry approached the desk and waited patiently until Louis turned his attention to him.

“Morning.” Louis greeted, voice still rough from sleep.

“Morning.” Harry replied, handing over the tea with a slightly trembling hand.

He couldn’t help but think Louis’ morning voice was extremely sexy. He’s heard Liam’s and he’s heard Niall’s and neither of them affect him the way Louis’ seems to. Louis’ makes him feel weak at the knees and breathless.

Louis hummed as he sipped that hot beverage then set it down on his desk. He shuffled some papers around and grabbed a few folders from the drawers, placing them on the desk before going after something else.

“Alright…” He finally spoke, looking back to Harry, “I need you to deliver these folders to each person that’s on them. Each folder has a name and a floor so you’ll know what floor the person is on that needs to get the folder. Just find the office with the name and if the door is open, give it directly to them, if it’s not, knock twice and place the folder in the spot for it next to the door.”

Harry took the folders from Louis and held them in his arm as Louis continued to talk.

“These papers just need to go to my dad, top floor obviously. Take these to him first, he needs them then do the folders. Once you’re done, come back here.” Louis said handing him the small stack of papers. “Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Harry nodded, taking the papers and placing them on top of the folders.

Louis offered him a tight smile then turned back to the computer, silently dismissing Harry.

Harry left the room, adjusting the name tag hanging around his neck as he walked down the hallway back to the lift. He took it up to the fifteenth floor where Simon’s office was and stepped out only to be greeted by a receptionist.

“Can I help you?” She questioned, quirking her eyebrow at him.

“Papers for Mr. Cowell from Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry replied, gesturing to the papers.

“Right… And you are?” She inquired, giving him a disbelieving look.

“Harry, Mr. Tomlinson’s new assistant.” Harry answered.

The lady scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Sure you are. Look kid. Mr. Cowell is a very busy man, he doesn’t need any wannabes bombarding him. I don’t know how you got passed security but…”

She was cut off by a door opening down the hall and Harry turned to see Simon stepping out of his office.

“Harry! Good to see you lad!” Simon greeted walking up to him, smiling and clapping his shoulder. “What brings you up here?”

“Louis asked me to drop these off to you, said you needed them right away.” Harry responded, handing Simon the small stack of papers.

“Ah! Excellent, I was just on my way to see what the hold up was with these.” Simon said, taking the papers and thumbing through them quickly. “Louis had said he sent you up with them.”

“Sorry you had to wait.” Harry spoke, casting a glance at the receptionist who now looked rather pale.

“That’s alright. Well, carry on with your duties.” Simon offered him another smile. “Stop by my office before you leave and let me know how your day went.”

“Yes sir.” Harry smiled back and turned to go back to the lift.

He cast the receptionist one more look as the lift doors shut and he pressed the number for the next floor he needed to be on. As the lift went down, he arranged all of the folders from the highest floor to the lowest so he didn’t have to go up and down in the lift multiple times.

When he gets to the sixth floor, he takes a look at the next two folders to be dropped off. One says Stephanie McMahon and the other says Nicholas Grimshaw so he heads to Stephanie’s first since he sees her name on the door nearby. He knocked lightly on the open door to alert her and she turned to offer him a straight white smile.

“Hey, can I help you?” She questioned.

“Hi, I just have a folder for you from Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry replied, holding the folder out to her.

“Oh, thank you!” Stephanie smiled, taking the folder and flipping it open before closing it and reaching for another folder. “Could you take this back to him please?” she questioned, jotting down a quick note and sticking it in the folder.

“Sure, no problem.” Harry nodded, placing the new folder under all the others.

“Thanks.” She responded then turned back to her computer.

Harry left her office and headed down the hallway, looking for the office that had Nicholas Grimshaw written on it. He found it at the very end of the hallway and just like Stephanie’s, the door was open. Knocking, Harry stepped into the office and was greeted by a tall man with a quiff who was probably a couple years older than Louis.

“Well, hello!” The man greeted him, quirking an eyebrow and smiling widely. “To what do I owe the pleasure of such a handsome human?”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up under the stare and words of Nicholas.

“Mr. Tomlinson asked me to deliver this to you.” Harry responded, clearing his throat so his voice didn’t portray anything, handing over the folder.

“Fab. Thanks doll.” Nicholas said, taking the folder in a way that purposely made their hands brush.

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Harry stated then turned to leave the office, feeling uncomfortable.

“Hey, wait a second love…” Nicholas stopped him.

“Something wrong… I gave you the right one didn’t I?” Harry panicked slightly at the thought of giving someone the wrong folder.

“No, no you gave me the right one. I was just wondering if you were new here? I definitely would’ve remembered seeing your pretty face around.” Nicholas smiled, clearly flirting.

“Yes, I’m new… I’m Mr. Tomlinson’s assistant.” Harry answered, wanting nothing more than to leave the man’s office.

“Lucky bastard, he gets all the pretty ones.” Nicholas mumbled then gave Harry another award winning smile. “Perhaps you could join us for drinks, a group of us goes out every Friday night to have some fun. I’d love to see you there.”

“Oh, thanks but I’m not really a partier.” Harry replied, shaking his head and backing towards the door slowly.

“Just think about it?” Nicholas requested, offering him a pout that didn’t really do anything for Harry.

“Sure, well I better be going. Bye.” Harry spoke quickly then darted out of the room and back to the lift.

Once he was finished dropping off all of the folders he headed back up to the fourteenth floor. The receptionist there merely blinked at him as he stepped out of the lift then went back to her work. Harry shuffled down the hall and stopped in front of Louis’ closed door. He knocked twice then waited until he was told to enter.

“Close the door.” Louis’ stern voice sounded as Harry stepped into the office.

Harry closed the door, biting his lip at the tone of Louis’ voice - he didn’t sound happy at all. Turning towards the desk, he found Louis wasn’t even staring at him but was instead looking at his computer with a frown.

“Sit.” Louis demanded, still not looking but pointing at one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Harry hurried to obey, startled by Louis’ voice and confused as to why he seemed to be in trouble. A moment later, Louis stood up and walked around the desk to stand directly in front of Harry with his arms crossed.

“Do you want to tell me why it took so long for you to get those papers to my dad? I told you to go directly there, that he needed those. Yet he calls me questioning where the papers are after I’ve sent you to deliver them.” Louis spoke, eyes a darker shade of blue, obviously not happy, and it makes Harry squirm.

“I… It wasn’t… I went directly there, I swear. The receptionist s-stopped me.” Harry sputtered, shrinking under Louis’ gaze.

“What do you mean the receptionist stopped you?” Louis questioned, eyes lightening fractionally. “You were wearing your tag correct?”

“Y-Yes. I haven’t taken it o-off.” Harry nodded his head. “I told her I worked here, that I was your assistant, but she just scoffed at me and said Mr. Cowell didn’t need any wannabes bombarding him. Mr. Cowell came out then, that’s when I was able to give him the papers.”

“Did you inform my dad about the receptionist?” Louis asked, arms still folded but fists now clenched.

“N-No.” Harry shook his head, green eyes wide.

Louis sighed heavily and let his arms fall to his sides, “Harry when somebody is rude to you in this office you let me or my dad know immediately, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Harry answered, for whatever reason feeling guilty despite having nothing to be guilty about.

“I’ll deal with her, but you let me know if you ever have a problem again.” Louis demanded, leaving no room for argument. “Now. What’s that folder?”

“Oh, Mrs. McMahon requested I give it to you, she put a note inside.” Harry stated, handing the folder over to Louis.

Louis hummed and moved around his desk to sit down. Harry remained in the chair, unmoving since he didn’t know what Louis wanted him to do next.

“Alright Harry…” Louis finally spoke a few minutes later. “Right now I just need you to go to your office next door and work on going through some requests for me. I’ve left you a list of companies that we absolutely will not be affiliating with. For example anything from The Sun gets a big fat ‘DENIED’ stamp on it. I’ve also left you a list of companies we do work with. Anything you’re not sure about, set it aside and we’ll go over it later. Sound easy enough?”

“Yes sir.” Harry nodded and stood up from the chair.

“Oh, and you’ll be in charge of filtering calls right now since I have paperwork to do. Your computer and the phone are synced together, when the phone rings a screen will pop up on the computer telling you whether or not to send the caller to me or tell them I’m unavailable.” Louis added, shuffling some papers around.

“Okay.” Harry responded and began walking towards the door, pausing when Louis cleared his throat rather loudly.

Turning back to face him, he found Louis with one eyebrow quirked up and waiting.

“Yes sir.” Harry rephrased.

“Good boy.” Louis smiled then waved him away.

Harry sighed softly and walked out of the office and to the one next to Louis’. It was a lot smaller but still had plenty of room to move around despite the desk and chair. Sitting down, he jiggled the mouse on the computer then typed in the password Louis had given him in his packet of information to know. He doesn’t even get to open the first email before the phone rings and a name is being flashed across the screen with the word DENY written in read next to it.

“Syco Records, how can I help you?” Harry answered the phone on the second ring.

“Louis Tomlinson please.” A female voice requested on the other end.

“May I ask who’s calling?” Harry questioned.

“Amber Mason.” The lady responded, her voice edging on that annoying tone.

“I’m afraid Mr. Tomlinson is unavailable right now.” Harry stated, clicking on the first email waiting to be reviewed.

“Oh well, could you just let him know I called and ask him to call me back, doll?” Amber inquired.

“Of course. Have a nice day.” Harry answered, jotting the woman’s name down then hanging up once she said her goodbye.

The phone doesn’t ring for another thirty minutes so it gives him a little time to dive into the emails. Eighty percent of the ones he’s gone through so far have received an email response of ‘DENIED’. There’s only a select few that get the acceptance email that has been written up.

When the phone does ring again it turns out to be Simon so Harry puts him through immediately then continues on with the emails until he reaches the last one. Glancing at the time on the computer he saw it was already noon and like time work his stomach gave a loud grumble. Stretching, Harry stood up and moved around the desk, grabbing the three notes from calls the system said to deny but wanted Louis to call them back, and headed out of the office. He steps out just in time to see the receptionist from early fly out of Louis’ office, casting a cold glare at Harry as she hurried past him. Rolling his eyes, he walked into Louis’ office since the door had been left opened and found Louis on the phone.

He waited patiently for Louis to finish up before stepping forward and presenting him with the three callers he had written down.

“These three requested you call them back.” Harry stated, handing over the post-it.

Louis hummed and placed the note next to the computer before standing up, “Well, it appears to be lunch time…” he started moving around his desk.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” A high female voice called suddenly from the doorway making Harry jump and hit the cup that was sitting on Louis’ desk.

And of course. OF COURSE, there just had to be something left in the cup. Harry swiveled back around and watched in horror as the liquid splashed onto some of Louis’ papers.

“Oh… Um… I’ll come back.” The female rushed and disappeared, closing the door behind her.

“Oh my gosh!” Harry sputtered, snatching the cup up. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry Mr. Tomlinson. Shit. I’m sorry!” he panicked, petrified - surely this would get him fired.

“Harry… calm down.” Louis responded, voice surprisingly calm and soft as he moved to stand near Harry. “Calm down…”

Harry shuddered as he felt Louis’ hand move down his spine and come to rest on his lower back. He can feel the heat from Louis’ palm through his shirt and he swears he’s on fire. He’s been touched before, in more ways than one, but it’s never felt like he was burning alive. Those touches in the past never made him want to drop to his knees.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered, head lowered as he stared at the floor with his arms crossed over his stomach.

“It’s fine Harry, really. Accidents happen… she startled you, I know.” Louis soothed, letting his fingers dance back up Harry’s spine before rubbing his shoulder gently and retracting his hand. “How about you go wait down in the lobby for me and we’ll go get some lunch?”

“Okay.” Harry nodded his head jerkily, turning around to face Louis.

He nearly falls over when he meets Louis’ electric blue eyes. They’re slightly cloudy and Louis has a small smirk on his face as he watched Harry’s reaction. Swallowing thickly, Harry stepped around Louis and hurried out of the office, going down to the lobby like Louis told him to.

Ten minutes later, the lift dinged and Louis stepped out, adjusting the black blazer he had on with three quarter length sleeves. He motioned for Harry to come along and the younger man hurried to join him as he walked towards the exit doors.

The weather in London was average, grey skies overhead and slightly smoggy. Louis directed Harry over to a brand new Range Rover and opened the passenger door so Harry could climb in before shutting it and moving around to the drivers side. He drove them a short distance away to quiet cafe named The Nook.

Louis is clearly well known in the cafe as he bipasses the girl standing at the front to seat people and goes directly back to where there’s a more private dining area. There’s already two menu’s set on the table and only a few seconds after they sit down there’s a waiter rushing over to them.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson! Wonderful to see you as always.” The waiter greeted. “What can I get you gents to drink?”

“Hello Marcus, I’ll have a glass of iced tea please.” Louis answered, then looked over at Harry. “What about you Harry?”

“The same, please.” Harry responded, offering a small smile to Marcus.

“Excellent, I’ll be right back with those.” Marcus stated then scurried away.

“I guess you come here often?” Harry questioned, picking up the menu and casting his eyes over at Louis for a brief moment.

“I do, I enjoy the food here so I always come back.” Louis answered, glancing over the menu before him.

“I’ve been here twice with Robin when I met him during lunch, he quite likes it and I enjoyed it. I had no idea they had a back room though.” Harry said, looking around the dimmer lit room.

“Business workers only… mostly Syco employees though I have seen other business people before.” Louis stated, looking over at Harry. “Do you already know what you’re getting?”

Harry nodded and set his menu back on the table, “I remember Robin raves about their fish and chips, so I might as well give them a try. You?”

“I always get one of their sandwiches and a side salad.” Louis replied, crossing his arms on the table and leaning against them.

Before Harry could say anything more, Marcus returned with their drinks and then took their order before vanishing again. While they waited they chatted about Syco, Harry asking Louis if he enjoyed working for his dad and if working at the label was what he always wanted to do. As it turned out Louis had always wanted to work at the label. He liked the idea of helping people make their dreams come true and he enjoyed music, working with the man he called his dad was simply a bonus to him.

“I saw the receptionist from upstairs when I came out of my office.” Harry spoke once their food had been delivered and they had started eating.

“Mmm, that’s MaryAnn.” Louis hummed around the bite he had in his mouth. “You shouldn’t be having anymore problems with her, but if you do tell me. She’s probably bitter now that she got in trouble but she’ll get over it.”

Harry didn’t reply, only nodded his head and dug into his food. The fish and chips were definitely as good as Robin claimed them to be, hot and fresh from the cooker. When they finished eating, Louis called for the bill and before Harry could even open his mouth to protest Louis had paid it in full and they were walking out of the cafe.

“I could have paid for my own.” Harry commented once they were on their way back to the office.

“Nonsense, I asked you to come along. I wouldn’t make you pay.” Louis shook his head, pulling up to a red light.

“You didn’t have to.” Harry frowned, not used to anyone paying for him except his parents.

“Harry.” Louis spoke sharply. “I asked you to come. I paid for the meal. Chances are it’ll happen multiple times, do not argue with me about it.”

Louis’ tone makes Harry close his mouth and not utter a word in protest. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying not to make it obvious that Louis’ voice was affecting him. The last thing he needed was to get hard in front of the man he worked for who also happened to be the hottest bachelor in London. No. He definitely didn’t need to add that to the list of embarrassing things he’s done.

Arriving back at Syco, they headed in and rode the lift up to the fourteenth floor. Harry kept his distance from Louis in the lift, focusing on breathing and trying desperately not to focus on the smell of Louis’ cologne. Out of the lift they continued down to their offices where Harry stopped outside of his door. He turned to face Louis, awaiting instruction for what he needed to do next.

“Andrea should have dropped some papers on your desk. I need you to go through them and where my signature is required just use my signature stamp to sign it. When you’re done, take them to Andrea and just tell her they’re ready to go. After that come see me.” Louis stated, pausing in front of Harry.

“Yes sir.” Harry offered him a small smile which Louis returned full blown, making his knees shake slightly.

He really, really needed to get ahold of himself. Nobody ever had this kind of affect on him… so why did Louis?

“Good.” Louis replied then moved to go past Harry in the hallway as Harry turned around.

Harry has to hold in a sharp gasp as Louis goes by because he swears he feels Louis’ hand on his hip and then sliding lightly across his bum. He quickly stepped into his office and shut the door, leaning against it and taking a few deep breaths. There’s no way Louis touched his bum, he had to be imaging it.

Moving over to his desk Harry sat down and sagged in the comfortable chair, rubbing his hand over his face. He hadn’t even been working here a day and he already felt like he was losing his mind when it came to Louis.

Louis would never take interest in somebody like him. Louis was rich and stunning and Harry was just average. Louis could literally have anyone he wanted, there’s no way he would choose to be with Harry.

Not chance, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts!? What do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you click that kudos button cuz it means a lot to me and let's me know you're enjoying the story! Also, this story is available on Wattpad, I'm Britt1D4Life on there! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I can't wait to write the next one! :)

A couple weeks into working at Syco as Louis' assistant, Harry's only made a handful of little mistakes. He's accidentally transferred two calls to Louis that weren't supposed to be sent through to him and he's added a touch too much milk to Louis' tea one time. The only other thing he's done is been late for work by a couple of minutes once. Since Robin's shift starts after his he drives his own vehicle to work and that morning there had been a wreck on the way. He had walked into Louis' office ten minutes after he was supposed to be there and as expected Louis was sitting with his arms crossed and a very unimpressed look on his face.

Harry had nearly fallen on his knees explaining what had happened and begging Louis not to fire him. Thankfully Louis was more understanding than Harry had given him credit for. He listened as Harry stumbled over his apology and explanation, face not giving away anything making Harry even more nervous. When Harry finally stopped talking Louis shook his head and chucked softly at the nervous lad.

"Accidents happen Harry, quite literally." Louis had said then waved for Harry to take a seat so they could go over Harry's first tasks of the day.

Harry was surprised that Louis overlooked his little mistakes, he thought he would be fired but apparently Louis wasn't as tough as he seemed. The few people that knew of Harry's mistakes, however, did seem shocked that he was still there. They gave him startled looks after the tea incident and after him being late but none of them said a word to him about it.

The only person that really tried to get involved in his life was Nick Grimshaw. Whenever Harry had to deliver something to him or just on his floor in general, Nick made himself present seemingly having a radar that dinged every time Harry was around. The older lad would flirt with him making Harry nothing but uncomfortable and leaving him feeling like he couldn't really say anything to Nick about and risk losing his job. He didn't trust him and since he was definitely of higher importance in the company that Harry he felt it was definitely possible to lose his job if he opened his mouth.

So for the most part he ignored Nick and avoided Nick. Whenever the older lad would start flirting, Harry would just tune him out and as soon as Nick paused to take a breath, Harry would find the quickest way to escape - namely saying he had more things to deliver - and then hurry away.

Louis took notice of Grimshaw flirting with Harry that day. He and Harry almost always went to eat lunch together at the little cafe and much to Harry's disbelief, Louis always paid for him. The younger lad wasn't to good at accepting it, but Louis insisted it was only proper since he invited Harry to lunch and he also had more money. They had finally reached an agreement that once Harry had saved up some of the money he was earning from working at Syco, he could pay for their lunch every now and then, but for the most part Louis would be paying and he left no room for argument.

Stepping out of his office, Louis closed and locked his door before taking the couple steps over to Harry's office. He paused just out of sight when he heard a voice coming from the office that was definitely not Harry's but that of Nick Grimshaw's - a man he wasn't sure why his father hired and whom he loathed.

"Come on Harry, come to lunch with me." Nick requested, tone a bit pleading. "My flat is just five minutes away and I make a killer chicken salad."

"No thank you." Harry responded, fighting back a heavy sigh.

"Well how about the cafe just down the way? It's really cute, you'd love it I'm sure." Nick insisted.

"No thanks, I've... I've already got plans." Harry replied, glancing past Nick to where Louis had now made himself known in the doorway.

"Well break them!" Nick chuckled, reaching out to tap Harry's nose, making Harry draw his head back a little with a small frown. "Surely you'd rather go to lunch with me than some boring old man."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Louis meet him to it.

"He said no Grimshaw and I think you'll find you are in fact older than I am." Louis stated, stepping further into the office then shifting his gaze to Harry. "Shall we go get lunch Harry?"

"Yes, please." Harry smiled, walking already Nick to stand next to Louis.

"Out." Louis demanded, gesturing to Nick and then to the door.

Both of them could hear Nick mumbled something as he walked past them and out of the office but neither bothered to question him, not really caring what his issue was. Harry closed the door once he and Louis walked out and locked it before they set off down the hallway. They joined Nick in the lift and Harry stuck as close as possible to Louis without it seeming inappropriate.

They went their separate ways once they got out of the lift. Louis and Harry made their way over to Louis' SUV while Nick headed to the other side of the lot to his own vehicle. In the cafe, Louis and Harry went directly back to their usual seat and soon after the waiter appeared with their drink since they had made a habit of ordering the same drinks every time. With their food orders taken and the waiter gone, Louis reached out across the table and gave Harry's forearm a squeeze.

"Alright?" He questioned, blues eyes scanning over Harry's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Harry nodded his head, biting his bottom lip.

"Don't lie..." Louis warned, voice carrying a more stern tone. "What's bugging you?"

"Um... I don't really want to get anyone in trouble, it's nothing." Harry insisted, still terrified he'd lose his job if he told Louis about Nick always flirting with him.

"Harry, if something is bugging you, you need to let me know so I can try and help." Louis said, eyes softening to pull the younger boy in.

"It's just Nick... er Mr. Grimshaw. He flirts a lot... every time I go to deliver something to him or something on that floor." Harry spilled, stilling worrying his lip.

"Is he making advances on you Harry?" Louis questioned, voice going cold with anger at the thought of somebody touching Harry other than himself.

"No, no. He just flirts... it's uncomfortable and I guess kinda annoying." Harry shook his head and then sighed.

"I'll have a word with him." Louis decided quickly, retracting his hand as Harry met his eyes.

"You don't have to do that, I can handle it I promise." Harry spoke, not wanting any of the workers at Syco to hate him for being a tattletale.

"Are you sure?" Louis inquired, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Positive." Harry nodded, trying to seem sure of himself.

"Alright then, but let me know if it doesn't stop and I'll deal with it." Louis ordered, receiving a nod in return from Harry as their food arrived.

Back at the office Harry followed Louis into his office and received multiple folders to be delivered throughout the building. Before walking out, Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of Louis' desk and organized the folders from the highest floor to the lowest floor as Louis watched on.

"It makes it easier to deliver." Harry explained when he caught Louis' curious gaze. "Instead of riding up and down on the lift multiple times I deliver all the folders to one floor, highest to lowest, so I only have to go up once."

"As long as they all get delivered." Louis nodded and offered Harry a smile.

Harry smiled in return then head out of the office. Of course there's a folder for Nick, he can only hope the older man is still out to lunch as he steps off the lift. Unfortunately, Nick's door is open and he can hear the man's voice coming from inside it as he got closer.

Knocking once, Harry stepped inside with the folder already in his hand and walked over to Nick's desk. He placed the folder on the desk while Nick was on the phone and turned to walk away when he heard the conversation finish up.

"Enjoy lunch?" Nick questioned and Harry sighed as he turned around to answer.

"Yes I did. I hope yours was good as well, if you'll excuse me I have to deliver these." Harry said, gesturing to the rest of the folders.

"Surely you can spare a moment for me." Nick pouted, tapping the pen he was holding against his arm.

"I really can't actually. Mr. Tomlinson asked me to deliver these, so if you'll excuse me." Harry responded, turning to leave again.

"Harry..." Nick spoke, standing up and moving around his desk as Harry paused and glanced back once more, growing impatient. "How about we grab lunch tomorrow?" He smiled and Harry's not sure but he thinks he's trying to sound and look sexy, but it's the furthest thing from it.

"I already have lunch plans." Harry answered immediately.

"Then the day after?" Nick requested.

"Booked." Harry answered shortly.

"Is there a day when you aren't booked?" Nick inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My days off though I typically spend that time with my friends and family." Harry replied, shifting the folders in his arms.

"Well, surely we're friends? We should go out one night, I know some fantastic spots I'm sure you'll love." Nick stated, giving Harry a full grin. "And if you're not really into clubs and such we can always have a movie night at mine." He winked and Harry nearly gagged.

"No thanks." Harry sputtered, shuttering at the thought of being alone with Nick anywhere. "I need to go."

"Just so you know I won't give up babe!" Nick called after him as he left the office.

Harry cringed as he hurried towards the lift and jumped in as soon as the doors opened, ignoring the questioning look the receptionist was giving him. He finished delivering the folders then headed back up to his own office, thankful Louis had told him to start taking phone calls once he was finished with the folders. He pressed the button on the phone that put all of Louis' calls through to him then jiggled the mouse on the computer to start looking over emails as usual.

**-_-**

The next month passed by quickly and Harry found he rather enjoyed working for Syco. Admittedly he would like it even more if Nick Grimshaw didn't work there, but he wasn't anything Harry couldn't handle though recently he had been more persistent about Harry going on a date with him or just going out in general.

The younger lad couldn't go anywhere near the older without him calling out to him, forcing him to stop or risk looking rude to other employees who no doubt would report him to Simon or Louis for ignoring someone higher in the business. It was always the same. Nick would stop him and ask him to go out - like on a date - and Harry would say no so Nick would change tactics and ask him to just hang out to which Harry would still reply no thanks or I'm busy a lot.

More often than not Nick would try to touch him at some point in their conversation. Whether it was just a gentle squeeze to his elbow or brushing his hand against Harry's backside whenever he passed behind him it made Harry uncomfortable. It was reaching a point where Harry was going to break and ask Louis to deal with the problem - because now it was a problem.

Harry knocked on the door of Louis' office and waited for the other man to motion for him to come in. When he was motioned, Harry stepped in and shut the door behind him, earning a quirked eyebrow from Louis but he didn't say anything.

"Do you have a second?" Harry questioned, stopping in front of Louis' desk.

"Yeah." Louis nodded, turning away from his computer completely. "Sit down and tell me what's up."

"Well... You know how I said I could deal with Nick and the constantly flirting?" Harry started, feeling slightly pathetic and embarrassed that he was having to go to Louis about this. "Turns out I can't really. I've shot him down every single time and I guess I was hoping he would just give up but lately it's gotten worse and I'm just... I'm not even comfortable being around him no matter the situation anymore. He always stops me which prevents me from doing my work but I don't want to look rude by ignoring him and then get fired."

"Slow down sweetheart." Louis cut in, holding up his hand for Harry to calm down. "Take a breath."

Harry slumped a little in the chair and took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them back up and looking at Louis.

"Alright now?" Louis questioned and Harry nodded his head.

"I just don't want to get in trouble... I like working here." Harry admitted quietly.

"You're not going to get in trouble love." Louis assured him, standing up to walk around his desk and stand in front of Harry. "I told you to tell me if you couldn't handle it anymore and you're doing what I requested. Nobody is going to fire you except me because I hired you and while my dad does make the main decisions around here, he would never fire you if I said no. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said quietly as he nodded his head.

"Now, I'll mention this to my dad, I believe we've had some other complaints about Grimshaw so he can address it all at once and your name won't even be mentioned. You can deal with phone calls, emails, and paperwork for the rest of your shift." Louis offered, leaning back on his hands against the desk.

"Thank you." Harry responded, giving Louis a small smile as he stood up to leave.

"Oh and Harry?" Louis called out before the green eyed lad could reach the door, making him turn around. "I really like having you here too. You make coming to work even more rewarding." He said, giving him a soft smile.

Harry felt his neck and cheeks heat up and he shifted his eyes from Louis to hit feet. When he finally gained enough courage to look back up, Louis was still staring at him - blue eyes glittering with something Harry couldn't recognize but it made him blush harder.

"Thank you sir." Harry managed to get out then turned and left the room, returning to his own office.

Once he was inside with the door shut, he sat down at his desk and picked up an empty folder to fan himself. He took a few deep breaths and willed the redness on his cheeks and neck to disappear. There was just something about Louis that drew Harry in. Unfortunately, he had no clue what he was really being drawn into...

**-_-**

Word had spread quickly about Nick getting in trouble with Simon. Everyone in the building seemed to know when Simon came down from his office with a stone cold expression and went into someone's office and shut the door, it was never a good thing.

He hadn't been fired, he was simply given a warning. Apparently Simon typically ran on three strikes you're out depending on the situation. Harry had seen numerous employees get in trouble for not completing their work in a timely manner and they got a second chance to prove that they could be the hard worker Simon hired them to be. Harry had, however, seen a couple of people leave the building with their things with 'I've just been fired' looks written on their faces.

Every time it had happened in the past two months he had been working there, word would quickly spread about why the person was fired. The worse he had heard so far was that one of the men had tried to feel up Lilly Tomlinson when she came to visit her father and Louis at work in the lift. Needless to say, thirty minutes after Erica arrived, the man was walking out of the building with his things and an absolutely petrified look on his face.

Harry had met Lilly Tomlinson and Erica Cowell one day when he and Louis were returning from lunch and the girls had just arrived to see Simon. Louis had walked over and hugged the two slightly shorter girls and kissed their cheeks before turning to Harry.

"Harry, these are my sisters." Louis beckoned him over. "This is Lilly, she's 22, and this is Erica, she's 15."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." Harry smiled, shaking their hands lightly.

"It's lovely to meet you Harry, Louis' told us all about his wonderful new assistant, it's fantastic to put a face to your name!" Lilly smiled at him, giggling when Louis sent her a small glare. "A handsome face at that." She added on, making Harry blush and Louis scowl even harder than before.

"Um, thank you." Harry responded quietly, cheeks flaming red.

Next to her sister, Erica giggled as she pressed her face against Lilly's shoulder to hide her smile. Harry was at a loss for what to say next so he silently willed Louis to say something. Thankfully Louis picked up on his silent pleas.

"Alright, alright. What are my baby sister's here for?" Louis inquired, taking the attention off of Harry much to his relief.

"Dad asked us to come by for lunch, mum took Andrew to the doctors today for his check up." Lilly responded. "I would ask you two to join us but it's clear you've already been."

"Maybe next time." Louis said, looking at Harry who simply nodded in agreement. "Get here earlier though, Harry and I take lunch around twelve or twelve thirty on most days."

"I'll text you next time we're coming around." Lilly smiled at them both, lingering a little longer on Harry who's cheeks were still rosy. "We better get up there though, don't want to keep dad waiting."

"Alright then, I'll see you later... and I'll see you tonight at dinner, I'll be joining tonight." Louis spoke softly to Erica, pulling her over for another hug.

"Okay Lou. Bye!" Erica smiled.

Harry and Louis stepped off the lift on their floor and waved a final goodbye to Lilly and Erica before the lift doors closed again. Louis headed into his office with Harry right behind him and went directly to his desk.

"I need you to go through these demo's..." Louis said, picking up a medium sized box full of cd's. "Anything that isn't solicited gets thrown out, anything that is you can put back in the box. Oh and for the ones that are, take a sticky and write a number on it then write them all in order on a piece of paper. Search the people or groups on YouTube if they're solicited and mark whether or not they have videos. So write the number, the name, who it's being recommended by, and whether or not they have videos. Once you're done you can bring them back in here. Other than that you're just on call if I need you. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded and took the box from Louis.

Once in his own office, he sat down at his desk, grabbing a notebook and a pen, and began going through the box. So far all of the cd's he had looked at had been submitted by the artists themselves, none of them were solicited therefore were set aside for the trash. With each one that was, he looked them up on YouTube and if they had videos he paused his work to listen to a small clip of the artist or group. Not too long into going through the box, Louis entered the room with a folder in his hand.

"Harry, I need you to run this to Mr. Galrickers office." Louis ordered, holding the thick folder out. "It's for the meeting at three, he needs it now though."

"Sure thing." Harry smiled, taking the folder and leaving his office immediately after Louis returned to his own and shut the door as his phone rang - signalling he was not to be bothered.

Harry took the lift up to the fifteenth floor and turned in the opposite direction of Simon's office to go to Mr. Galrickers. The receptionist from before only cast him a short look before going back to work, not uttering a single word to him unlike his first time on the floor.

He knocked on Mr. Galrickers open door and the older man gestured for him to enter.

"Hello Harry. Is that the folder from Mr. Tomlinson?" The man inquired.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded, handing the folder over to him.

"Excellent." Mr. Galricker said, accepting the folder. "Oh Harry! Tell Louis we've had to move the meeting up to two, I tried to call him but his phone was busy. Let him know for me."

"Sure thing sir." Harry nodded and offered him a final smile before leaving the office.

Before he could step into the lift Simon appeared from his office.

"Harry!" Simon called to him, walking towards him.

"Yes sir?" Harry responded, turning towards him as the lift opened so he stuck his foot in to stop it from closing.

"You're on your way down I assume. Will you take these down to Ms. McMahon, the floor number is on the folder." Simon requested, holding out a folder to him.

"Sure, no problem." Harry replied, taking the folder.

"Thank you Harry, I'm glad I caught you." Simon patted him on the shoulder then went back to his office.

Harry took the lift down the proper floor, praying that Nick wasn't around. As it turned out, Ms. McMahon wasn't in her office so Harry placed the folder in the box hanging on the wall next to her door then turned to go back to the lift. Unfortunately, just as he made to press the button for it, Nick appeared - all too happy to see Harry.

"Ah Harry!" Nick spoke, tone somewhat suggestive. "Wonderful to see your pretty face as usual."

Instead of replying, for once Harry ignored the older lad and pressed the call button for the lift.

"Any plans tonight? I'm still not giving up on taking you out... you have to say yes eventually." Nick said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a trying to be sexy smile on his face.

"And I'm still not saying yes." Harry quipped.

"Oh come on now sweetcheeks... just one date?" Nick persisted, jutting his bottom lip - trying to be cute.

"I've already said no. I'm not interested." Harry answered as the lift dinged and the doors opened.

"I'm still not giving up! I will get you to say yes!" Nick exclaimed as the doors closed.

"Not in your lifetime." Harry muttered as he moved back up to the fourteenth floor.

He went down the hall towards his and Louis' offices and found Louis' door still shut. Leaning a little closer to it, he listened to see if he could hear any talking and was greeted with the sound of Louis still on the phone. He wasn't allowed to interrupt phone conversations so he decided to wait in his office and work on the demo cd's until Louis was off the phone so he could deliver Mr. Galrickers message.

There's a bit of a commotion outside of his office door some time later but he thinks nothing of it and continues working on the box of demo's, only three quarters of the way through them.

He's writing down an artist name when his office door suddenly opened and slammed against the office wall loudly. Harry jumped, dropping the pen and clutching his chest as his heart pounded in his chest. The sight he's met with when he looks at the door is a very... very pissed off looking Louis Tomlinson.

"My office. Now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors, I'll fix them tomorrow :)

_“My office. Now.”_

Harry didn’t have time to reaction before Louis was spinning around and storming into his own office, leaving the door open. He heard the sharp slap of the notebook Louis had been carrying hit the desk in Louis’ office. For a moment he’s completely frozen. He’s only worked here two months but he’s never seen Louis so angry, it’s scary.

Slowly he got up from his chair and walked out of his office into Louis’. He closed the door behind him and moved cautiously over to Louis’ desk to sit down. Louis was standing in front of the window looking out on the city below them with his arms crossed over his chest. Even though he’s got a suit on, Harry can see how tense the older lad is.

“I want to know why you thought it would be alright to withhold information from me that Mr. Galricker specifically requested you give to me?” Louis questioned angrily before turning around sharply, glaring at Harry. “That meeting was extremely important! Why did you not find it important enough to tell me!?”

“I-I forg-got.” Harry stuttered, startled and frightened by Louis’ anger.

“You forgot!” Louis roared, moving quickly to stand in front of Harry with wide, angry blue eyes. “How hard is it to remember something like that? Mr. Galricker said he asked you to relay the message to me and you said you would. As soon as you delivered the folder to him you were supposed to go right back to your office. Did you not do that?”

“N-No.” Harry sputtered, shrinking in the chair. “Your dad asked me to d-deliver something to Ms. McMahon s-so I did. Then I r-ran into Mr. Grimshaw and h-he stopped me before I could get into the l-lift. When I g-got back up here your d-door was closed and you were on the phone.”

“And why didn’t you check back to see if I was off the phone?” Louis inquired, standing directly in front of Harry and leaning over to place his hand on the armrests of the chair Harry was sitting in, eyes still looming with anger.

“I f-forgot, I started going through the d-demo’s again.” Harry whispered, shrinking even more under Louis’ hard stare and looking away from him.

Louis reached out suddenly and grasped Harry’s jaw in one of his hands and forced the younger lad to look at him. His green eyes were filled with horror when he felt Louis’ hand against his skin, fearful that he might hit him. Louis didn’t release him once they were looking into each others eyes again.

“Do you understand how utterly embarrassing that was? I walked into that meeting thirty minutes late!” Louis snapped, tightening his hold on Harry’s chin but not tight enough to bruise. “Me being late didn’t just make me look bad. It made the company look bad and it made my father look bad! You had a very simple task. All you had to do was relay the message to me but you couldn’t do that simple little task!”

“I’m sorry!” Harry whimpered, reaching up to wrap a hand around the wrist of the hand Louis had gripping his jaw. “Please… I’m sorry!”

“Do not let it happen again. If this ever happens again, I will fire you and make sure you can’t get a job. Are we clear Harry?” Louis questioned, voice icy and stern with his hand firm against Harry’s jaw so he couldn’t look away.

“Yes sir! Yes, please, I promise, I promise.” Harry replied quickly, nodding his head despite Louis holding his chin.

Louis remained silent as they stared at each other. His blue eyes scanned all over Harry’s face before locking on his eyes. Slowly Louis’ dilated pupils returned to normal and the man released Harry’s jaw, brushing his fingers over the warm skin as they left.

“Finish going through the demo’s before you leave work today. Bring them back in here when you’re done.” Louis spoke calmly as he stepped away, a shocking difference from just moments before.

“Yes sir.” Harry whispered, slowly getting up from the chair and moving to leave the office.

Back in his own, Harry sat down at his desk and leaned over, pressing his face into his arms where he had them rested on the desk. He took a number of deep breaths to calm his racing heart then sat back rubbing his hand over his face before reaching for the bottle of water he had gotten a few minutes before Louis had shown up. After taking a few swigs he recapped the bottle and pressed it against his temple, reveling in the coolness of it.

Once his heart rate seemed to be back to normal, Harry set the water down and continued to work on the demo CD’s. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten to tell Louis the meeting had been moved. He had been thinking about it for quite a while once he had gotten back to his office. Perhaps being so focused on sorting through the demo’s hadn’t been such a great idea. He’d gotten caught up in listening to some of them and therefore lost track of time and forgot about telling Louis about the time change.

One thing he knows for sure is that he never wants to witness Louis that angry ever again. Despite them being the same height, Louis seemed to tower over him and he was absolutely terrifying when he was mad. His eyes had been dark and Harry felt like they had been looking into his soul and not in a good way. The older man was definitely not afraid to get in someones face to get his point across and Harry would rather not be on the receiving end of that ever again.

Harry remained in his office the rest of the day sorting through the remaining demo cd’s and transferring calls to Louis when needed. When he finally finished, his shift was past over and a lot of other employees had already left the building.

Gathering up the box of demos that need Louis’ attention, Harry made his way out of his office and took the few steps to Louis’ door. He knocked twice, balancing the box on top of his raised knee while keeping it steady with his hand, and waited for Louis to tell him to enter. Louis’ voice called out and ‘enter’ and Harry opened the door before taking hold of the box with both hands and walking in, closing the door behind him.

“I finished going through all of the demos. All of the solicited ones are in the box and the list of all of them is in there as well.” Harry explained, placing the box on Louis’ desk then retracting his shaking hands. “What… Um what would you like me to do with the other demos?”

“You can just toss them in the trash, we won’t be needing them.” Louis commented, standing up to look in the box. “Alphabetical order?” He questioned, quirking his eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, yeah… just thought maybe it would make it easier.” Harry responded, standing with his hands crossed over his stomach, feeling like a bundle of nerves.

Louis hummed and picked up the list inside the box. He scanned it over then placed it back inside before moving around the desk, watching Harry carefully as he did so. The younger lad took a small step back - clearly still fearful from early. It was the last thing Louis wanted. He did not want Harry to be scared of him.

He might have a small temper problem but in his defense the meeting had been really important and could’ve cost them a lot of money had the businessmen visiting not been so forgiving. He knows Harry is capable of doing this job correctly but he doesn’t want him to think he’ll be let off from every mistake. Louis gets strict in the office with people he wants to bed. He needs to know that they can handle someone getting in their face without running away like a scared pup and he needs to see how submissive they are.

“It’ll make it easier, thank you, no one else would think of that.” Louis commented finally after a moment of just staring at Harry.

“No problem.” Harry nodded and offered Louis a nervous smile.

Louis studied the younger lad a moment longer. Harry wasn’t running, he was just nervous. He wasn’t withering under Louis’ eyes either like an overly submissive person would.

“C’mere.” Louis ordered, jerking his head for Harry to approach him.

Harry swallowed thickly and slowly moved towards Louis with cautious steps, arms still folded across his stomach. He stopped a couple feet in front of the blue eyed man, trying to maintain eye contact with him without showing that he was about to crap himself.

“Do you understand why I got so mad earlier?” Louis questioned calmly.

“Because I didn’t do what I was asked to do and as a result you were late for an important meeting.” Harry answered, not sure why he was being asked when Louis had already yelled at him for it.

“Exactly, it was something important.” Louis said, watching Harry carefully and seeing him swallow again. “Come here.” He continued suddenly, holding out his arms.

Harry’s eyes widened some as Louis held out his arms clearly intending for him to walk into them. He remained rooted in his spot, unsure what to do.

“Harry…” Louis spoke softly, encouraging Harry to come forward.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry stepped forward into Louis’ embrace and let himself be enveloped in the other man’s arms.

“Relax…” Louis whispered, pressing his nose gently into Harry’s hair as he let a hand soothe over Harry’s back.

Taking a slow breath, Harry let himself relax in Louis’ arms - slowly letting his own arms uncross and move to wrap around Louis’ waist. His chin rested against Louis’ shoulder and he fought not to shiver as he began to think about how his entire body was pressed right against Louis’.  

“Good boy.” Louis murmured, keeping his voice soft. “I’m not going to yell at you every time you make a mistake, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Harry responded, voice only just rising above a whisper.

“You’re a wonderful employee Harry, best I’ve had so far. You do everything I ask of you and you don’t make very many mistakes and when you have they’ve been little things.” Louis stated as his hand continued to rub up and down Harry’s back. “I’m not mad at you anymore, okay? I was but I’m not now, you don’t need to be afraid of me.”

Harry released a shaky breath and tilted his head a little so his lips were pressed against Louis’ clothed shoulder. He breathed in and out through his nose, calming his racing heart, trying to ignore how Louis’ hands felt on his back even through his clothes.

“I know.” He finally spoke, lifting his head up again so his chin was on Louis’ shoulder instead.

“Good.” Louis responded, making no move to release Harry.

They stood there for a minute longer before Louis finally released Harry and Harry stepped away, heart rate back to normal and visibly calm much to Louis’ delight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis said, “We’ll be walking in on some studio sessions and you’ll be helping me take notes about the artists we have in.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning then.” Harry nodded, excited to see some of the artists in action.

“Have a nice night, love.” Louis smiled, reaching out to run his thumb gently over Harry’s jaw before retracting his hand and moving to go to his desk to get his things.

“You too, bye Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry managed before hurrying out of the office.

As soon as he was in his own he brought his hand up to his jaw and sighed heavily. Such a small touch but it was enough to make his knees weak. In the back of his mind, as he readied his things to go home, he wondered if Louis had hugged all his assistants like he had him. He had been so gentle and his voice held so much power, making Harry calm when he was told to. Louis probably hugged everyone that way, Harry couldn’t possibly be getting special treatment… surely not.

-_-

The next morning Harry was early arriving at the office, Louis’ tea made perfectly in his hand. Entering Louis’ office through the open door, Louis looked up in surprise that Harry had already arrived.

“Early today.” Louis commented, accepting the tea and taking a sip before humming happily.

“I was already awake and thought it wouldn’t hurt arriving early. You don’t mind right?” Harry questioned, sitting down in one of the chairs.

“Not at all, was just thinking about tea actually.” Louis smiled, taking another sip before setting the cup down. “Made perfectly as usual, thanks love.”

“Course.” Harry blushed at the pet name.

“We’ll get started going around to the studios in about an hour.” Louis said, making a few clicks on his computer. “Until then, you can start going through media messages as usual, I’ll get you when it’s time to walk around.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you in a little bit Sir.” Harry smiled, standing up with his bag and leaving the room.

He figured there was no harm in making an extra effort to be the perfect employee without being annoying. Sure Louis said he had no reason to be afraid of him but Harry still wanted to remain on his good side as much as possible. He definitely did not want a repeat of the prior day.

An hour later Louis walked into his office, announcing it was time for them to go to the studios to listen in on some of the artists. Armed with a pen and notebook, they set off to the sixth floor where some of the recording booths were.

“Alright, all you need to do is write down the artist's name and the room number then write down whatever I tell you.” Louis said, tapping the notebook in Harry’s hand.

Harry followed Louis around as they visited each of the booths on the sixth floor that an artist was in, writing down everything Louis told him to - making sure he didn’t miss anything. Once they finished the sixth floor they moved down to the fifth were two more booths were. They hadn’t been in the first very long before Louis’ cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Louis answered quietly. “Oh… right I forgot, sorry. -- No, I’m just reviewing some artist’s right now but I’ll send Harry down to get it. --- Alright then he’ll be down in a minute, bye.”

Hanging up the call, Louis pushed his phone back into his pocket and turned to Harry.

“I need you to run down to the lobby and pick up a package for me that I asked my mum to drop off. She’s waiting at the reception desk.” Louis ordered, taking the pen and notebook from Harry.

“Sure, where would you like me to put the package?” Harry questioned, keeping his voice down so he didn’t disturb the producer working.

“Just bring it back up with you, it’s small.” Louis answered, flipping open the notebook to the next empty sheet.

“Okay.” Harry nodded with a smile and left the room.

He stepped out of the lift into the lobby and his eyes scanned over everyone until they landed on a middle aged woman with brown hair sitting in one of the chairs in the sitting area with a package in her lap. Moving across the room Harry approached her with an easy smile.

“Hi! Are you Mrs. Cowell?” He questioned, stopping in front of her.

“I am, you must be Harry.” The woman replied, standing up to greet him. “My son has spoken very highly of you, it’s lovely to meet you, you can call me Jay.”

“Oh. Thank you, you as well.” Harry beamed and blushed as he shook her hand.

“This is the package for Louis, I don’t know why he couldn’t just pick it up himself.” Jay shook her head with a fond smile. “Laziness I suppose even as hard as he works.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh even though he’s sure Louis would not approve of him doing so.

“Well, tell my son his mother loves him.” Jay smiled, sliding her purse onto her shoulder. “It was lovely meeting you, have a wonderful day Harry.”

“You too. Bye!” Harry smiled and gave her a wave as she turned to go.

Walking back over to the lift, Harry stepped inside when it opened only to have another human slip inside with him. Of course it would be Nick Grimshaw.

“Well hello Harry!” Nick greeted, smiling for to widely. “Just my luck running into you! Are you busy tonight?”

“Yes.” Harry answered immediately without any hesitation.

“Oh come on now. You’ve been busy every single time I’ve asked you, you can’t possibly expect me to believe you’re busy that much.” Nick responded, giving him a knowingly look.

“Believe it or not, I don’t care.” Harry shrugged, shifting away from Nick.

The lift opened on the fifth floor and Harry stepped out, Nick following quickly behind.

“Alright, what’s the deal? I know you aren’t saying yes because you don’t want to go out with me.” Nick said cockily as he fell into step with Harry. “Are you afraid of getting in trouble with the company? We don’t have a no dating policy between employees.”

“I’m not interested.” Harry stated, quickening his pace.

“Stop kidding yourself!” Nick exclaimed, grabbing Harry by the arm and pressing him against the nearest wall making the younger lad squeak in surprise.

“Let me go.” Harry demanded, trying to break free but unable to.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, baby, I know you want me. Why aren’t you willing to let yourself have what you want when it’s presented to you?” Nick spoke in a sickly sweet voice, getting too close for Harry’s comfort.

“Get away from me.” Harry struggled.

“Just say you’ll go on a date with me.” Nick smiled, “We can go to a lovely restaurant I know and then… we could go back to my place and…”

“Grimshaw.” Louis’ voice cut Nick off as he approached them, face tight with anger.

“Ah Mr. Tomlinson… just haven’t a chat with young Harry here.” Nick responded, backing away some.

“You were told to keep away from Harry.” Louis sneered, coming to a halt next to Harry.

“Well there’s no rules against being friends.” Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Louis stepped forward, blocking Harry with his body.

“You will do well to remember _never_ to touch what is _mine_ or you’ll find yourself in the unemployment line.” Louis growled.

Harry tried to hide his reaction to Louis’ statement. Mine. Never to touch what is mine. What!?

“Got it?” Louis barked at Nick who looked rather shocked.

“Got it.” Nick nodded his head quickly.

Without another word the older man turned and hurried back to the lift, casting a disbelieving look over his shoulder at Louis and Harry. Once he was gone Louis turned to face Harry.

“I… W-What just happened?” Harry sputtered.

“You shouldn’t have to worry about Grimshaw pestering you anymore. As long as he believes we’re together he won’t dare go near you.” Louis explained in a calm voice. “Won’t be so bad will it? Us dating? If you prefer that over it tho…” He gestured to the direction Nick had gone.

“N-No… Um… No it’s fine, I… Err, thank you?” Harry stumbled over his words. “You won’t get in trouble with your dad?”

“No Harry, I won’t. We don’t have a policy, we just ask people keep the PDA to a minimum while working.” Louis shook his head, offering Harry a smile.

“Ok.” Harry nodded, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Come along, love. Let’s finish up the last booth and we can get back to our offices.” Louis said, placing a hand on Harry’s lower back to urge him along. “Oh and make sure if anyone bothers you anymore, especially like that, you tell me… no one will treat my boyfriend like that.”

Harry could only nod in response, his voice trapped in his throat.

_Boyfriend!?_

What the hell had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What do you think will happen next? What do you think of what Louis did to keep Nick away from Harry?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay you guys!!! My goal was to update once a week but I had a bit of writers block with this chapter! But here it is.. hope you're ready!! Sorry for any mistakes! :)

It’s easier than expected, Harry finds over the course of the next week, to fall into routine with Louis being his fake boyfriend.

Whenever they leave the office for lunch, Louis gets him from his office as usual but now he links their hands together as they walk through the building. It earns them looks still, even after a week of doing the same thing. Employees whisper about them, thinking they’re not being completely obvious but Harry knows they’re talking about him. Louis seemed to completely ignore the people around them. He held Harry’s hand like he’d won the greatest prize in the world.

Harry can’t help but blush fiercely whenever Louis touches him, even a week later he’s still not used to the contact. He’s less awkward though. The first time Louis grabbed up his hand and laced their fingers together, he just about fainted. He plays the part well though, he thinks. Whenever they’re stopped by someone, if they stand there long enough, Harry will rest his head against Louis’ shoulder and use his free hand to trace soft patterns on Louis’ arm. Louis never tells him to stop, so apparently it’s fine for him to show some affection among their coworkers, even though a gesture as such isn’t much of a big deal.

The best thing, Harry thinks, is so far Nick hasn’t approached him even once. He’s delivered folders to Nick and the older man hardly even looks him in the eye. It’s clear the power Louis has within the company.

“Lunch time.” Louis announced, walking into Harry’s office, pulling his suit jacket on.

Standing up after logging out of the computer, Harry walked around the desk and grabbed his own jacket from the chair he had tossed it on. He slipped it on as he walked over to Louis then slid his hand into Louis’ as they walked out of the office.

“My sisters are meeting us for lunch today, they’re waiting downstairs.” Louis informed him once they were inside the lift.

“Oh… are you sure you want me to come? I don’t mind going elsewhere so you can see them.” Harry looked over at the older lad as the lift descended.

“Of course I want you to come. They were rather excited to hear you’d be joining us actually.” Louis responded, reaching for Harry’s hand again as the lift doors opened to the lobby.

As they stepped out, he brought Harry’s hand to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles before placing it in the crook of his arm. They walked over to where Lilly and Erica were waving at them then headed out to Louis’ SUV.

“So, when did this happen?” Lilly questioned, gesturing between Harry and Louis.

“A week ago actually.” Louis answered, grinning over at Harry who was sitting in the passenger seat.

“And you didn’t think it was something we should know about?” Erica commented, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow (courtesy of Lilly).

“We’ve only been together a week!” Louis chuckled. “Give us some time to settle into the relationship… give me some time to completely woo him before I introduce him to my family of nuts.

“I resent that!” Lilly protested from her seat behind Louis. “I’ll have you know I’m a very refined lady.”

“Oh we know that’s bullshit.” Erica muttered.

“Erica!” Louis squawked at his sister’s language. “Mum would skin your sister and I alive if she heard you talk like that.”

“As if you don’t talk like that.” The fifteen year old responded with a huff.

“I’m twenty-five… you’re not and I do try not to talk that way around you guys.” Louis responded, turning into the cafe car park.

“Whatever Lou.” Erica rolled her eyes as she undid her seatbelt.

She might not be a Tomlinson and she might not be but half related to him, but Louis swears sometimes she is fully related. Only fifteen and she’s just as sassy as he was at eighteen. He loves her and Andrew just as much as he loves Lilly, he’s never considered his half siblings as anything less than family.

“Well, for the record, I think you two are adorable together.” Lilly commented as they walked to the restaurant, eyeing Louis and Harry’s laced fingers. “Honestly Lou, you always manage to snag the good looking ones.”

“Thanks Lills.” Louis smiled, releasing Harry’s hand to guide him through the cafe door with a hand on his lower back.

“Beware of this one Harry… he can be a handful.” Lilly warned, offering Harry a wide, pearly white smile.

“Oh, I know.” Harry replied, returning the smile and earning a pinch on his bum from Louis.

For a moment he thinks maybe he’s overstepped some line, but when he chances a glance at Louis the older man sticks his tongue out at him playfully. He practically sags with relief as they’re led back to the private eating area and take their seats at one of the square tables - Louis and Harry on one side and Lilly and Erica on the other.

They chatted over their sandwiches and drinks, discussing what they should do for Andrew’s upcoming birthday. Much to his own shock, Harry tossed out the idea of them having a small carnival at the Cowell home with family and friends.

“That’s actually a great idea.” Louis smiled, turning to look at Harry. “We could rent some rides and food vendors and invite everyone over. Dad and I could definitely set up Zayn to come and perform at the party.”

“Oh definitely! Let’s do that!” Erica gave a small cheer, clapping her hands quietly.

“I agree, let’s do that. I’m sure everyone would love to see Zayn again and he just got back from tour a couple of weeks ago, so he should be pretty free, right Lou?” Lilly questioned her older brother.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s got anything lined up unless it’s something personal.” Louis responded, reaching over to squeeze Harry’s knee, “Excellent idea with the carnival, love.”

“You have to come Harry!” Lilly spoke up before Harry could say anything.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose… he doesn’t even know me.” Harry shook his head, shooting down the idea immediately.

“Nonsense! You’re Louis’ boyfriend, you’re obviously invited… plus this was your idea, it’d be horrible if you didn’t come!” Lilly responded, glancing at Louis, silently telling him to encourage Harry.

“She’s right, babe. You have to come if you’re not doing anything the day of the party.” Louis said, looking over at Harry.

“If you’re sure I’m not intruding…” Harry hesitated, knowing he wouldn’t fit in at all at a party with a bunch of super rich people.

“You’re not.” Louis responded, reaching out to ruffle Harry’s curls while the girls cooed as Harry’s cheeks pinked.

Back at the office, they said goodbye to Lilly and Erica then headed back up to the fourteenth floor. Harry mainly worked at his desk the rest of the day, occasionally running papers to others for Louis.

During a break, one of the receptionist interns came up as Louis and Harry were coming out of their offices.

“Mr. Styles.” She greeted, approaching them. “There’s someone downstairs to see you, a friend of yours they said.”

“Oh, um did you catch a name?” Harry questioned, feeling Louis’ hand come to rest on his lower back.

“Niall Horan.” The girl answered, giving Harry a wide smile, making Louis quirk his eyebrow and her grin to vanish as quick as it came.

“Oh!” Harry beamed, grabbing Louis’ hand. “Thank you!”

Pulling Louis over to the lift, they took it down to the lobby, Louis chuckling at how anxious Harry seemed to be. When the door opened, Harry jetted out and scanned the room for his blonde friend. As soon as he saw him he darted over, enveloping him in a massive hug.

“Haz!” Niall cheered happily, squeezing him back. “I was only gone for a month! We go through this every year.”

“Don’t care, I missed you!” Harry exclaimed, pressing his face against Niall’s neck. “Can’t believe you didn’t text me that you were back!”

“My plane just landed a little bit ago, decided to come see you at work, hope that’s okay…” Niall responded, pulling away and eyeing Louis who was standing some feet away, watching them.

“Oh yeah it’s fine, we’re on break right now.” Harry assured him.

“So you like working here? Tomlinson can’t keep his eyes off you.” Niall murmured, glancing from Louis to Harry.

“He’s probably wondering who you are.” Harry chuckled, looking back and motioning Louis over before turning his attention back to Niall. “We have to go out tomorrow once I get off work, need to catch up and all that.”

“Definitely, just let me know when.” Niall got out before Louis stepped up.

The older man slipped his arm around Harry from behind and pressed his hand flat against Harry’s tone stomach. Niall’s eyes immediately tracked the movement and one of his eyebrows rose when he looked back up to Harry’s face.

“Who’s this babe?” Louis questioned, leaning in to kiss just in front of Harry’s ear quickly.

“Babe?!” Niall squeaked, mouth falling open some.

“Oh um… Louis this is Niall, my best friend since we were little. Niall this is Louis… my boyfriend.” Harry spoke, trying to remain calm as he introduced his best friend to his fake boyfriend.

“Boyfriend!” Niall squeaked again then narrowed his eyes at Harry. “And you’re cross with me for not telling you I was arriving today? I think you left out a very important detail about your life. When the hell did this happen?”

“Uh this week…” Harry blushed crimson as he felt Louis nuzzle into his curls some.

“Bloody hell.” Niall groaned, pulling at his blonde hair in disbelief.

“Yeah… it’s still really new so um… I didn’t want to jinx it or anything.” Harry tried to smooth the situation over. “He’s um… He’s so high profile… I just… um… ya know…”

“No, I really don’t know but I can guess. Didn’t want to risk it getting out right away just in case it doesn’t last…?” Niall guessed and Harry nodded quickly.

“I’d rather we announce our relationship slowly, edge into the media and be spotted together… neither of us wanted a rumor to start. Not saying you aren’t trustworthy…” Louis paused, “After all you’re Harry’s best friend and he clearly trusts you… but things happen.”

“No, that’s fine. I understand… I get it really. Hey I’m happy for you guys if you’re happy.” Niall smiled, reaching out to tap Harry on the nose, making him giggle softly much to Louis’ dismay.

He didn’t want anyone to make Harry giggle like that but himself!

“Well, I’ll leave you to spend your break with Niall, love.” Louis spoke, retracting his hand. “Think I’ll jet across the street and get us some treats. Fancy anything?”

“Two of their cheesecake brownies please.” Harry responded, mouth watering at the thought of the delicious treat.

“Niall?” Louis inquired, looking over to the blonde.

“Oh uh… just a carrot cupcake for me, thanks.” Niall answered, seemingly shocked that Louis was offering to get him something.

“Alright then, be back in a jiff.” Louis stated and with a quick kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, he left the building.

“When you get off work… you are going to call me and you will spill every single detail.” Niall ordered, pointing a finger at Harry with an incredibly serious look on his face.

Harry could do nothing but nod. This lie was becoming bigger and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like lying to Niall about Louis being his boyfriend, but if he didn’t the entire thing could be blown if someone happened to overhear them.

Across the street at the Hummingbird Bakery, Louis was internally brewing. He didn’t like seeing Niall touch Harry. He didn’t like him hugging him. He didn’t like him tapping his nose. And he damn sure didn’t like him making Harry giggle like that. Despite the fact that he had made himself Harry’s ‘boyfriend’ solely to keep Grimshaw away from him, he still wanted to be the only person that touched Harry. He’d had his eye on Harry ever since the release party when Simon had asked him to evaluate Harry for the job. He knew every detail about Harry that one could find out.

And he wanted him.

He wanted to touch him.

He wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to watch him squirm with pleasure.

He wanted to see him whimper with desire.

He wanted to see him laid out, completely bare.

He wanted to wreck him.

Louis ordered their treats then headed back across the street to Syco, plan forming in his head. They would no longer be living a lie, they would become real boyfriends in the eyes of everyone around them… and then behind closed doors… they would be boyfriends with a dark twist.

He found Harry and Niall up in Harry’s office, chatting about Niall’s time in Ireland, apparently where he had been for the past month with his family.

“I have goodies!” Louis exclaimed, walking into the room with a big smile.

He handed one of the boxes to Niall and the other to Harry before pulling out his own which contained a slice of apple pie. Niall thanked him for the cupcake and dove right in, moaning at how good it was while Harry shook his head and took a bit of his cheesecake brownie, humming at the lovely raspberry flavor.

When their break ended, Niall left Syco and Harry and Louis returned to their desks to work. Close to the time Harry was set to get off, Louis popped back into his office.

“Hey Harry?” Louis requested Harry’s attention.

“Yes sir?” Harry questioned, looking over at him.

“I was wondering if you would mind coming in later this evening and helping me out with some paperwork? Dad just dropped in with two boxes he needs me to go through this evening and get done, I could use a hand if you’re not busy?” Louis explained, walking over to the desk.

“Oh, I don’t have any plans tonight to I guess that would be alright… I don’t mind helping.” Harry smiled, always happy to lend a hand when he could.

“Fantastic! If you could come in around eight that would be wonderful! I have so many things piled up to do right now, I won’t be able to get to the papers until then.” Louis said, not totally lying but kinda lying since the things he was doing currently could easily be put off until the next day.

“Sure, I’ll be here.” Harry nodded, glancing at the time on the computer and seeing he was off the clock now. “Do I need to dress in work clothes?” he questioned as he logged out of his computer then stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“Oh now, just dress however you’d like… it’ll just be us here anyways.” Louis answered, waving a hand at Harry.

“Alright then, I’ll see you tonight.” Harry replied, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“See you then babe.” Louis smiled as they stepped out of Harry’s office.

He pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek and waved as the younger boy walked away before disappearing back into his office with a rather satisfied smirk on his lips.

-_-

At home Harry walked into the house and was immediately greeted by the smell of roast cooking in the oven. He wondered into the kitchen and found Anne sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea and a book on the counter top.

“Hey.” Harry greeted, coming over to kiss her cheek.

“Hello dear, how was work?” Anne questioned, looking up at him.

“Good, Niall stopped by and said hello, he just got back from Ireland today.” Harry answered, pouring himself a cuppa.

“Oh that’s nice, you’ll have to invite him and Liam over for dinner one night now that they’re both back from holiday.” Anne said, marking her book and closing it before getting up to check the roast.

“Louis asked me to come in tonight and help him with some paperwork Mr. Cowell needed him to finish by the way. I told him I’d be happy to help and he said to come back in around eight.” Harry informed his mum, settling on one of the bar stools with his tea.

“Alright, Robin should be home around six… so you’ll have time to eat before you leave.” Anne nodded her head. “Louis isn’t just using you right?”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned up at her.

“Well… asking you to come in to help with paperwork and such. He’s not being unreasonable to you is he just because he’s so high up in the company?” Anne questioned with concern in her eyes.

“No mum, Louis’ really… he’s really sweet actually. He treats me fairly, not like I’m some sort of animal if that’s what you’re asking.” Harry said, not needing to lie about that, Louis did treat him fairly. “He even helped stop this one guy at work from constantly pestering me.”

“Well that was nice of him. I just don’t want anyone to take advantage of you dear.” Anne smiled fondly, reaching out to pat his hand.

“He’s not mum, promise.” Harry returned her smile then went back to sipping his tea.

**-_-**

At eight o’clock, Harry walked into Syco once the guard opened the door for him and headed straight to the lift. The building was dark all except for the few lights that stayed on when the other were turned off. Taking the lift up to the fourteenth floor, Harry stepped out to the dimly lit area and turned to go to Louis’ office. He knocked on the open door and Louis looked up from where he sat on the sofa with a pile of paperwork.

“Ah! Hello Harry.” Louis greeted with a warm smile. “Thank you for coming back in, hope I didn’t upset any plans you might have had that you didn’t know of… you know going to eat with family or something.”

“No, you didn’t.” Harry shook his head, joining Louis on the sofa when motioned to.

“Good. I’ve got all this paperwork to get through that my dad dropped off an hour before closing and some help would be fantastic.” Louis explaining, gesturing to all the papers. “All you have to do is use this stamp and stamp any green highlighted area with my name. No worries about reading them, they’re all things my dad has already signed.”

“Doesn’t sound too hard.” Harry responded, taking one of the stacks and the stamp Louis handed to him.

Louis pressed a button on his laptop and soon music filled the room. Harry hummed along to the songs he knew as he stamped all the spots he needed to on the papers. Together they worked through all of the papers relatively fast. Harry stole glances at Louis any time the older lad would sing along to one of the songs playing. It was quite obvious Louis wasn’t just somebody who thought they knew something about music, he sang almost perfectly in addition to his knowledge about music in general.

By ten thirty they were finished and setting the papers into two boxes to deliver back to Simon.

“If you grab that one we can go ahead a drop them off in his office.” Louis stated, motioning to the second box while he grabbed the first.

Harry quickly picked up the box and together they headed up to Simon’s office. Louis unlocked the office door with his key and they stepped into the large office - at least double the size of Louis’. Setting the boxes down on the desk, Louis made a quick note to his father while Harry walked over to the floor to ceiling window and looked out on the city below. The lights of the city were sparkling and he thinks it’s probably one of the prettiest things he’s seen in a while.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Louis spoke, suddenly standing right behind Harry.

“Yes, it is.” Harry replied, startling at the raspy voice so close to his ear.

Louis glanced down at Harry’s lower back and slowly lifted his hands to grasp Harry’s hips. The younger lad jerked under his touch in surprise, but said absolutely nothing. Louis picked up on his increase in heartbeat based on his breathing and gently pressed his nose to the down of Harry’s neck, dragging it up to his hairline slowly.

Harry’s curls smell sweet and it’s intoxicating. Louis wants to bury his nose into his hair and just breathe.

“Come back down to my office…” Louis whispered the demand into Harry’s ear, lips grazing his earlobe. “I have something for you.”

Harry nodded jerkily unable to form any words. He followed Louis back down to his office and waited patiently as Louis pulled open one of his desk drawers and took out a folder. Coming back around he stood in front of Harry.

“I want you to read this very carefully. It’s not too long so I want you to read it now. Clear?” Louis inquired, folding the folder out.

“Clear.” Harry confirmed, taking the folder and moving to sit down on the sofa.

Louis, he noted, sat down in his desk chair then turned to look out the windows. This slightly trembling fingers, Harry opened the folder and pulled out the papers inside.

**_Contract agreement between Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson._ **

**_-This contract is not to be discussed with anyone other than Louis William Tomlinson-_ **

**_-In addition to this contract you will be asked to sign a NDA (Non Disclosure Agreement)-_ **

**_-Please read this contract with care. Please do not skip anything-_ **

Harry swallowed thickly, brows knitted together in confusion until he started reading. There were five pages in total. All of which discussed the rules in order to be Louis’ submissive, a term Harry never in his life thought he’d be using. There were requirements, all of which he met. There were rules, of which if he broke he would be punished - which made something deep inside him twist with curiosity. There was also a list of punishments along with a list of things that were called ‘Hard Limits’ for Louis. When he got to the last page there was a sheet with his information on it and a statement..

**_Name: Harry Edward Styles_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Birthday: February 1, 1994_ **

**_By signing this form I, Harry E. Styles, hereby agree to the rules and requirements listed in this contract. I acknowledge that I have read the rules and requirements and understand that I am expected to follow them to the best of my ability. I acknowledge that failure to follow the rules listed will result in punishment. I acknowledge that at anytime the dominant, Louis W. Tomlinson, or myself can end the agreement._ **

**_By signing this form I agree that nothing I have read in this contract will be spoken of to anyone except the dominant, Louis W. Tomlinson. Failure to adhere to this rule will result in the immediate termination of this agreement._ **

**_By signing this form I, Harry E. Styles, acknowledge that I have signed this form of my own free will._ **

**_Today’s Date:_ **

**_Submissive’s Printed Name:_ **

**_Submissive’s Signed Name:_ **

Harry breathed in a shaky breath, fiddling with the pen in his hand. He glanced over at Louis and found he was now standing in front of the windows, still staring down at the city below them. Looking back down, Harry flipped through the pages of the contract one more time, rereading the rules and punishments that were printed on the white papers.

_**RULES** _

_**1\. You will show respect. During play you will refer to your dominant as Sir or Master, whichever the dominant so desires.** _

_**2\. Obedience - You will be expected to do everything your dominant asks of you unless mentioned in your Red list.** _

_**3\. Cleanliness - You are expected to be presentable at all times. This is not limited to showering daily, shaving whatever your dominant desires, and wearing clean clothes.** _

_**4\. You will maintain a healthy body weight and may be required to have a personal trainer should your dominant desire.** _

_**5\. You will get proper rest every night, a minimum of eight hours.** _

_**6\. You will not be in any other relationships except for that with your dominant.** _

_**7\. Should a scene become too much, you will use your safewords to alert your dominant.** _

_**8\. You will not touch your dominant unless given permission.** _

__

_**HARD LIMITS - DOMINANT** _

_**1\. No blood play.** _

_**2\. No watersports.** _

_**3\. No breath control.** _

_**4\. No smoking.** _

__

_**PUNISHMENTS** _

_**1\. Spanking** _

_**2\. Whipping** _

_**3\. Paddling** _

_**4\. Orgasm Delay** _

_**5\. Orgasm Denial** _

_**6\. Clamps** _

Swallowing thickly, Harry flipped back to the last page where he needed to sign. He had already signed the NDA that was in the folder, required to sign it whether or not he signed the contract or not. Looking over at Louis again, he studied him for a moment then slowly opened the pen.

Bringing his hand down, Harry signed his name on the contract and dated it, heart pounding in his chest as he did so. Capping the pen and placing the papers back into the folder, Harry stood up and made his way over to stand in front of Louis’ desk. He made a small noise and Louis turned around from where he was still standing by the window.

Placing the folder on the desk, Harry slid it in Louis’ direction and set the pen down as well. Louis walked over, eyeing Harry carefully as he did so, reaching for the folder when he stopped. Harry lowered his head, staring at the desk instead of at Louis as he heard the folder being opened and papers being shuffled. A moment later, Louis snapped the folder shut and placed it back on the desk before moving slowly around to Harry, stopping in front of him.

“Look at me.” Louis demanded, voice eerily calm.

Harry looked up, swallowing thickly as he met Louis’ blue eyes.

“You will refer to me as Sir. Clear?” Louis questioned, placing his hands on his desk and leaning back against them.

“Yes sir.” Harry answered quietly.

“You may touch me unless I say otherwise.” Louis stated as his eyes scanned over Harry’s face. “Come here.”

Taking a breath, Harry stepped closer to Louis until he was just inches away from the older man. His body felt hot all over even though Louis hadn’t laid a hand on him.

“I know you signed the contract, but I’m going to ask you…” Louis started, looking the younger lad in the eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

Harry stared at Louis for a second, collecting his thoughts and trying to calm his heart. Was he sure about this? Maybe not a hundred percent but he was sure he’d like a chance to be with Louis and if this was how he got that chance then so be it. The contract stated he could back out at any time so he didn’t think he really had anything to lose.

“Yes sir.” Harry answered with a nod of his head.

Reaching out suddenly and grasping the back of Harry’s neck, Louis hauled him even closer, so their noses were almost touching. Harry gasped as he looked into Louis’ blue eyes as they clouded with lust. Louis tugged lightly at the curls at the base of Harry’s head and smirked lightly.

Suddenly Harry was being jerked forward and his lips collided with Louis’. The older man took immediate dominance, prying Harry’s lips open and letting his tongue dive in, exploring the younger's mouth. Harry’s hands grasped Louis’ sides and he moaned at the feeling of Louis’ warm mouth against his.

Louis turned them around so Harry was pressed against the desk and buried his fingers in Harry’s curls, tugging at them. The younger lad was pliant in his grip, letting Louis have all the control and taking whatever the older man gave him. Lowering one hand to grip Harry’s jaw, Louis tore his lips away from Harry’s plush ones and trailed wet kisses down the boy’s neck then back up. The tip of his tongue skimmed over Harry’s hot skin and Harry let his head fall to the side, giving Louis more room to work. One of his hands made it’s way up to grasp the back of Louis’ neck while the other came to rest on Louis’ shoulder, soft whimpers falling from his lips as Louis nipped at his neck.

Louis’ hands drifted down Harry’s torso and came to rest on his thighs. Squeezing once as a warning, Louis lifted Harry up easily onto his desk. Rubbing his hands up and down the tops of Harry’s thighs, he continued his assault on the younger’s neck and lips. His hands began to wonder, pushing under Harry’s white t-shirt and sliding over his warm skin. Harry let out a soft groan as Louis’ thumbs rubbed over his nipples then arched as he pinched them, letting out a gasp.

“So sensitive.” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear hotly. “Let’s get that shirt off…”

Louis grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt and lifted it off of his body, taking in the smooth expanse of skin that was revealed. He traced his fingers over Harry’s abs, down his sides, and over his back as he leaned back in to press their lips together again. Harry fumbled with the buttons on Louis’ shirt then pushed it off his shoulders once it was undone, letting it fall to the floor. Louis made quick work of undoing the button of Harry’s jeans and having him lift up so he could remove them, tossing them aside.

Harry was already sporting a semi in his tight black boxers and Louis smirked, letting his finger graze over the bulge, causing Harry to jerk. With his own pants undone and hanging loosely on his hips, Louis urged Harry off of the desk and turned him around in order to bend him over.

“Keep your hands here.” Louis ordered, placing Harry’s hands on top of the desk.

Moving away from the eighteen year old, Louis opened his wallet and pulled out three foil packets and set them down in Harry’s eyesight.

“If you’re not comfortable or aren’t ready, tell me know. Do you want this Harry?” Louis questioned, voice taking on a dark and serious tone.

“Y-Yes… yes sir.” Harry managed to responded, heartbeat speeding up as he felt Louis’ hand against his bum.

“Do not move. You are not allowed to touch me or yourself. Do you understand?” Louis inquired, grabbing the first packet off the desk.

“Yes sir.” Harry confirmed, pressing his fingers to the desk to resist moving them to touch himself, now almost fully erect in his boxers.

Behind him he heard the sound of a belt hitting the floor and when he dipped his head down he could see Louis’ now bare feet and his pants tossed aside. His entire body trembled with anticipation as he heard Louis rip the packet he had grabbed open. For a moment everything is still and quiet then Louis is spreading Harry’s cheeks and easing a slick finger into him nearly making Harry’s arms give out. It burns slightly but at the same time he wants to push back and get more.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Louis spoke, working his finger in and out of Harry.

Harry’s head hung down, lip pulled between his teeth, and eyes closed tight as Louis added another finger. It’s obvious Louis is in no rush, taking his sweet time prepping Harry. The suspense was killing him. Louis’ body was a mystery to him still other than his chest… he had no idea what he was getting into but he could only assume it was big.

Once Louis had pressed in a third finger and worked him open a while longer, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the other two packets from the table. Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest with anticipation as he heard foil being ripped and a soft moan come from behind him. One hand was suddenly on his arse, spreading his cheeks, and he felt the head of Louis’ length brush against his hole teasingly. A second later he felt himself being penetrated and gasped, dropping his head from where he had looked up at the windows behind the desk. Louis pressed in slowly until he was pressed against Harry’s bum, bottomed out. He gripped Harry’s hips and rotated his own hips slowly making the younger man moan and his arms shake.

When Louis began to thrust, he moved in and out slow and steady, letting Harry get used to having him inside him. As Harry began to moan and whimper, Louis began thrusting faster and harder. One particularly deep thrust nailed Harry’s prostate and the emerald eyed lad’s arms gave out, sending him down onto his chest with his arms outstretched and gripping the edge of the desk. Louis’ hands roamed up and down Harry’s sides and scratched his nails down the expanse of Harry’s back as he continued to thrust at the new angle.

“L-Lou…” Harry panted, voice quivering with pleasure as his prostate was nailed over and over, pushing him closer to the edge.

Louis brought his hand down on Harry’s bum as he continued to thrust, the sharp slap echoing in the room and making Harry cry out.

“That’s sir to you.” Louis growled, placing his hand back on Harry’s hip and gripping him tightly, looking down as he trust.

“Please… please can I…” Harry tried to question as his breath felt as though it were being punched out of him.

“You need to cum?” Louis inquired breathlessly. “Ready to let loose? Make a mess all over my desk?”

“Yes sir. Yes, please…” Harry begged, passed the point of being embarrassed by begging.

“Alright baby, go ahead.” Louis granted him permission since he was about to go over the edge as well, feeling Harry’s tight heat surrounding him.

Harry came with a wail, his entire body jerking with pleasure. Louis gripped his hips tight and continued thrusting into him quickly, chasing his own orgasm. When he comes it’s with a hiss and he gets a hand on Harry’s shoulder, gripping it as if to keep Harry in place as he released into the condom and Harry clenched around him.

Louis settled on his elbows, hovering over Harry as they both tried to catch their breath. Their chests rose and fell rapidly and their hearts were pounding, their skin sticky with sweat. Louis pulled out slowly, earning a low groan from Harry who was still gripping the edge of the desk.

Removing himself, Louis tied off the condom and wrapped it in a tissue before tossing it into the trash can under his desk while Harry slowly stood up straight. His desk was sticky with cum and Harry’s torso was smeared with it. Grabbing the box of tissue, Louis offered them to Harry and the younger lad took them with a sheepish smile and began cleaning himself off.

Once he was cleaned off, Harry pulled back on his clothes relatively slow due to the ache in his bum. It’s not a bad ache, it feels more like he’s been thoroughly fucked and it’s nice… a reminder he’ll have for a little while that Louis bent him over his desk.

“Not too bad?” Louis questioned once they were both dressed, stepping up to stand directly in front of Harry.

“No.” Harry shook his head, cheeks heating up as Louis smiled.

“Good.” Louis reached out, curling his hand around Harry’s neck and pulling him closer, lowering his voice. “Still interested?”

“Yeah.” Harry responded quietly, voice catching in his throat as he looked into Louis’ eyes.

Louis smirked and instead of saying anything, he hauled Harry into a searing kiss. One of the younger lads hands came to rest on his side and he kissed back happily. Releasing him, Louis stepped back after a moment and offered him another smile.

“Better get home, don’t wanna be late for work tomorrow…” Louis stated, gesturing to the wall clock that now read closer to midnight.

Harry nodded his head and moved to pick up his jacket while Louis watched him.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry spoke as he turned to face Louis.

“Sweet dreams.” Louis replied, leaning back against his desk.

In a split decision Harry walked up to Louis and pressed a quick kiss to his lips then left the office. Louis watched him leave with a smirk on his face as he picked up the contract and held it in his hands.

Now the real fun could begin.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates might be every two weeks depending how quickly I'm able to finish the next chapter. For those who might be wondering where Zayn is in this story he'll be making his debut next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy :)

Waking up, Harry stretched underneath his covers and groaned at the dull pain that ran up from his bum. Last night had apparently not just been the glorious dream he had been dreaming and not wanting to wake up from. No, it was clear by the dull ache it had been no dream. Louis really had bent him over his office desk last night.

Blinking up at his ceiling, Harry sighed as he remembered he had also signed a contract to be Louis’ submissive. The contract hadn’t gone into too much detail… he can only assume he’s Louis’ boyfriend by day and submissive by night… he can’t imagine Louis displaying his dominance over him in the office. It’s definitely there though, now that he’s seen the contract and knows what Louis is. It’s in the way Louis orders him to do something and how he responds to him doing something incorrectly. It’s in the way Louis stares at him, daring him to not follow an order and it’s in the way Louis has occasionally touched him, guiding him away from something by way of a silent command.

Getting up and whining softly when his feet touch the cold wood floors of his bedroom, Harry made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the knob to nearly hot water. Grabbing his toothbrush, he put some toothpaste on it then climbed into the shower. He’s sore in the best way but isn’t completely interested in coming into work with such an obvious limp and he knows the hot water will sooth him and make his muscles loosen up. So he stands there under the pouring water as he brushes his teeth then gets on with his morning routine once he’s done.

He takes extra care to shave what little bit of facial hair he has off because it’s something the contract mentioned - being well groomed and clean. It’s not a big deal, he doesn’t mind having a smooth face, honestly he prefers it on himself. Back in his bedroom, Harry pulled out a pair of black slacks and pulled them on over his tight black briefs. Leaving them unbuttoned he searched his closet for a shirt before pulling out a simple white button up. With his shirt tucked in neatly and his pants zipped and buttoned, he picked up his black belt and slid it on before completing the look with his black boots. With his hair styled up into a simple quiff, he picked up his phone and headed downstairs, checking for texts as he did and finding one from Niall.

**_*Niall to Harry - 7:35AM - You never called me last night you dick!*_ **

_*Harry to Niall - 7:40AM - I’m sorry, I had to go back into work to help Louis with some papers! I completely forgot and got home really late.*_

_*Harry to Niall - 7:41AM - Are we still on for tonight? Club? Pints? Whatever you want.*_

“Morning mom! Robin” Harry walked into the kitchen where Anne was fixing eggs, bacon, and toast for him and Robin.

“Morning sweetheart.” Anne smiled over at him, serving the eggs to Robin alongside his bacon and toast before cracking two more eggs for Harry.

“Morning kiddo.” Robin greeted, forking into the hot eggs. “Ready for work?”

“As ready as I ever am.” Harry smiled, sitting down at the breakfast bar just as his phone buzzed again.

_***Niall to Harry - 7:45AM - Of course. Pints at Alexanders?*** _

_*Harry to Niall - 7:48AM - Perfect. I’ll text you right after work, I get off at 6 today.*_

“I’m going out with Niall tonight just so you know. We’re going to Alexander's to catch up.” Harry informed his mom and stepdad.

“Alright, just remember we’re having a family lunch tomorrow… no coming home drunk.” Anne responded, dumping eggs onto his plate.

“When have I ever come home drunk?” Harry questioned, quirking his eyebrow at her.

“Never, so don’t start now… or ever for that matter.” Anne replied, offering him a small smile and reaching out to pinch his cheek,

“Mum…” Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes but unable to contain the small smile that graced his lips as he began to eat.

What can he say? He’s a total momma’s boy.

“Have you told your mother yet?” Robin asked suddenly, looking over at Harry.

“Um… about what?” Harry questioned, returning his stare.

“About a certain somebody at work…” Robin hinted, giving him a knowing look. “Word travels fast you know…”

“Oh gosh.” Harry groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face as he turned red when he got what Robin was saying.

“What? Did something happen at work?” Anne questioned, sitting down with her own breakfast. “You’re not being harassed are you?”

“No mum, it’s nothing like that. Um…” Harry hesitated, looking over at Robin who motioned with his head that he should tell Anne. “Well, you see… there’s this… guy at work and we’re kinda… um… dating now.”

“Dating!?” Anne coughed, nearly choking on her tea. “Who is this person and why is this the first I’ve heard of it but Robin clearly knows?”

“I didn’t even tell him, he found out on his own!” Harry protested, pouting at his mum. “We were just taking it kinda slow and I didn’t want to jinx anything.”

“You’re avoiding the question....” Anne stated, giving him a look.

Harry sighed heavily, cheeks tinting even more. It was too early to be having this discussion. He hadn’t intended on telling either of them for a while, at least until he knew how this contract was going to work out. Of course, he’s not at all surprised that Robin knows… they do work at the same company after all.

“Harry.” Anne spoke, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Fine, fine. It’s Louis Tomlinson.” Harry admitted making Anne drop her fork.

“Louis Tomlinson!” Anne sputtered, looking at Robin for confirmation that she heard correctly.

Robin nodded his head and Anne whipped around to stare at Harry again. He offered her a small smile and waved at her before picking up a piece of bacon, face completely red.

“How on earth did this happen? And when did this happen?” She asked, picking her fork back up.

“Just this week.” Harry responded, pushing his food around a little.

“Well, at least it hasn’t been going on long.” Anne sighed, still shocked by the news. “I assume it’s going well so far?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded quickly. “He’s really great mum, you’d like him I’m sure.”

“I’m sure, I trust your judgement love, if you have deemed him suitable then I’m sure I’ll have no problem with him as long as he treats you right.” Anne smiled, reaching out to squeeze her son’s hand.

“He does. He always treats me to lunch, holds the door open and all of that.” Harry smiled back.

They chatted a bit more as they finished up their breakfast then Robin stood, announcing they needed to get going. Harry placed his empty plate in the sink and kissed his mum on the cheek before hurrying to grab his jacket from the closet. He and Robin drove into work together since they had the same hours that day.

At Syco, Harry waved goodbye to his stepfather when Robin got off on his floor before continuing up to his own. The receptionist gave him a polite smile and a quiet ‘good morning’ before returning to her work and some other employees waved when they saw him come out of the lift.

Harry placed his things in his own office before stepping out and over to Louis’, knocking on the door twice. Upon hearing Louis’ voice telling him to enter, Harry opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

“Good morning darling.” Louis greeted as he stood up from his desk.

“Morning.” Harry blushed, walking over to the man he now got to call his boyfriend.

“Have a good sleep?” Louis questioned, pulling Harry into his arms and holding him close.

He doesn’t normally do this with his subs. He doesn’t typically cuddle or show much affection outside of the bedroom. There’s just something about Harry that makes him want to do those things. Perhaps it’s because Harry still has just a touch of baby fat on his face that makes him look absolutely adorable or the fact that Harry is sweeter than all his other submissives.

“Yes.” Harry nodded, hands squished awkwardly between their chests.

Louis reached down and pressed his hand to Harry’s sore bum without saying a word. Harry whimpered softly, hands moving up to rest on Louis’ collarbones.

“Yes sir.” He rephrased and Louis smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Sore then?” Louis inquired, giving his bum a softer squeeze.

“Yes sir. Not too bad though, had a hot shower this morning.” Harry answered, feeling his face heat up under Louis’ intense stare and wandering hands.

“Good.” Louis smile and released Harry. “Need you to go through some papers for me. You know the routine, toss out any requests that aren’t from magazines we work with. When you’re done with that I have a box of cd’s we need to look through, we’ll do that together since today is more of an off day for everyone in the office. A laid back Saturday if you will.”

“Okay, I’ll start on the papers now.” Harry nodded, picking up the stack from Louis’ desk. “See you in a bit.” he stated, turning to walk away.

“Harry…” Louis spoke, causing the younger lad to turn back to him.

Louis gestured with his finger for Harry to come closer, a small smile playing on his lips. When Harry was close enough, Louis placed a hand on the boy’s neck and pulled him in. He keeps it PG, just a simple press of his lips against Harry’s plump ones. Releasing him again, Louis stepped back and smirked at Harry’s somewhat dazed look, proud he had that kind of affect on him.

-_-

When Harry returned to Louis’ office an hour later, he found Louis on the computer typing an email so he quietly set the papers down on the desk and walked over to the sofa to sit down and wait. Louis finished up his email then loosened his tie some as he fingered through the papers Harry had brought back. The younger lad remained seated on the opposite side of the room, texting Niall about the newer vehicle he wanted to buy since he had been saving up ever since he started working for Syco. Nothing was wrong with the vehicle his mum and Robin had bought for him when he got his license, but he figures since he has a paying job, why not get something newer.

Upon hearing Louis drop the papers back onto his desk, Harry looked up and saw the older man walking over to him. He placed his phone on the small table next to the sofa, ignoring the buzz it made as he did so.

“Good job baby.” Louis praised, sitting down next to Harry. “Always do so good.” He continued, reaching out and tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls.

Harry leaned into the touch instinctively. He hadn’t had but a few boyfriends since he turned sixteen, but through them all one thing had never been kept secret, Harry loved when people messed with his curls. Specifically he liked when they were gently tugged in moments like this or while kissing, he also liked them tugged a bit more roughly during sex (though he’s only had that a handful of times). So it’s really no surprise that Louis takes immediate notice of the way Harry leans in and damn near purrs at his touch.

“Like that babe?” Louis chuckled, giving a soft tug to a hand full of Harry’s hair.

Harry bit his lip and nodded his head, inching closer to Louis, feeling a little braver than normal. Louis was his boyfriend now after all, though he still didn’t know exactly how he was supposed to act. The rules in the contract had mainly explained how he needed to act when they were in bed or at Louis’ house. They didn’t really touch on how he was supposed to act outside of that, like when they were in public.

“I have a question.” Harry spoke quietly, not wanting their conversation to be heard outside of the office.

“Okay.” Louis responded, pulling Harry in so their sides were pressed together.

“How am I supposed to act in public?” Harry questioned, tilting his head to look up at Louis. “The contract didn’t really touch on that… only how I’m supposed to act in your home…”

“You just act like my boyfriend because that’s what you are… we just have a special type of relationship in private.” Louis answered, still carding his fingers through Harry’s curls, unable to drag them away from the softness.

“Alright.” Harry nodded, leaving his head resting on Louis’ shoulder, closing his eyes and biting his lip again when he felt a small tug on his hair.

A moment later he felt the fingers of Louis’ other hand graze the underside of his jaw and he blinked his eyes open to find Louis staring at him, eyes intense. It made heat curl inside the younger boy as he stared into Louis’ blue eyes.

Before he even knew what was happening, Louis was ducking down and kissing him hard, stealing his breath away. Harry twisted some, getting into a more comfortable position and hesitantly placed a hand against Louis’ neck while his fingertips of the other hand brushed Louis’ jaw. He opened his mouth willingly and Louis’ tongued plunged into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. When they broke away their lips were swollen and red and Harry looked somewhat wrecked.

“We need to get to work.” Louis spoke after a moment of silence, running his thumb over Harry’s swollen lower lip.

Pulling a box from next to the sofa, Louis opened it up once Harry moved away some. Inside were CD’s that had been sent to them by people in the music industry of others that were trying to break into it.

“We’re going to listen to all of these and we’re going to pick up which ones we would like to pursue and potentially sign at Syco.” Louis explained, picking up one of the CD’s and placing it into a small player he had set out earlier. “While you’re listening try and picture in your mind whether or not you can see the artist performing in front of a sold out stadium, singing the types of songs you hear on their CD. Simple enough?”

“Yes sir.” Harry smiled, reaching out to press play on the CD Louis had put in.

For the next two hours they sat on the sofa going through the CD’s. There were multiple ones that Harry simply couldn’t picture selling out a concert and on some of those Louis agreed with him. When they disagreed, Louis would pause the CD and they would discuss why they did or didn’t think the person would be successful. Even though Harry wasn’t a music professional by any means, Louis still listened to what he had to say and even sided with him eventually on some of the artists.

By the time they finished listening to the CD’s Louis had brought out, Harry stomach was grumbling, ready for some lunch. Chuckling, Louis switched of the player and walked over to his desk. He pulled out his cell phone and keys before walking over to where Harry was now waiting at the door. Taking the younger man’s hand, he led him out of the office, down to the lobby, and out to the car park. As they went, Harry saw multiple men and women in Syco give him dirty looks. It made him slightly uncomfortable but he stepped closer to Louis anyways and a small smile graced his lips. Jealousy was all it was. They were jealous because he was dating Louis Tomlinson and they couldn’t have him.

-_-

He has to spill his guts to Niall and Liam, minus any talk of the contract he signed.

Niall had text Liam at the last minute and let Harry know he’d be joining them when Harry arrived at Alexander’s.

They listen with a pints clutched in their hands while they wait for their food as Harry tells them about Nick and the obsessive flirting. He tells them about how he couldn’t get it to stop so he talked to Louis about it. And he tells them that Louis took it upon himself to warn Nick off by calling Harry his boyfriend. He lies and says Louis asked him out properly after that to escape in talk about how Harry had told Niall they had been dating for a week. One lie surely won’t hurt…

Once their meals arrive it’s Niall’s turn to tell Harry and Liam all about his time in Ireland. It’s followed by Liam telling them about their holiday to the Bahama’s. They both make it clear that Harry was absolutely crazy for not going on some sort of holiday instead of just jumping into a job. Of course Harry just smiles and tells them it got him a boyfriend so not going on a holiday wasn’t too bad.

By the time he got home, he was worn out from working all day and then spending the evening with Liam and Niall. They had insisted on going to a club nearby after they finished eating and Harry didn’t have the heart to say no since they hadn’t gotten to do anything together in quite a while. So he had found himself at the club, dancing with people he didn’t know while Niall drank himself silly and Liam scolded him for it - it was a standard night out for them.

In the morning, he awoke to the smell of french toast being cooked and the sound of his sister laughing which meant she had arrived home from university. After he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and pulled on some fresh clothes, Harry headed downstairs. He greets Gemma and his mum then settles at the breakfast bar just as Robin walks in.

They spend the morning catching up with Gemma and her university life over breakfast then get changed to head to the shops. With their arms linked together, Harry and Gemma strolled ahead of Robin and Anne on the sidewalk. Occasionally Gemma would pull Harry into a store, something having caught her eye only for her to pull him back out when she scoffed at the price of whatever item.

“So. What’s new in your life little brother?” Gemma questioned as they set off down the sidewalk again, Robin and Anne having ducked into a small antique store.

“Nothing really.” Harry replied, adjusting his hoodie. “I already told you about the job I got at the company Robin works for. I’m saving up to get a newer vehicle.”

“You don’t like the one they gave you?” Gemma asked, looking over at him, remembering how happy Harry had been to receive the Audi sedan.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, I just really want an SUV.” Harry shrugged. “Since the job pays well, I know I can afford the payments on one… maybe not new, but newer than what I have.”

“Well, if that’s what you want then go for it.” His sister smiled before pulling him into yet another store.

They met up with Anne and Robin at the restaurant they had agreed on for lunch. It was one of the nicer restaurants around and Harry almost felt out of place wearing his hoodie and skinny jeans. He was so used to going to the cafe with Louis dressed in his work clothes and seeing others around him dressed the same, it was weird not being dressed up while most others were.

The host led them over to a table somewhat close to the windows and told them their server would be right with them before hurrying off. A few minutes later a man appearing in his twenties approached their table.

“Hello, my name is Justin and I’ll be taking care of you today.” He introduced himself, eyes lingering on Harry a moment longer than the others. “What can I get you to drink?”

With their drink orders placed, Justin walked away and they lapsed into conversation. When he returned, he placed their drinks down, moving around the table as he did so and purposely brushed his arm against Harry’s shoulder as he set his down. Harry offered him a polite smile when Justin apologized then recited his order when asked. As soon as the raven haired man walked away Gemma nudged Harry with her elbow.

“Somebody has the hots for you.” She smirked, gesturing to their waiter with her head.

“He was just being nice Gem.” Harry rolled his eyes, after what he’d experienced with Nick Grimshaw he hardly considered that flirting.

“Please. He was making heart eyes at you as soon as he walked up.” Gemma scoffed as she picked up her drink. “He’s good looking H, no harm in looking.” She winked.

“Gemma!” Anne scolded, shaking her head at her daughter.

“What? Harry’s single, he can look and mingle.” Gemma chuckled at her brother’s lightly tinted face.

“I’m not looking or mingling.” Harry managed, not sure whether or not to tell her that he had a boyfriend.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, he just thought that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell her in the middle of a restaurant where if she freaked out everyone would be alerted or somebody might hear what he said. So he shakes his head slightly when Anne gives him a questioning look.

When their food comes, it’s steaming hot and once again Justin manages to brush his arm against Harry’s shoulder as he sets his plate down. Harry’s reaction is the same, only offering him a polite smile while Gemma shakes her head. If Gemma wants to insist Justin is flirting with them perhaps it’s not such a bad thing Harry decided as he dove into his food. Thus far it’s gotten them great table service.

When Harry finally realizes Justin truly is flirting, it’s when he questions them about dessert and they have questions about some of the things offered. Justin ever so casually places a hand on Harry’s back as he leans over to point something out on the dessert menu and Harry freezes under the touch for an instant then forces himself to relax, no sense in making things awkward he tells himself. He feels Justin’s hand slide across his back as he pulls away and he nearly breathes a sigh of relief but then he feels the hand go up to his shoulder as Justin once again, bends to point at something. He’s acting as though what he’s doing his perfectly innocent and Anne and Robin don’t seem to have an issue, but Harry knows just by the slight pressure being applied that the touch isn’t so innocent.

When dessert is finally brought to them, Justin lingers for a moment as everyone takes a bite of the chocolate mousse they ordered. When Harry praises how delicious it is, Justin reaches out and squeezes his elbow gently.

“I knew you would love it!” Justin said, letting his hand linger. “It’s my absolute favorite here!”

“It is really good.” Harry responded, feeling heat rise up his neck because okay maybe Gemma was right, this guy is flirting.

“I’m so glad you think so! A sweet dessert for a sweet guy!” Justin spoke proudly, offering Harry an award winning smile

Gemma was thoroughly enjoying the moment. She giggled into her hand while Anne prodded her under the table, trying to get her to stop. It makes Harry’s cheeks tint red. He was just about to swallow the bite in his mouth and thank Justin nonetheless when another voice graced his ears.

“Excuse me.” The voice spoke and Harry nearly choked on the mousse that was just sliding down his throat.

Fuck. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. How did he miss him approaching their table!?

Justin stepped aside quickly and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Gemma’s jaw drop open while Robin and Anne’s remained neutral. Louis gave Justin a once over with a quirked eyebrow then turned back to Harry.

“Hey sweetheart, didn’t expect to see you here.” Louis spoke, a smile gracing his lips as he held out his hand.

“Lou…” Harry murmured, standing up immediately and going to him, winding his arms around Louis’ slender waist.

Pulling back, Louis pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth making the younger lad go red all over again and Justin clear his throat awkwardly before excusing himself. Letting Harry sit back down, Louis placed himself behind his chair and casually placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Good to see you Robin.” Louis greeted Mr. Twist with a curt nod.”

“You too Mr. Tomlinson.” Robin replied.

“So who are these lovely ladies?” Louis inquired, gesturing to Anne and Gemma who instantly blushed and giggled.

“This is my mum, Anne, and my sister, Gemma.” Harry introduced him to them, “Mum, Gem this is Louis Tomlinson, my boyfriend.” He spoke quietly so others around wouldn’t hear in case Louis didn’t want them to.

“Boyfriend!” Gemma croaked after letting out a few short coughs from swallowing her mousse wrong.

“It’s lovely to meet you Louis.” Anne spoke, maintaining her composure unlike her daughter since she was already aware of their relationship.

“And you Mrs. Twist.” Louis smiled then turned to Gemma, “You as well Gemma, Harry’s spoken of you numerous times at work.”

“Well, hopefully all good things.” Gemma managed to regain herself and offered a smile to Louis.

“Mostly with a few complaints mixed in, but don’t we all have complaints about our siblings.” Louis responded, earning a laugh from everyone. “Well it was a pleasure to meet you, do you mind if I steal Harry away for a minute?”

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Anne waved her hand, signalling Harry could go.

“Fantastic, just need you for a minute doll, can’t talk right here it’s work related and we can’t have it hitting the media just yet.” Louis said, offering Harry a hand.

Accepting his hand, Harry got up and followed Louis to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located. As soon as they were inside, Louis crowded Harry up against the wall in the biggest stall after locking the stall door.

“You know darling, I don’t like walking into a restaurant and seeing you flirting with another man.” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear. “I’m quite sure the contracted you signed stated you wouldn’t be with anyone else while we were together.”

“Wasn’t.” Harry whispered in reply. “Wasn’t flirting, I promise, just being polite.”

“Since when does polite mean you blush under another person’s attention?” Louis questioned, dragging his nose along the underside of Harry’s jaw, feeling him swallow. “Were you disobeying the rules? Were you being a bad boy?” He continued, pressing his lips against the shell of Harry’s ear as he spoke.

“No sir.” Harry shook his head, voice small. “I wasn’t, I swear.”

“Hmm… I think you were.” Louis smirked, kissing right below his ear. “Do you know what happens to bad boys sweetheart?”

Harry could only nod his head, his voice trapped in his throat. Louis pressed the length of his body against Harry’s and Harry whimpered quietly, feeling a firmness against his thigh while the hand Louis didn’t have on his neck snaked around and dipped ever so slightly into his jeans. Harry’s own hands were resting on Louis’ neck as the older man nipped softly at his neck. Immediately Harry felt his jeans tighten, feeling the warm wetness of Louis’ mouth on his skin.

“You were naughty baby.” Louis cooed into his ear again. “Makes me want to bend you over right here and take you from behind. Is that what you want baby? Want me to make you take it and not make a beep?”

Harry gasped and pressed his hips forward so he could get some friction to the semi he was beginning to sport. Louis made a displeased noise and Harry stopped moving instantly.

“I should keep you right on the edge. I should tie your hands so you can’t touch yourself and bring you to the edge over and over again.” Louis continued on, knowing he was working Harry up.

“Louis…” Harry pleaded, breath coming out in short pants and tiny whimpers.

“That’s sir to you.” Louis spoke sternly, landing a sharp slap on Harry’s thigh making the younger jerk.

Harry’s cheeks tinted red as he realized Louis slapping him for doing something against the rules turned him on. None of his past relationship ever involved any sort of punishment so this was completely new, he’d never even thought about it. So here he was now, getting harder against Louis’ thigh because the blue eyed man had slapped him. It didn’t hurt, just a bit of a sting, nevertheless it turned him on.

Louis pulled away from Harry’s ear after another minute and smashed their lips together. Harry moaned quietly as his lips were pried open and Louis’ tongue dipped into his mouth. His fingers inched into Louis’ short hair as he let himself be dominated and fell into the kiss easily. One of Louis’ hands squeezed his arse then the older man pulled away to trail biting kisses down Harry’s neck before pulling away completely.

Moving over to the toilet, Louis unzipped his trousers as Harry looked on and proceeded to get himself off, biting his lip and grunting. Harry could do nothing but watch as Louis came with a deep groan then tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them back up. He washed his hands in the sink then turned to face Harry with his arms crossed after drying his hands.

“S’ a good thing you have your hoodie tied around your waist.” Louis commented casually as though nothing at all had just taken place and when Harry gave him a confused look he continued, “You’re not getting off. If you have a wank later tonight, that’s fine… but right now you’ll have to will that away.”

“But… I - I’m with my family.” Harry sputtered, eyes going wide.

“That’s why it’s a good thing you have your hoodie, helps hide your problem.” Louis smiled, coming over to stroke his fingers over Harry’s cheeks. “Now, we better get back out there before they think something is up, don’t you think?”

It’s not a question. Harry knows it’s a demand, it just sounds like a question. So he goes out the door when Louis holds it open and they walk over to the table where Harry’s family is still sitting.

“Thank you for letting me borrow him. I hope you enjoy the rest of your lunch, I must get over to my sister and mother now.” Louis spoke to Anne, Gemma. and Robin before turning to Harry. “See you at work Tuesday morning darling.”

Harry nodded his head and blushed bright red when Louis bent down and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, barely giving him time to respond. Once Louis was gone to the other side of the restaurant where Harry could see Lilly and Jay waiting, Harry sagged in his seat a little, face still burning.

“So… Louis Tomlinson aye?” Gemma snickered, nudging him with her arm.

“Shut up.” Harry mumbled, picking his spoon back up and going back to eating his dessert, desperately trying to ignore how hard he was in his jeans.

What had he gotten himself into?

**  
  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and sorry it took so long to update!! This chapter didn't come easy even though I knew most of what I wanted to happen in it! I'll try to update quicker!! Enjoy :) xx

When the Tomlinson/Cowell family throws a party… they throw a party.

Walking into the backyard after being led through the massive home by a security guard, Harry feels very out of place even though he seems to have just stepped into a full blown carnival. When he had suggested to Louis, Lilly, and Erica that they have some sort of carnival style party for Andrew’s birthday, he had only been picturing a couple rides and maybe a couple choices to eat. What he has stepped into, however, is not the picture he had in his mind.

There’s a ferris wheel, a small roller coaster, a graviton (which he knows he will not be getting into), a swing ride, something called the ring of fire (which, again, he will not be getting on), and two fun houses. On top of that there’s at least ten different food stands, serving anywhere from carnival style food to more gourmet food. Typically he would never feel out of place at a carnival, but this isn’t just some every day carnival… it’s something that Simon put on for his youngest son to celebrate his thirteenth birthday. Despite it being a birthday party for a now teenager and it being outside, there are multiple people floating around dressed in suits and dresses.

Harry smoothed down his hoodie over his tight black jeans and wandered further into the ground of people. A couple of people dressed in higher fashion give him looks as though silently demanding to know why someone dressed so… lowly would even be allowed on the property. Occasionally he gets a once over from an older teenage girl or guy followed by little smiles and lingering stares when he continues on his way. He finally spotted Louis chatting with a raven haired man he instantly recognized as one of Syco’s most successful artists, Zayn Malik. He’s more than thankful to see that Louis is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and a navy blue adidas jacket.

As he approaches them, Zayn nods his head in his direction and Louis turns to see what Zayn is looking at. His lips pull into an easy smile when he spots Harry and extends his hand when he gets close, pulling him in as soon as he takes it.

“Hey baby, good to see you made it here okay. No issues at the gate?” Louis inquired after kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“No, they let me right in.” Harry replied then turned his attention to Zayn, offering him a nervous hand. “Hi, I’m Harry.”

“Hey, I’m this ones best friend, but you can call me Zayn.” The raven haired man smiled, giving his hand a firm shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things I hope.” Harry smiled, already liking the older lad. “I’ve heard your music, you’re really good, my sister is a huge fan. She’d absolutely die to know I met you.”

“Well, you should have brought her along!” Zayn laughed, giving Louis an approving look for the first time ever after meeting a boyfriend or girlfriend of Louis’.

“She’s actually on a road trip with her friends from university right now, I’ll be sure to let her know she missed out.” Harry responded easily, earning another chuckle from Zayn and a smile from Louis.

As far as parties go, it’s probably the best party he’s ever been to. Not that he had too much to compare it to, he only went to a few of the parties people from school had held over the course of his Junior and Senior year.

There’s alcohol for the adults and punch for everyone else, so Harry finds himself with a rum and coke in his hand as he lingers by Louis’ side, wandering around with Lilly, who has taken to introducing him to all her friends, when she pulls him away. Eventually though, Louis steals him back and suddenly Harry is being introduced to Louis’ grandparents on his mother’s side. Kathleen and Gerald remind him of his own grandparents, they’re down to earth and friendly. They seemed surprised when Louis introduces Harry to them as his boyfriend though, which throws Harry off a little. Surely this isn’t the first time Louis’ introduced the person he’s dating to them. Nevertheless, he likes them and he likes that he doesn’t feel inferior around them, they talk to him and don’t seem to care that he’s not dressed in the finest clothes like so many others at the party.

“It was wonderful to meet you deary.” Kathleen smiled, holding out her arms for a hug.

“You too.” Harry responded, going easily into the elderly woman’s arms and giving her a warm hug.

Pulling away from Harry, Kathleen turned to Louis and pulled him into a hug while Harry shook hands with Gerald. He turned back to Louis just in time to see Kathleen give her grandson a wink and then walk away with her husband.

“She likes you.” Louis chuckled, pulling Harry to his side, sliding an arm around his slender waist. “Said she approves of you and that you’re charming.”

“I like her too, reminded me of my own grandma.” Harry responded, pressing his nose against Louis’ jaw, distracting himself from the girls nearby that were openly glaring at him.

No matter where he goes with Louis, there always seems to be someone that recognizes Louis and doesn’t like the fact that Harry is his boyfriend. He’s not sure if it’s because he doesn’t wear the expensive designer labels like Louis or just the fact that they’re jealous, all he knows is there’s always someone that doesn’t approve.

They’d only been dating for a month now and so far Harry feels like he’s in a normal relationship minus the handful of times that Louis has punished him or done stuff to him to get his own frustrations out. Louis had locked his office two weeks after they started dating and stripped him bare before having him lay down on his desk, which he had cleared off. Harry had watched as Louis pulled out a solid black flogger from somewhere in his desk and run it over his hand as he looked Harry over. It was somewhat embarrassing to admit that that alone had made his dick twitch with interest. Louis had started out by dragging the suede straps down the length of his body and then back up then he had brought the flogger down on his chest quite sharply, making Harry arch his back at the slight sting. After Louis had finally taken mercy on him and let him cum, he had questioned Harry as to whether or not flogging was still okay after having experienced it. Harry’s response had been a definite yes and so it was added to their green list.

The green list had been added to since then, things like blindfolding and handcuffs being added along with spanking and orgasm delay.

Still, despite the things that have been added to the green list and the red list (like whipping and caning), Harry still feels like he’s in a normal relationship. They’ve gone on dates to the movies and they’ve been to a few movie premieres thanks to Louis’ importance in the entertainment industry. The only thing that doesn’t feel normal is the amount of photo’s he sees splashed across newspapers, gossip TV shows, and the internet of himself and Louis. It boggles his mind how many people actually seem to care that Louis Tomlinson is dating his assistant and someone that’s not rich. Liam and Niall constantly question him as to whether or not he knows what he’s doing. The honest answer to the question is no, not really, but he’s willing to try this whole dominant and submissive relationship with Louis because he wants to be with Louis. The older man makes his groin tighten and his stomach feel as though it’s full of butterflies.

When the party ended, Louis led Harry out to his SUV, stating they could pick up Harry’s car in the morning. He drove them back to his home, a decently sized brick house situated on three acres with a wall brick wall going around the entire property including a solid gate with a camera attached to the top right corner so anyone that approached the property would be caught on camera. It had been well worth the money Louis had spent having the security system installed and the wall built around the property, keeping unwanted company out.

Despite having been dating for a month, it was the first time Harry had stepped foot into the place Louis Tomlinson called his home. It wasn’t nearly as big as he had imagined, though still big enough to probably hold a family of eight.

Taking his hand, Louis led Harry into the house and showed him around. They walked through the family room, formal living room, kitchen, and dining room before heading upstairs. There were two generously sized guest rooms on one side of the home, each with a nice bathroom and then on the other side was an expansive master bedroom with an attached bathroom.

“Wow…” Harry murmured, stepping into the master bedroom and taking in the tall ceilings and massive four poster bed set in the center of the wall furthest from him.

“I had to redesign this room when I bought the home. It actually used to be three rooms, the master was originally downstairs. I wasn’t completely sold on the idea of having my bedroom downstairs, so we took out the walls and transformed it into what you see before you.” Louis smiled, gesturing around the room. “Modern but cosy!”

“I love it.” Harry returned Louis’ smile. “Could only imagine having a room this large, I wouldn’t know what to do with all the space.”

“Well, I’ve got quite a large wardrobe so I needed a place for everything, in addition I like having somewhere to sit other than my bed so the sofa took up some space.” Louis said, pointing at the sofa off to the left. “Somehow it all worked out.”

“Clearly.” Harry chuckled, running his finger down one of the smooth posts of the bed. “It’s really nice.”

“Thank you.” Louis responded, then disappeared into his walk in closet.

When he reemerged, he was carrying a pair of black sweats, a white v-neck, and a pair of blue boxers.

“You can take a shower and change into these, I’m sure you’d like to get the smell of the party off of you.” Louis said, offering the clothes to Harry.

“Oh, thanks.” Harry took the close and headed towards the bathroom, fully aware of Louis watching him.

He left the door open just a crack when he entered the large bathroom done up in white marble with blue accents. Placing the clothes on the counter, Harry stripped off the clothes he had worn to the party and let them fall to the floor. He noted there were two towels around set out on the towel rack, clearly Louis had been intending on bringing him back here. Once the water temperature was just right, Harry stepped into the walk in shower and stood underneath the spray, letting his hair get drenched and the water warm him up.

He’s only slightly startled when he feels a pair of hands grip his waist and a warm body press up against his from behind. Without hesitation he sank back against Louis, relaxing in the older man’s grip. Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s wet shoulder and smiled against it, it pleased him that Harry was comfortable with this. Reaching around Harry’s body, Louis slid his hand down to grasp the green eyed lad’s dick in his hand, feeling it give a twitch as soon as he did so. Nipping at the base of Harry’s neck, Louis began sliding his hand up and down the boys’ length making Harry drop his head back and giving Louis better access to his neck. Taking full advantage, Louis latched on just under Harry’s jaw, close to his ear, and began sucking a bruise into the soft skin.

Soft whimpers fell from Harry’s lips and one of his hands made it’s way up into Louis’ hair while the other tangled with Louis’ free hand.

“C’mere baby.” Louis murmured, releasing Harry’s mostly hard length after a few minutes and turning him around. “I want you to kneel down on the floor and spread your legs a bit. I want you to put your hands flat on the shower wall and leave them there, you are not allowed to touch yourself or me at all. You can kneel on this…” He added, grabbing a third towel he had brought in.

He folded it so Harry would have some padding under his knees and set it down on the wet shower floor before stepping away. Harry dropped down to his knees and spread them apart like Louis had said to do. Placing his hands on the shower wall, he felt his heart rate increase, knowing Louis had something planned.

Harry heard the sound of a bottle being opened and a moment later Louis was squatting beside him. Louis’ left arm went across Harry’s stomach and came to rest against his side, stroking lightly while his right hand trailed down Harry’s back, down to his bum.

A soft whine came from Harry as he felt one of Louis’ slick fingers press into him slowly. He pressed his fingers against the shower wall, forcing himself to keep them there. Louis leaned forward some and pressed hot, open mouth kisses to Harry’s wet shoulder and part way down his back after resituating himself. A short while later he pressed a second finger into Harry and the younger man’s back arched in response, bum pressing back into Louis’ hand.

“Don’t.” Louis warned, stilling his fingers.

When Harry was relaxed again, Louis began moving his fingers, stretching Harry open. Eventually, he slipped in a third finger and let his free hand wonder up to Harry’s chest. He pinched Harry’s nipple between his pointer finger and thumb earning a sharp gasp from the green eyed lad. Twisting a little harder, Louis glanced down to where Harry’s length was fully hard and saw pre-cum dribbling from the head. Taking mercy on the younger lad, Louis removed his fingers and released Harry’s nipple.

“Lay down on the floor.” Louis ordered, letting his lips brush over Harry’s ear.

Unfolding the towel Harry had been kneeling on some, Louis had Harry lift his hips so he could slip it underneath him so he didn’t slide too much on the wet tile floor. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Louis slicked up his length, ever grateful Harry had agreed to not using condoms after both of them got tested and received clean reports. They didn’t always go without condoms, but it was nice to have the option and since they were already in the shower and had yet to actually bathe, he figures now is definitely one of those times where they don’t have to use one.

Positioning himself over Harry with the spray of the shower hitting his lower back, Louis got Harry’s legs around his waist then began pushing in as Harry arched off the tub. He watched as his neck strained as Harry arched even more. Bending over him, Louis planted hot kisses down his neck before latching on where Harry’s neck met his shoulder. He bit down gently as he pushed the rest of the way in then sucked lightly on the skin.

Pushing himself up some, Louis took Harry’s hands and placed them above his head on the shower floor, pinning them there as he began to move. Harry’s legs wrapped around Louis’ waist and soon his moans filled the bathroom along with Louis’.

Louis drove into Harry over and over as he found the perfect angle, making Harry’s back arch off the shower floor. The warm water running over their skin made them slide against each other with ease and only seemed to heighten their senses.

Harry rushes over the edge after Louis nails his prostate a few times in a row and sinks his teeth into the column of his neck. He cums between them with his back arched obscenely and his legs wrapped tight around Louis’ waist still until he goes limp, letting them slip down to the floor. He’s over sensitive but he can’t find it in himself to tell Louis to stop. Louis found his release as Harry clenched around him and came with a deep moan, spilling into the younger lad.

He took his time pulling out of Harry, letting their hearts go back to a normal speed. Helping Harry stand up, Louis pulled him into a rough kiss then grabbed a flannel hanging in the shower. Pouring soap onto it, he lathered it up and proceeded to wash Harry clean, the younger man making no move to protest, still blissed out from his orgasm. Once both of them were clean, Louis switched off the tap and led Harry out of the shower. They dried off with the fluffy towels Louis had sat out then pulled on their clothes before stepping out of the bathroom.

“Are you hungry?” Louis questioned, glancing over his shoulder as he headed towards the door to leave the bedroom.

“Um, I could eat, if you’re having something…” Harry responded, following after Louis.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Harry watched as Louis rummaged through the pantry and fridge in search of something to eat. It’s not that he has a shortage of food, it’s simply that there’s nothing he really wants right now.

“Well… there’s a lot to choose from just nothing I really want.” Louis chuckled, pulling his head out of the fridge and looking over at Harry.

“Was there something specific you wanted?” Harry inquired, walking over to where Louis was standing and peering inside the well stocked fridge.

“Cookies.” Louis replied immediately.

“And you’re looking in the fridge for those…” Harry quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Hush.” Louis pouted like a child. “There were none in the pantry so I thought I’d see if I could find something else.”

“We could make some, you have everything.” Harry said, wandering around the kitchen and seeing everything needed to make chocolate chip cookies.

“I don’t really bake.” Louis admitted, “I can barely cook decent meals for myself.”

“I would’ve thought you’d have a chef.” Harry spoke his thought out loud.

“I did until the day I noticed a couple things missing from the house.” Louis explained the lack of maids or chefs. “After that I decided I would just do it on my own. I hire a maid to clean but they only come when I’m here. As for cooking, I learned enough from my mum and the internet to get me by.”

“Well… I can make cookies.” Harry said, reaching for the flour jar. “Just show me where everything is.”

“You’re sure?” Louis questioned, hesitating for once in his life.

Despite being a dominant and having had multiple submissives, he never had his subs cook for him. Sure, other dominants he knew had their subs cook and clean but Louis had only really been interested in the sexual side of things.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Cookies sound good and I make really good chocolate chip cookies, family recipe.” Harry smiled, opening cabinets until he found a decent size bowl.

“Alright then.” Louis laughed, moving to pull out the measuring cups and spoons as Harry told him which ones to grab.

With everything he needed on the counter, Harry set to work making cookies while Louis situated himself on top of the island counter top and watched. Almost as soon as Harry started scooping dough onto a cookie sheet, Louis hopped down and plastered himself to Harry’s back. As Harry would transfer a glob of dough to the sheet, Louis would reach around his other side and slide his finger through the dough still in the bowl, quickly retracting it and popping it into his mouth. He thinks he’s being sneaky but eventually he reaches out and Harry is quick to slap his hand away.

“Hey now!” Louis exclaimed, slapping Harry on his bum lightly. “Just because I can punish you for being naughty doesn’t mean you can punish me.”

“Well that’s hardly fair.” Harry commented, pushing his bum back against Louis casually.

“I’m your dominant. You do not punish me sweetheart.” Louis purred into Harry’s ear, nearly making him drop the spoon he was using.

“Still not fair.” Harry managed, rocking his hips back one more time as he dropped the last scoop of dough onto the sheet pan then picked it up and headed over to the oven.

With the timer set, Louis grabbed a bottle of wine with two glasses and led Harry into the family room. They sat on the sofa, chatting about nothing in particular and sipping on wine until the timer went off for the cookies. Harry sprung up from his spot and hurried into the kitchen, cutting off the timer and grabbing a mit to pull the pan out. Using a spatula, he placed the hot cookies onto a plate and headed back into the family room where Louis still sat, now flicking through TV channels on the large wall mounted plasma TV.

Harry uses the plate of cookies as an excuse to curl against Louis’ side. He could easily place the plate between them on the sofa, but he’s always been a cuddler after sex. They don’t typically have the opportunity to cuddle after sex since they’ve always been in Louis’ office when they’ve done it except the two times Louis paid Harry an unexpected visit at his house when Anne and Robin were having a date night. Even then, both times Louis had left almost immediately after, having something to attend to.

So, Harry takes advantage of the fact that neither of them have anywhere to be and they’re in the privacy of Louis’ home. Louis doesn’t seem to mind, only moves his arm so it’s around Harry’s shoulders and lets him settle against him. Harry counts it as a good sign, cuddling is apparently fine.

Giving up on finding something to watch, Louis left the TV on a gossip channel. It’s not too terribly far unto the show that one of the anchors brings up a duo called Two Gypsies. Harry knows immediately that they were just signed with Syco a few months ago and he’s seen them a couple times in the office since he started working there.

“Tonight was a bit of a wild night for the ladies of Two Gypsies. The duo was signed to Syco Entertainment just a few months ago and already these girls are partying it up and living the high life it appears!” One of the anchors said as a picture pops up on screen.

“That’s right Jess, these two are new to the music industry but have already made an impact when they released their first single Starlight. In just a month it’s gained over ten million views on YouTube and it appears tonight they were celebrating that success! The duo was spotted leaving Diamond Lounge in London shortly after eleven tonight. Fans and witnesses say the two were completely wasted, were shoving bystanders out of the way, and spewing all sorts of things as they left.” The other anchor stated.

“This is definitely a light we haven’t seen them in during the past three months and also one we’ve never seen on their social media accounts. We have to wonder what Syco has gotten themselves into and if fame is already getting to these ladies heads! Yikes!” The first anchor concluded then switched to the next topic.

Without a word, Louis stood up with his phone in hand and walked out of the family room. A few moments later Harry can hear him apparently leaving a voicemail for both of the girls in Two Gypsies. There’s no suggesting they come in early for a meeting on Monday, Louis flat out demands they be there.

When Louis returned to the family room, he sat back down on the sofa and sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. He’s no longer relaxed, instead he’s fairly tense and nearly vibrating with aggravation. He gets that young people do stupid things, but when you’re a public figure you have to make an effort and you have to grow up sometimes. An opportunity like they’ve been given only comes once in a lifetime, he doesn’t understand why anyone would waste it.

“Everything alright?” Harry questioned, pressing against Louis’ side and tilting his head towards him in concern.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Louis responded, patting Harry’s leg.

“But you’re not relaxed anymore…” Harry pouted lightly, pressing his nose to Louis’ jaw and laying an arm across Louis’ stomach, rubbing his knuckles against his side.

“Sorry.” Louis sighed, turning his own head to press a quick kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Would cuddles help?” Harry questioned innocently, snuggling closer to Louis’ side.

Louis looked at Harry and nearly chuckled, the boy was so obvious.

“Depends, are you a good cuddler?” Louis inquired seriously.

“The best.” Harry nodded with a smile pulling at his lips.

“Well, I suppose we can give it a go then.” Louis replied, standing up and pulling Harry along.

Up in the master bedroom, they brushed their teeth then stripped off everything except their boxers before climbing into the large, plush bed. Louis had switched the lights off, plunging the room into darkness, before joining Harry. Pulling the covers up around them, Louis opened his arms and Harry immediately curled into him.

Soon Louis felt little nips at his collarbones and eventually they traveled up his neck and to his jaw. He couldn’t help but smile, it appeared Harry had made it his mission to make him feel better. None of his other subs ever attempted to do that, most of them coward away when he was angry or aggravated in addition to the fact that he pretty much never shared a bed with anyone when it came to just sleeping.

Getting a hand in Harry’s curls, Louis rubbed gently at the younger lad’s scalp while Harry continued his sweet kisses treatment to his neck and jaw. He let out a soft huff of air, relaxing under Harry’s gentle touch. Before long, sleep takes them both.

In the morning Louis wakes up to a mind blowing blow job and breakfast.

So far, Harry was his longest running submissive, all the others had been fired before a month was even up. There’s something special about Harry. He doesn’t know what it is, but there’s just something about him that makes Louis hope he sticks around and doesn’t end their contract.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry for any mistakes!

Louis Tomlinson angry is probably one of the scariest things anyone has ever witnessed at Syco. To say you know he's angry by his eyes was an understatement. You felt it when he walked into the room, you didn't need to look at him. Rooms suddenly felt tense and flaming hot when Louis walked into them angry and you just knew, it wasn't going to be a good day for somebody.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear here." Louis slapped a folder down on the table in the meeting room. "I may not be your manager, but I do have a say in things. For example, I have a say whether or not your contract with this company goes into the shredder and you never have an opportunity to get signed with another label in your lifetime!"

Harry flinched at Louis' harsh tone from where he sat to the right of Louis' chair, notepad in hand to write down anything important Louis and Two Gypsies management & PR team said.

"I don't care how old you are or what you think you can do now that you've got your name in some lights, but I can assure you, what happened the other night will not be tolerated. You want to be famous and be signed to this label? You're going to follow our rules." Louis continued, staring the two girls down. "We don't control your lives, but you damn sure aren't going to make us all look bad either."

"All we did was go out and celebrate." Candy, the oldest of the two, spoke up and Harry shook his head slightly, already knowing she should've kept her mouth shut.

"No, what you did was go out and get trashed, spew a bunch of shit, and literally shove anyone around out of your way." Louis responded, giving them a hard glare. "And as a result you're on the front page of a bunch of gossip rags for being out of control already. That doesn't make our companies look good. I can guarantee if you suddenly find yourself in some sort of lawsuit over something like this, we won't be helping you come out on top. I don't care if this is the first time it's happened, if a lesson needs to be learned early on, then so be it."

With that, Louis sat down in his seat at the head of the table and a man from the girl's management team began to talk. Harry diligently wrote down the changes to the girl's contract that the man relayed to them, making notes of everything Louis added. Once the management guy was done, a lady from their PR team began going over a strategy for how they were going to approach what happened on Saturday night.

By the end of the meeting, Harry had a page and a half of notes and the girl's look thoroughly frightened of Louis. If anything, Harry always thought the management teams would be the scariest part of being famous combined with PR... after all, they were the people who could force you to pull a fake relationship or other false nonsense. But it's Louis who threatens to drop them in the meeting and make it where they never get signed again, so he gets it.

Management, PR, and Two Gypsies cleared out of the meeting room and Louis stood up from his seat, loosening his tie a little as he walked the few steps to stand behind Harry. Placing his hands on the younger lads shoulders, he leaned over to look at what Harry was writing down.

"Got everything we talked about?" Louis questioned, scanning over the neatly written notes.

"I think so." Harry nodded, setting the pen down and picking up the paper to scan it over. "Wasn't too much to write down really."

"Good." Louis smiled, sliding his hands off of Harry's shoulders and across his chest to hug him from behind, pressing his lips to Harry's ear and blowing softly. "You're not a fan of when I'm angry."

"I can't say I'm a fan of anyone angry." Harry chuckled, turning his face towards Louis' to look him in the eyes.

Louis' blue eyes were gleaming, only a small trace of aggravation left in them, but mostly Harry could see some happiness and calmness.

"I find it rather amusing when my dad gets angry, his ears turn red and he gets this very unimpressed look in his eyes." Louis smiled and Harry chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure he'd be very happy to hear that you find his anger amusing." Harry responded, lifting one of his hands to grasp one of Louis' arms across his chest.

"It'll be our little secret." Louis murmured, leaning in closer and stealing a simple kiss before pulling back some. "Anyways, I'm intending to go on holiday in two weeks. Typically my assistant would go to assist my dad during my absence, however, I was wondering if you would care to join me?"

"J-Join you?" Harry stuttered, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Indeed." Louis chuckled, brushing a finger over Harry's bottom lip and remaining close to the younger man. "I'm going to Bermuda and I would very much like it if you came along. I thought it would give us some time to ourselves. We started our agreement a month ago and we really haven't had any time alone to experiment with what you are and are not okay with. I want to get you tied up to the bed and do so many things to you."

Harry swallowed thickly but maintained Louis' gaze, willing himself not to get hard in his trousers while tightening his grip on Louis' arm slightly. Going on holiday with Louis was enticing... he'd only been out of the United Kingdom once, to visit a couple of schools in America. He'd heard a couple people in the office go on about some of the islands they had been to that were close to North America, Bermuda being one of them.

"I... I assume me getting time off though I haven't worked here long would be no problem..." Harry finally spoke.

"Absolutely not." Louis smiled, lowering his voice.

"Okay." Harry agreed before he had time to second guess himself. "I'll... I would be happy to come along."

"Good boy." Louis murmured, leaning back in to steal another kiss from Harry's lips.

-_-

"So let me get this straight..." Niall started, crossing his legs where he sat on Harry's bed with a bag of Cheetos. "You've been working there for three months and you've been dating Louis for one month... and he wants you to go on holiday with him... to Bermuda...?"

"Yep." Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

"And you're going to go?" Liam questioned, disbelief in his eyes.

"Yep." Harry nodded again.

"Have you gone mad?" Liam inquired as though he were delusional. "You hardly know the guy but you're already dating him and planning to go on holiday with him... to a place that takes like seven hours to get to by plane."

"You guys act like he's a complete stranger." Harry rolled his eyes from where he was leaning back against his headboard. "Louis invited me to come and I feel I know him well enough to trust that nothing bad is going to happen. I wouldn't go if I didn't feel comfortable. I'm not stupid."

"We're not saying you are Haz." Niall said, tossing away the now empty Cheetos bag, "It's just you haven't known him very long, you don't really know what he's like outside of the office. I know you went to his little brother's birthday party and spent the night at Louis' house but that doesn't mean you know him. And like... you were close to home, one of us could have gotten you if needed. In Bermuda we can't very well do that."

"I get it Niall, but you guys just have to trust me and have a little faith that Louis isn't some psycho murderer." Harry responded, giving them both pleading looks.

"Have you even told your mum and Robin?" Liam sighed heavily, knowing Harry wasn't changing his mind.

"No, I'll tell them tomorrow. He said we're not leaving for two more weeks and we'll only be gone a week." Harry answered, reaching over to pick up the cup of now warm tea off his nightstand.

"Alright... as long as you're sure." Liam spoke after a minutes pause.

"So... where has he taken you on dates?" Niall asked, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Oh... um we haven't been to too many places. We went to Hawksmoor yesterday." Harry replied, softly snorting at their wide eyed expressions. "And we've been to La Gavroche and The Ledbury a couple times. You really shouldn't be surprised, he's rich."

"Well do you do anything normal and not so expensive?" Niall inquired.

"We've been to the movies a few times." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not that big on going to the movies, so that's not a really big deal. I'd rather buy it or rent it and watch it at home where I can lounge on the sofa or my bed."

"Agreed." Liam and Niall chorused, both enjoying watching movies at home instead of the theater.

"Louis pretty much decides what you guys are going to do then?" Liam asked, making himself comfortable at the end of the bed.

"He asks me before we do anything, it's not like I don't have a say. So far, the things he's recommended have been fun and nothing I'm against doing." Harry responded as his phone buzzed and he looked down to see Louis' name on the screen.

Picking up his phone, and not really hearing what Niall said next, he opened the text.

***Louis to Harry - 8:49PM: I have something for you..***

_*Harry to Louis - 8:50PM: What is it?*_

***Louis to Harry - 8:50PM: Why don't you come outside and find out :)***

_*Harry to Louis - 8:51PM: Give me a second, Niall & Liam are over*_

***Louis to Harry - 8:51PM: I'll be waiting***

"Harry!" Niall spoke, reaching out to slap the green eyed lads thigh.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, I'll be right back, Louis' here, I'm just gonna go down and see what he wants." Harry replied, getting off the bed and heading out of the bedroom without waiting for a response from his friends.

He slipped out the front door just as Robin was walking back into the living room from the kitchen and hurried over to where Louis was sitting in his SUV. Louis climbed out as Harry approached and tucked one of his hands into the pocket of his Ralph Lauren hoodie.

"Hey baby." Louis greeted, reaching out with his free hand and pulling Harry in by his neck.

Harry went willingly, not giving a thought to the fact that Niall and Liam could easily see them from his bedroom window. His left hand came up to grasp the arm of the hand Louis had on his neck while his other came to rest on Louis' chest as he leaned into the kiss. Their lips made a soft noise as they pulled apart and Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis' as they stood there for a moment in silence.

"You said you had something for me?" Harry spoke, pulling back just enough to meet Louis' eyes.

"I do." Louis smirked, pulling his hand out of his pocket and opening it between them, assuring no one else put them could see it.

Anal beads.

Harry's neck and face heated up as he swallowed thickly and reached out to touch the string of beads.

"I'm going to assume you know what these are..." Louis murmured, placing the hand previously on Harry's neck on his lower back, keeping him close.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded, eyes fixed on the beads, each one bigger than the one before it.

"Good." Louis smiled, placing the beads in Harry's hand then closing his fingers around them, keeping his own atop and leaning close so his lips were pressed to Harry's ear. "I want you to put these in in the morning and I want you to come to work... and I want you to wear them until I say you can take them out. And under no circumstance are you allowed to get yourself off unless I say so. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry whispered, clenching his fist around the beads and under Louis' hand.

"Good boy." Louis murmured, placing a few soft kisses just below Harry's ear, making the younger lad whimper with want. "Don't be greedy." He scolded lightly, knowing Harry was becoming aroused.

He still indulges him for a moment, pulling back and kissing his plump lips as Harry hid the beads in the pocket of his night pants.

"I'll let you get back to your friends." Louis said, pulling away completely.

"See you tomorrow." Harry responded quietly.

"Definitely." Louis smiled, opening up the door of his SUV. "Oh, and by the way, I will be checking to make sure they're in."

And with that, Louis got into his vehicle, leaving Harry with red creeping up his neck again. Waving, Harry turned and headed back inside where Robin and his mum were sitting in the living room watching a show on TV.

"What were you doing out there darling?" Anne questioned, quirking her eyebrow at him as he locked the door and turned to walk towards the stairs.

"Louis stopped by for a moment." Harry answered, moving across the room.

"You didn't invite him in?" Anne inquired, frowning slightly.

"No, like I said, he just dropped by for a moment." Harry replied, pausing at the stairs.

"Alright, remember you have work in the morning so the boys need to leave at a decent time." Anne nodded then waved him off.

Harry slipped back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaning up against it heavily. For a second he forgets that Liam and Niall are there.

"That was quite some snogging going on down there." Niall commented, startling Harry out of his daze.

Blushing, Harry returned to his spot on the bed, careful that the beads didn't come out of his pocket.

"So what'd he want?" Liam asked, now sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Oh uh, he just was on his way home... just wanted to see me." Harry answered, feeling the beads press against his thigh when he shifted.

"You're completely smitten." Niall reached over and pinched Harry's cheek.

"Shut up." Harry muttered, swatting his hand away with a pout.

"You don't think you're moving a bit fast? You only just met him a few months ago Haz... if I didn't know any better you're completely gone for him already." Liam's expression having gone a bit serious.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry frowned at the slightly older boy. "I didn't think there was any rule about how long you have to know somebody before it's okay to fall for them."

"I never said there was." Liam defended, putting his hands up. "All I mean is that typically people get to know each other before letting things develop."

"There's no rule on dating, Liam. Some people choose to get to know a person for five years before even considering anything, others wait a couple months. It's not like we're going to run out and get married next month or something. I really don't see the big deal. We're only dating and if it turns out we're not a good match then we'll do like others and break-up." Harry said, not wanting to fight with his friend but not willing to let Liam question his decisions.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Liam responded while Niall sat at the opposite corner of the bed, biting his lip and keeping out of the conversation.

"I'm eighteen. I don't need you to look out for me when it comes to this, okay? I trust Louis. He's the one that helped me get the guy that was constantly flirting with me and bugging me to leave me alone and he's been a great boss so far." Harry retorted, crossing his arms. "He's really nice and he makes me happy, isn't that enough for you? Don't you want me to be in a happy relationship?"

"Of course." Liam answered quickly. "Of course I want you to be happy. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm sure Niall agrees with me..."

"Oh no, don't bring me into this, mate. If Harry's happy with Louis and he trusts him then I have to do the same unless Louis gives me a reason to do otherwise." Niall shook his head, looking between his friends. "Seriously, Harry, are you happy with him?"

"Yes." Harry answered firmly.

"Alright, then that's enough for me." Niall spoke then turned to Liam, "Just let him do this, okay? Neither of us knows Louis at all, but Harry's known him for three months now and sure it seems a bit fast, I'll admit as much, but Harry and Louis have to make the decisions about how fast they move, not us."

"Okay, yeah. Just looking out for you, you're my best friend." Liam sighed heavily, looking over at Harry with puppy eyes.

"I know Li, and I appreciate it, but I have to make my own mistakes and such." Harry smiled, leaning over to get his arms around Liam's shoulders while the others boy's went around his middle.

"We should get going Li." Niall said, standing up and stretching. "Haz has to work in the morning."

"We're still going to dinner on Wednesday right? And to the concert on Friday?" Liam questioned as he stood up and followed Niall to the door with Harry close behind.

"Absolutely, wouldn't miss either for the world." Harry responded, following his friends down the stairs.

Anne and Robin had disappeared from the living room, having left the light dimmed so the boys could see to leave. Opening the door, Harry hugged both boys and waved goodbye before shutting and locking the door back. He switched off the living room light as he made his way back to the stairs and shuffled into his room once again.

Once safely there with the door shut, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the anal beads. He'd never had a pair, never even looked at them before. He knew what they were for, of course and he was all too excited to try them out though he didn't know why except for the fact that Louis wanted him to wear them.

-_-

When Harry walked into the office the next morning, he's flushed and hot all over. Every time he takes a step and his hips shift the beads press him in all the right areas. He's not sure how he's supposed to make it through the entire day with these in, it's only been an hour and fifteen minutes since he put them in and his dick is definitely interested. It takes all of his will power and thinking of unappealing things to keep himself soft.

Walking into his own office, he set down his briefcase which contained the papers he had had to finish up before Niall and Liam came over the prior night. Pulling them from the case, he headed over to Louis' office with Louis' morning cup of tea in his hand as well.

"Hello love." Louis smiled, glancing over at him then back at his computer, making a few more clicks before standing up and coming around the desk. "Finish the papers?" he questioned, taking the tea from Harry.

"I did." Harry nodded, gesturing with the folder of papers then placing them on the desk.

He watched as Louis took a sip from the cup and let out a happy hum as the perfectly made tea washed over his tastebuds.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" Louis inquired after setting the cup down, giving Harry a meaningful look.

"Yes sir." Harry whispered, nodding his head again.

"Come here." Louis motioned him closer, thankful Harry had already shut the door, as he did every morning upon arrival so they could discuss what was going on that day without interruption.

Harry stepped closer to Louis and the older man pulled him flush against him. A blush crept up on Harry's cheeks as Louis unbuttoned his trousers so he could get his hand down the back of his pants. Louis' fingers slid between his cheeks and pressed firmly against the end of the plug where it was wider so it didn't go completely into Harry. The pressure made the beads press against his prostate and Harry whined softly, hands flying to Louis' shoulders, anchoring himself.

"Such a good boy. Did exactly what I told you." Louis murmured against the shell of Harry's ear. "You haven't touched yourself right?"

"No sir." Harry shook his head, nuzzling against Louis' neck, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Good." Louis responded, withdrawing his hand, fixing Harry's shirt, and buttoning the younger's pants back up, pushing him back some as he did so.

Placing one hand on Harry's cheek, Louis smoothed his thumb over the soft skin before urging Harry's face forward. Their lips molded together perfectly, just like every other time. Harry tastes like French toast and maple syrup and it's something Louis would like to taste every minute of every day. Smirking slightly, Louis pressed his other hand against Harry's clothed bum, making the beads shift again and Harry to whimper against his lips. He can feel him getting hard against his thigh so he pulls away.

"Time to get to work baby." Louis smiled with a hint of a smirk still on his lips, pulling away and moving back behind his desk.

The day is tense to say the very least. Every time he sits. Every time he stands. Every time he walks. Squats. Bends. Every time he shifts just a little bit, the beads move inside of him, a lot of the time pressing and a rubbing him just right. It makes him squirm with need and desire. Desire for Louis to pull them out of his body and have his way with him on top of one of their desks... or the sofa... or the floor, at this point he's not picky. He just wants, needs Louis.

He's had to will himself to calm down and get soft a few times, stepping into the bathroom stall or placing his head on his desk and taking deep breaths. And he knows Louis knows. Louis has checked up on him more often than he usually does and it's not helpful in the least bit. If anything it makes Harry crave him even more.

Louis comes in thirty minutes before Harry's shift ends and closes and locks the door behind him. Immediately Harry is alert and watching Louis carefully, swallowing noticeably. He's been sitting for about an hour, shifting restlessly going after the press of the beads instead of retreating from it like he probably should so he's sporting a semi already.

Sitting down on the small sofa in Harry's office, Louis motioned the younger man over. Harry came over and stood in front of Louis, slight bulge in the front of his pants, with his hands clasped behind him and worrying his bottom lip.

"You've been a good boy today." Louis praised, reaching out to brush his fingers over the tent in Harry's pants. "You did so good for someone who's never had them before."

Harry offered him a happy smile, definitely enjoying the praise Louis offered. He'd been tempted to get himself off halfway through the day, but somehow he managed not to. Louis undoubtedly would have found out somehow and he'd much rather be rewarded than punished, even though his punishments thus far hadn't been so bad.

Louis had Harry take off his shoes then pushed the boy's pants down his slender legs, pushing down his boxers as well. Leaning back, Louis gestured to his own clothes and Harry was quick to start undoing his pants. Lifting his hips up, Louis let Harry slide his dress pants down his legs with his boxers, pooling them at his feets, as he undid the buttons of his shirt. He pulled Harry forward and the younger straddled him, whining softly when their lengths brushed.

Smirking against Harry's neck, Louis reached around and took hold of the end of the set of beads that were still fit snugly inside of Harry, pulling until one popped out. The hand Harry had gotten in Louis' hair flexed, tugging gently at Louis' hair as he gasped and his other hand clutched Louis' shoulder.

He pressed the bead back in and suddenly the beads began to vibrate. How he missed the switch for it he doesn't know but Louis clearly knew since he's able to find it without seeing it. No sooner than the beads started vibrating, Louis had his free hand wrapped around their hard lengths, tugging them towards their climax. The hand still on Harry's arse, pressed the beads forward, making the vibrations hit Harry's prostate. Harry shook at the feeling, insane pleasure shooting up inside of him as heat pooled low in his groin.

"L-Lou..." Harry gasped a few minutes later, body quaking.

With a hiss and a noise of absolutely pleasure, Harry came between them quickly followed by Louis. Louis switched off the toy and pulled it out of Harry, letting it drop to the floor. He held Harry to him, not that Harry needed any encouragement to stay where he was slumped against Louis' chest.

"Such a good boy." Louis praised. "Can't wait for our holiday, gonna make you feel so good and push you to your limits."

Harry hummed, lost in his own world as his body continued to tingle with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When they finally got up and got dressed after cleaning themselves off with tissues, Harry was officially off the clock and free to go home. Louis told him he had already scheduled him for the time off needed for their holiday plus two extra days for Harry to recover, which made Harry blush and wonder what all Louis had planned.

Before leaving the office, Harry kissed Louis quick and waved goodbye to the few employees he passed while leaving. At home, he tossed himself down on his bed and spread eagle. Staring up at the ceiling, he imagined what going to Bermuda with Louis was going to be like. If it was anything like the past month had been, then he could only imagine it being wonderful and full of orgasms, he definitely couldn't complain about that. A wave of nervousness washed over him as he remember Louis saying he was going to push him to his limits.

What did that mean?  
Pleasure? Punishment? Both?

He was still lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on his door and it opened revealing his mum.

"Hey H." Anne greeted, walking into the room. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is good." Harry responded, looking up at her as he sat up. "I actually needed to talk to you."

"Okay." Anne nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's up cupcake?"

"Mum..." Harry whined pathetically at the childhood nickname.

Reaching out, Anne ruffled her son's hair with a soft smile. It would never matter how old Harry got, he was still her cupcake, her little boy.

"Louis asked me to go on holiday with him and I've said I'll go." Harry spoke and Anne's hand stilled in his hair before withdrawing.

"I see... And where might you be going?" She questioned slowly.

"Bermuda." Harry answered, pushing himself backwards until he was leaning against his headboard.

"For how long? When?" Anne inquired, not showing too much emotion.

"I think a week and he scheduled the jet for two weeks from today." Harry replied.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" Anne questioned, wanting to make sure he wasn't being forced into going. "You feel one hundred percent safe flying with him and staying with him by yourself?"

"Yes. I trust him. He hasn't given me a reason not to." Harry said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "He's really great, mum."

Anne nodded her head and studied her son. He looks sure of himself, she can tell he trusts Louis. She can also tell he's falling, falling, falling so hard... harder than she's ever witnessed him fall for somebody. Granted he hasn't had many boyfriend's, she's still never seen him look the way he does now when he's just been talking about one.

"You should invite him over for dinner." She decided, not really leaving any room for argument but Harry protests anyways.

"What? But mum..." Harry started but she cuts him a sharp look.

"I really don't care how old you are Harry, you're still my son and you're talking about flying to an island that's hours away by plane with somebody you only met three months ago." Anne spoke, voice carrying a motherly tone. "I've only met the lad once and that was very brief. Invite him to dinner H, if he's as great as you say, he should have no problem eating a dinner with us less privileged folks."

"Mum." Harry chuckled. "He's not like that. He doesn't mind that we're not rich. But fine. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Good. I'll pick out a roast from the store, you can ask him if Saturday evening would be good for him." Anne instructed, standing up and walking closer to where Harry sat still at the head of the bed. "Be thankful Gem already left to head back to Uni."

"Oh gosh." Harry muttered, laughing into his hands as he covered his face.

He could only imagine what his sister might say to Louis. No doubt by the end of the night he would want to just crawl under a rock and never be found.

"Dinner will be done in a bit, you've got time to clean up." Anne smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of his head before disappearing from the room.

Pushing himself off the bed, Harry made his way to the bathroom to shower. Making sure the water was just right, he stepped in and let the warm water cascade over his head and down his body. Shifting his feet, he felt oddly empty after having had the beads inside of him all day. It wasn't as bad as he had originally thought when he had first put the beads in. As the day had worn on, he had grown used to the way they rubbed and shifted inside of him, it was far from being unpleasurable.

Harry worked shampoo through his hair and then conditioner after he had washed the grime of the day from his skin. Stepping out of the shower he toweled off then grabbed a bottle of lotion from under the sink. Placing the bottle on the counter, he rubbed the lotion over his body as he stood in front of the mirror. Looking up once he was finished, he studied himself in the mirror, taking in the shape of his lean body and the chocolate colored hair of his happy trail.

The idea began forming in his head before he could stop it. He'd never considered it before, but maybe.... just maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and give kudos :) What do you think will happen on their holiday? What do you think Harry's idea is?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating and any mistakes you come across! :)

As it would turn out, Saturday is perfectly fine for Louis since he was intending on taking Harry out to dinner and bringing him back to his home anyways. So now instead of going out to eat, they’re going to eat at Harry’s house with Anne and Robin. Louis is hardly threatened by having dinner with Harry’s parents since he’s already met Anne and works with Robin, so it’s really no big deal to him.

He almost thinks of it as business. He’s going to go over to Anne and Robin’s home and he’s going to make a great impression, as if he’d ever make anything less than that, and then he’s going to take their son on holiday with him a shag him for the length of their holiday. There’s a list of things he wants to do to Harry… wants to try with Harry… and considering he’s free to do so thanks to their contract, he fully intends on making Anne feel comfortable with the idea of Harry flying so far away and he fully intends on fulfilling everything on that list.

Harry and Robin arrived home an hour apart from each other, Harry pulling in after his stepfather. He’s downstairs long enough to kiss his mother’s cheek before darting upstairs to take a shower. There’s just an hour before Louis is set to arrive at their house so he’s got time but feels like he needs to rush. He forces himself to slow down as he washes his body and hair before stepping out and drying himself off. Pulling on a pair of his older black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a baby blue v-neck, he trotted back downstairs with twenty minutes to spare. Instead of joining Robin in front of the TV, Harry joined Anne in the kitchen to help her snap some fresh green beans and toss them in a pot of water to cook.

“Could you set the rolls in the oven, H?” Anne requested from her spot at the counter where she was frosting a cake for dessert.

“Sure.” Harry responded, grabbing the pan off the counter and placing it in the oven on a low temperature, just enough to make them nice and hot.

Anne had just pulled the roast out from the bottom rack when the doorbell rang. Harry headed towards the front of the house and heard Robin greeting Louis as he approached.

“Hello darling.” Louis smiled over at him after greeting Robin with a handshake.

Moving towards Louis, Harry wrapped his arms around the other man and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“Hey Lou.” Harry replied, pulling away slowly, giving Louis time to press a kiss to his cheek.

“It smells amazing in here.” Louis commented as Harry led him in the direction of the kitchen after he had slipped off his shoes and pulled his jumper off.

“Yeah, mum fixed a roast. She just took it out, always smells amazing.” Harry responded as they stepped into the kitchen.

“Hello Louis!” Anne greeted when she saw them walk in.

“Evening Mrs. Twist.” Louis replied, holding out his hand.

“Oh, don’t be silly, just call me Anne.” She smiled, shaking his hand.

“Anne then.” Louis returned her smile then took his place back next to Harry.

“Everything is done, just grab a plate and get what you’d like.” Anne ordered, gesturing to their finer plates that were set on the counter.

Picking up two, Harry handed one to Louis then stepped aside so he could service himself first. Once everyone was seated in the dining room, Anne placed the basket of rolls, hot from the oven, in the center then took her place after Robin had poured wine into their glasses. Harry watched as Louis placed a bite of meat into his mouth and had to muffle his laugh behind his hand when Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head. Anne looked up, watching them both curiously, at the sound of Harry’s muffled laugh.

“This. Is incredible!” Louis praised as soon as he had swallowed, turning his head to look at Anne. “Quite possibly better than my own mum’s.” He continued then looked at Harry, pointing playfully at him, “Don’t you dare ever relay that information to her.”

“My lips are sealed.” Harry smiled, turning back to his food.

“That’s sweet of you.” Anne responded to Louis with a genuine smile. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Absolutely fantastic.” Louis spoke, already forking up another bite.

From there they lapsed into easy conversation. Harry had been fretting that it would be awkward considering Louis was his boss and actually somebody in authority over Robin as well at work, but it’s not. Louis and Robin easily fall into a discussion about football while Harry and Anne chat about a new recipe she found online for apple cupcakes with caramel buttercream.

With dinner out of the way and Louis still praising Anne for the wonderful meal they moved into the living room, Harry and Louis taking a seat next to each other on the loveseat while Robin helped Anne bring dessert.

“I think you failed to mention what an outstanding cook your mum is, love.” Louis stated, forking a bite of the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting into his mouth and humming happily.

Anne smiled her thanks since she had cake in her own mouth as Harry chuckled lightly. He knew his mum was going to crack eventually and bring up the holiday. Apparently, that time was while they were eating dessert.

“So Louis, Harry tells me you’ve invited him on holiday?” Anne finally broke into the topic of the very reason Louis was in their home.

“Indeed.” Louis nodded, “We haven’t gotten to spend a ton of time together since I work a lot even after the office is closed. I’d like to have some alone time with Harry so we can get to know each other better and just spend some time together away from work.”

“I see.” Anne hummed, placing her empty plate down on the coffee table. “Harry mentioned it’d be a week long holiday?”

“Correct, I can’t take too much time off all at once, especially now since we have a new release four days after we would return from holiday.” Louis explained, setting his plate down at well before casually slipping his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

The younger lad leaned into him easily, settling against him and continuing to eat the last few bites of his cake.

“Bermuda is still quite warm right now, I figured it’d be a nice holiday spot considering the weather here has begun to get a bit nippy.” Louis continued, rubbing his thumb against Harry’s shoulder, making the younger man look over and offer him a small smile.

Moving his hand off Harry’s shoulder he brought it up to rub gently against Harry’s cheek. Giving him a smile in return, Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s for a brief moment then looked back over at Anne, who was watching them intently.

“I think it’ll be great for both of us, just some quality time.” Louis said as Harry set his empty plate down next to the others on the coffee table then settled back against Louis’ side.

Anne smiled at her son and how comfortable he seemed to be with Louis and how Louis seemed to treat him more like a breakable treasure.

“Well…” She said, clearing her throat, “It sounds like you’ll have a wonderful time.”

-_-

A week and a half later Harry found himself on board Louis’ private jet and heading towards Bermuda. It was just under a seven hour plane ride and an hour in, Harry still hadn’t finished exploring the luxury jet.

“Babe, come sit.” Louis requested, as he watched Harry walk around the jet.

Abandoning his inspection of the jet, Harry came over and sat down next to Louis in one of the plush seats.

“There’s so much technology and stuff.” Harry spoke, completely awed by the touch screen control panels randomly throughout the jet. “There’s even a bedroom area… and a shower.”

Louis laughed, reaching over to pat Harry’s thigh, “Sometimes when you’re on a plane for sixteen hours you just want a place to sleep and definitely shower otherwise it’s rather miserable.”

“I’ve never been on a plane that long. We’ve only been to the states once when I decided to look at some schools there.” Harry responded, folding his legs up so he was sitting cross legged in the seat.

“You looked at schools in the states?” Louis’ brow furrowed some.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I told you that.” Harry answered, reaching for a bag of bite sized starbursts sitting on the table next to him. “I went to Massachusetts, Maryland, and California. My sister was able to find some time so we made a little vacation of it last year, you probably remember Robin asking for extra hours or something.”

Louis did recall the prior year and Robin having been asking for more hours than he normally received even as a full time employee.

“Anyways, we spent a week and a half over there, thankfully we know a few people in the states so we were able to sometimes stay with people we knew instead of renting hotel rooms.” Harry continued as he opened the candy. “We had gone to New York as well but it didn’t really fit me I suppose, I scratched it off the list not long after we left the campus I had visited. Anyways, I ended up submitting applications to four colleges over there just before school ended, let them know I was taking a little break from school but after that I would be focusing on furthering my education to become a doctor.”

“I think I remember you saying something about the states and college, I didn’t realize you had applied at any of the schools though, it’s quite far away. When were you supposed to be starting once you’re accepted at a school?” Louis questioned, trying to remain calm and not get angry over the fact that Harry could potentially be flying to another country to go to school thus their contract would end.

“I told them I’d like to take a year off just to have some time for myself before I strap down and begin studying since it takes a while to become a doctor.” Harry explained, picking all the cherry starbursts out of the package and setting them aside. “I think I’d go at the beginning of summer next year. Classes would start in the fall but I’d have some time before hand to get used to wherever I decide to go.”

“And you’re actually considering America as an option?” Louis inquired, brows still pulled into a small frown as he looked at Harry.

“Yes, I’ve looked at and applied to the top medical schools over there, I’m just waiting to hear back from them.” Harry nodded his head, popping a strawberry candy into his mouth.

Louis turned back to the iPad he had sitting in his lap. Harry moving all the way to America would be the termination of their contract, there would be absolutely no way to keep it up if Harry moved. That meant he needed to find a way to make Harry stay… if push came to shove he’d just forbid Harry to go and as his submissive he would have no option but to obey or terminate the contract himself. So far, Harry seemed quite good and quite eager to obey, so Louis didn’t think he had too much to worry about.

Four hours into the flight Harry had moved from his spot next to Louis and retired to the bedroom of the plane. Despite having gotten a decent amount of sleep during the night, he was sleepy just as he had been when they had flown to the states. There was just something about flying apparently. He tossed and turned in the full size bed for a while before getting up and going back to where Louis was still sitting.

“Lou…” Harry mumbled, leaning over the back of the seat and wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

“What is it baby?” Louis asked, reaching up to pat Harry’s arm, eyes trained on the game he was playing.

“Will you come take a nap with me?” Harry questioned, feeling a bit sheepish.

“A nap?” Louis paused his game and turned his head up to look at Harry.

“Bed’s not very comfortable alone…” Harry responded, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m not really tired babe, why don’t you just go back and lay down, I’m sure you’ll fall asleep eventually. I’ll probably only keep you awake.” Louis said, looking back at the iPad screen.

Pouting, Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis’ hair, making the older man sigh and pat his arm again. Peaking out of the corner of his eye, Harry trailed his gaze down to Louis’ sweatpants and suddenly had to hold back a smirk. Leaning down a little further, he nipped lightly at the top of Louis’ ear, making him go still, finger hovering over the tablet.

“I’ll blow you…” Harry whispered, fingers mindlessly scratching lightly at Louis’ clothed chest. “I wanna blow you Lou, please?” He inquired, knowing a good orgasm would make Louis want to take a nap.

He knows he’s won when Louis exits the games he’s playing and removes Harry’s arms to stand up.

“Well don’t just stand there, get back to the bedroom.” Louis ordered, swatting Harry playfully on the butt as the younger turned to go.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Louis motioned for Harry to kneel in front of him. He lifted his bum up enough for Harry to remove his trousers then spread his legs so Harry good settle between them.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy now?” Louis spoke, stroking himself to hardness as Harry watched with tinted cheeks and his bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

Shaking his head, Harry reached out and took Louis in his hand, making the older man let go and lean back to enjoy the view. Leaning forward, Harry kitten licked the tip of Louis’ length, making the man shutter and release a deep sigh. Placing the head in his mouth, Harry swirled his tongue around it and felt Louis’ fingers tangle in his hair.

“Good boy.” Louis praised when Harry took him a little deeper. “So good at making me feel good.”

Spurred on by the praise, Harry sucked Louis further into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Louis’ fingers tightened in Harry’s curls earning moans from the green eyed lad that sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

When he cums, his back arches off the bed and Harry swallows everything he’s given with Louis’ fingers still tangled in his curls. Pulling off, Harry licked his swollen lips and smiled at Louis who lay limp, recovering from his orgasm. Eventually, he pulled Harry down for a kiss, not being deterred by the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue. The younger man settled against Louis’ side and placed an arm over Louis’ stomach. He smiled against Louis’ chest as he heard a yawn escape him. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled into sleep by the feeling of Louis’ fingers grazing back and forth against his arm, the rise and fall of Louis’ chest, and the steady beat of his heart.

When they wake up, there’s about a hour left of their flight. Heading into the bathroom area, Harry took a quick shower to wake himself up and feel more refreshed while Louis changed into a pair of jeans and a Vans t-shirt. After brushing his teeth, Harry wiggled his way into a pair of jeans and pulled on a simple, plain white t-shirt. The plan landed on schedule and soon they were in the car Louis had rented and headed towards the house Louis had booked on the oceanfront.

The house sat on a private, gated lot and was modestly sized. Inside everything reminded Harry of the islands, from the colors to the furniture. Out the back windows there was nothing but blue water and white sand that called to be walked on and played in. While Louis brought in the rest of his luggage, Harry stepped out onto the back patio and breathed in the ocean air. The wind whipped at his hair, making his curls blow in his face as he stood there taking in everything. Soon Louis joined him and they stood there for a while before going back into the house.

Louis showed Harry to the bedroom with a small smirk playing on his lips. The headboard of the bed was made of iron rods, perfect for tying Harry to later. He still intended on taking full advantage of their time alone together on the island. Harry would be getting a true taste of what being a submissive was all about, minus a few of the trademark toys Louis owned at home.

All of that would have to wait though since his stomach was currently grumbling and he’s sure he had heard Harry’s do the same one the drive over.

“How about we go get something to eat and explore a bit?” Louis suggested, leading Harry out of the bedroom.

“Perfect, I’m starved.” Harry agreed, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

Louis drove them to a place called Ascots, swearing that their food was some of the best with phenomenal desserts. Harry nearly chokes at the prices of the food and even though he knows Louis is a multi-millionaire, he orders one of the cheapest things on the menu. Not too long after they’ve received their food, a short man with grey hair walked up and greeted Louis with a wide smile. Louis introduces him to Harry as the owner of the restaurant and an old friend of Simon’s.

The staff treat them as though they’re royalty and Harry can only assume it’s because of who Louis is, he’s sure if he came in here on his own he wouldn’t be treated so wonderfully. With their bill settled and their stomachs full, they headed back out to the car.

“What would you like to do babe?” Louis inquired as they pulled out onto the road.

“Um, I read online Front Street was a nice place to walk and shop.” Harry replied, hanging his arm out the window, enjoying the warm weather.

Only nodding, Louis turned the radio on and headed off in the direction of Front Street. There’s loads of tourists out and about when they get there and as soon as Louis has parked the car, Harry is out with his cell phone in hand and pulling up the camera to snap a picture. Really, Louis should’ve expected Harry to be one of those people that likes to take pictures of things he finds interesting. He indulges him though, snaps pictures of Harry and takes some selfies with him and allows Harry to snap some pictures of him, knowing full well Anne will probably request to see some pictures when they return.

Before returning to the house, they stopped at Mad Hatters for dinner and the food is yet again delicious. Harry feels more relaxed than he has in a long time, not that his life is ever hard enough to cause him to be constantly tense or anything. It’s still nice just knowing for a week you don’t have to worry about anything but breathing.

Back at the house, they both kicked off their shoes near the front door and Harry walked through to the back door, stepping out. The sun was just beginning to set and the temperature had begun to drop, though it still felt nice outside.

“Do you think we could walk a bit?” Harry questioned, hearing Louis step out onto the back porch a moment later.

“Sure.” Louis agreed, wanting nothing more than to get Harry into the bedroom but obliging to the request.

Instead of waiting for the older man, Harry headed down the short dirt pathway to the beach. The wind blew and little sand clouds rolled across the open space while the ocean lapped at the shore. Smiling, Harry stopped at the water’s edge and waited for the next wave to roll in, hissing slightly as the cool water swept over his feet and ankles. Looking back he saw Louis standing out of reach of the water so he held out his hand, making a grabby motion for Louis to join him.

“I’ll get my jeans wet.” Louis shook his head, remaining away from the water, knowing how unpleasant wet denim was.

“Easily removeable.” Harry shrugged, still holding out his hand. “Please?”

Sighing heavily and shaking his head again, Louis walked forward and took Harry’s hand, letting him lace their fingers together as he stepped into the cool surf. His nose wrinkled immediately as his jeans got wet with the salt water and stuck to his legs even more than they already did. Laughing, Harry pulled on Louis’ hand to get him to walk down the beach, waves lapping at their ankles.

Louis is never like this with his submissives, if any of them had tried to get him to do this they would’ve been punished had they asked him a second time after he had said no like Harry did. Walks on the beach during sunset were not part of his agenda when he had a submissive, of course he’s never taken one on holiday with him before either. Harry’s the first for a lot of things and for whatever reason Louis finds that he doesn’t mind that. They walk for about twenty minutes before Louis turns them around and starts to head back, no interest in being away from the house once the light is completely gone from the sky.

“When we get back to the house I want you to go wait for me in the bedroom.” Louis spoke as they walked.

“Okay.” Harry responded quietly with a nod, squeezing Louis’ fingers lightly.

“Don’t bother with your clothes, I’ll take care of that myself. Absolutely no touching yourself or me once we’re there.” Louis continued, stepping out of the reach of the water. “Clear?”

“Yes sir.” Harry replied.

At the house, Louis released Harry’s hand and motioned for him to rinse his feet off with the hose near the porch. Once Harry had disappeared into the house, Louis rinsed his own feet off then headed into the living room. At his suitcase he stopped and unzipped it, pulling out two of his belts as well as a blindfold. Clutching the items in his hands, he stopped in the kitchen to grab two bottles of water from the fridge before continuing to the bedroom.

Harry was sitting on the small chest at the foot of the bed with his hands clasped in his lap, obviously having considered the fact that the bottoms of his pants were still wet from the ocean. Louis set the items he was holding down next to Harry and motioned for him to stand up. Reaching out, Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pushed them down his legs, leaving his boxers on. Once Harry had stepped out of them, Louis motioned for him to lift his arms then pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground.

“On the bed.” Louis ordered, stepping back.

Harry followed his direction, placing himself in the middle of the bed and awaiting his next order. Louis shed himself of his own clothes except his boxers then joined Harry. Grabbing the two belts off the chest, he placed Harry’s arms above his head and wrapped one belt around each wrist before securing them to the headboard. There’s questioning in Harry’s eyes but he says nothing, remains completely silent and still as Louis moves around. Snatching up the blindfold, Louis smiled at Harry, eyes dark with lust.

“This will heighten your senses.” Louis explained, running his thumb over the smooth silk. “If it becomes too much, you need to safeword, otherwise I won’t stop. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” Harry replied and Louis placed the blindfold over his eyes.

Moving back some, Louis flipped Harry onto his stomach and urged him onto his knees while he rested on his now crossed elbows.

“I’m not punishing you. This is just for pleasure.” Louis spoke sternly, soothing his hand over Harry’s boxer clad bum. “We’re going to do five. I want you to count.”

With that Louis lifted his hand off Harry’s arse then brought it back down. It’s hard enough to cause a small sting, but it’s nowhere near painful.

“One.” Harry breathed out, heart already speeding up.

Smiling, Louis lifted his hand again, relishing in the sound of Harry gasping and releasing a soft moan.

“Two.” Harry spoke, shifting a little so he was more comfortable.

_Slap._

“Three.”

 _Slap_.

“Four.”

 _Slap_.

“Five.” Harry moaned, trying not to shift his hips back when Louis’ hand squeezed his bum.

“I’m going to remove your boxers now.” Louis said, hooking his fingers in the waistband. “We’re going to do five more then I’m going to flip you back over. I want you to count this time as well. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” Harry nodded, wondering if Louis would notice before or after he was flipped.

They gave through five more spanks that turn his bum a light shade of red. Louis massages his cheeks for a brief moment before grasping Harry’s hips and turning him back over. There’s an audible gasp and Harry bites his lip and holds his breath. Everything he does is supposed to be cleared with Louis but this was something he had not cleared with him, never even hinted at it.

“You waxed.” Louis murmured, dragging his finger over the apex of Harry’s thighs where he was now completely smooth. “Everything… you waxed everything.”

Harry had gone the day before and gotten a complete wax. It had been one of the most awkward and thrilling things he had ever done. Having his dick just out while the girl waxed him had been awkward but each rip of the paper had sent a thrill up his spine knowing he would get to surprise Louis.

“Is that okay?” Harry questioned, hoping it was since he hadn’t asked about getting it done and Louis had yet to mention how he was down there.

“Fuck.” Louis groaned, fitting himself between Harry’s legs. “Is it sensitive?”

“I bit, yes.” Harry replied, blinking underneath the blindfold. “Just got it done yesterday.”

Harry felt Louis’ warm breath suddenly extremely close to his hardened length. Louis’ hands grasped Harry’s thighs and he moved his mouth over to Harry’s hip bone, pressing a hot, wet kiss to the soft skin before moving across his abdomen then down. Harry’s hips shuttered and the younger boy released a soft gasp as he felt Louis’ mouth against his now hairless skin. It was definitely more sensitive especially since Louis had some scruff on his chin and jaw.

“L-Louis…” Harry breathed when he felt Louis’ tongue soothe over the skin.

It earns him a sharp slap to his thigh that makes his breath hitch in his throat. Louis nipped at his skin and rubbed his hands over Harry’s thighs. He’s never really cared much about how his submissives keep themselves down there as long as they’re clean, but fuck Harry is so much more sensitive with his hair waxed off he thinks he might make it a rule that Harry has to remain bare. He’s so responsive and that’s something Louis loves, he loves when his submissives respond to him like Harry is now, struggling to stay still because of the pleasure.

Finally backing away, Louis crawled up Harry’s body, letting his hands roam freely as he bent down and kissed from Harry’s ear down to his shoulder, letting his tongue poke out every now and then. It makes Harry squirm underneath him, breaths coming out in short little pants. Louis worked his way down Harry’s body, his fingertips trailing over the exposed skin and occasionally pinching just to keep him on his toes so to speak. By the time he got face to face with Harry’s hard length again he could tell the younger man was painfully hard and struggling not to move his hips to try and get friction, though his hands were flexing, grasping and releasing the belts that held his arms next to his head and making desperate noises.

Having mercy, Louis took him into his mouth and Harry’s back promptly arched off the bed. Reaching up, Louis tweaked Harry’s nipples and was rewarded with a loud moan. As he got closer, Harry struggled against his restraints, wanting desperately to touch Louis even though he wasn’t allowed to. Louis had definitely been right, cutting off his sight had made everything more intense in the very best way.

Instead of letting him cum, Louis pulled off when he sensed Harry’s tensing like he always did before he came. Grabbing the lube and condom he had placed on the bedside table, he poured some of the lube onto his fingers after rolling on the condom and set to work opening Harry up, keeping him right on the edge. When he was ready, Louis slicked up his length and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance with Harry’s legs tossed over his shoulders.

“Ready baby?” Louis questioned, teasing him by brushing the tip of his length against Harry.

“Yes, yes please, yes.” Harry begged, pushing his hips down in hopes of getting Louis inside of him quicker.

“Don’t be greedy.” Louis scolded, slapping Harry’s arse as he leaned over, folding Harry’s legs as he did.

He enters him with one solid thrust forward making Harry cry out and grip the belts so tight his knuckles turn white. Not waiting for Harry to completely adjust, Louis set a quick pace, thrusting in and out of Harry fast and harder as he gripped his hips tightly, no doubt leaving marks in Harry’s perfect skin.

They fall over the edge together, rocketing into the sun then floating back down to earth. There’s white painted up Harry’s torso and Louis tosses the used condom into the trash bin near the bed. He’s quick to pull the blindfold off Harry and release his wrists from their confines. There’s just a hint of red from where the belt was around them, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind. Instead the green eyed man turned on his side after wiping off his stomach and curled against Louis, letting the older dance his fingers up and down his back.

Harry drifts off first, exhausted from his orgasm and being kept on the edge. As he sleeps, Louis looked down at him where his head rested against his chest, examining Harry’s features. He’s flush from sex and Louis thinks Harry’s never looked more gorgeous. He lets himself join Harry in slumber though he still maintains that he does not just sleep with his submissives. Either way, his final thoughts are about their holiday together.

Today had been an excellent start and he couldn’t wait to push Harry to his limits in the coming days.

**  
  
  
  
  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors! Enjoy :)

_Spread eagle on the large bed and tied to it, he feels like he’s prey out in the wild. He can sense the presence of the older man, walking around the bed, observing him. Buttery smooth leather occasionally runs across his chest, sides, arms, and legs. The occasional bite when he brings it down sharply has him arching obscenely. He can hear the change in the older man’s breathing as he becomes more aroused._

_He can’t see anything, the blindfold is back in place, and he can’t speak with the gag ball in his mouth. His way of communication, to tell Louis when it’s too much, is to drop the ball he has clutched in his hand._

_The scrape of Louis’ short nails against his nipples nearly makes him drop the ball, though not intentionally. He’s sure he’s been laying there for at least thirty minutes, probably longer, but Louis said he loves to play… loves to torture his submissives with pleasure. There doesn’t seem to be much more Louis can do. He’s been paddled and flogged. He’s been chained to the bed and with a vibrator inside of him and a cockring tight around him. He’s been chained to the bed as Louis straddled his face and pushed his hard length into his mouth. There just does seem to be much more Louis can do at this point and so far he’s taken it all, never once safewording._

_But then Louis is between his legs, having discarded the flogger he had been running over his body. Louis pressed his arms under his thighs and gripped his hips tightly. His scruff burns as he presses hot kisses to his thighs and hips. When he feels his tongue against his hole, his back arches obscenely and a muffled gasp escapes his mouth around the gag followed by a deep moan in his throat. Louis is relentless as he points his tongue and slides it into him, hands still squeezing his hips and keeping him from bucking._

_When Louis finally pulls away, he’s on the edge of exploding and releases a frustrated noise around the gag before Louis is reaching up and pulling the gag off of him. With a murmur about wanting to hear him, Louis ducked back down, taking him into his mouth this time and slipping two fingers into him. He can’t cum because of the ring Louis has tight around his length, but it doesn’t stop the intense heat from pooling deep inside him, desperately wanting to explode._

_“Please, Sir, please!” He begged, legs tugging against their confines._

_Finally, Louis pulled his fingers away and popped off his length with a slick sound. There’s the sound of the lube bottle being opened and closed then suddenly Louis is there, pressing into him. He’s plenty stretched even though Louis’ only given him two fingers, it only burns a little but he relishes it. He’s come to enjoy the burn of Louis pressing into him ever since their agreement started._

_With Louis pounding into him, his one hand gripped the chain of the cuff by which he was bound to the bed while the other clenched around the foam ball. His body arched off the bed as Louis relentlessly pressed against his prostate and his head was tossed back, lip pulled between his teeth. It had never occurred to him how hot it was not being able to look at Louis while they shagged, but without the distraction of Louis’ handsome face, he focuses solely on the feeling of Louis’ length pushing and pulling in and out of him._

_“S-Sir…” He stammered, entire body rocking as he was wrecked. “P-Please. I need to.... please Sir. Please let me cum…”_

_“Yeah? You think you deserve that?” Louis questioned, bending over, lips pressing just under his ear (a sweet spot for him). “Think you’ve been good enough for me, baby?”_

_“Yes Sir.” He panted. “So good, only want to be good for you.”_

_Reaching down Louis removed the ring from around his length, thrusting deep into him as soon as it was off. His legs trembled and his back arched off the bed again as he came with a cry shortly after. His entire body spasmed with pleasure as Louis continued his assault on his prostate. He clenched around his dominant and soon Louis lost his rhythm, shooting into him and riding out his orgasm._

-_-

Harry sat up in bed with a jerk, his back and neck sweaty from his dream. Ever since they had returned from holiday two months ago he’d been dreaming of the events that had taken place over that period. It’s not so bad, dreaming of all the pleasure he had experienced that week, except that every single morning he wakes up raging hard and sometimes doesn’t have time to deal with it properly, so it’s cold showers for him.

He’d attended two release parties since they returned, both were spent attached to Louis since he really didn’t know too many people in attendance. It’s a bit nerve racking coming face to face with people like Nicki Minaj and Katy Perry for the very first time, but Louis is right there with a hand on his hip, introducing him to the hottest artists of their day.

Even more shocking is at the second party when he’s sitting on one of the plush sofa’s that had been brought into the venue and Ariana Grande sits down right next to him since the other end of the sofa was taken. She’s got a notepad in her hand with a pencil that she’s tapping against her cheek. There’s a brief greeting, she offers him a smile and a handshake before going back to whatever she’s doing. Thirty minutes later her eyebrows are pulled together and she’s handing the notepad over to a guy Harry has no clue who he is. A moment later the notepad is back in her possession and the guy is shrugging while she looks a bit let down and annoyed.

Harry can hear her mumbling words under her breath and catches little bits and pieces. They’re lyrics without question and she always stops in the same place. After hearing her go over the lyrics again and again, suddenly he’s got words in his head. He’s never written a song, never even tried, but…

“Hey, do you mind if I…?” Harry questioned, tapping her arm gently so he doesn’t startle her and gestures to the notepad.

Ariana’s eyebrow quirked up as she looked over at him but then she’s shrugging and shockingly enough she hands over the notepad and pencil. Taking it, Harry looked over what had already been written to make sure he’d been hearing correctly before lifting the pencil to the paper. With his lip pulled between his teeth in concentration, he jotted down the words swimming around in his head then handed the notepad back.

“And nothing’s ever easy, that’s what they say. I know I’m not your only, but I’ll still be a fool, cause I’m a fool for you.” Ariana read the lyrics that Harry had written down and then continued to the other small bit he’d written further down. “I know I’m not your only, but at least I’m one. I heard a little love, is better than none. These are perfect! It’s exactly what I needed to complete the song!”

Harry blushed at her praise. He might not be a massive fan of her, but having someone who’s made it so big in the music industry gush over a few words he wrote feels pretty good.

“Really?” Harry questioned, giving her a look of disbelief.

“Absolutely!” She gushed, looking over the lyrics one more time. “Who do you work for or are you independent?”

“Oh no, I don’t write. I’ve honestly never written anything more than an essay for school.” Harry answered, “I work at Syco, but I’m only an assistant.”

“Well, if you don’t have anything lined up you should definitely consider songwriting if there’s more lyrics swimming around in your head. It’s so hard to find good songwriters.” Ariana said, closing the notepad and holding it to her chest rather protectively.

“Nah, it’s not my calling.” Harry chuckled lightly, shifting a little in his spot. “I want to be a doctor, definitely not anywhere close to a songwriter.”

“Still an excellent and admirable career choice. You have to be quite smart to be a doctor.” Ariana responded offering him a smile, “If you ever change your mind though, look into songwriting. I’d hire you just based on this.” She patted her notepad.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry returned her smile just as Louis approached them.

“Hey babe.” He greeted Harry, leaning down to kiss his temple before greeting Ariana. “Ari..” He spoke, going in to kiss her cheek.

“Hello Louis.” Ariana replied. “I didn’t even realize I was talking to your boyfriend! He just helped me finish up a new song!”

“Really now?” Louis quirked an eyebrow and looked at Harry.

“She seemed like she needed help. The lyrics just came to me, it was no big deal.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, looking up into Louis’ blue eyes.

“May I?” Louis inquired, gesturing to Ariana’s notepad.

“Of course.” She flipped it open to the song and handed it to him with the bits Harry had written marked with his name.

“Sounds amazing.” Louis handed the notepad back. “The lyrics fit perfectly, Harry. When do you think you’ll be ready to record it?” He questioned, turning back to the singer.

“As soon as we get some music to it. I have a bit of a tune in my head, just need to get it all on paper and practice for a bit. Hopefully before the end of the year.” Ariana answered, eyes flitting between the two men.

“Well, when you are, give me a call. I’d love to record it at Syco if we can, I’d like to be one of the first ones to hear it completed.” Louis said, handing over one of his business cards.

“Alright, I’ll let you know when it’s ready… we’ll see how my schedule works out.” Ariana nodded and placed the card in her purse. “If you’ll excuse me, I see a few people I’d like to chat with.”

Waving goodbye to them, the female vanished into the crowd, leaving Harry and Louis alone on the sofa since the other person that had been on the sofa had left.

“So, you’re off helping popstars write their songs…” Louis commented, settling next to Harry with an arm slung over his shoulders.

“She was repeating the lyrics over and over. I just wrote down what popped into my head and she happened to like it.” Harry replied, leaning into Louis, ignoring everyone else around them.

“Babe, you really helped her out, give yourself a little credit.” Louis spoke, pressing his nose into Harry’s curls and taking in the sweet smell of his hair. “Should get a reward for that tonight.”

Harry shivered at Louis’ suggestive tone and pressed closer to him. It’s easy enough for him to nudge his nose up under Louis’ jaw and release a little breath that rolls right down Louis’ neck, making the older man’s hand tighten on his shoulder. There’s a couple of jealous huffs that come from nearby but in the moment Harry can’t be arsed with those people.

-_-

(A/N: I know that Thanksgiving isn’t a holiday in the UK, but this story is fiction and I need it to be in this story.)

With Thanksgiving only four days away, Harry’s workload was lighter than usual. Louis had gone out of town for a few days to meet with an artist in New York, so Harry was assigned to help Simon. Of course, Simon already had an assistant so Harry split the work with the young woman he had come to know as Amber. He was due back the next day however, which meant more work for the next week and a half.

When Louis returns the next day, Harry is there in his office waiting with a cup of hot tea, done just the way Louis likes it. The kiss he receives make it well worth having had to get up a bit earlier in order to beat Louis to the office. As expected their day is busy, Harry spends at least half of it catching Louis up with what’s been going on the past few days. Between trouble with Two Gypsies and another new group, it leaves Louis in a relatively bad mood.

After Louis’ made a few phone calls and set up some meetings, Harry thinks it’s safe enough to come in and try and get Louis to relax some. His attempts are pushed away for the most part. It’s only when he finally grabs Louis by the shoulders and proceeds to dig his fingers into his tense muscles that Louis finally relaxes some. He knows it’s risky to be so forceful since Louis is his dominant and had already told him to just leave him be, but he doesn’t like it when Louis is tense and angry.

“Harry…” Louis sighed after a few minutes. “I’ve got a ton of work to do. Please, just go back to your office and finish up the work I gave you to do.”

“Okay… do you want anything? Tea?” Harry questioned, removing his hands from Louis.

“Tea would be nice.” Louis answered without taking his eyes off his computer.

Harry left the office, returning to his own and switching on the coffee machine he had placed in his office recently. Grabbing a jug of water he kept in the mini fridge in the corner, he poured in enough to make two cups of tea then placed the jug back in the fridge. Once the water was hot, he poured it into two mugs then placed a bag of Yorkshire tea in both. He carefully prepared Louis’ just the way he liked it and then took it over to the older man’s office.

Inside, he walked over to Louis’ desk and set the tea down, earning no response from Louis who was still typing away on the computer. Reaching out, Louis picked up the cup and took a sip before setting it back down without a word. Without thinking much of it, Harry walked around the desk and leaned over the back of Louis’ chair, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. A simple kiss in the past had been enough to calm Louis down a bit without getting scolded, so he figures it’s a safe move to make… unfortunately, today it’s not so safe.

“For the love of everything!” Louis snapped, spinning around in his chair to face Harry. “I told you to get to work on the stuff I gave you earlier and you have yet to start! Those letters and documents aren’t going to stamp themselves and magically get into the mail!”

“I’m sorry, I was just…” Harry started, but was cut off, feeling rather small under Louis’ glare.

“You were just disobeying me! I told you to go and do that and you’re still hovering over me!” Louis growled, standing up from his chair to be eye level with the younger lad. “When I tell you to do something I don’t mean do it whenever you feel like it or two hours later. Now. Lock the door.”

“What?” Harry squeaked, a bit stunned by Louis’ harsh tone.

“I said… Lock. The. Door.” Louis repeated.

Harry hurried over to the door and turned the lock. Turning back around he found that Louis had moved over to the sofa and was waiting somewhat patiently for him to come over. The blue eyed man gestured to his lap, silently demanding Harry bend over his knees. With the younger man situated over his legs, Louis reached underneath him and undid his belt before doing the same his trousers and pushing them down along with his boxers so his arse was exposed.

“Why am I doing this Harry?” Louis questioned, soothing his hand over the smooth skin of Harry’s bum.

“Because I didn’t obey you.” Harry replied, chest tight with a bit on anxiety even though he had locked the door and had been punished before in the office.

Suddenly there was a bandana being stuffed into Harry’s mouth and a second later a sharp slap landed on his bum. Harry jerked forward at the force of it and whimpered as his backside began to sting. Louis is sure to distribute the spanks evenly, one to the left cheek then one to the right cheek, each one a bit sharper than the last.

Twenty in total.

By the last strike, there were tears rolling steadily down Harry’s cheeks even though his arse had become numb somewhere along the lines so he wasn’t feeling to much. He slipped off Louis’ lap when the man told him to move and winced as he pulled up his pants.

“Go to your office and get to work.” Louis spoke, standing up and brushing past Harry.

Without another word, Harry hurried into his office so nobody risked seeing him and shut the door. His sniffles eventually subsided as he put documents into envelopes and stamped letters of rejection, placing them into envelopes as well. He checked his face using the front facing camera on his phone then headed down to the lobby to drop the sealed envelopes off with Sara, a new receptionist, to be collected by the mailman when he came.

Back upstairs, he went back to Louis’ office to find out if there was anything else that needed to be done.

“Ah! Harry!” Simon spoke as soon as Harry stepped into Louis’ office. “I was just coming to see if I could borrow you from Louis the rest of the day. Amber could use some help sorting through the demo’s we’ve received, so if Louis has nothing for you to do, I wondered if you might help her?”

“Of course.” Harry nodded instantly. “If Mr. Tomlinson doesn’t need me…”

“I don’t.” Louis answered shortly then turned to look at Harry with a second thought, “As long as you’ve finished the work I gave you?”

“I have. All of the envelopes are in the lobby to be picked up.” Harry replied, standing with his hands behind his back.

“Very well then.” Louis dismissed them as his phone rang. “Louis Tomlinson speaking…”

Simon led Harry out of the office and up to his own on the next floor. Amber was in her own office surrounded by four crates of demo CD’s. They’d had a sudden surge in people trying to get signed with the company and of course everybody was trying to get as much work down as possible before their short Thanksgiving break.

“Hello Harry!” Amber greeted with a bright smile. “Have a seat and dive in!”

Simon left them to work and Harry carefully sat himself down on the floor where Amber had two large cushions to sit on, thankfully. Amber has music playing on her computer since they’re just sorting through the demo’s and tossing out ones that aren’t solicited. When they worked together while Louis was out of town, they’d gotten along well and chatted quite a bit, however today Harry remained rather quiet. His bum is aching from his punishment earlier and all he really wants his to take a warm bath and put some lotion on his bum where he doesn’t doubt Louis’ handprints still are.

“Are you alright Harry? You’re awfully quiet today… you feeling alright?” Amber asked after a while, looking over at him with genuine concern.

“Sorry, just a bit tired I guess.” Harry responded, offering her a tight smile as he continued sorting.

-_-

The next morning Harry was still feeling the after effects of the spanking Louis had given him. It had been by far the hardest one he’d gotten and quite frankly he didn’t care to go through another one like it.

Once he got on his work clothes, he headed downstairs where Anne was already up and fixing french toast for him and Robin.

“Morning sweetheart.” Anne smiled as Harry walked into the kitchen.

“Morning.” Harry responded, easing himself down onto one of the stools at the island.

“You’re due in before Robin today aren’t you?” She questioned, plating two pieces of the toast along with some maple sausage links before setting the plate in front of him along with a cup of tea.

“Yeah, suddenly there’s a bunch to get done before the holiday break even though we’re only going to be closed for three days.” Harry nodded, picking up his fork.

“Well, I suppose just like most other companies, they’re looking in to bring in enough money so they don’t lose any while they’re closed.” Anne shrugged as she prepared her own plate, leaving Robin’s sitting on the warmer on the stove.

“I guess so.” He replied around a bite of toast. “Louis wasn’t in a very good mood yesterday, had to deal with a couple artists and I guess was just tired from traveling.”

“Oh. He’s not using you or being unfair is he? I mean, I know he’s your boyfriend but that doesn’t give him the right…” Anne started but Harry shook his head and cut her off.

“No, nothing like that… um he’s just not super friendly when he’s stressed out.” Harry muttered, shifting somewhat uncomfortably on the stool.

“I see. Well, as long as he’s not abusing you in any way…” Anne sighed heavily.

“No, of course not.” Harry responded quickly then went back to his food.

She wasn’t completely sold on Louis Tomlinson as far as Harry could tell. Sure Louis had charmed her enough at dinner before their holiday to make her feel at ease enough about Harry joining him, but she still wasn’t a big fan of him. Yeah he was nice and successful but there was just something about the blue eyed man that didn’t sit quite right with her. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was definitely something. While Harry might be eighteen and an adult, he was still her son and he was still her baby, so she couldn’t help but worry since she didn’t want to see him get hurt. She trusts him though, so she bites her tongue about Louis and can only hope he’s as trustworthy and wonderful as Harry makes him seem.

“I’m heading out now, I’ll be back for dinner.” Harry broke into Anne’s thoughts awhile later.

“Alright love, have a good day.” Anne called as Harry headed out.

At the office, Harry dropped off Louis’ morning cup of tea and received a list of people to call to confirm or deny interviews after Thanksgiving. Louis’ in a much better mood than he had been the previous day. He kisses Harry firmly on the lips before shooing him away when his phone starts ringing.

Phoning media outlets is not Harry’s favorite thing to do. Some will just accept that they’ve been denied an interview, others will argue with him on the phone until he has to put them on hold and get Louis to handle the situation. It’s easy enough, but some of the people just get to him.

By the time lunch rolled around, Louis hadn’t emerged from his office so Harry went to see what the older man was doing. Inside, he found Louis frowning at the computer while his fingers worked over the keyboard. Simon and Oliver, one of the artist managers, were sitting in the chairs in front of the desk with papers in their hands.

“Hey babe.” Louis glanced over at him when he entered, frown smoothing out some. “Need something?”

“Hey, no, um I just wanted to let you know it was lunch time.” Harry responded, stopping next to where Simon was sat.

“Oh, is it already that time?” Louis sighed, looking at the computer clock. “We really have to finish this up. How about you go down the street to that little cafe and pick us up something? You know what I like, just use your company card to pay for it.”

“Yes sir.” Harry nodded then turned to Simon and Oliver. “Would you like me to pick you up something as well?”

“That’s alright Harry, Amber has already gone to fetch our food.” Simon responded, shuffling the papers in his lap.

Harry gave smile a curt nod then headed out of the office. He decided to walk to the cafe since it was close by and he typically didn’t have any issue with paps in the general area of the office. It was still a very weird thing even after having been dating Louis for nearly four months, seeing his picture occasionally on the cover of a magazine or on a gossip show. People recognized him occasionally though for the most part they didn’t approach him. He’s really of no importance to them unless they’re trying to get signed with Syco, in that case they bug him about mentioning them to Louis or Simon, occasionally thrusting demo CD’s into his hands even though he tells them they only take solicited material.

After waiting in the line at the cafe, Harry began the walk back to Syco with the bagged sandwiches and crisps in his hand, chatting on the phone with Liam who was on break at the clothing shop he worked at. Inside Syco, Harry ended his call with Liam and took the lift up to Louis’ floor. He waved at the new receptionist, Monica, who was headed off to lunch, then strolled down to Louis’ office. The door was now open which meant Simon and Oliver had left, no doubt to eat lunch. When he enters the room, however, he finds that Louis is not alone. There’s a raven haired man standing way too close to Louis in Harry’s opinion and it’s not Zayn.

“I’m not playing with you.” Louis spoke as Harry walked over, “You need to leave.”

“But sir…” The man pouted, making Harry quirk an eyebrow as he came into view of the stranger.

“Lunch is here Lou.” Harry spoke, ignoring the man in favor of holding up the bag to Louis before leaning over to kiss the corner of Louis’ mouth, which is returned with a sliver of a smile from Louis.

“Excellent, thank you love.” Louis responded as Harry placed the bag down and pulled out their food.

“You’re still around?” The man questioned, seeming shocked. “He’s still around? The rags don’t even talk about you, I thought you wanted somebody that made you look good?”

“Well, that’s why I’m here and you’re not.” Harry retorted before Louis could utter a single word, plastering himself to Louis’ back.

Honestly, who did this person think they were coming into his boyfriend’s office and telling his boyfriend that? The man referred to Louis as ‘sir’ which didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. Chances were, he thought, this was one of Louis’ ex subs and there was no way he was letting one of them come back and try to steal Louis away from him. He hasn’t gone through the punishments he’s received in order to be with Louis to lose him to someone that Louis got rid of who knows how long ago.

“Harry.” Louis spoke sharply, “I can handle this.”

The man gave Harry a smug look and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. Well, just because Louis didn’t want him to speak didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything at all. So leaning in closer, Harry kissed the back of Louis’ neck softly then rested his cheek against Louis’ shoulder, arms still wrapped around Louis’ waist. The smirk, Harry notes, has been wiped off the other man’s face.

“Alan, we’ve been down this road, I have absolutely zero interest in you for neither a career nor a relationship.” Louis spoke sternly, somewhat annoyed with Harry’s possessive behavior. “As I said before, you need to leave.”

“But sir, we were so good. I was so good for you.” Alan pleaded, dropping to his knees much to Harry’s dismay.

“Desperate much?” Harry grumbled, feeling Louis stiffen against him slightly.

“Harry.” Louis warned, turning his head to give him a sharp look.

“Please sir? Please give me another chance!” Alan begged, reaching for Louis only to have his hand slapped away by Louis. “I can be good for you, I promise, I’ll do anything you want me to. Please sir!”

“Enough!” Louis snapped, shrugging Harry’s hand off his shoulder when he felt the younger man slip it there. “My patience is wearing thin. I told you to leave twice and you aren’t doing as I say, that is proof enough that you have not changed.”

“I can though!” Alan cut in, reaching out for Louis and making Harry reach the end of his rope.

All he wants to do is sit down on the sofa and enjoy the lunch he picked up for himself and Louis while it’s still warm and the bread isn’t soggy. This guy clearly doesn’t get the picture so Harry stepped around and shoved Alan’s hand away making the man jump to his feet, looking rather angry.

“Are you daft? He said no and he said to leave. He’s _my_ boyfriend so buzz off before I call security.” Harry snapped at the raven haired man in front of him.

It’s out of character for Harry to be so brash with another person, but Louis was his boyfriend, at least to the public, and this person was annoying Louis who had been in a good mood all day. On top of that, he hasn’t eaten lunch so he’s a little grumpy and the slight lack of sleep from the extremely sexual dreams he keeps having isn’t helping either.

“Sir…” Alan whined, looking around Harry to Louis.

“Seriously?” Harry spoke again, cutting off Louis just as he began to say something. “What part don’t you understand? He’s _my_ boyfriend, we’ve been together for four months, and he has zero interest in you. You’re just embarrassing yourself.”

He can’t really say that he’s completely surprised when Louis suddenly has a tight grip on his curls and he’s being yanked back so hard he yelps in pain.

“Sit. Down.” Louis demanded, shoving him towards the sofa before turning back to Alan. “And you, get out of my office now!”

“But…”

“NOW!” Louis roared making both of the younger men flinch.

Alan finally seems to get that Louis isn’t playing around so he leaves in a hurry. As soon as he’s out of the room, Louis is shutting the door and locking it, swiveling around on his heel with a murderous look on his face.

“You.” He pointed at Harry. “I told you to stay quiet and let me deal with that and you interrupted me and disobeyed me. I thought we just discussed this yesterday? When I tell you to do something you do it. Was there something about that you didn’t understand?”

“No.” Harry mumbled as he shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Seconds later Louis has a hand on his chin, jerking his face up so their eyes meet.

“Do not mumble. Answer me correctly.” Louis demanded, eyes burning like fire.

“No sir.” Harry repeated, voice louder and clearer.

“So you just chose to ignore me, is that it? You decided you weren’t going to follow that rule?” Louis inquired, keeping his tight grip on Harry’s chin.

“No, no I just…” Harry began but Louis cut him off.

“I don’t give a damn what you were just doing or trying to do. Rules are made to be followed, you don’t pick and choose which you follow when I give them to you.” Louis spoke, his tone dark and dangerous. “You agreed to obey the rules and when you break them you consented to be punished.”

Harry’s eyes widened fractionally. Surely Louis wouldn’t.

“Pull down your pants, kneel on the sofa and bend over the back.” Louis hissed, his voice more dangerous than Harry had ever heard it before.

Harry did as Louis said, hands shaking as he undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. Since Louis hadn’t mentioned his boxers, he left them in place and carefully knelt on the plush sofa, leaning over the back. He could hear Louis moving around near his desk and then heard him walk back over. Neither of them say anything as Louis grabbed Harry’s boxers and pulled them down as well, exposing his arse.

There’s absolutely no warning when the first smack of the plastic paddle lands on his bare bum and Harry can’t help but cry out at the sting of it. He’s beyond thankful everyone on their floor has gone out for lunch so nobody is there to hear him. When Louis gets to six smacks, Harry’s voice is trapped in his throat, tears are running down his cheeks, and his arse feels like it’s on fire. All he can do is let out a choked off sob when he feels like paddle connect with his arse again… then again… then again.

“Red.” Harry thought, trying to speak but finding himself unable to. “Red, red.”

Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

“Red.” Harry choked somewhere in his sobs, but it’s not loud enough for Louis to hear, it’s hardly a whisper.

Fifteen smacks came in total before Harry realized Louis had stopped. His bum felt like it was burning and he knew it had to be as red as a cherry. He fell from his kneeling position onto the sofa, trying to stop crying. His heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn’t been able to speak, he hadn’t been able to safeword even though he needed to.

“Remember you are a contract.” Louis growled, grabbing some of his curls and speaking directly into his ear. “It’s shreddable and your position is replaceable.”

Releasing Harry’s hair, Louis walked away from the crying lad to put away the paddle.

“Get your clothes on. You’re dismissed for the day.” Louis spoke, his voice still carrying a hint of his dominant tone.

Harry struggled to pull his pants and boxers up, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as the fabric brushed his bum. He grabbed a few tissues from the box next to the sofa and wipe the wetness from his cheeks before hurrying as fast as he could out of Louis’ office and into his own. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his cell phone, keys, and scarf from his drawer. After switching off his computer, he left his office, making quick tracks to the lift and praying he didn’t run into Robin.

He runs into Monica, Amber, and Celine in the lobby, chatting at the reception desk over their food.

“Oh you’re leaving? Bye Har-- What’s wrong!?” Amber jumped up, rushing over to the young lad.

“N-Nothing.” Harry stuttered, eyes still brimmed with tears and cheeks splotchy from crying.

“Harry.” Amber sighed, placing a hand on his back. “Don’t lie to me… what’s wrong?”

“Just not feeling very good.” Harry offered, hoping she would buy the reason and she does.

“You’re sure you’re okay to drive home?” She questioned, looking worried.

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about it.” Harry responded.

Giving in, Amber retracted her hand and gave him a quick hug before letting him continue on his way. Harry drove home, thankful to see Anne wasn’t there which meant the house was empty. Dumping his things onto his bed, he headed into his bathroom - head and arse both throbbing. He pulled off his clothes carefully and switched on the water, letting the tub fill up. Despite not having eaten, his food still sitting in Louis’ office, he downed a couple pain killers in hopes to ease his headache and the pain in his bum. Tossing a bath bomb into the hot water that immediately made the room smell of eucalyptus, Harry eased himself down into the water, whimpering as the hot water touched him. He leaned back against the tub and folded his arms over his chest.

When the water had gone cool, Harry heaved himself up and carefully stepped out of the tub, bending over to unplug the drain before grabbing his towel and drying off. Slipping into a pair of cotton boxers, he wandered downstairs to get a bottle of water before retiring back to his bedroom. With a few swallows from the bottle, he settled under his covers after sending Niall and Liam a text, canceling their plans for the night.

He stayed on his side staring at the wall rather blankly. As he thought about it, his heart gave a sharp thud in his chest. He had been trying so hard to safeword, the punishment having reached a point of too much and too painful for him to take, but he hadn’t been able to get the word out beyond a bare whisper. He had had to endured nine more slaps to his bum with the plastic paddle when he had reached his limit at just six. It was scary… not being able to use his voice… not being able to get Louis to stop. He couldn’t deal with a punishment like that again, not without some other way to tell Louis that he had taken all he could take if he couldn’t get his voice to work again.

Of course, he thought as he let his eyes close, the bigger question was did he want to continue on with this? Did he want to risk there being another time all because he wanted a shot with Louis? Was it even worth it?

**  
  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya for a quicker update! Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! In the comments let me know which song that the boys have released so far is your favorite (strictly from the ones they have released)! Also, which song are you most looking forward to hearing from the new album?

“Harry.”

“Harry..”

“Harry…”

Harry groaned and pressed his face into his pillow as a hand came to rest on his shoulder to shake him awake.

“Harry, come on love wake up.” A female voice encouraged, hand going from his shoulder to his hair, fingers combing through his curls. “Harry, it’s dinner time.”

“Mum?” Harry mumbled, blinking sleepily up at her.

“Wouldn’t be anyone else.” Anne chuckled, smoothing the hair away from her son’s face, then turning a bit more serious, “You were here when I got here… Did something happen at work? Are you alright?”

“Was feeling a bit sick.” Harry replied, sitting up slowly and biting his lip to keep in the sound of discomfort and pain as he sat on his bum. “Louis sent me home um just to be safe ya know.”

“Are you feeling better?” Anne inquired, reaching out to feel his forehead.

“A bit. I took some medicine then fell asleep. I never did eat lunch though, so dinner sounds good.” Harry said, sliding out from under the covers, holding in a grimace as he moved. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Alright, take your time.” Anne nodded, leaning over to kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

Standing up, Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants along with his black Ramones t-shirt and slipped them on before heading downstairs. Robin and Anne were already seated at the table with their plates of food, chatting over Robin’s day at work.

“Alright H?” Robin questioned as his step-son walked in.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded then stepped into the kitchen to fix his own plate.

He eased himself into the chair at the dining table and sighed heavily making Anne look over at him.

“You’re sure you’re feeling okay now?” She asked, reaching out and tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

“Just not fully awake I suppose.” Harry shrugged, picking up his fork. “Was having a good nap.”

Rolling her eyes, Anne dropped a biscuit on his plate then passed the butter over to him.

“At least you’re off work until Monday, though hopefully this was just something minor. Your sister is coming in tomorrow afternoon sometime and we’re going over to your grandmother’s on Thanksgiving day as usual, wouldn’t want anyone getting sick.” Anne said, glancing between two of the most important men in her life.

“I’m sure I’ll be completely better by then, probably just need some more sleep.” Harry responded before placing a forkful of rice and smoked sausage in his mouth.

“Here’s to hoping.” Anne chuckled quietly.

-_-

The next morning, his arse is still hurting but not as bad as it did the prior day. Unsurprisingly, there’s a small bruise on his right bum cheek, which had gotten the final blow of the paddle. Of course, Anne expects Harry’s help in the kitchen making a few pies to take over to his grandmother’s for dinner the next day since he’s told her he feels hundred percent better just so she’s not worrying about him. It’s definitely not a burden helping with the pies, in fact he’d much rather be standing than sitting right now… so no definitely not a big deal.

With a pumpkin pie finished and chilling in the fridge, Harry returned to the skin to begin peeling apples to make an apple pie. He sneaks a few graham crackers from the box Anne had bought to make the crust and topping as he cuts the apples into slices. It’s not surprising when Anne smacks him lightly on the butt as she’s walking by and sees him sneaking a cracker, but he still breathes in sharply when she does it, having almost forgotten about his sore bum.

If she notices, she doesn’t say anything. Harry can live without the embarrassment of telling his mum why he reacted to her barely smacking his bum. He supposes a lie about falling would have worked well enough considering he’s extremely clumsy sometimes, but he’d rather not have to lie to her, it’s enough that he’s hiding the truth about his relationship with Louis.

When all the pies were done and in the fridge for keeping, Harry washed his hands and headed back up to his room. Opening his laptop, he sat down at his desk and clicked on the Skype icon, then on Niall’s name. The Irish lad answered a moment later with a plate of food in his hand.

“Harry!” Niall cheered, settled on his bed.

“Hey, sorry I had to cancel yesterday.” Harry responded, smiling fondly at the boy who always seemed to have food in his hand or at the very least, close by.

“No big, Liam and I had fun. We went to a pub and had a few drinks.” Niall waved him off. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am. I wasn’t really like sick sick.” Harry sighed heavily, making Niall quirk an eyebrow at him. “Louis and I got in a bit of a fight…”

“What?” Niall gawked since Harry and Louis’ relationship had seemed to be nothing but bliss from what Harry told him. “Oh we have to include Liam… he’ll want to hear what happened. Let me call him.”

Harry waited patiently as Niall called Liam and soon the other boy’s face was popping up on the screen.

“Niall said this was urgent, what’s up?” Liam questioned, carrying his laptop into his room and closing the door.

“Louis and Harry got into a fight!” Niall blurted out around the bite of chicken he’d just put in his mouth.

“What? You did? Why?” Liam questioned rapidly.

“It was stupid, I just don’t really know where we stand now.” Harry responded quietly.

“What happened?” Niall asked, setting his now empty plate aside.

“I went to get us lunch and when I got back one of his exes was in his office trying to get back together with him. Louis kept telling him no and telling him to leave but the guy wouldn’t. I said something and Louis told me to let him deal with it, I didn’t and he got pissed. It was just making me a bit mad because the guy wouldn’t leave and Louis was getting annoyed. Anyways, we argued afterwards and I left. I just didn’t feel much like hanging out after that.” Harry explained, changing little details about what really happened.

“That sucks H…” Niall offered him a sympathetic look. “I would’ve done the same thing, I mean if somebody was flirting with the person I was dating and wouldn’t go away. Why’d he get mad when you tried to help though?”

“I don’t know, I think he just likes being in control of things.” Harry shrugged, knowing full well that was the truth.

“Well, as he tried to contact you? Have you spoken since yesterday when it happened?” Liam inquired, opening a bottle of Sprite he had sitting on his nightstand.

“He’s tried texting and calling a few times but I just really didn’t want to talk to him… If he breaks up with me… I just don’t want to ruin the holiday.” Harry answered just as another text came in from Louis, one that was a bit more snappier than the rest, demanding Harry answer him.

“That him?” Liam pointed at the camera.

“Yeah, it is.” Harry sighed, setting the phone aside without answering.

“You have to talk to him H…” Niall spoke, “You won’t fix anything if you don’t talk to him.”

“I know.” Harry groaned, ignoring the buzz of his phone.

A call popped up on his computer screen and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the caller name zaynmalikSYCO93.

“Um, don’t freak out when I accept this call…” Harry warned before clicking accept and Zayn’s face popped up on the screen.

“Harry…” Zayn spoke, voice drawn out.

“Zayn, this is Niall and Liam, they’re my best friends. Guys, this is Zayn, Louis’ best friend.” Harry introduced.

“Holy shit.” Niall squeaked over the video chat.

“Shit.” Liam cursed, nearly snorting the Sprite he had just put in his mouth.

“Hi, nice to meet you two.” Zayn waved at the camera then turned his attention to Harry. “Harry, why is Louis texting me all pissy like?”

“I haven’t answered his calls or texts.” Harry answered rather sheepishly.

“And why not? He told me you two got into a spat yesterday and apparently he’s been trying to reach you since last night.” Zayn responded, shifting in what appeared to be a giant bean bag chair.

“I just didn’t feel like talking to him.” Harry repeated the answer he had given to Niall and Liam.

“You can’t do that with him, surely you’ve realized it by now, but he loses his mind easily over these kinds of things. He’s always been like that since I met him, he hates if someone ignores him, especially someone he’s in a relationship with.” Zayn said and Liam scoffed.

“He’s the one who got mad at Harry.” Liam cut in, making Zayn’s attention shift.

“I’m not saying Harry caused this. I’m just saying Louis goes crazy when he’s ignored. It’s weird and he’s really only like it with certain people, namely the people he’s in a relationship with, but I don’t control the way his mind works. Maybe he had a bad experience in the past with a ‘lover’ ignoring him. I don’t know!” Zayn responded, looking between the three screens displayed on his computer. “All I know is he’s losing his marbles and I’m on the receiving end of him getting all pissy! So, please, just answer his call or texts… something!”

“Alright, alright!” Harry laughed at Zayn’s wide hazel eyes and pleading expression. “I’ll talk to him today if it’ll make you stop looking at me like that.”

“Thank you!” Zayn sighed heavily with relief, making Niall and Liam laugh as well. “Well, that’s all I wanted, I should be going now, my sister just got in. It was nice to meet you two, Harry I’ll probably see you around the office next week.”

They all said their goodbyes and then Zayn signed off. Niall, Liam, and Harry talked for a while longer before Liam’s mother came calling for him and Niall’s brother and his wife arrived with their son.

Closing his laptop, Harry stood up and stretched. Reaching back his rubbed his bum lightly before heading downstairs where Gemma had yet to arrive surprisingly.

“Oh Harry! Excellent, I was just about to come up to find you.” Anne spoke, stepping out of the master bedroom. “Gemma’s just called, her car broke down.”

“Oh, did you need me to go get her?” Harry questioned with immediate concern for his sister.

“No love, Robin and I are going to get her. She talked to the shop owner where she broke down and they said it’d be alright to leave her car there overnight. It was actually a repair shop so they said they could push it into one of the bays so it would be locked up in the building and we could retrieve it after Thanksgiving.” Anne explained, picking up her purse and keys after putting on her jacket. “I’ll have Gem give you a call when we’re headed back, she was still about a hour and a half or so out of town.”

“Alright, well let me know when you’ve gotten to her so I know you’re there.” Harry said, opening the door for his mum and step-dad.

“Of course darling.” Anne smiled and kissed his cheek before hurrying out into the cold weather to her SUV with Robin right behind her.

Closing the door and locking it, Harry wandered back through the relatively warm house and into the kitchen. He pulled out two slices of bread before grabbing a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly along with a knife. Humming to himself, he made his sandwich then made his way to the living room to settle in front of the TV and eat. About forty minutes later, just as the sun was beginning to set, there was knock at the front door. Frowning, Harry got up and went to the door, pulling it open to reveal, much to his shock, Louis standing on the front step.

“Louis…” Harry breathed out, stepping aside as the older man came inside without a word.

“Is anyone else here?” Louis inquired, voice rather clipped.

“Um, no, they went to fetch my sister, she broke down.” Harry answered, backing away from Louis, not trusting the tone in his voice.

“Why have you not been answering my calls or texts?” Louis questioned, turning to look at Harry from where he stood a few feet away.

“I um… I didn’t really want to talk…” Harry admitted quietly, rubbing his arm awkwardly with his shoulders slightly hunched as he looked at Louis.

“You didn’t want to talk…” Louis repeated, a look of disbelief on his face. “Are you kidding me!? I’ve text you and I’ve called you, I’d think you were dead except Zayn had the decency to let me know you were alive when you answered his video call!”

“If you’re just going to yell and get mad at me you can leave.” Harry snapped, moving past Louis and heading into the living room.

“Excuse me?” Louis sputtered angrily, following after him and grabbing his arm. “You do not tell me what to do! Do you want a repeat of yesterday? Are you still not going to follow the rules?”

Harry jerked his arm away from Louis fearfully and backed away from him quickly as the older man paced.

“I just don’t get it. You seemed so bright and you read the entire contract! It was all right there, you have to follow the rules and when you don’t you get punished. Yet twice in less than twenty-four hours you have disobeyed me! Do I need to bend you over sofa and use a belt on you in order to get it through your head?...”

“I safe worded.” Harry whispered, cutting off Louis’ rant, holding the arm Louis had grabbed close to his chest.

“You what?” Louis whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes.

“I safe worded or at least I tried to.” Harry repeated, “And you didn’t stop…”

“When? When did you safe word?” Louis questioned almost frantically.

“I-I tried to at nine but I couldn’t speak… I actually said it at twelve I think… and you didn’t… you didn’t stop.” Harry sniffed, looking away from Louis and sitting down slowly on the sofa.

“Shit.” Louis swore, pulling at his own hair. “Shit… I… I’ve never…” He paused taking notice of how carefully Harry sat down. “Did I hurt you?!”

When Harry didn’t answer right away and simply looked down at his hands, Louis moved forward, dropping onto his knees in front of Harry. Taking the younger lad’s hands in his own Louis held them tight and looked up into his pretty green eyes that were clouded with unshed tears.

“Harry, I need you to tell me… did I hurt you?” Louis asked again, voice only slightly stern but more worried than anything.

“I… I have a bruise and it hurts to sit if I’m not careful… it’s not severe.” Harry answered quietly, glancing up through his eyelashes at him.

“Baby…” Louis murmured, getting up and sliding onto the sofa with Harry, pulling him to his chest and burying his nose in his curls as the younger settled against him. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Harry sniffled against Louis’ chest, letting himself be held as he clutched Louis’ jumper in one of his hands.

“I never heard you… I didn’t hear you say anything.” Louis spoke a few minutes later, voice steadier than before. “I should’ve been paying more attention to you… I let my anger blind me, that’s not what a good Dom does… I’m so sorry.”

“S’ okay.” Harry responded, relaxing into Louis’ arms even more.

“It’s not, it’s really not.” Louis shook his head as he pulled it away from Harry’s. “I should always pay attention to you no matter what’s happening. Even during punishment I’m supposed to take care of you and make sure you’re safe. You’re not supposed to get hurt… I mean of course sometimes I would want you to feel the punishment the next day, but you should never be bruised and it should never be painful.”

For a few minutes, they were both quiet. Louis kept Harry pulled tight to his chest while Harry merely nuzzled into Louis’ jumper, breathing in the calming scent of whatever fabric softener he used. He had no issues with allowing Louis to run his fingers through his hair while his cheek rested atop his head.

“Have you taken something for the pain?” Louis questioned after a while. “Rubbing some lotion on can help too.”

“I took a painkiller earlier, I hadn’t really thought about lotion.” Harry answered, pulling away so he was leaning against the back of the sofa.

“I think we’ll toss out punishments for a bit…” Louis spoke, reaching out to swipe his thumb against Harry’s cheek, wiping away the tear that was slowly rolling down it. “That alright with you… if there’s still a we?”

Harry leaned into Louis’ touch and stared at the other man. Did he want to continue on in this type of relationship with Louis? With punishments tossed out for a while perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad… it’d be more like being in a regular relationship and maybe Louis would decide he liked that better.

“Yeah… we can try that.” Harry finally agreed, earning a small smile from Louis.

“Good.” Louis pulled Harry closer again. “C’mere.”

Taking Harry’s face in his hands, Louis brought their faces close and looked into Harry’s eyes, giving him time to pull away if he wanted. When he didn’t and instead slipped his eyes closed, Louis closed the distance between them. Their lips meshed together perfectly just like they always did. Louis could never quite get over how soft Harry’s lips were and how utterly addicting they were every time. The zing he felt from Harry’s lips was a feeling Louis didn’t want to go without for any period of time. What was it? He really didn’t know, he just knew he liked it.

“How about you go put some lotion on and I’ll fix us some tea? If you’d like me to stay, we could watch a movie?” Louis suggested, pulling away and tracing his thumb over Harry’s plush lips.

“Sure, I’d like that.” Harry nodded, moving to stand up. “Cups are in the cabinet to the right of the stove and the tea is in the pantry.”

“Alright babe, go on.” Louis stood up as well and headed towards the kitchen while Harry strolled off to the bathroom.

By the time Louis was finished making their tea, Harry was back in the living room scrolling through the movie channels.

“Anything good?” Louis inquired, setting their cups on the coffee table and taking seat in the same spot as before.

“What Happens In Vegas is about to come on, otherwise not really.” Harry shrugged, gesturing to the TV guide with the remote.

“Haven’t seen that in a while, Lilly loves that movie.” Louis commented, settling with his back in the corner, where the arm met the back of the sofa. “Might as well.”

Clicking on the movie, Harry picked up his cup of tea and settled back on the sofa. Thirty minutes into the movie, Harry was fidgeting in his seat, trying to get comfortable. After few more minutes of wiggling around, Louis finally readjusted himself and motioned for Harry to come sit in the V of his necks. With Harry settled against his chest, Louis got one arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry had one hand resting on the arm Louis had around him while the other rested on his own stomach.

A while after Harry had received a text from Gemma that they were on their way to the house, he saw headlights flash through the blinds across the dimly lit room. The front door opened and closed but neither Louis or Harry made to move from their spots, instead remaining focused on the movie until Anne, Robin, and Gemma walked in.

“Oh.” Anne spoke when she saw Louis and Harry on the sofa. “Hello Louis, I didn’t know you were coming around.”

“Hello, just wanted to make sure Harry was feeling better.” Louis responded, rubbing his hand against Harry’s arm.

“I see, well that’s sweet of you.” Anne replied, setting her purse down on the coffee table.

“Everything alright Gem?” Harry questioned, cutting into the awkward lapse of silence.

“Yeah, the guy at the shop said it was my fuel pump. He offered to fix it for a decent price but wouldn’t be able to until after the holiday, so it’s just as well that I intended to stay until Tuesday.” Gemma answered, pulling her scarf from around her neck and patting down her hair. “What are we watching?”

“The end of What Happens In Vegas… that one with Cameron Diaz.” Harry spoke, moving his feet so his sister could sit down on the sofa.

“What comes on next?” She questioned, already reaching for the remote as the last scene ended and the credits began. “Oh! Spy comes on! We’re so watching that, I heard it’s super funny.”

“That alright with you?” Harry inquired, tilted his head up to look at Louis.

“Fine with me, I’ve seen it, but it was really good so I don’t mind watching it again.” Louis replied, sliding his hand down to rest more comfortably across Harry’s torso.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” Gemma asked, standing up to head to the kitchen for a drink and snack.

“Sure, water for me.” Harry responded, “Pop a bag of that sweet popcorn while you’re at it.”

“Louis?” Gemma rolled her eyes at her little brother before looking at the older man.

“Water for me too.” Louis answered, grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and tossing it over Harry’s legs when his sub shivered.

No sooner than Gemma left the living room, Anne stepped in, now dressed in a pair of lounge pants with a long sleeved thermal top.

“Louis, will you be staying for dinner?” She inquired, pausing in the room.

“If it’s not an inconvenience…” Louis responded, dragging his attention away from Harry’s soft curls.

“Of course not, there will be plenty.” Anne spoke then headed to the kitchen.

There’s a sense of unease that settles in her stomach whenever she sees Louis, granted she doesn’t seem him in person much, but the gossip shows on the telly love to talk about him. She knows well enough that most of what’s on those shows is a load of shit, but still there’s something about Louis…

Nevertheless, she wouldn’t kick him out of the house knowing it would upset Harry more than likely. She’d always tried to be supportive of her son and if Louis is what made him happy, then she’d try.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comments leave your thoughts on the chapter and let me know which song that the boys have released so far is your favorite (strictly from the ones they have released)! Also, which song are you most looking forward to hearing from the new album?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was never for Louis to be the "perfect" dom. Toss the image of him being the perfect dom out of your heads, but remember what a dominant should & shouldn't do, and just trust me as the story progresses, there's a reason things happen and why they are the way they are :)

He hasn’t forgiven him really.

After they had eaten dinner, they’d slipped up to Harry’s room to watch a movie, ignoring Gemma and the way she wiggled her eyebrows at them. As soon as the door was closed, Harry put a movie in the player and settled on his bed with Louis. Just as the movie was starting Harry had turned to Louis and told him despite wanting to try and continue their relationship, he hadn’t really forgiven Louis… didn’t really trust him as much now… and he’d let him know when he trusted him again. Louis had nodded, understanding where Harry was coming from and could see how much he had screwed up by not paying attention to Harry.

“You just let me know when you’re ready to try punishments again.” Louis had told him as he stroked his fingers over Harry’s soft cheek. “I want you to be comfortable and I need you to trust me.”

If it had been anyone else, Louis’ almost certain he would’ve just ended their contract and looked for a new sub. For whatever reason though, he sticks with Harry… he wants to stick with Harry. Maybe it’s because Harry is so sweet or maybe it’s because Harry actually seems to care about him. Pretty much all of his ex-subs had really only cared about the money he spent on them. They wanted to get places and having Louis Tomlinson’s name attached to yours opened a lot of doors.

But yeah, Harry really hadn’t forgiven him. He was a bit relieved that Louis had want to continue on with their agreement and just rule out punishments for a while instead of cutting all ties right then. Having punishments off the table meant they would be focusing only on the pleasure aspect of their agreement, which, really, Harry had no problems with that. Perhaps, he had thought, perhaps this was the way to get Louis to see there was something good and nice about being in what many would call a normal relationship. Without punishments, that’s basically what they were in… and in his naive mind, Harry could only hope that maybe Louis would like it better.

-_-

Thanksgiving Day was spent loading the pies they had made into the SUV and driving for an hour to get to Anne’s parents house. They were greeted at the front door with warm hugs and kisses on their cheeks before entering the smaller home that smelled of pumpkin pound cake and roasted turkey. Robin and Michael, Anne’s father, headed into the living room to watch TV while Gemma and Anne went to the kitchen with the pies. Before Harry could move to join his mother and sister, his grandmother, Nora, motioned him to follow her into their small den.

“Your mother told me the other day you’ve found yourself a boyfriend.” His grandmother began, giving him a smile and patting his hand, “Tell me about him?”

“Oh, sure nana.” Harry responded, offering her a smile as well as he settled next to her. “His name is Louis, he works with his father at that big record, producing company, Syco. He’s twenty-five with blue eyes and brown hair. I really like him, he’s really nice and he’s passionate about his work. I’m not… I’m not a hundred percent convinced mum likes him, but I think maybe she’s warming up to him.”

“How long have you been together?” Nora inquired, giving Harry’s hand a warm squeeze.

“Just three months, four sometime in December.” Harry replied, “We met at a release party Robin took me too and now I’m Louis’ assistant, but we’re good at keeping our relationship out of work.”

“That’s good, dear.” Nora smiled, “As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters, though you really don’t want to mix work and pleasure too much. I’m sure my stubborn daughter will come around eventually. You just need to sure her what a great person your Louis is if that is what you believe he is.”

“I do. He really loves his sister and half siblings.” Harry told her rather proudly, “He seems like a really good brother, loves having lunch with them when they’re able to join us.”

“And he treats you good?” Nora inquired, a question that was important to her.

“Yes, he does.” Harry answered with a nod, “We go on dates and he’s always a gentleman.”

“Good.” Nora gave him another toothy smile. “Nothing but the best for my Harry. I’d like to meet him sometime, do you think I could?”

“I don’t see why not, I’ll mention it to him.” Harry chuckled at his grandmother’s eagerness to meet the person they knew as his boyfriend.

The rest of the day passed by somewhat slowly. Harry had joined Robin and Michael on the sofa while Nora went to chat with Anne and Gemma in the kitchen. By the time dinner came around, Harry found himself with his phone in hand, curled up in the leather rocking chair, eyes going over the text messages he and Louis had been passing back and forth. Louis was spending Thanksgiving with his family of course at his parents mansion. They’d briefly talked about what was on the menu for dinner and then moved on to talking about Christmas and Louis’ upcoming birthday.

***Harry to Louis - What’s the best thing you’ve ever gotten as a gift?***

_*Louis to Harry - Would definitely be the car Simon bought me when I got my license. It was a Land Rover, I had always wanted one.*_

***Harry to Louis - I actually want to get one of those. I like the car my parents got me, but I’d really like a Land Rover***

***Harry to Louis - What do you want for your birthday?***

_*Louis to Harry - Nothing. You don’t need to spend your money on me, Harry.*_

***Harry to Louis - Everybody wants something… there has to be something…***

_*Louis to Harry - Harry. I said you don’t need to spend your money on me. I have everything and if I wanted something I’m rich, I’d buy it for myself.*_

***Harry to Louis - Well what if it didn’t cost anything?***

_*Louis to Harry - Everything costs money*_

***Harry to Louis - Not everything ;) ***

“Harry put your phone down, it’s time to eat.” Anne poked her head into the living room.

Looking up, Harry found the spots previously occupied by his step-father and grandfather were empty. Standing up, he pocketed his phone and followed his mum to the dining room where the others were sitting and waiting.

“Now that we’re all here…” Anne gave a pointed look to Harry who blushed slightly, “Let’s eat!”

The food is incredible like always and Harry goes in for seconds of the turkey as soon as what he has on his plate is gone. He zones out of the conversation about Gemma’s schooling soon after it begins and his fingers begin to itch for his phone which had buzzed not long after he sat down. Glancing over at his mother and finding her occupied, Harry reached for his phone and unlocked the screen, holding it out of view. As expected there’s a message waiting from Louis.

_*Louis to Harry - Are you offering your tight little body up to me, love? Would that be your gift to me? Letting me take you to bed and do whatever I want to you?*_

Harry swallowed thickly, right hand paused with his fork gripped in it and resting against his plate as he stared at the text. Just as he went to reply, Anne’s voice rang in his ears.

“Harry! Put your phone away.” She ordered, staring at him from her spot at the other end of the table. “What is so important that you need that out instead of chatting with your family?”

“Umm…” Harry paused, willing himself not to blush over Louis’ text even though he initiated it. “It was just Louis, wished everyone a happy Thanksgiving.” He lied, trying to give a good enough reason.

“Well you tell him we said happy Thanksgiving as well, but maybe after dinner, yeah?” Nora suggested with a smile.

“Sure nana.” Harry nodded, pocketing his phone again and forcing Louis’ text to the back of his mind for the rest of dinner.

-_-

“My nana wants to meet you.” Harry told Louis first thing on Monday when he arrived at work after greeting him with tea and a kiss.

“What?” Louis sputtered, nearly getting tea on his white button up when it dribbled from his mouth.

“Yeah, um, she asked me about you because my mum had told her we were dating. She said she’d really like to meet you one day.” Harry explained quietly, unsure of how Louis was going to react.

“I don’t...  I don’t typically meet my subs families…” Louis began, setting his tea down. “I know you’ve met mine but that’s typical, considering my subs would join me for events and such.”

“Right.” Harry responded, not liking the idea of letting his nana down, but if Louis wasn’t willing then he really had no choice.

Louis sighed heavily as he looked at Harry and his now somewhat worried expression… or maybe let down expression. He really never meets the family of his subs… he only knew Robin due to work and he only happened to stumble across Harry with his mother and sister when they were out to eat one day. Those things were unavoidable. Actually going to meet a family member, however, was completely avoidable and something he simply didn’t do. There was no need for him to meet his subs family. But, for whatever reason, he kinda wants to meet Harry’s grandmother… if for no other reason than to make Harry happy and make him smile… something very unusual for Louis to do when it came to his subs. Of course he didn’t mind making his subs happy but there was typically a line drawn, one he would not cross, but for Harry… apparently he would cross it.

“How about… How about we go to lunch with her one day?” Louis suggested after a moment of silence. “I can send a car for her or she can just meet us at our usual spot.”

“Really?” Harry questioned, face taking on a hopeful expression.

“Sure, darling.” Louis nodded curtly, giving him an easy smile as Harry’s face lit up.

“Lou!” Harry cheered, hurrying around the desk as Louis stood up and flung his arms around the older man. “Thank you! She’ll be so thrilled.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Louis chuckled, rubbing Harry’s back and pressing his nose into his soft curls.

“Mind if I call her and let her know?” Harry questioned, pulling back enough to meet Louis’ eyes.

“Go ahead.” Louis shook his head, releasing the younger lad so he could go make the phone call.

A few minutes later Harry returned to Louis’ office with a smile on his face, one Louis thought made him look even hotter due to the dimple that showed up when he was sporting this type of smile.

“She was thrilled, she can’t wait to meet you.” Harry said, coming around to Louis after shutting the door and sitting himself in Louis’ lap when the blue eyed man didn’t protest. “Also she said she would drive herself, so whenever you’d like to have that lunch just let me know and I’ll tell her.”

“Hmm.” Louis hummed, flipping through the calender on his desk with one hand while the other rested on Harry’s waist, thumb dipping below the waistline of Harry’s pants. “How about this Thursday, we’ll have a little extra time for lunch. She could meet us at our usual lunch time.”

“I’ll let her know.” Harry replied, looping his arms around Louis’ neck and kissing his cheek, “Thanks for doing this… I can tell you’re not, like completely comfortable with it but it means a lot to her and me because I like seeing her happy.”

“Of course, love.” Louis spoke quietly, feeling surprisingly at ease about the whole thing. “I hope I don’t disappoint.” He chuckled, squeezing Harry’s side and kissing his neck before tapping his butt to get him to stand up and get to work. “Off to work now.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Harry responded as he made his way over to the door and opened it to leave. “I’m sure she’ll love you, after all what’s there not to love.”

With that Harry disappeared out of the office, leaving Louis sitting at his desk completely frozen and staring at the now empty doorway.

What’s not to love? Love? Love!?

-_-

They don’t talk about it. Louis’ not even sure if Harry realized he said, but neither of them bring it up. Love is not a word that’s in Louis Tomlinson’s vocabulary unless you’re talking about his family or control. He loves control. He loves having Harry spread out on his bed. He loves fucking him. But in terms of falling in love? No. That is something Louis Tomlinson does not do… he has never and if you ask him he’d tell you that chances are he will never fall in love.

November gave way to December and suddenly people were hanging Christmas lights and putting up Christmas trees in preparation for the upcoming holiday. Since Louis never spent Christmas at his own home, but rather at his parents house, he never bothered decorating. He was happy to come and assist with the decoration of the inside of the Cowell mansion while a team of professional dealt with the outside.

The holiday season often put Louis in a good mood which was a blessing for anyone that worked with him really. Times where he normally would have gotten angry would become minimal, instead when his annoyance grew with someone he would simply tell them to leave.

With just two short weeks until Christmas, the office was looking and feeling festive. Three trees had been set up in the lobby, strung with white lights and decorated with blue, silver, and white. The desks were decorated with garland and small wreaths and red bows. People were in a generally good mood, minus the occasional scrooge. All in all, Louis would probably say it was one of his top favorite times of the year, and not just because it was his birthday as well.

All of his gift shopping was done for the most part. Typically he wouldn’t give his sub a gift if he had one during the holiday season, however, for whatever reason, he wanted to get Harry something. He’d spent the past few weeks pondering over what to get the younger man and had come up with absolutely nothing. It’s only when he remembers the conversation he had with Harry over Thanksgiving that the light bulb lights up and he knows exactly what he’s going to get him.

-_-

Louis had told him at least a half dozen times that he didn’t want anything from his birthday or Christmas… that he didn’t want Harry to spend money on him. So, with that in mind, Harry planned Louis’ Christmas gift. Since Louis had basically forbid him to buy anything he decided that having dinner together would be the next best thing and he would cook the meal for them and since Louis definitely hadn’t objected to birthday sex, that was definitely on the table… maybe literally.

So on the twenty-third, Harry pulled into the driveway of Louis’ home, the gates shutting behind him as soon as he was through them, and knocked on the front door. A moment later, Louis pulled it open dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. The office had been closed for the week of Christmas, work resuming the following Monday, so Louis was in a week long state of casual dress except for his birthday party and Christmas dinner.

“Hey babe.” Louis greeted, urging Harry inside and out of the cold, snowy weather.

“Hey.” Harry smiled, pulling off his jacket, beanie, and scarf and hanging them on one of the hooks in the entry way.

“So what’s this Christmas gift you mentioned?” Louis questioned after pulling Harry into a long, searing kiss.

“I didn’t disobey you.” Harry answered immediately, noting Louis’ tone and the quirk of his eyebrow. “It won’t cost me a dime.”

“Won’t? You don’t have it?” Louis frowned slightly, completely confused.

“Well no… I thought I’d cook us dinner… and since you’ve got a fridge full of stuff, I won’t have to buy anything to make it.” Harry responded earning a surprised look from Louis.

“And what will you be making us?” Louis inquired after a moment of silence, pulling Harry flush against him in the middle of the living room.

“Brazilian chicken curry.” Harry smiled, draping his arms over Louis’ shoulders. “I noticed you had everything needed to make it when I came over the other day. I did a quick check while you were in the shower.” He continued, biting his lip and nudging his nose against Louis’ jaw.

Monday evening they had done a bit of a scene he supposed you would call it. Louis had tied him to his bed and fucked the breath right out of him. With all punishments off the table except orgasm delay, which he’d been willing to try, everything they did was pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. While Louis had been in the shower after they finished, Harry had snuck into the chicken and checked the cabinets and fridge to make sure everything was there to make them dinner before going back up to the bedroom, wondering if Louis was beginning to feel any different about punishments, but not daring to ask.

“Sounds delicious.” Louis replied, tipping his head some so he could press his lips against Harry’s ear. “How about you get started on that and I’ll grab us some wine and find a movie to watch?”

“Alright.” Harry nodded, pulling away and heading to the kitchen with Louis close behind.

Once Harry had put everything together and left the pot on the stove to simmer while the rice cooked, he joined Louis in the living room on the sofa where the older man had broken out a nice bottle of wine and was currently sipping on it. Instead of letting Harry sit on the other end of the sofa, Louis motioned him to sit next to him so they could cuddle while the movie played.

“It’ll be done in about twenty minutes.” Harry said, leaning back against Louis carefully with his own glass of wine.

“It smells incredible.” Louis smiled, pressing his nose into Harry’s hair briefly. “What are your friends up to for the holiday’s?”

Despite his disinterest in his past subs lives, he found interest in Harry’s. Harry had good friends, ones that were there when he needed them at the snap of the fingers. He’d only met Niall, the Irish one as he recalled, and he remembered the lad being quite bouncy. He remembered Harry describing Liam, he thinks, as the more serious one, the one that liked to think everything through.

“Niall went to Ireland to see family and Liam went back to Wolverhampton to visit his. They’ll be back to attend your New Year’s party.” Harry responded, leaning his head back against Louis’ shoulder. “They’re really excited for it, though I think Niall’s excited because he knows there will be alcohol and he loves celebrating.”

“I figured it’d be nice for you to have some of your friends here so you’ll know somebody.” Louis replied, letting his fingers dance through Harry’s curls, a horrible habit of his.

“Well thanks for inviting them, means a lot that you thought of me.” Harry offered Louis a dimpled smile and nobody can really blame Louis for leaning down and kissing him.

When the timer goes off for the food, Harry pulled Louis up by his hand and led him into the kitchen. The smell of curry wrapped itself around both of them as Harry took off the lid of the pot while Louis grabbed plates. With a couple spoonfuls of rice and curry topping it off, they headed back into the living; Harry carrying a plate with some lightly buttered bread to sop up the liquid from the curry.

One bite has Louis closing his eyes and moaning over how good it tastes. He’s had food of this quality from professional chefs and even from his mum, but no one’s ever served him a meal otherwise that he’d consider worthy of being in a five star restaurant.

“What do you think?” Harry inquired, not having taken a bite yet, biting his lip with worry.

“Love it.” Louis answered, swallowing the bite he had in his mouth and reaching out to pull Harry in by the neck to mesh their lips together in a quick kiss before pulling away. “It tastes incredible.”

“Thanks.” Harry blushed then began to eat, heart rate calming significantly knowing Louis likes the food.

They settled back with their plates as the movie began to play and ate, sipping on their wine occasionally. When the food was gone and their glasses were empty, Harry found himself snuggled back against Louis’ side with a blanket thrown over their legs. He can feel Louis’ thumb rubbing back and forth against his arm while his own hand rests on Louis’ leg. It can’t be normal for a dominant and submissive to cuddle like this, he thought to himself, mind wandering from the movie. He couldn’t picture Louis really cuddling with anyone based on how he treated him sometimes when they were done fucking. Sometimes the space between them felt like miles. Sure, Louis always made sure he was okay and fully coherent, but they didn’t really cuddle, it just wasn’t something Louis did. He’ll take what he can get though.

When the movie ended, Louis removed his arm from around Harry and stretched before standing up. Wordlessly, he picked up their empty plates and took them to the kitchen to rinse while Harry followed behind with their glasses. They remained silent as they cleaned up and put the leftover food away, working seamlessly together. With the kitchen cleaned up, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him through the house.

“Where are we going?” Harry questioned, as they went down the short hallway where he knew the garage was.

“To get your Christmas present of course.” Louis replied, stopping in front of the door.

“But you said no presents…” Harry frowned.

“No, I said you couldn’t buy me anything.” Louis spoke, setting a hand on the door knob. “I never said anything about me buying something for you.”

“And you put it in the garage?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow at the old man.

“You never go in there so yes.” Louis chuckled, “Now, are you ready for your present?”

“I guess so....” Harry laughed, starting to feel anxious to find out what it was.

Smiling, Louis pushed open the door and pulled Harry out into the dark garage. He situated him facing the open space then turned around to hit the light switch. Harry blinked as the lights came on revealing a brand new jet black Range Rover with a large bow on the hood.

“Holy shit…” Harry murmured, wide eyes taking in the expensive vehicle. “Y-You bought me a Range Rover?”

“Keen observation, yes, I did.” Louis chuckled, setting his hands on Harry’s hips.

“Lou… I can’t… I can’t accept that.” Harry stumbled over his words, not moving from his spot even when Louis urged him to.

“Yes you can and you are.” Louis responded, rolling his eyes. “I bought it as a gift for you. I knew you wanted one and it’s not abnormal for dominants to buy their submissives a vehicle. If you don’t want it as a gift, then don’t call it that. Consider it the vehicle that I, your dominant, purchased for you to drive, and you will drive it.”

“But…” Harry started but Louis cut him off with a sharp look.

“Harry.” He warned, tone dropping to let Harry know there was absolutely no room for an argument.

Sighing heavily, Harry looked from the vehicle over to Louis with a tight smile. He could see in Louis’ eyes that no reason would convince Louis to take the vehicle back.

“Thank you sir.” Harry spoke quietly, dropping his gaze from Louis’, taking on a more submissive stance.

He would never be comfortable accepting such an expensive gift even knowing Louis easily afford it and so much more. There was really no way for him to look at it other than a gift from his dominant.

Louis stared at his sub for a moment in complete silence. The younger man stood with his head dipped and his hands clasped behind his back as though he was awaiting instruction, so he gave them.

“Go to the bedroom.” Louis ordered, voice void of emotion suddenly. “Remove all of your clothes and be laying on the bed, on your back. Go.”

He watched as Harry turned quickly and left the garage, heading up to the bedroom. Louis remained in the cold room, willing himself to calm down. All he had wanted to do really was give Harry the best Christmas present and considering Harry had said he really wanted a Land Rover, he figured there was nothing better to get him. Now the boy was ungrateful. Refusing to accept the vehicle as a present and deciding to take it as though he had no choice.  

Shutting off the lights in the garage, Louis headed upstairs and into his bedroom. Harry was stripped bare and laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Without a word, Louis moved around the room, pulling two ties from his closet, a blindfold from his dresser, and a vibrator and a cockring from a hidden box under the bed.

“Sit up.” Louis demanded, kneeling over Harry on the bed with all the items beside him.

Harry sat up instantly and Louis motioned for him to hold his hands together before tying them with one of the ties. Pushing the younger man back down, he quickly secured Harry’s tied hands to the headboard with the other tie before placing the blindfold on Harry’s forehead, not yet covering his eyes.

“Spread your legs.” Louis said, moving off of his sub and picking up the bottle of lube he had grabbed.

Slicking his fingers, he set to work opening Harry up. The younger man squirmed and whined as Louis’ fingers brushed over his prostate, getting him fully hard.

“I’m quite disappointed in you.” Louis spoke after a few minutes, working three fingers in Harry’s stretched hole. “I tried to do something extremely nice, giving you that vehicle, and you shot me down.”

Lou, I…” Harry began but Louis cut him off.

“It’s Sir to you.” He snap, removing his fingers and earning a groan from Harry at the loss. “Get it through your head that I am extremely wealthy and I do enjoy spoiling my subs when they are good. That being said, none of them have ever received the treatment you have received from me. And you… you are ungrateful.”

“No! No, I…” Harry tried again, eyes widening as Louis spoke for fear Louis was going to hit him in some form or another.

“Silence!” Louis hissed, sliding the cockring onto Harry’s length before snatching up the vibrator and slicking it up. “For being ungrateful and refusing the gift I purchased especially for you, you are going to take this for fifteen minutes at least. Perhaps this will teach you to be grateful for what I provide you with for you will not cum until I come back and let you.”

With that, Louis pushed the slightly thick vibrator into Harry, causing the lad to arch his back and moan as he was filled. Reaching up, Louis slid the blindfold over Harry’s eyes and flipped the switch of the vibrator onto the second level. Immediately Harry whimpered and shifted his hips which only caused him to jerk as the object shifted inside of him.

Suddenly he was alone, hearing the door click shut as Louis left the room. He felt as though he had no sense of time as he lay there, squirming on the Egyptian cotton sheets. Every move makes the vibrator shift inside of him and eventually it’s pressed against his prostate making him arch up off the bed obscenely as it vibrates. Jolts run through his entire body as he squirmed even more, trying to get the pressure off of his prostate but every move seems to make it worse.  

He doesn’t know how long it was before he finally heard the door open again. All he knew was he was hard as a rock and couldn’t come and the vibrator was still pressed to his prostate, making him writhe on the bed, nearly falling off a few times.

The vibrations suddenly disappear and the toy is pulled from him, making him cry out, both thankful and sad for the loss. His hands were unbound and lowered to his sides before the blindfold was slowly removed, revealing Louis hovering over him, completely naked.

Neither of them said anything as Louis resituated himself between Harry’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. Harry watched, chest still heaving, as Louis slicked himself up and lined himself up to take him. Reaching down, Louis removed the ring from Harry’s length and the green eyed lad whimpered, clenching his fists in the sheets.

Louis entered him slowly, knowing Harry was already sensitive from the toy and wanting to prolong his climax.

“You can touch me.” Louis spoke quietly, bending over and sliding a hand into Harry’s curls while the other remained on Harry’s hip to support himself as he began to thrust.

Harry’s hands immediately went to Louis’ lower back and the nape of his neck. He moaned into Louis’ shoulder as the older man nipped at his earlobe. Letting his head fall back as much as it could, giving Louis full access to his neck, Harry whimpered with every jab to his prostate. Heat pooled inside of him and as soon as he felt Louis bite gently at his neck, he came, hard, between them. He clenched around Louis, short nails digging into the blue eyed man’s skin as he became more and more sensitive.

Louis gripped Harry’s hip tightly and thrust into him, hips snapping at an almost alarming speed. A few more thrusts send Louis soaring as he growled out Harry’s name and came inside his sub. For a moment, neither of them moved; both of them trying to catch their breaths. When Louis did move, Harry whimpered underneath him as his softened length left Harry’s body. Pulling back enough to get a good look at Harry, Louis found him looking absolutely wrecked with tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Okay?” Louis whispered, crowding close to the worn out sub, stroking his fingers through Harry’s sweat damp curls.

“Yeah.” Harry managed to respond, still trying to catch his breath. “Just sensitive.”

“You’re sure?” Louis inquired, wiping away the lone tear that had begun to make it’s way down Harry’s temple.

“Promise.” Harry nodded, leaning into Louis’ touch, shifting some under him.

“Let me get a flannel to clean us up a bit, unless you’d rather shower?” Louis stood from the bed.

“Don’t think I can stand.” Harry chuckled, pushing a hand into his curls and taking a deep breath, heart rate beginning to go back to normal.

“Alright then, flannel it is.” Louis smiled then went to retrieve one from the bathroom.

When he returned, he carefully wiped Harry down before cleaning himself off. Tossing the dirty flannel back into the bathroom, Louis returned to the bed and sank down next to Harry.

“Come here.” Louis requested, pulling Harry towards him. “On your side.”

Harry turned onto his side so Louis could press against his back and sighed happily when the older man draped an arm over his waist. He hummed as he felt Louis’ lips press softly against his shoulder and his hand soothe up and down his side a few times before settling back against his stomach.

They lay there for a while in complete silence, only the hum of the heater filling the room and their breathing. For a moment, Harry thinks maybe Louis fell asleep, but then he feels the light press of his lips against his neck and knows he’s not.

“Thank you for the car.” Harry spoke into the silence, squeezing the hand he was now holding in his own. “I do appreciate it, it just costs so much…”

“You’re welcome.” Louis responded quietly. “And to most it does seem like a lot, but to me it’s not. I wanted to give you something that would make you happy, I want you to be happy as my sub, Harry, but it’s not the only reason I did it. You’re an outstanding employee as well and in general, a wonderful person, more so than I. You deserve to have nice things and as your dominant, it pleasures me to give you nice things and spoil you when you have been good. I mainly did it though because I knew you really wanted one and I could afford to get you the best, so I did.”

Rolling over so he could face Louis, Harry shuffled as close as he could.

“Thank you.” He repeated, tangling their fingers between their chests. “I really do love it, it’s wonderful. Gemma will be jealous.”

Louis laughed out loud, the joyful noise filling the room and making Harry smile. Rolling onto his back, Louis pulled Harry to his side so the younger could settle his head on his chest. Harry’s arm draped over Louis’ toned stomach and Louis wrapped one arm around Harry’s shoulders while the hand of his other came to rest atop the arm Harry had over him after adjusting the covers.

Harry tilted his head up in a silent request and since Louis was all about breaking rules these days, he leaned down to kiss Harry. Smiling with content, Harry settled back against Louis’ warm chest and let his eyes drift shut, dreams flooding his mind that were as sweet as the night had become. Maybe there was hope for Louis wanting a more normal relationship after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is your favorite song off of Made In The A.M?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to the next few chapters, the story is about to really take flight! Sorry for any errors! Enjoy!

As Harry’s birthday quickly approached, nothing had really changed in his relationship with Louis. From New Years until present time, three days before his nineteenth birthday, had been sex filled and mostly punishment free, really the only thing off the table was paddling and spanking. In some ways, Harry almost missed the sting of Louis’ hand on his backside, at the same time he was enjoying the more normal relationship they had currently. Sure, it probably wasn’t very normal for you to be tied to a bed and spread eagle with a cockring around you and a vibrator in you on high, but Harry didn’t find that he truly minded that. Every time it had happened it led to the same thing afterwards, Louis absolutely wrecking him beyond belief and them cuddling as they fell asleep.

During the day, Louis was far less cuddly. At work he was all business, occasionally taking Harry over his desk when he grew frustrated and needed a way to relieve some stress. At his house, he was a bit more open to cuddling and being more of a boyfriend, though Louis himself didn’t realize that’s how he was. And when they went out, Louis would hold his hand, however, that was simply a sign of possession for Louis… nobody would dare mess with Harry when Louis had a hand on him.

All in all, the year had started off well and now with just a few days before his birthday, Harry had had a rather large revelation. Over the course of the past five months, without even really realizing it, he had fallen in love with Louis. Part of him found it a bit odd considering he knew their relationship was really just a contract that could be severed at any time, but he’d gone right ahead and fallen head first. It’s everything else about Louis. His hair, his eyes, his laugh, his smile, the way he loves his family, how he’s so passionate about music, and how much he gives. Sometimes he thinks maybe, just maybe Louis might feel the same way, but he knows otherwise. Louis’ made it pretty clear in the past that their relationship is simply a contract, that Harry is nothing more than is submissive. Still… sometimes…

“Harry!” Louis’ voice carried through his office as the older man stepped in. “I need you to take these to the lobby for mail pick up and then I need you to take these up to my dad.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded, standing from his desk and taking the package for the mail along with the papers for Simon.

Down in the lobby he dropped the package at the front desk then headed back to the lift. The doors began to close when a hand reached in and stopped them, making them open back up. The person called their goodbye to whoever they were talking to and Harry knew immediately who it was and groaned internally. A moment later Nick Grimshaw walked in.

“Well, hello there.” He purred, stepping beside Harry and reaching out to press the number for his floor. “I haven’t seen you around in a bit, thought maybe Tomlinson tossed you out.”

“Obviously not.” Harry responded shortly, stepping away from the older man.

“You’re still together then?” Nick inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes. We are.” Harry answered, willing the lift to go faster as it began to go up.

“That has to be a record.” Nick chuckled humorlessly. “What’s that… five months or so that you’ve been seeing each other?”

“Yes.” Harry sighed heavily, clutching the papers to his chest as he watched the numbers rise slowly on the little screen.

“Pity. I still haven’t gotten my chance. Tomlinson’s been hogging you.” Nick spoke, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Nobody’s used to seeing his current interests around for so long, all the others were fired if they worked here or suddenly stopped coming around after maybe a month. No matter though, let me know when he’s done with you, yeah? I’d like to have a go at you.”

The doors to the lift finally opened and Nick stepped out, giving Harry a finally wink.

“Not bloody likely.” Harry grumbled as the doors shut and the lift began to move again.

Nick’s words are sitting like a rock in his stomach though. Nobody’s used to seeing Louis’ current interest around for so long… they all end up fired or just stop coming in suddenly after a month or less. He wonders what will happen if they end their contract… will he be fired? Sure, his college acceptance letters would be arriving in March, but until then he needed a job.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, Harry walked out of the lift and down to Simon’s office, knocking on the door and waiting to be told to enter. When he got the permission, he stepped in and found Simon talking with Zayn.

“Ah! Harry, I was expecting you.” Simon offered him a small grin.

“Here’s the papers from Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry responded, handing over the small stack.

“Excellent.” Simon accepted the papers. “Don’t worry about calling him Mr. Tomlinson around me, alright? At least not when it’s just us or somebody like Zayn.”

“Oh, um alright.” Harry nodded and offered Zayn a smile. “How’s it going with the new album?”

“Almost done with it actually.” Zayn responded, offering him a smile in return. “These couple of months off have really helped, been in the studio a lot.”

“Yeah, Louis said he’s been working with you, trying to finish it all up. When do you think you’ll release?” Harry questioned.

“Probably not until the summer, we’re talking about a single release in March though, that’s why I’m here.” Zayn answered, gesturing to Simon.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear it. I’ll let you two get back at it.” Harry replied, nodding his head at both men before making his leave.

The lift was blessedly empty when he stepped on to go back to Louis’ floor. He offered a small wave to their receptionist then headed into Louis’ office since the door was open. The older man glanced over as he walked in but said nothing, turning his attention back to his computer to finish an email. Walking over, Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of Louis’ desk and waited patiently for him to finish so he could find out if there was anything else Louis’ needed done before he returned to work in his own office.

“Find my dad alright?” Louis questioned as he clicked send on his email.

“He was in his office with Zayn, talking about releasing a single in March.” Harry nodded, mind wandering to his encounter with Nick in the lift. “And I unfortunately stumbled across Nick as well… or rather he stumbled across me.”

“Did he do something…?” Louis frowned, standing up from his chair and coming around to stand in front of Harry.

“Talked a lot.” Harry grumbled, slouching some in the leather chair. “Mainly was saying he couldn’t believe we were still together and he wanted to have his turn with me.”

“His turn?” Louis scoffed angrily, “That little…”

“It’s fine. I just ignored him.” Harry cut Louis off with a small smile, standing up from the chair in order to wrap his arms around the other man’s torso and press his nose to Louis’ neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell of his cologne. “He’s really bloody annoying, ya know?”

“I know.” Louis chuckled, curling his arms around Harry and turning his head to kiss his temple. “If he weren’t so good at his job I would’ve fired him a long time ago. Enough of this though, you can go back to your office and finish up what you were working on, you’ve got about an hour before you’re off the clock.”

“Alright.” Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck, enough to nudge his nose against his jaw and then up against Louis’ nose.

In a slightly daring move, Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ in a quick kiss before pulling away completely and going back to his own office.

-_-

On the day of his birthday, Harry woke up to Anne, Robin, and Gemma standing next to his bed; Anne holding a tray full of breakfast for him. They sang happy birthday to him as she set the tray down over his lap once he was sat up and Harry shook his head, unable to stop smiling though the singing was off key.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Anne smiled, kissing his forehead when the song concluded.

“Thanks mum.” Harry replied, reaching out for the cup of hot tea that Robin had placed on the tray.

“All ready for tonight?” Gemma inquired, sitting down the on the bed as their mum and step-father left the room.

“Yeah, not really sure what Lou has planned but he mentioned dinner.” Harry nodded his head.

A week prior to the day, Louis had told him not to make any plans for the evening on his birthday. Harry, of course, had inquired why and all Louis would offer was that he wanted to treat Harry to a nice dinner. It wasn’t exactly something that was unusual, they went out to eat at least once a week and every time they went it was to some posh, expensive restaurant that Harry and his family would never be able to afford. He had a feeling there was something more to Louis’ plans, but he didn’t question it, he didn’t mind a nice surprise every now and then.

“Please. I doubt that’s the only thing he’s got planned.” Gemma winked and Harry blushed under the implication.

“Gem…” He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before picking up a piece of bacon.

“What?” Gemma chuckled, snitching the last bite of toast.

“Don’t… Don’t even hint at my sex life… it’s weird.” Harry grumbled, sighing heavily when she laughed harder in response.

“I was your age once too.” She snickered.

“Oh gosh. Please, shut up.” Harry shook his head and forced a bite of pancake wards her so her mouth would be full.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the house since his birthday fell on a Saturday and he had been scheduled not to work along, unlike Robin who had left soon after they had delivered breakfast. An hour before Louis was set to arrive, Harry stepped into the shower to clean up before pulling on a pair of black pants with a simple white button up. With his hair fixed and shoes on, he headed downstairs to wait for Louis. Twenty minutes later he was walking out the door and calling his goodbyes to his family.

“Hey baby.” Louis greeted as Harry climbed into the limo that he had gotten for the evening.

“Hey, how was work?” Harry questioned, settling against Louis’ side once the driver had shut the door, leaning in to mold their lips together briefly.

“Decent.” Louis responded, “We’ve decided Zayn’s first single will drop March seventh.”

“Oh, exciting! I can’t wait to hear it.” Harry replied honestly. “I guess he’ll be filming a music video for it soon after?”

“Already in the works actually, the planning anyways.” Louis nodded, setting his hand on Harry’s thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth. “How was your day?”

“Good, just spent it lounging around the house honestly, though I did get breakfast in bed, that’s always nice.” Harry chuckled, earning a smile from Louis and a kiss to his forehead. “Where are we going to be eating?”

“Bel Canto” Louis answered as the limo drove through the streets of London. “I remember you enjoying it when we went last year.”

Harry smiled and nodded, warmth radiating in his chest over the fact that Louis remembered how much he had enjoyed the French restaurant. They made small talk until they arrived at the restaurant, then Harry found himself being led by a hand on his waist into the warmer building; most of the tables already full and waiters hurrying around.

“Reservation for two under Tomlinson.” Louis told the hostess as he helped Harry out of his winter jacket before removing his own.

They followed the girl to their table, smiling politely at her when she placed their menu’s on the table then walked away.

“Remember, it’s your birthday, order anything you want.” Louis spoke as they observed their menu’s though he always told Harry to order whatever he wanted when they went out.

Soon enough they had drinks and starters being placed before them while their main dishes were being prepared. They chatted about work and the movies that were going to be coming out soon, deciding which ones they wanted to go see and which they would bypass. Much like every other time they had gone out to eat, Harry felt as though they were in an actual, committed, loving relationship instead of one breakable by contract. Louis seemed to take in every word Harry said and asked all the questions a boyfriend would ask. More and more it felt as though Louis was slipping into the routine of a normal boyfriend instead of a dominant, something that thrilled Harry.

Instead of ordering a real dessert after their main courses were gone, Louis insisted on a cheese plate with wine while they watched the performances by the singers and pianist in the restaurant. When the performance was over and the remainders of the cheese plate were packed to go, Louis led Harry out of the restaurant and back into the limo. Louis told the driver to take them to his home and Harry could only sigh in contentment, having no issues with going back to Louis’ home for what he assumed would be a very physical evening.

Pulling up to Louis’ home, a frown pulled at Harry’s eyebrows as he took in two large buses parked off to the side of the driveway in the grass as well as numerous vehicles parked in the driveway and in the side yard. Looking over at the older man, all he was given was a simple smile as their door was opened and Louis climbed out, reaching back in to help Harry. Hand in hand they made their way into the house and straight through to the french doors leading out to the backyard. As soon as the doors opened and they stepped out they were greeted with a loud cheer of ‘Happy Birthday’ coming from the visitors scattered about. Harry blushed at the attention, everyone looking and smiling at him with their glasses raised.

“You organized this?” Harry questioned as he and Louis talking down off of the raised porch and into the yard.

“I figured you’d enjoy it if your birthday was celebrated with your friends and family and since I have enough space for both, why not.” Louis replied, hand squeezing Harry’s waist lightly. “Happy birthday babe.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek before turning away and seeking out his family. “I’m going to go say hi to Niall and the others.”

“Alright, meet me in thirty minutes over there near the stage set up.” Louis pointed over to the stage that had been put up in the middle of the backyard.

“Sure.” Harry nodded then wandered over to his friends.

“Harry!” Niall cheered, beer in hand, with a large smile on his face. “Happy birthday mate.”

“Thanks.” Harry replied, waving at some of his other friends that were standing a few feet away chatting.

“Let’s get a drink in you!” Niall exclaimed, noting Harry’s empty hands.

Harry allowed himself to be led over to the drink table where Louis had hired someone to prepare drinks for the duration of the party. Before Harry knew it he was nursing a fruity cocktail and following Niall and Liam around once the other lad had joined up with them. Twenty-five minutes later, Harry excused himself to go find Louis who was already standing over near the stage with Simon and Jay.

“There he is!” Louis smiled, stretching out a hand.

“Evening Harry.” Jay greeted, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Hello Mrs. Cowell.” Harry replied, giving her a similar kiss to the cheek.

“I told you months ago you can call me Jay.” She smiled, patting his cheek fondly.

She rather liked Harry. As a person and because he seemed to bring a spark to Louis’ eyes that she had never seen before. Her son seemed happy with the younger man and she couldn’t ask for more.

“Mr. Cowell.” Harry turned to greet Simon, when the man held out his hand.

“Harry, enjoying your party?” Simon inquired, retracting his hand.

“Yes sir.” Harry smiled and nodded his head, looking over at Louis who offering him a smile as well.

“Well, it’s about to get better.” Louis spoke, leading Harry over to the stage and ushering him up the steps before grabbing a microphone and tapping it against his palm to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s my pleasure to present to you the man of the evening, Harry Styles!” He announced and everyone applauded and cheered as Harry blushed cherry red. “I’d like to take a quick moment and thank everyone who came out tonight to celebrate my boyfriend’s nineteenth birthday, I hope everyone’s having a good time!”

Everyone cheered, even Harry’s mum who still wasn’t too fond of Louis. Harry waved at everyone from where he stood next to Louis, still somewhat confused as to why he needed to be on stage.

“Now, it’s time to get on with the entertainment! We’ve got two special guests this evening and the first is my best mate, Zayn Malik!” Louis announced as Zayn hurried up the steps, waving to the crowd of people.

Zayn gave Harry a quick hug, wishing him a private happy birthday before moving off to the side.

“And now, I’d like everyone to give a big welcome to this next artist, straight off her latest world tour, give it up for Katy Perry!” Louis called out and Harry nearly fainted.

Turning to the stairs, sure enough, there was Katy stepping up them and onto the stage. Louis handed her his microphone after she had hugged a very shocked Harry and guided his sub down off the stage.

“How’s everybody doing tonight!?” Katy questioned, receiving cheers in reply. “I’d just like to say a massive happy birthday to Harry, I’m so glad I could make it tonight to help you celebrate.”

And with that the music began pumping through the speakers. She goes through song after song with everyone dancing along and after a while Zayn joined her for one song before taking over. He sings a few songs off of his first album before jumping into one of his new songs and Harry falls in love with it instantly. The entire time he’s next to Louis, dancing with him, and smiling so hard his cheeks have begun to hurt.

After Zayn finished up, the DJ took over again, the cake was cut, and the party continued on. Eventually people began wondering up to Harry and wishing him a happy birthday before taking their leave. By midnight everyone was gone and all that was left was leftover food that the clean up crew was busy taking care off.

Louis led Harry into the house, making sure to lock the door as he went. Urging the younger man upstairs and into the bedroom, Louis wandered over to the chest of drawers and pulled out two pairs of boxers, one in Harry’s size and one in his own. Turning back around he found Harry laid out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Tired?” Louis inquired, walking over to the bed to stand between Harry’s legs, which were hanging off the edge.

“Kind of, but not really.” Harry answered, sitting up, opting to just lean back on his hands and squeeze his thighs together making Louis smirk.

“Yeah?” Louis placed the boxers on the bed next to him as he leaned forward so he was nose to nose with the younger man.

“It’s only fair really, I mean you got birthday sex, why shouldn’t I?” Harry smiled cheekily, reaching up with one hand and trailing his fingers up Louis’ arm to his neck.

“Is that so?” Louis chuckled, moving his own hand to place it on Harry’s neck, thumb stroking over the cut of Harry’s jaw.

Harry nodded his head, leaning in closer to the blue eyed man. Louis, of course, has no intention of denying his sub what he wants even though his birthday is technically over, so he closes the distance between them and kisses Harry roughly. The low groan that emits from Harry’s throat let’s Louis know he’s happy with this so he began pushing Harry back, kneeling up on the bed so he could still reach him. Pulling away, he stood up and began working the belt, pants, and boxers off of Harry while the younger man removed his top, tossing everything to the side.

With Harry naked before him, Louis made quick work of his own clothes, tossing them to join Harry’s on the floor before crawling back up onto the bed.

“Louis…” Harry whined as the older man bit at his neck and held his hands up by his head.

“Be a good boy.” Louis whispered hotly into his ear, “You’ll get everything you want if you’re a good boy.”

“Yeah.” Harry whimpered beneath his dominant. “Your good boy. Please, I’ll be good.”

“I know you will be, always a good boy for me.” Louis replied, scratching his nails gently down Harry’s sides, making him arch off the bed with a gasp. “Turn over and get on your knees for me.” He ordered, patting Harry’s thigh as he moved to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand, not really in the mood for making a mess since he knew Harry would probably fall asleep not long after they finished.

Kneeing his way back over to Harry who was arse up now, he opened the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. Rubbing them together to warm up the somewhat cold substance, he placed his free hand on Harry’s back, soothing it up and down a few times as he pressed in a single digit. Harry released a soft whimper, pressing back immediately. Louis worked in a second finger a short while later, taking his time opening Harry open and enjoying the views that was being provided. With three fingers completely inside his sub, Louis reached up again with his free hand and dragged his fingertips lightly over Harry’s back making him jerk and quiver.

“Lou, please…” Harry pleaded, gripping one of the pillows on the bed tight in his fist as Louis’ fingers brushed over his prostate.

Removing his fingers, Louis reaching for the condom package, ripping it open and rolling it down his hard length. Snatching up the lube, he slicked himself up while tapping Harry’s thigh again and ordering him onto his back. Settling between the boys’ spread legs, he hitched them up around his waist and guided himself into Harry. The green eyed lad’s back arched off of the bed and a moan spilled from his lips, filling the space around them. When Louis bottomed out, he paused to give Harry a moment to adjust, leaning over him and running a hand everywhere he could touch.

“Good?” Louis questioned, reaching to tweak Harry’s nipples then run his hands down Harry’s sides as he waited for him to adjust.

“Yeah, yeah i’m good, you can move.” Harry responded, sounding wrecked already.

Supporting himself on one elbow, Louis grasped Harry’s hip with his other hand and began to move. Harry’s reaction comes instantly as usual, whimpering and moaning at the feeling of Louis pulling and pushing in and out of him even with the condom. With his hands free, Harry scratched at Louis’ sides as the older thrust into him. His body feels like it’s on fire as the heat between them grows.

It’s all hard and fast until Louis lowers himself down so he can press his lips to Harry’s neck. Kissing and nipping at his subs sweaty skin, Louis slid his arm under Harry and moved his other from his hip up to his side. Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ hair and back, his head thrown back as far as it could be in pleasure. Louis’ thrusts slowed but remained deep and powerful as he brought them both closer to their climaxes. He worked his mouth up Harry’s neck, over his jaw, and to his lips, mashing them together in a heated kiss.

Harry’s fingers tightened in Louis’ short hair as he clung to Louis, feeling overwhelmed. Heat pooled deep inside him as they worked together, his legs tightening around Louis’ waist. He clenched around the blue eyed man and with one final thrust to his prostate, Harry came with a cry of Louis’ name as he pulled his mouth away from the older man’s.

Louis came shortly after, driving into Harry a few more times before spilling into the condom. They both remained still for a moment, Louis’ head resting in the crook of Harry’s neck as they caught their breath. The older man pressed his lips to Harry’s damp, heated skin a few times before pulling away and easing himself out of Harry. Standing up, he tied off the condom and threw it away in the bathroom before returning to the bed with a wet cloth. He wiped the sweat from Harry’s brow then proceeded to wipe away the mess Harry had made on his stomach. Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, Louis climbed back into bed and turned off the bedside lamp. Reaching out he pulled Harry back into his arms so his chest was pressed to the younger boy’s back, their breathing now even and sleep taking them over.

“Night darling.” Louis spoke, kissing Harry’s warm shoulder.

“Night Lou.” Harry replied, barely conscious, “Love you.”

He barely hears it. Honestly for a moment he thinks he’s mistaken. But he’s not, he knows he’s not… he knows exactly what he just heard and that was never part of the plan. Louis Tomlinson did not fall in love and love was not part of the contract.

-_-

Harry feels like he missed something. Somewhere, at some point, he missed something. For a time, his arrangement with Louis felt more like a relationship, he had felt like they were growing closer and that maybe Louis wasn’t so into the whole dominant thing anymore. But, for the past few weeks, it’s felt like the very beginning.

When Louis’ frustrated or stressed at work he calls Harry into his office, uses him, and sends him back to work. They still eat out but Louis monitors what he eats, not letting him get anything that’s too unhealthy, siting that Harry needs to maintain a healthy diet. When they’re at Louis’ house, most of the time now it’s to do a scene and then after Louis’ sure he’s fine, he sends Harry home.

He doesn’t know what’s happened to make Louis suddenly dive headfirst back into being a strict dominant and it’s sent him for a loop.

He’s not thinking about it as much the past few days. It’s March now and March means college acceptance or denial letters will be arriving any day. He’d submitted them a few months after school had ended, noting in his applications he was looking to start the following year. Now, it was time to see where his good grades and nearly perfect attendance got him. He knew there was a chance that he wouldn’t get in, he had applied to the top medical schools; five of which were in the United States while the other two were in the United Kingdom. His mum, his dad, and Robin had been supportive of his decision to apply out of the country, knowing Harry simply wanted to be the best he could be.

-_-

Harry was at work when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he unlocked the screen and tapped on the new message from his mum.

**From Anne: They’ve all arrived! Robin and I have dinner plans tonight, I’m sure you won’t wait till we get home so I’ve left them on the kitchen counter!**

He typed a quick message back to her before locking his phone and pushing it back into his pocket.

“Something exciting on your phone?” Louis questioned from where he was sat at his desk on the computer, glancing over to where Harry was smiling like a kid in a candy shop on the sofa sorting papers.

“It was my mum, all of my college letters have arrived and she’s left them for me on the counter.” Harry answered, turning his attention to the older lad.

“Ah, I see.” Louis hummed, offering him a closed mouth smile. “Well, we’ll just have to pick up some take away and head over to your house right after work to celebrate.”

“I don’t even know if I got in yet.” Harry responded, nerves tumbling about inside him.

“Harry, you were a straight a student and rarely missed a day of school since you started school. I’m sure you’ve been accepted somewhere.” Louis assured him, knowing someone with Harry’s record could easily get into a great college. “How many did you apply to?”

“Seven.” Harry replied, going back to sorting the papers in his lap.

“Then you’ve got that many chances at an acceptance.” Louis reasoned.

“And that many chances of rejection.” Harry muttered, letting the subject go.

His stomach was in knots the rest of the day. The thought of the seven letters sitting on the kitchen counter at home just waiting to be opened and reveal their contents had him almost running to the bathroom and locking himself in a stall.

Soon enough though they’re both clocked out for the day and agree to meet at Harry’s house. Thirty minutes after Harry arrived he heard Louis pull into the drive. Opening the door, he let the blue eyed man in with their food and followed after Louis to the kitchen.

“You haven’t opened them?” Louis inquired, setting the bag of Chinese food down and gesturing to the still sealed envelopes.

“No, I thought it’d be better if I waited for you to get here.” Harry replied earning a quirked eyebrow from Louis, “You know, just in case I pass out… I’m nervous right now.”

Louis hummed in understanding as he pulled their food out and began scooping it out onto the dishes Harry set down near him.

“We’ll I’m here now, go ahead.” Louis chuckled as Harry played with the envelopes.

“Right… right.” Harry sighed, picking up the first one.  “This one is from Harvard…”

He missed how Louis’ eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline at the mention of the university located in the United States. Opening the envelope, Harry pulled out the letter and took a deep breath before unfolding it.

“What does it say?” Louis asked when Harry didn’t say anything more, his voice somewhat tense.

“They… I… I got accepted!” Harry answered, voice full of disbelief. “Holy shit they accepted me!”

“That’s great babe.” Louis chuckled lightly, “Check the others.”

Feeling a bit more confident, Harry picked up another letter and ripped it open; this time from Johns Hopkins University (again in the United States). It’s another acceptance and Harry’s face broke into an even bigger grin while Louis’ brows pulled into a frown. The next letter came from Yale University (United States). The smile on Harry’s face dimmed slightly as he read that he had been rejected even though he’d already been accepted at two fantastic universities. Meanwhile, Louis nearly leapt for joy at the denial into a United States school. Harry wouldn’t be leaving England.

The University of California in San Francisco and Stanford University presented him with two more acceptance letters. The final two letters, much to Louis’ relief, were from schools in England. Both of the schools, University of Oxford and University of Cambridge, had accepted him into their schools should he choose to go there.

Harry set the letter he had been reading down and looked over at Louis with a beaming smile. All but one of his top picks had accepted him and he considers that a huge win especially when Yale was the one he’d applied to only because it was listed as one of the top medical schools.

“I can’t believe all but one wants me to come to their school.” Harry exclaimed, setting the acceptance letters aside and tossing the rejection letter in the trash. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to pick one, they say I have to inform them of my decision within a month.”

“I think it’ll be pretty easy honestly.” Louis responded, picking up their plates of food, preparing to head to the living room.

“Really? You think so?” Harry frowned slightly, not feeling as though it was going to be that easy.

“Absolutely, I’ll help you.” Louis nodded, pausing in the doorway and looking back at his sub. “Cross off Harvard, Stanford, Johns, and UC. They’re all over in the United States and as my sub you will definitely not be attending over there.”

And with that Louis left the kitchen and made his way to the living room leaving Harry looking shocked, still standing by the counter.

Had Louis just forbidden him to attend certain colleges? He didn’t even get a choice in the matter?

Looking down at the acceptance letters, Harry bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the ones in the United States. Could he really pass up the opportunity to go to one of the best medical universities just because Louis said so?

The answer to that question was… well… Harry didn’t really know if he could do that, even for Louis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to writing this part since I started the story... I think I'm happy with how it came out. Sorry for any errors, enjoy!! Also, note that details about the university are how I made them, not necessarily how it actually is at the school. :)

Harry doesn’t make a decision. After Louis had left that evening and Anne and Robin had returned, he showed them the letters. He beamed at them when they congratulated him with hugs and praises and he doesn’t mention what Louis said. Anne’s over the moon for him and hints at potential holidays in the USA and Harry does nothing but smile because, yeah, it actually sounds fun. If he accepted a college in the USA they would get to explore somewhere they really haven’t been except just the once to look at the college. If he lived there they would be able to take their time and really explore the states, not just see them at a glance. 

But he’s not making a decision based on that. He’s not sure he wants to go by what Louis said and just rule out all of the USA colleges just because that means he wouldn’t be here. He wants to do more research and he wants to make the best decision. Who knows the best decision might be Cambridge or Oxford, but he really doesn’t know.

Louis continued to treat him complete as a submissive. Harry felt as though he was one hundred percent back at the beginning when they first signed the contract. Granted punishments like spanking and paddling are still off the table, it hasn’t stopped Louis from finding new ways to punish him. He doesn’t mind so much, the punishments, and Louis has remained attentive once they complete a scene, he’s never been left again like he was that one day. Still, he hasn’t given Louis the go ahead with the currently forbidden punishments.

As April rolled around, Harry was no closer to making a decision about what college he wanted to go to. He didn’t bring up the topic when he was with Louis, already knowing his opinion, and when he talked to his mum and Robin they never really got any closer. He’d been able to rule out Stanford and University of California, but was still left with Johns Hopkins, Harvard, Oxford, and Cambridge. It’s a mission that he thought would be easy because he didn’t think he’d actually get accepted into all but one of the schools he applied for.

Liam and Niall had already decided on their schools and had sent in their letters to their schools of choosing. Liam had decided on Harvard for law and Niall had decided on Julliard to study music. Both schools were in the United States and Harry had always wanted to be near where they were and that was something he had to consider. Could he really stay in London while his friends headed off to their dream schools?

“Mate, you just need to figure out what’s best for you.” Liam said, laying back on Harry’s bed one evening, having come over as soon as Harry was off work. “Where do you want to go? What school do you think is going to provide you with the best education to fulfill your dreams? I know you and Louis are close and you’ve been together for eight months, but this is your future…”

“Yeah, I know Liam.” Harry sighed heavily, tapping to open another page on his laptop so he could pull up the websites of one of the schools. “I just don’t know which is best… I didn’t expect to get accepted into six of the schools. I’ve already ruled out the ones in California, so it’s down to the east coast schools and here.”

“Make a pros and cons list.” Liam suggested, already moving to grab and piece of paper and pencil.

Harry watched as his friend made four columns on the paper for the pros and then flipped it over to make four more for the cons. When he was finished, the brown eyed lad looked up at him expectantly. 

“A pro for the two schools here is that they’re here, my family is close.” Harry spoke, clicking on the Oxford website. “Both of them are a little over an hour away, so I could really visit whenever I wanted to.”

They sat on Harry’s bed for the rest of the evening making the list, only stopping for dinner when Anne called them down. By the time Liam leaves, Harry feels like he has a better idea of what each college is about and what the pros and cons of each one are. Now he just needed to decide what was most important to him.

-_-

In the last week of April, Harry was sat at his desk going through a bunch of demo’s that had been sent in over the past two months. It was nearing his lunch break when he got a call from the reception desk in the lobby.

“Harry speaking.” Harry answered the phone, standing by his desk.

“Hi Mr. Styles, I have a young woman asking for you down here in the lobby.” Sandra, a new receptionist spoke, “She’s not on the list of people to allow up. Would you mind coming down?”

“Sure, I’ll be right there.” Harry agreed since he was going on lunch anyways.

“Thank you, I’ll have her wait.” Sandra responded then hung up the phone.

Harry pushed the boxes of CD’s up against the sofa so he wouldn’t trip on them when he came back and headed out of his office, Louis was in a meeting and had said he would meet Harry in the lobby for lunch so he didn’t bother going next door to Louis’ office, instead heading straight down. When the lift doors opened, he stepped out and walked over to the desk. Sandra pointed one of her manicured fingers over at a petite brunette sitting over by one of the winds. A smile worked its way quickly onto his face when he saw her. 

“You’re an awful long way from home.” Harry spoke as he approached her, making her snap her attention from the window.

“Ya know, I just got in the car and started driving… just happened to end up here.” The brunette replied, moving to stand up and sling her purse back up onto her shoulder.

“Well, don’t just stand there! Give me a hug!” Harry laughed, holding out his arms, “Missed you, El.”

“I missed you too, H, Holmes Chapel isn’t the same without you guys.” Eleanor responded, giving him a tight hug. “Sorry I haven’t been able to make it down the past few years… life’s been crazy.”

“Tell me about it.” Harry let out a soft sigh, “You look good though, just like I remember.”

“Oi! You act like you haven’t seen me in ages.” Eleanor chuckled, swatting his arm. “Do you think you could pause your work in this fancy office and join me for lunch?”

“It’s my lunch break now actually.” Harry nodded, offering her his arm. “There’s a great deli a few streets over if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds great.” Eleanor smiled.

They headed out the door and over to Harry’s SUV. You would think it would be enough to spark his memory, but he’s excited to see Eleanor and he wants to catch up with her, so it completely slips his mind that he’s supposed to go with Louis to lunch.

When they arrived at the deli, Harry waved at Antonio, the cook, and headed over to one of the booths away from everyone else so they could easily chat. One of the waiters walked up a moment later to take their drink orders then disappeared long enough to retrieve them. Once they had placed their food orders and were happily sipping on steaming cups of tea, they began to chat.

“So, tell me what’s been going on with you? How’s you find me?” Harry questioned, curling his long fingers are his cup and letting the warmth seep into them.

“Well, I knew where you guys lived so I went by there and caught your mum on her way out.” Eleanor answered, slipping off her coat and placing it beside her. “She told me you were at work and gave me the address. For a moment I thought maybe you’d run off to college.”

“No, I decided on taking one year before heading off. Mum wanted me to get a job and Mr. Cowell, the owner of Syco, hired me on. I’m his son’s assistant.” Harry explained after taking another sip of his tea.

“Ah yes, I remember seeing something about you and Louis dating being splashed over some of the gossip rags, should’ve known you were still here.” Eleanor chuckled, “Explain that to me?”

“I started working for him right after graduation, we got on good and eventually he asked me out. We’ve been together for eight months now.” Harry replied, unable to keep the soft smile off his face.

“You’re smitten.” Eleanor smiled back at him.

“I love him, a lot, I’m just not really sure he feels the same way.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, unable and unwilling to go into the details of their relationship.

“How could somebody not love you? Why, if you were straight I would’ve been all over you.” Eleanor winked, making them both laugh, knowing it would’ve never happened.

Eleanor had been their next door neighbor when they lived back in Holmes Chapel. Her mum and Anne had been good friends and when Harry was born the then six year old Eleanor had pleaded with Anne to let her hold Harry any time they were around. When they got older, Eleanor would babysit him and when Harry’s mum and dad got divorced she was the shoulder he cried on. She’d been there for him despite their age difference and despite the fact that her friends poked fun at her for being so nice to him since he was a few grades lower than them. 

When Harry was thirteen and Eleanor was nineteen, Harry moved from Holmes Chapel to London and soon after Anne met Robin; the rest was history. It’d been six years since and for the first three, Eleanor had made the drive from their hometown to London, but after that he hadn’t seen her, hadn’t even heard from her and it felt good to be back in touch.

“So, what happened to you then?” Harry questioned, leaning back so their waiter could set down their sandwiches.

“College. I had absolutely no time to do anything but eat, sleep, and study.” Eleanor answered, picking up the pickle next to her sandwich and taking a bite of it. “I went directly out of high school, you know that, and it was pretty simple for a while then all of a sudden it was just one thing after another. I’m sorry for losing touch, I was just drowning in school.”

“That’s alright, you’re here now.” Harry gave her an understanding look. “I told you about my love life, is there anyone in yours?”

He smiles at the way her cheeks turn rosy and she purposely takes a bite of her sandwich. He waits, munching on his own turkey BLT.

“His name’s Cameron, we’ve been together for two years.” Eleanor finally spoke, “We met at a restaurant, some of my friends knew some of his friends and we hit it off.”

“It’s pretty serious then?” Harry asked, noting the lovesick look on her face.

“Yeah.” Eleanor nodded her head and offered him a sweet smile, “Think maybe he’s it for me.”

“That’s great El. Tell me about him.” Harry encouraged, glancing at his watch to check how much time he had left.

And so she does, she tells him everything about Cameron from what he looks like (she ends up showing him a picture of them) to what his family is like and what he’s like as a person. By the time she’s finished, he’s convinced that this guy is worthy of her time and he tells her he’d like to meet him one day, before the wedding preferably.

When he finished his sandwich and checked his watch for the time again he decided to call Simon and see about getting the rest of the day off. Eleanor insisted he didn’t have to, but Harry wanted to spend the day with her since she had to travel back to Manchester the next day. He explained to Simon about a family friend coming into town for the day and Simon had given him the rest of the day off easily. 

He and Eleanor rode around town, occasionally stopping at shops as they went. They laughed so hard they nearly cried and caught up completely on each others lives. It was the first time since he’d gotten his acceptance letters that Harry didn’t think about college and needing to make a decision before the middle of May. At least he didn’t think about them until they arrived back at his house, Eleanor now driving her own car and having agreed to stay the night there instead of in a hotel.  

Harry showed her the letters and she squealed and congratulated him. They talked about his options but he leaves Louis out of it other than saying his boyfriend wants him to stay close to home. Eleanor tells him basically the same thing as Liam, he has to do what he thinks is best for him.

Not long after dinner, Harry finally pulled out his cell phone, having him distracted by Eleanor the entire day. There’s text messages and calls from Louis and Harry’s stomach twisted as he finally remembered he was supposed to be meeting Louis for lunch. The texts range from a calm ‘Where are you’ to a more irate “Where the fuck are you Harry’ and then a ‘You took the rest day off!?’ followed by ‘It better be a damn good reason’. The newest text on his phone had just come in, Louis demanding Harry come over to his house at eight. Glancing at the time, Harry saw it was already seven-thirty. He didn’t want to think what might happen if he didn’t go see Louis so he hurried up to his room to pull on his shoes and grab a jacket. 

“Where are you headin’ off to?” Anne questioned as soon as his foot hit the bottom step and she stepped out of the kitchen.

“Over to Louis’, I’ll be back soon.” Harry replied, stopping long enough to kiss her cheek and miss the slight frown pulling at her eyebrows.

He called his goodbye to Eleanor then headed out to his SUV. The drive over to Louis’ house only took twenty minutes and he pulled up to the gates at seven fifty-five. Parking in front of the door, Harry hopped out of the vehicle and walked up, he didn’t even get a chance to knock before the door was being pulled open and he was being greeted by a rather angry looking Louis.

“You want to explain to me why you suddenly decided to take the rest of the day off?” Louis questioned, not giving him any sort of greeting.

“A friend came into town and I hadn’t seen them in a while.” Harry explained, not seeing the big deal especially since Simon hadn’t acted like it was big deal.

“You mean the girl that some of the employees saw you walk out with and are now whispering about?” Louis quirked an eyebrow, completely unimpressed. “The same one that the fucking gossip rags are already talking about?”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned, not remembering seeing any paps when he and Eleanor were out.

“I mean that there are already articles about you cheating on me!” Louis snapped, thrusting his phone in Harry’s face. “The ones that have multiple pictures of you walking around town with a girl on your arm and having a cozy little lunch with her!”

“Lou, she’s just a friend, I promise. We grew up together.” Harry defended himself.

“I don’t give a shit who the hell she is!” Louis exclaimed, backing Harry up against the nearest wall. “You galavanting all over town with some girl on your arm makes me look bad! You’re supposed to be in a relationship with me and that’s not how it seems when you’ve got a chick attached to you. It makes you look like a cheater and it makes me look stupid for ‘dating’ you.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Harry tried, feeling a bit frightened at how angry Louis seemed to be. “I didn’t think…”

“You never think, that’s the problem!” Louis yelled in his face. “When you’re supposedly in a relationship with some in the spotlight you have to actually use your brain and consider what you’re doing! And on top of that you called out of work!? Did you get anything done that I requested you do today? No. No you didn’t. I walked into your office and found that box of CD’s sitting on the floor and the papers I asked you to fax were still sitting on your damn desk!”

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

“Your sorry?” Louis repeated with a humorless chuckle as he snatched Harry’s wrist. “No, you’re not sorry yet, but you’re going to be.”

“Louis, please. I hadn’t seen her in a long time, I wanted to catch up with her.” Harry responded as he was yanked forward off the wall and towards the stairs. 

“I don’t give a damn! You’re my sub and you have to clear with me who you’re hanging out with! And you are never to just take off work without consulting me first. I don’t care if my father is the head of the company. You are my assistant.” Louis spoke, his grip on Harry’s arm getting progressively tighter as they walked.

“Louis, stop!” Harry pleaded, trying to pull his arm away when it began to hurt under Louis’ fingers.

“Excuse me?” Louis swivelled around, eyes burning. “Did you just tell me what to do?”

“I…” Harry floundered for words, startled by the rage in Louis’ blue eyes.

“Did you fucking just tell me what to do!?” Louis repeated, raising his voice and shoving Harry against the wall hard enough to make a thud.

“Louis… please.” Harry whimpered, bringing his own hand up to try and pry Louis’ away. “Stop.”

Louis grip tightened even more making Harry cry out, feeling Louis’ short nails dig into his skin. He wiggled trying to get away but every time he moved Louis’ fingers tightened around his wrist. Tears were forming in his eyes and he knew he was going to have bruises on his arm.

“I didn’t mean to make you look bad.” Harry tried a different approach, just wanting Louis to let go or loosen up at the very least.

“I don’t appreciate you strutting around town with some tramp hooked to you.” Louis snapped, “Making yourself look like a slutty cheater…”

Finally Harry had had enough. He can typically take people calling him names, but it’s crossing the line when his friends get called names, especially ones that aren’t true in the least bit. Bringing his hands up, he placed them on Louis’ chest and gave him a hard shove. Taken by surprise, Louis released him and stumbled back a couple of steps. 

“Fuck you!” Harry yelled, cheeks now damp with tears. “Eleanor is far from a tramp, she’s been a happy, loving relationship for two years now! And what do you care if I go out and make myself look easy!? I’m just a fucking contract! I’m easily replaceable as you so love to remind me!”

Without waiting for a response, Harry ran from the house and back out to his SUV. Jumping into the driver's seat, he cranked the car, popped it in gear, and sped away from the house. His blinked rapidly, vision blurring with tears. He pressed his right arm, feeling it throb from Louis’ hold, against his chest and drove with his left. When he felt like he was a safe distance away from Louis’ house he pulled into an empty parking lot and let himself cry for a while. He cried until he couldn’t anymore and rested his head against his steering wheel. 

Harry thought over the past few months and how different Louis had been acting. How frequently he received punishments, even for the smallest things, and how Louis treated him like nothing more than a submissive. Louis had called Eleanor a horrible name and hadn’t even cared that she was a family friend. All he had cared about was how he looked to everyone else.

Harry wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and cranked the vehicle again. Gone were his tears and in their wake came hurt and anger. 

He drove back to his house and stormed in through the front door, startling Anne, Robin, and Eleanor in the living room. He heard them call for him but he paid them no attention as he headed upstairs. In his room, he closed and locked the door, ignoring when knocks sounded. Pulling out the college letters and notes that he and Liam had taken, he stared hard at all of them. He didn’t move from his spot until he had made his decision.

Firing up his laptop, Harry logged into his email account and clicked to compose a new email.

_ Dear Mrs. Alberstine, _

_ I received a letter from you regarding my acceptance into your school. I would be honored to attend if you’ll still have me.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry E. Styles _

He added his reference number to the email and then clicked send, sending it off to the dean of administration. Standing up, he closed his laptop and set the letters in a pile on his desk before unlocking his door and making his way back down to the living room.

“H?” Anne inquired, hearing him shuffle into the room. “Is everything alright?”

“I made my decision.” Harry responded, coming to a halt and looking between the three of them. “About college.”

“Oh… Where did you decide? Yesterday you still didn’t know…” Anne quirked her eyebrow at her son.

“Johns Hopkins.” Harry answered, “I just sent an email to the dean telling her I’d like to go there.”

“Where was that one at?” Robin inquired, looking somewhat startled by Harry’s abrupt decision.

“Baltimore, Maryland… in the United States.” Harry confirmed.

“And you’re one hundred percent positive?” Eleanor asked, speaking up from where she was sat on the loveseat.

“Yes. I got all the confirmation I needed tonight. I’ll call Mr. Cowell in the morning and give my notice of resignation. I expect to hear back from the school pretty fast since they wanted a decision before the middle of May.” Harry explained, sitting down next to Eleanor, shielding his arm from her view.

“Well… congratulations sweetheart, I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully there and they’ll have gained a magnificent student.” Anne smiled and then frowned. “I thought you were going to Louis’? Is that what you went for?”

“I did go to his. We broke up.” Harry stated plainly, earning a shocked look from Eleanor.

“Dare I ask why?” Anne questioned, internally grateful that Harry was no longer with the multimillionaire. 

“We didn’t see eye to eye when it came to the schools. He wanted me here and I wanted what was best for my career.” Harry answered shortly, willing himself not to cry. “I want to leave for Maryland as soon as possible, I’d like to have some time to explore the city and get to know the place I’ll be living. I’d like you and Robin to come with me…” 

“Of course we’ll go with you.” Robin replied, looking over at Anne to receive confirmation.

“Absolutely.” Anne nodded firmly. “Why don’t you and Eleanor go up to your room and start packing up your things? I’m sure you’ll hear back from the school soon and be able to set everything up. I’ll bring up some tea in a little bit.”

“Thanks mum.” Harry stood up from the loveseat, helping Eleanor up.

Walking over, he kissed his mother’s cheek then headed up to his room. Thanks to planning ahead, he had the boxes he needed to begin packing up everything he was going to take with him to University. He and Eleanor worked together, folding clothes and placing them in boxes as well as wrapping little trinkets he wanted to take with him to remind him of home. When Anne brought their tea up, they were both sat on the floor going through a photo album that Eleanor had found in his closet, filled with pictures from when they lived in Holmes Chapel. 

“So, Louis really didn’t want you to leave?” Eleanor questioned when the clock struck midnight and they had stopped for the night.

They were sat in Harry’s bed, watching a movie with the volume turned down so it didn’t wake up Anne or Robin.

“He doesn’t love me.” Harry responded, giving her a tight smile. “I had a feeling, but I didn’t want to believe it. He was mad that I went out with you today… some paps caught it and implied I was cheating. He told me it made him look bad and he said some other things so I ended it. I guess I should be grateful, I needed something to push me to make a decision and that did it.”

“Do you feel like you made the right decision so far?” Eleanor asked, giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Harry nodded, reaching for the remote to turn off the TV.

“Alright… well you know I’ll support whatever you decide as long as you’re happy.” Eleanor smiled, moving to get off the bed and head to the guest bedroom.

“Thanks El. Don’t you dare leave tomorrow without saying goodbye.” Harry offered her a smile in return.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Eleanor laughed, heading to the door. “Sweet dreams, H.”

“Night.” Harry called and then let his head fall onto his pillow.

The next morning the first thing Harry did after brushing his teeth and taking a shower was call Simon. There were a couple of text messages on his phone from Louis but he didn’t bother looking at them, he simply deleted them. 

“Simon Cowell.” Simon answered on the second ring.

“Hi Mr. Cowell, it’s Harry Styles.” Harry responded.

“Ah, good morning Harry, something I can help you with? Simon questioned, sounding slightly confused since Harry was supposed to be at work in just under two hours. “I’m afraid Louis’ already on his plane and headed off to Brazil to meet with a client.”

“Oh no, I don’t need to speak with Louis, just you actually.” Harry replied, fidgeting where he sat on his bed. “I’ve been accepted into a university and I’m intending to leave pretty soon so I can get to know the area better before school starts. The university is in the states so I won’t be able to work for Syco anymore.”

“Oh. I see. Did you want to put in your two weeks or did you just want to go ahead and quit?” Simon asked, having been under the impression Harry would be attending school in the UK.

“I think I should just go ahead and quit if that’s no problem, I know I should give two weeks but I feel like it’s best if I just quit. I’ve got to finish packing and see family before I head off.” Harry answered.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead and take care of that for you.” Simon spoke after a brief moment of silence. “I’ll be honest, I was wonder the impression you were going to be attending school here, at least that’s what Louis had said.”

“No Sir, I believe the school in the United States is the best school for me. I was considering two schools here, but the one there I thought would give me the better education.” Harry explained, unsurprised by Simon’s comment.

“I see. Well, congratulations on being accepted. I’ll go ahead and get your final paycheck deposited to you. You can come in and clean out your office this week, stop by and see me when you do.” Simon said, shuffling some papers around on his end.

“Sure thing, I’ll probably drop in tomorrow.” Harry agreed, grateful that Simon wasn’t making a big deal over him quitting with no notice.

“I’ll see you then.” Simon replied.

After hanging up the phone, Harry headed downstairs where his mum was preparing breakfast for everyone, Eleanor already forcing her way into the kitchen to help despite Anne’s protests. 

“Who were you chatting with?” Anne inquired after kissing his cheek good morning.

“Simon, just telling him that’d I was moving for college and wouldn’t be able to work at Syco anymore.” Harry replied, settling at the breakfast bar next to Robin.

“No problems with that I assume?” Robin questioned, reaching over to squeeze the back of Harry’s neck lightly.

“Nope, congratulated me on getting in and said he’d get my last paycheck ready.” Harry shook his head with a small smile.

“Well that’s good.” Anne smiled, shooing Eleanor to the breakfast bar as she began to serve up the eggs she had been preparing.

“I’m going to finish packing most of my stuff today and tomorrow I’m going to go by Syco and clear out my office.” Harry stated, picking up his fork to begin eating once everyone had food. 

Just before lunch, Eleanor said her goodbyes to the family and carried her duffel out to her car.

“I’m really glad you came to town, any later and you might’ve missed me.” Harry said as they stood out in the driveway, the sky over them grey and looking like rain.

“Me too, I would’ve had to fly all the way to America to see you otherwise.” Eleanor laughed, tossing her things in her car.

“You’ll have to come see me out there too, no more waiting three years.” Harry demanded playfully, holding his arms out for a hug.

“I’ll get out there as soon as I can, promise.” Eleanor swore, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tight. “If you ever need to chat you know my new number so feel free to call anytime.”

“Thanks. Be careful heading home.” Harry replied, rubbing her back before releasing her. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Alrighty.” Eleanor smiled opening the driver side door. “Love you, H. Have fun at school.”

“Love you too, make sure you invite me to the wedding.” He winked, reaching out to shut her door once she was inside.

Harry watched as Eleanor put on her seatbelt then pulled out of the driveway, heading back to Manchester. Back inside the house he headed up to his room to start packing again. Around four o’clock his cell phone began ringing and he looked over to see an unfamiliar number flashing across the screen.

“Hello?” He answered pressing the phone to his ear.

“Hello, is this Harry Styles?” A female voice questioned.

“Yes it is.” Harry replied, his voice giving away his confusion.

“Excellent! This is Mrs. Alberstine from Johns Hopkins, I’ve just taken a look at the email you sent me. I just wanted to call you and tell you that we’d be absolutely honored to have you come to our school to study!” The woman spoke, “You’re transcripts are very impressive, we cannot wait to have you attend our school.”

“Oh, wow, um thank you, I’m really looking forward to it myself.” Harry chuckled lightly, sitting down at his desk.

“We’ll have to get you set up in a dorm, we require all our first years to stay on campus. When were you intending on arriving?” Mrs. Alberstine asked.

“I’d like to come in May if that’s okay? I wanted to have some time to get to know the area before I start school and hopefully find a part time job.” Harry answered; even though he had money saved up he didn’t want to dive into that money.

“That should be just fine. Let me look over what was have available in our housing and I’ll send you an email in a bit letting you know the best time for you to arrive. That sound good?” She inquired, fingers tapping away on her keyboard.

“Sounds great, I’ll keep an eye out for that message.” Harry promised, feeling excited to finally be going to college and beginning his journey to becoming a doctor. 

-_-

On May tenth Harry found himself loading his things into his SUV and heading to the airport with Anne, Robin, and Gemma. His sister wouldn’t be joining them to the states but she was coming along to see him off and take his SUV back to the house. Harry had made arrangements with Simon to come and pick up the SUV, telling him he didn’t feel right keeping it since it had been something Louis had given him and they were no longer together. Simon had agreed to come pick up the SUV with Jay and take it back to Louis’ house, neither of them feeling the need to notify Louis who was still out of town, thinking he already knew.

At the gate, Harry hugged Gemma for a long time and they both cried into the others shoulders until he had to get through security. They waved goodbye to her and went through security before heading over to their gate and waiting for boarding to start. The plane ride took just under nine hours and they arrived in Baltimore, Maryland in the middle of the day. 

Spring in Maryland seems as though it’ll be nice. It’s somewhere in the seventies and the sun is shining but it doesn’t feel scorching. They rented a vehicle at the airport and set the GPS for the school. Traffic wasn’t terrible, something Harry was relieved about, and they made it to the university in good time. The land was well taken care of and students were milling about, some of them offering pleasant smiles as they strolled by. So far, Harry liked what he saw.

Inside the administration building, the lady behind the desk asked one of the free students to show them to Mrs. Alberstine’s office in the next building. Entering the office, the middle aged woman looked up and smiled when she saw them.

“Mr. Styles I assume?” She questioned, standing up and sticking out a hand when he nodded.

“Yes ma’am that’s me.” Harry shook her hand then introduced his mum and stepdad. “This is my mum, Anne, and my stepdad, Robin.”

“Pleasure to meet you both. We’re thrilled to have your son attending our school, we think he’ll fit in wonderfully!” Mrs. Alberstine shook their hands then motioned for them to have a seat. “I’ve put together a welcome packet for you, it’ll tell you everything you need to know about the school and there’s a map to help you get around. Also, we’re testing out a new app this year. You can download it onto your phone and if you get lost on campus and need to get somewhere it’ll help you get there. It’s free for our students.”

Harry nodded as he accepted the packet and placed it in his lap. 

“I’ve printed out your classes so you’ll be able to go ahead and locate them, that way you know where you need to go when your first semester starts.” She explained, handing him another paper. “Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the residence hall.”

She led them across campus, pointing out different things as they went. Eventually they came up on yet another brick building and she pulled out a card, swiping it through a scanner before pulling the doors open.

“This is Jack, he’s the RA this year. Any questions or concerns you have about your living arrangements can be directed at him.” Mrs. Alberstine gestured to the man sitting behind the desk.

“You’ve got a newbie for me Mrs. A?” Jack spoke, looking up from the sandwich he was eating.

Rolling her eyes, the middle aged woman walked up to the desk, “This is Harry Styles, he’ll be starting here next semester but wanted to go ahead and get settled in. Would you mind getting his room key for me?”

Jack rummaged through case of keys before pulling out one and handing it over with a smile.

“Welcome to Hopkins, Harry.” Jack said, holding out his hand.

“Thanks mate.” Harry replied, accent taking Jack by surprised.

“British! Nice man, don’t have too many of you guys around here.” Jack chuckled and went back to his sandwich after waving his goodbye.

His dorm was on the third floor of the building and it’s exactly what he expected. There’s not much to it, the walls are white, there’s a common area with a small kitchen and two bedrooms each with their own small bathroom. It’s not bad and now he can only hope he gets along with whoever his dormmate may be.

“I’ll leave you to unpack your things and wonder. If you have any questions just let me or Jack know!” Mrs. Alberstine announced, standing by the door to leave. “It was a pleasure to meet you all and Harry I hope you enjoy being here.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, standing near the window that had a view of the courtyard area below.

Turning to his mum and Robin after the dean left he took a deep breath before letting it out. University… ready or not here it comes.

-_-

Louis arrived back in London on May eleventh and headed into work around noon since he had taken some time to catch up on his sleep.

“Morning Mr. Tomlinson.” Sandra greeted at the receptionist desks. “These papers and this package came in for you today. Oh, Mr. Cowell also has something for you up in his office, he requested you come there as soon as you’re able. There’s a meeting today at two PM as well.”

“Right. Thank you.” Louis took the items she was holding out to him and headed over to the lift.

Why the hell wasn’t Harry picking up the mail like he was supposed to do and why was Sandra relaying meeting details to him? On his floor he walked straight past Harry’s closed office door and into his own office. Absolutely nothing had been moved and there was seven folders sitting in the small file holder on the wall outside his door. Grumbling to himself, he snatched the folders out of the holder and brought them into the office, setting them down on his desk with the things Sandra had given him. 

Before he left he had sent Harry a text telling him to demo CD’s needed to be sorted and in his office by the time he returned and upon peering inside the box he found the CD’s were still not sorted. Louis felt his blood pressure rise and with flaming eyes he marched out of his office and barged into Harry’s only to find it empty. It looked as though it did before Harry began working at Syco. The few pictures that Harry had on his desk were gone and the pillows that Harry had sat on the small sofa just to make it more comfortable were gone as well. What the fuck was going on?

Marching out of the office, Louis stormed down to the lift, phone already out and sending a text message to Harry.

**To Harry: Where the fuck are you and why are those CD’s in my office still not sorted through!?**

He took the lift up to the next floor and walked down to his father’s house. Simon’s sitting at his desk and looks up when Louis enters.

“Ah, you’re here, great!” Simon said, turning away from his computer. “I’ll assume you’ve gotten all the files that were left for you while you were gone. You’ve got a meeting at two, I’m sure Sandra told you when you arrived. After that there’s a couple people coming in for interviews.”

“Interviews for what? I wasn’t aware we were hiring anybody.” Louis frowned, unaware of any openings.

“You have to get a new assistant Louis, you can’t very well manage everything on your own.” Simon chuckled, shuffling some papers around and picking up a pen. “The first ones coming in at three.”

“New assistant? What are you talking about? Harry’s my assistant… who’s in deep shit considering he’s nowhere to be found! Honestly, is it really that hard to come into work and perform simple tasks? Why was Sandra relaying meeting details to me, that’s Harry’s bloody job! And all those folders outside my door and the unsorted demo’s... “ Louis ranted, not noticing his father’s concerned frown.

“Louis, what are you on about?” Simon cut into his rant. “Harry quit two weeks ago. He left yesterday to head off to University. Honestly son, maybe you need to go home and get some more sleep.”

“What?” Louis whipped around from where he had been pacing. “The fuck are you talking about, Harry left for university and quit?”

“Louis, this isn’t funny.” Simon gave him a stern look, not liking wasting time with petty things like this. “Stop playing dumb.”

“I’m not bloody playing dumb! I was on business and when I came back just now POOF my assistant has flown the coop!”  Louis exclaimed, eyes wild with rage.

“You really didn’t know he was leaving? I thought he told you.” Simon frowned again, having thought Harry had told Louis.

“No. I didn’t know.” Louis snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “Thanks for telling me now instead of earlier.”

Louis didn’t wait for his dad’s response, instead he stormed out of the office and went back down to his own. He closed the door behind him and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down some. 

Walking over to his desk he noticed a creamy colored envelope resting against his computer screen. Picking it up he saw his name written in perfect script across the front. Opening the envelope, he pulled out the piece of paper inside and read the short note..

**_The following is a notification of termination._ **

**_The contract between the dominant, Louis W. Tomlinson, and the submissive, Harry E. Styles, has been terminated, effective immediately._ **

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter and it'll continue into the next chapter but it leads up to what I have planned so it's fairly necessary. Enjoy! :)

**June 2015 - December 2015 - HARRY**

The bruises on his arm had faded away but he felt as though he could still feel the way Louis’ fingers had dug into his skin at times. He found himself mindlessly brushing his own fingers over the spot where the indentions of Louis’ short nails had been and where finger shaped bruises were. Occasionally, since he was alone in his dorm room, he’d have a good cry over Louis. It hurt, how it was verses how it ended. How Louis had been treating him like he was his actual boyfriend and not just some contract before diving headfirst right back into the dominant/submissive lifestyle. He still didn’t know what had happened but he knew he must’ve done something that triggered the sudden change. He supposes he’ll never know the answer.

In the middle of July he got his dormmate. His name was Isaac Grammer and he was born and raised in Maryland, just outside Baltimore. He had greeted Harry with a wide smile and a stuck out hand as he stepped into their dorm and dropped his bags by the sofa. 

That evening they had decided to go to a cafe just off campus for dinner. They had gotten to know more about each other and Isaac had been completely taken with Harry’s accent. Harry learned that Isaac had lived with his mom, dad, brother, and sister along with their two dogs in a quiet neighborhood outside of Baltimore. He was nineteen years old and much like Harry had decided to take a gap year. Now he was attending Hopkins to become a surgeon, following in his father’s footsteps. 

They got along well and became fast friends. Niall and Liam had come for a visit before the semester began and they had hit it off with Isaac as well. In turn, Isaac’s best friend, Lance, had visited as well and Harry had gotten along with him. Harry thinks he must be obvious because Lance pulls him aside when they all go out to a local bar for drinks and asks him if everything is okay. He only offers up that he had just gotten out of a relationship and was a bit upset about it, but he assured him that he’d be fine. Much to his shock, Lance had given him a tight hug before leading him back over to where the others were sat. 

It’d been the start of a great friendship. Not only was he able to have Niall and Liam just a phone call away for support, he also had Isaac and Lance as their friendship grew. Niall was about a three hour train ride away while Liam was about six, so they obviously couldn’t always be with him in person, but his new friends were happy to give him a cuddle or hug whenever he needed it so everything was good.

When school started, Harry found himself being approached by girls and guys. Liam had laughed when he had told him about it, stating that people obviously found Harry good looking and when you added in the accent people were hooked. He focused on his studies, not interested in getting involved with anyone, especially not so soon after ending things with Louis. 

Harry enjoyed Maryland. He enjoyed the atmosphere and the food. He liked the people he met and became friends with many of his classmates. On Friday nights, two months after school began, they formed a small group that would go out for drinks, celebrating the weekend and another week of surviving university. When they could, Niall and Liam would join the group over the weekend. The more days that went by, the less Harry thought about Louis.

In December Harry’s family came to Maryland. Anne, Robin, and Gemma arrived three days before Christmas, renting a hotel near campus to stay in. Isaac had gone to his parents house and had offered up his room to Gemma should she rather stay with Harry over staying in the hotel. Gemma had accepted the offer and Harry had been grateful for the company. Niall and Liam had flown home but made a special trip to Maryland before they left to give Harry his gifts and spend a day with him. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky having friends like them. 

“So, how’s school?” Gemma questioned from where she was curled up under a blanket on the sofa in their small common area.

The weather outside was cold and snow was falling, insuring a white Christmas. Inside, they were warm thanks to the heater and the multiple blankets Harry and Isaac kept in the dorm. 

“It’s nice, I really like it here.” Harry answered, handing her a cup of hot chocolate piled with marshmallows just as she liked it.

“It is nice.” Gemma agreed, sipping the hot beverage. “From what I’ve seen at least. That cafe we went to yesterday, those people were really nice, they even know you by name! Who’s Lance by the way?”

“Oh that’s Isaac’s best friend. Why?” Harry asked, not remembering ever mentioning him to Gemma.

“Well, when we went to the cafe I overheard the owner I guess it was asking you where Lance was. Thought maybe you’d gone and gotten yourself a boyfriend then didn’t tell me.” Gemma shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay one, I would never not tell you about having a boyfriend. And two… I’m not ready for another relationship. I really loved Louis and that didn’t end well, I’m not ready to try that again.” Harry replied, snuggling further into his own blanket.

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Gemma offered, reaching out and squeezing his knee. “I know you really fancied Louis, he’s a bloody idiot for letting you get away. You’ll be ready when you’re ready.”

-_-

**June 2015 - December 2015 - LOUIS**

Having a submissive terminate their contract was something that had never happened to Louis Tomlinson. In the past it was always him who terminated the contract, tossing the subs to the curb when he decided he had no use for them, didn’t want them, or just didn’t like them. 

In the days following him finding out about Harry quitting and moving, Louis attended a number of interviews to replace his assistant. Most of the men and women that walked in were sent away in less than ten minutes. None of them were what he was looking for and he found himself comparing everyone to Harry. Simon finally had to step in during the interviews and made him make a decision. In the end he hired a twenty-three year old female college student named Sydney who was studying music and looking for something to get her through the rest of schooling. Louis wasn’t stupid, he could charm the pants off of anyone should he desire to do so and he wasn’t oblivious to the heart eyes the girl was giving him the entire interview. 

By the time Harry’s been gone for a month he decides it’s time to get a new submissive. He doesn’t need Harry. Somebody can easily fill his shoes. It doesn’t matter that Harry was his sub longer than anyone else, he’s confident that he’ll be replaced easily. He decides not to pursue Sydney, at least not yet, instead he decided to go after a newbie three floors down. 

It doesn’t take really any effort on Louis’ part. He presents Will with the papers and the next day they’re on his desk signed and dated. It’s that easy and again he’s not oblivious to the fact that every time he walks by Will watches him none too subtly. There first thing he does that morning is call Will into his office and fucks him over the sofa, a much needed release since he’d been on edge since Harry left and his right hand holds no justice to being buried in someone. 

For a while it works. He only thinks about Harry, for whatever reason, at night when he’s alone. He’s not interested in having Will spend the night, it was never something he did anyways until Harry came along. Instead he sticks with how he used to work. He has his sub come over, they do a scene, he makes sure they’re okay, and then he sends them away. No feelings were involved and he made damn sure Will knew that. 

So yeah, it works until it doesn’t work. Louis gets bored only three weeks later. There’s no excitement, it’s really just in and out and that doesn’t satisfy him. He ends the contract and Will only looks mildly disappointed but bless him he doesn’t comment on it, just leaves the office and goes back to his work. 

By the end of September, Louis had reeled in a new submissive, this time a female. She’s related to one of the artists they have signed and goes by Tara. She’s pretty and can’t sign the papers fast enough when Louis places them in front of her. There’s a smirk seemingly set in concrete on his face as he watches her get on her knees in front of him, hands reaching for his belt. Easy. Louis likes easy sometimes.

But a lot of the time easy is boring and before two weeks is even up, he hands her the termination of contract papers and reminds her the NDA is forever in play. Unlike Will, Tara pouts and tries to convince Louis that they can be good together, that she’ll do anything for him - tries pushing her boobs in his face and grabbing at him. And well Louis doesn’t really like desperate either so.

Mid October brings yet another submissive, a female by the name of Seline. Again, she’s gorgeous, but unlike Tara she’s not totally easy. She seems to be the right balance, not too easy and not too stubborn. Seline takes punishment well and takes sex even better. Louis thinks this may work out and just confirms that he doesn’t need Harry. 

Come November, Seline is still his submissive and he’s introduced her to his mother only because she stopped by the office in hopes they could grab lunch together. Of course Jay ends up encouraging him to invite Seline along when she see the young woman waiting patiently behind Louis. So he does, he’s never been that great at telling his mother no. They go to lunch and everything is fine. Jay seems to like Seline well enough, maybe not as much as she liked Harry but it’s not like that really mattered anymore anyways. 

It’s only three days later that things go to shit. A magazine somehow makes it’s way to his desk and splashed on the covers it reads  **“Millionaire music producer, Louis Tomlinson’s,  new flame already straying?”** and there’s multiple picture to accompany it, ones of Seline grinding on some guy in a club and another of her sitting on the same guys lap, drink in her hand. It’s easy enough to deal with, he calls her and asks her to come to the office as soon as she’s done at her job. When she shows up, he lays down the termination, reminds her of the NDA, and sends her on her way. There’s tears but he ignores them, choosing to focus on the papers he still has on his desk until she leaves the room, calling him an asshole as she goes. 

December brings one more submissive and yet another termination only a week later. It’s one thing for him to spend money on his subs occasionally, he likes spoiling them a little when they’re good. It’s a completely different story when a sub thinks they’re entitled to things and beg him for expensive things. 

So at the end of the year, he’s no closer to finding a replacement for Harry. Sydney is a good assistant though. She does everything he asks her to do and makes sure he has his tea every morning just like Harry did. At least he’s found a replacement for Harry there, now all he needs is a submissive. A friend of his that used to be a dominant suggests maybe it’s time he puts that part of his life aside much like he did. Steven had ended up falling in love with his female sub and now they were married and expecting a child. Louis can only roll his eyes at him and say what he’s always said in the past, I don’t do feelings end of discussion.

-_-

**January 2016 - June 2016 - HARRY**

Winter in Maryland was cold and white. Snow had been falling for days, covering everything and even causing a few of his classes to be canceled. So far he was doing well. He was maintaining his grades and balancing his social life with his school life. Still every weekend, he and the others went out for a drink or just went out for a nice dinner to relax. It typically ended with them back at one of the dorms playing video games and chatting about their latest love interest. Of course, Harry’s answer every time was that he wasn’t interested in anyone. For a while, the other boys and even some of their female friends thought it was odd how he’d been there since the middle of last year but hadn’t found anyone that caught his interest. Eventually Harry offered that he wasn’t ready for a relationship of any sort after ending it with his most recent ex before he came to Maryland. 

At the end of January, though, just a week before his twentieth birthday, Harry finally breaks down and tells Lance. He doesn’t tell him everything, he knows that goes against the NDA and he doesn’t want to find out what happens if he does that, but he tells him enough.

“We dated for eight months.” Harry spoke from where he was sat under the covered patio of Lance’s families home that they all had gone to for a bonfire. 

Harry had a cup of tea clutched in his hand as he stared at the flames from the fire pit before him. Lance was sitting in one of the chairs next to him while everyone else was spread out having their own conversations and wondering in and out of the house for food. Lance, thankfully, remained quiet and let Harry do all the talking.

“We met at work, I was actually his assistant.” Harry began to explain, “I’d been working there a couple months before he asked me out. I’d always liked him, I’d see him in some magazines and just always thought he was good looking.”

“Magazines?” Lance couldn’t help but question.

“Yeah, his dad is a big producer over in England, they basically run the business together so over there they get in the papers a lot.” Harry offered a simple explanation. “Anyways, we started dating and it started good and it got better. I didn’t think I’d fall in love with him so fast but he was basically everything I wished for. Ya know, like he loves his family, he’s a great older brother, a great businessman, and typically he’s really sweet. I really thought we had something, but things started changing and when I got my acceptance letters he wanted me to stay in England. One evening he got mad because I’d gone out with a family friend and I guess we appeared really cozy with each other… I realized all he cared about was his image, that he didn’t care about me or love me. I ended it and now here I am.”

“Wow…” Lance stared at Harry with both eyebrows lifted then shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry but he sounds like a right idiot… I mean I know long distance relationships are hard but you should support the person you’re with. If your dream was coming out here and attending the school you thought was best for your education then he should have supported that.”

“My dream was neither here nor there, my dream was just to be the best I could be. I want to be the best doctor I can be so I can help kids.” Harry sighed heavily, looking over at Lance with a tight smile. “Like I said, he didn’t love me. Things had to be done his way or no way. I guess I’m better off, I just have to get over him.”

“Well, I’ll be here whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or a person to scream at.” Lance smiled, reaching over to pat Harry’s knee. “Hell, if you want I’m not opposed to going to the gym and boxing a bit if that’s what you need.”

“I might take you up on that offer.” Harry chuckled, offering the other man a grateful smile.

The very next week Harry called up Lance and they made plans to meet at a gym near the university. Harry had found boxing to be a great stress reliever; from his life as a medical student and a distraction from Louis. And even though he’d already known Lance for a little more than six months, he felt like he got to know him even better as they hung out more and more.

In late March, Harry was sitting in his dorm room staring at his phone. He’d purchased a new one upon moving to the United States, leaving his old one dead in his room at home. He wouldn’t put it past Louis to track his old phone so it seemed best to just buy a new one, plus paying international charges didn’t sound that great. More often than not he used Skype to keep in contact with his family back in London, making sure to chat with them at least every other week. 

For whatever reason, he’d kept Louis number and logged it into his new phone. He wasn’t sure why he did, he had no intention of contacting Louis. This was his new life, his fresh start. He wanted to move on from that relationship, if that’s what you wanted to call it, and he wanted to be able to feel something for someone else, someone that cared about him. So far, he hasn’t been able to do it. They’ll be out at a club or bar and his friends will point somehow out and sure they’re good looking but Harry just can’t bring himself to pursue the person, be it a one night stand (which really isn’t his thing) or a relationship beyond friendship.

Sitting on his bed now, however, and staring at Louis’ name and number, he wonders if this is part of the reason he can’t move on. Anytime he makes a call to someone lower on his contacts list he has to pass over Louis’ name and some nights his finger hovers over the number. His heart still aches for Louis though his mind tells him to let it go and move on. So he wonders if this is why, always being reminded. 

Taking a deep breath and biting his lip, Harry tapped on the contact and selected the options. His finger hovered over the ‘Delete Contact’ choice and finally he pressed it, closing his eyes as he did. And like that, Louis’ information is gone from his phone. He doesn’t have the number memorized, can’t enter it ever again unless he looks through his old phone. It feels something like a weight being lifted off his shoulders when he looks down finally and sees that there’s no longer a ‘Louis’ listed in his contacts. 

May twenty-second was Lance’s birthday and they decided to surprise him by taking him out that evening. School was over and Harry had successfully made it through his first year of University. Lance, who was a third grade teacher at a local elementary school was also out for the summer, thankfully since his birthday fell on a Tuesday, met them at one of the local clubs. Liam and Niall had both taken a train down to help celebrate and Gemma had flown in to spend time with Harry before she and her friends took off for a cruise so she joined them as well. 

The night had been full of drinks and dancing, the club music making their insides vibrate as they celebrated into the night. By the time they decided to leave they were all beyond the point of being able to safely drive so they took cabs back to their dorms, apartments, and hotels. Harry doesn’t really remember how he got into Lance’s cab instead of the one with Isaac but in the morning he wakes up to jet black hair and small puffs of air being blown into his face.

Reeling back, Harry blinked a few times and looked around. He’d only been in Lance’s room a handful of times but still recognized it and looked over to find Lance sleeping sounding next to him on the bed. Looking down he, thankfully, found himself pressed in his shirt and boxers; pants tossed onto the floor since they were uncomfortable to sleep in. He let out a sigh of relief then groaned at the pounding in his head. 

Leaving Lance to sleep, Harry wondered into the bathroom and pulled some ibuprofen from the cabinet, shaking out two pills before shuffling out of the room and towards the kitchen. Setting the pills down he set to work making himself a cup of tea, having snuck a box of his favorite into Lance’s pantry for when he came over. With water on the stove to heat up, he pulled open the fridge and decided to make them breakfast when his eyes landed on a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. Not long after the bacon hit the pan, Lance came shuffling in, wiping the sleep from his eyes and scratching lightly at his stomach.

“My head feels like it’s going to explode.” He grumbled, sagging against the counter near Harry and watching the bacon sizzle in the pan. “That looks really good.”

“Water on the stove for tea if you want any.” Harry smiled, flipping the bacon. “Make me a cup while you’re at it.”

“Sure.” Lance hummed, moving around Harry and grabbing two cups from the cabinet and filling them with hot water before adding the tea bags.

When breakfast was ready, Harry prepared two plates and set them down on the small breakfast bar. They dove right in, both of them swallowing down their medicine tablets after a few bites with sips of hot tea. 

“Here’s to your first year of college, done.” Lance held up his mug after a few minutes.

“And here’s to your first year as a teacher, completed.” Harry smiled, lightly tapping his mug against Lance’s. “And to being another year older.”

In the middle of June, Anne and Robin arrive and they set off for their two week journey to explore some of the United States. Life after Louis finally feels good and Harry feels like he’s finally getting back to who he was before Louis, finally feels like maybe he will be able to move on.

-_-

**January 2016 - June 2016 - LOUIS**

“Maybe you should take a step back from dating…” Zayn suggested as they sat in a fancy club in the middle London.

“Why would I do that?” Louis frowned, taking a sip of his watermelon sour, one fruity cocktail that he admittedly loved. 

“Well, it’s just that you’ve date a number of people since um, since Harry left and your name has been scattered all over the papers lately.” Zayn explained, trying not to anger Louis. “And you’ve already started dating and broken up with someone this year… and it’s only the fourth week of the year.”

“Z, it’s not my fault that they don’t work out. I ask them out and if we don’t click, we break up, I can’t control whether it works out or not.” Louis rolled his eyes, looking around the club for someone that might make a good new submissive. 

“I know that, but maybe you should just not date for a while and then ease back into it, maybe then you’ll be over Harry and you’ll be able to find someone that makes you happy.” Zayn responded, sighing heavily when Louis simply rolled his eyes again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t even think about Harry anymore. It’s already been more than half a year since he fucked off to the states without even telling me.” Louis scoffed, setting his drink down on the table rather roughly.

“Lou, he broke up with you before he left, he wasn’t under any obligation to let you know he was leaving.” Zayn reasoned, having been told that much by Simon when he inquired why Louis was so on edge.

“No, he didn’t, Zayn. He fucking left without a word. I didn’t even know until I walked into my office and found that note.” Louis snapped.

“Oh… I didn’t know, you never told me! Your dad said…” Zayn started but Louis cut him off.

“As if I’m going to tell my father that my boyfriend simply fucked off to the states without even letting me know he was going until he was already gone.” Louis responded, giving him a ‘duh’ look. “He can think he knows what happened, but the truth is, Harry fucking left without a word and broke up with me by way of a letter left on my keyboard at work.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know Lou.” Zayn murmured, reaching out to squeeze his friends shoulder.

“It’s fine. I’m over it. I don’t need him.” Louis stated, tone firm and confident. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d quite like to get to know that fox over there.”

Zayn watched as Louis slipped out of the booth and headed over to where a pretty red headed girl was dancing. He shook his head as he watched Louis easily work his magic and soon the duo were dancing to the music. No doubt he’d take her home tonight.

In the middle of March, Louis had gone through another two submissives. The girl from the club had been far from desirable after he’d taken her back to a hotel and fucked her only to find out she just wasn’t that good in bed. So he moved on to the next option and soon discovered they were no better so he finally moved on to his assistant, still noting the way she stared at him, hearts evident in her eyes. With the contract signed, Sydney became his new submissive.

She lasts longer than the others. He somehow keeps her around for two and a half months before she approaches him. She locks the office door when she comes in and sits down in the chair in front of his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her and when he does, she spills out why she wants to end the contract. Turns out, she’s met someone, someone she wants to be with, someone who has feelings for her and she thinks she might return those feelings. She hasn’t gone out on any dates with the person and she’s only been out with them in a group setting so Louis’ got no reason to be angry with her. In fact, he more admires her for coming and telling him considering the contract states they’re not allowed to see anyone else. So the contract is terminated and he tells her if she’d like to continue working as his assistant she can because she’s damn good at her job, and she does.

He’s back to square one now, trying to find a submissive he’s compatible with. And he’s determined, he doesn’t need Harry, he can find someone that works just as well as him.

-_-

**July 2016 - December 2016 - HARRY**

With his family back in London, Isaac and Lance both gone away with their families for vacation, and Niall and Liam in Ireland and London, Harry’s left in an empty apartment. When he had returned to the school following his trip with Anne and Robin, he had begun looking for apartments relatively close to the school and also close to where he and Isaac worked since the other man would be his roommate. It had been easy enough finding one with Robin’s help and once he got confirmation from Isaac, they’d helped him put down the payment to get the place.

It was quite simple, just two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a nice kitchen and a decent living room that overlooked the park nearby; it was perfect for the two of them. So Harry moved all their stuff over and returned his dorm key to Jack. 

Now he was sat in their new apartment, surrounded by some boxes that had yet to be unpacked and letting his find wonder. He wondered what Louis was doing, wondered if he’d found a new submissive to replace him yet. He shook himself from those thoughts, he didn’t care anymore, he wanted to move on now. It’d been more than a year since he left London and four months since he’d deleted Louis’ number from his phone. 

As he stood up to continue unpacking their things, Harry made the decision that he would begin trying to find someone new. He wasn’t sure if he was one hundred percent ready, but he wanted to try. More and more he was able to look at and appreciate some of the people he saw around campus, so maybe he was getting to the point where he could find someone new.

A week before school started Harry, Isaac, Lance, Liam, and Niall along with some of their other friends headed out to celebrate their last week of freedom before the new school year began. Lance was set to start work on Monday since he was a teacher and they always started a week before the students. They went to a club, like always, and ordered a round of drinks before heading out to dance with everyone else. Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the arms of strangers until someone got too handsy and he made his way back over to where his friends were dancing in a group. 

“Not your type?” Niall questioned, almost yelling to be heard over the music.

“Not in the least.” Harry called back, shaking his head.

“We’ll find you someone.” Niall smiled, clapping his shoulder. “It’s good to see you out like this again mate.”

“Feels good.” Harry gave him a thumbs up, the alcohol from the rather strong drink he’d had already zinging through his veins. 

As the school year picked up, Harry found himself drowning in school work. The road to becoming a doctor was not an easy one. More often than not he found himself declining invitations to go out on the weekend, opting to stay in and study or do homework. Sometimes Lance would come over in the evening and convince him to take a break, forcing him out of the apartment to go on a walk or something just to get Harry up and moving. He’s thankful for the friends he has, college might be unbearable without them. 

He goes on one date at the beginning of November. A guy from one of his classes asked him one day before class started and he agrees. They went to a small restaurant on the edge of town, one that Andy, his date, swore by.

Everything is fine. The date goes well and the food is good. They don’t run out of things to talk about over dinner and when they walk back to the car it feels like maybe it’s a fresh start. But then it’s not.

“So, there’s something I should probably tell you…” Andy started once they arrived back at Harry’s apartment. “I’m not exactly looking for a regular relationship…”

“Oh… what do you mean?” Harry inquired, brows pulling into a frown.

“Have you ever…” Andy paused, eyes scanning over Harry’s face as he bit his lip, “Have you ever heard of doms and subs?”

And like that Harry knows this won’t work out. He knows for a fact that he doesn’t want another relationship like that, knows it’s not for him.

“Um, yeah.” Harry cleared his throat. “Actually, um, my last relationship was that… Look, I’m sorry but it’s not my thing, I really don’t want to get into it again.”

“Oh.” Andy murmured, nodded his head in understanding, “Yeah it’s not for everyone. Well, I guess we part ways now… I had a really good time tonight, thanks for coming.”

“Yeah me too, I’ll see you in class.” Harry replied, offering the older male a simple smile.

Stepping into the apartment, he’s greeted by Isaac sitting on the sofa with Lance playing a video game on the TV they had just bought.

“Hey H! How’d your date go?” Isaac questioned as soon as he saw Harry walk in.

“It was nice, but it’s not gonna work out, we’re looking for different things.” Harry answered, shrugging off his coat and coming to join them.

“Well that’s a bummer.” Isaac scrunched up his nose. “I’m sure there’s someone out there for ya, who could resist those curls and dimples.”

Harry laughed and quirked an eyebrow at Lance who had a small frown etched onto his face. The man smoothed his face out as soon as he caught Harry staring and offered him a small smile before resuming their game. Weird.

In the middle of December, Lance’s odd reaction to Harry going on a date finally makes sense. Isaac had headed to the store for groceries, leaving the two at the apartment with a movie playing on the TV. For a while, they both were completely focused on the movie but suddenly Lance reached for the remote and paused it.

“Can I ask you something?” Lance questioned, looking down at his hands which he was wringing together rather nervously.

“Course.” Harry replied, turning his attention to the twenty-four year old.

“I was wondering if uh, maybe you’d like to go out some time? Like… just the two of us?” Lance inquired, glancing up at Harry.

“Like a date?” Harry questioned quietly, somewhat stunned by Lance’s request.

“Yeah, like a date.” Lance confirmed with a nod. “It’s just… Once I got to know you I thought you were really great… you’re always so nice and obviously good looking…”

Harry blushed at the compliment as Lance continued.

“I always have fun when we go out and we never run out of things to talk about. I guess I was a bit jealous when you went out with that guy last month, made me start thinking I needed to ask you before someone else snatched you up.” He chuckled and earned a smile from Harry. “So, do you think maybe we could give it a shot?”

“Yeah, yeah I think we can.” Harry nodded his head, moving over to where Lance was sitting on the other end of the sofa and curling his arms around his middle.

It feels a little more like home when Lance hugs him back and Harry settles with his head against the man’s chest as the movie began to play again. Maybe this his is fresh start.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**July 2016 - July 2017 - LOUIS**

Though it was something that should probably be dealt with at home, Simon called Louis into his office one morning in late July, telling him to close the door upon entering. He typically doesn’t get involved in his son’s love life, doesn’t really care who he dates (whether it’s a female or male), but, lately Louis’ name has been spread across endless magazine covers. And that really wouldn’t be such a big deal if the headlines didn’t read “LOUIS TOMLINSON’S LATEST FLING” constantly. 

“What’s up?” Louis questioned, lowering his twenty-seven year old self into one of the chairs.

“What’s up?” Simon quirked an eyebrow as he tossed the latest magazine over to Louis, “What’s up is I’m tired of seeing this as a headline. It’s like you don’t even give a damn what people think anymore. Do you know that parents are forbidding their sons and daughters to apply to be signed to this label for fear that they’re just going to be another one of your flings?” 

“It’s just the media, honestly, who believes this stuff anyways?” Louis questioned, glancing at the magazine his dad had tossed at him.

“Lots of people believe it!” Simon exclaimed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“But the media exaggerates the truth all the time, people know that.” Louis reasoned, tossing the magazine onto the desk.

“They’re not exaggerating this Louis.” Simon replied coolly. “They got an interview from a direct source!”

“Excuse me?” Louis frowned, snatching the magazine back and flipping it open.

**_“Ex speaks out about relationship with millionaire music producer and X-Factor judge, Louis Tomlinson”_ ** Is what the article reads when he finally finds it.

_ We sat down for an exclusive interview with one of the many exes of producer Louis Tomlinson. As we all probably know, Tomlinson works with his father, Simon Cowell, at Syco, a company that manages and produces some of the hottest artists on the charts currently. Lately, Tomlinson has been headlining a lot of covers but not for being one of the greatest producers, managers, or judges… but instead for how many people he’s been dating a dumping. As requested by his ex, we will not be giving out their name or picture. _

_ Interviewer: So tell me, how long were you in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson? _

**_Ex: Less than a month, no different than anyone else._ **

_ Interviewer: And how was your relationship? In the past we’ve heard he’s quite a romantic. _

**_Ex: I think my experience with him was no different than the others and he’s far from a romantic. Sure, some of us got nice dinners, maybe, but really it was more like a business transaction. It wasn’t hearts and flowers if that’s what you’re asking._ **

_ Interviewer: Tell me about your experience, obviously you don’t have to go into much detail, but what was your time with him like? How would you describe your relationship? _

**_Ex: Like I said, it was like a business transaction. I think that really sums it up. There was nothing cute, no snuggling… nothing like that. I, along with the many others, were just people he used. Convenience might be a good way to describe it. If you haven’t noticed, he “dates” people that are easily accessible. It’s not hard to find out who he’s dated thanks to the media, and you’ll find a lot of them coming out of the Syco office._ **

_ Interviewer: So clients of his? _

**_Ex: Clients, clients siblings, employees, random strangers… whatever is available to him at the time._ **

_ Interviewer: You said your relationship lasted less than a month, who ended it? _

**_Ex: Same person that almost always ends it, Louis. When he’s gotten what he wants or he’s gotten bored he just tosses us out. Simple as that._ **

_ Interviewer: Including the people that work at Syco? _

**_Ex: Some stay, some go be it willingly or forced._ **

_ Interviewer: What would you say to anyone considering signed on with the company or just in general? _

**_Ex: Stay away from Louis Tomlinson. You can achieve your dream somewhere else and you can find someone that respects you like you deserve. I wouldn’t even bother signing with the label._ **

_ What do you make of how many Tomlinson has dated in such a short period of time? We have to agree with his ex, these relationships sound like business transactions! Clients? Clients siblings? Employees? Seems like there’s a trend here… it would appear as though you have to sleep with Tomlinson in order to get signed or work at Syco. Perhaps it’s best if we all heed the advice of his ex and just stay far, far away from Syco and Louis Tomlinson. _

Louis tossed the magazine to the floor angrily, jaw clenched with rage. Somebody had broken the NDA. 

“Do you see why this is a problem? A business transaction? Seriously!?” Simon bellowed, slamming his fist down on a stack of papers. “Encouraging people to go elsewhere! They’re pulling the company through the mud! We’re losing profit here, Louis. Something needs to change and it needs to change now.”

“It’s not my fault they went and blabbed to the media.” Louis protested, voice portraying how tense he was.

“No, but it’s your fault for hooking up with so many damn people. And don’t you dare call them relationships, because you and I both know that’s bullshit.” Simon snapped, glaring at his stepson. “I don’t know what you’re up to or what’s going on in your mind, but you better get yourself straightened out. I get that maybe you’re still hurting over Harry but that’s no excuse for all of this.”

“I am not still hurting over Harry!” Louis growled back, clenching the arms of the chair he was in. “I was never hurting over him! I don’t need Harry to do my job. I don’t need Harry to be happy. I don’t need Harry for anything!”

“Fine. You don’t need Harry. My point is, you straighten out and stop fucking around, literally. I am not beyond firing you, keep that in mind.” Simon warned, eyes hard as he stared at Louis. “This is my business and I will not let it crumble due to you fooling around. Now get back to your office and finish up the paperwork I asked you to do. Oh, and your mother wanted to see you after work, so head to the house when you get off.”

Without another word, Louis stood from his seat and walked out of the room, hands clenching at his sides as he went. Someone would pay for that interview.

After work, he headed over to the family home where his mother was waiting for him. Erica and Andrew were home but were off playing in the indoor swimming pool, leaving Jay and Louis to talk alone. It basically the same thing he heard from Simon but in a much gentler way. Jay quietly suggests that made Louis needs to stop ‘dating’ for a while and just focus on work. She brings up Harry and how she understands getting over a seriously relationship is hard and Louis effectively ends the conversation by telling her it couldn’t have been too serious since Harry just up and left, breaking up with him in a letter. It silences his mother, having not known how the relationship really ended and it gives him time to wonder off to the pool room.

By the time Christmas came around, Louis had, for the most part, been out of the headlines. Occasionally one would pop up question who his newest lover would be, sighting a few different people he had been seen with, but otherwise the majority of articles were talking about him being an X-Factor judge with Simon. The company had picked up again thanks to Louis having stopped dating so many people and they had signed a few new artists. With Zayn wrapping up a world tour and due to be home in a few days, Louis decided a party celebrating his friend’s success was in order. 

So the day after Zayn arrived home, he found himself surrounded by friends and family to celebrate the completion of his tour. Louis had gone out as usual, hiring live entertainment, a DJ, carters, and a couple bartenders. 

Somewhere in the midst of dancing and drinking, Louis’ fuzzy mind zeroed in on a boy that was hovering next to the dessert table, occasionally reaching out to get something. And while Louis may have promised his mother he would stop dating for a while, that was months ago… things had straightened themselves out at work so in his drunken state he figures there’s no harm. The boy is very pretty and he thinks he looks familiar but in his fuzzy mind he can’t place him, even with the curly hair.

He keeps him for two months, which is somewhat of a relief to Simon and Jay who had both quirked eyebrows at him when he’d mentioned a new boyfriend. There’s just something about him that Louis doesn’t like. He’s a fine submissive and plays the part of a boyfriend in public well enough, but it’s not good enough. There’s something that just isn’t good enough about the boy so he sends him on his way. 

Over the next few months he only stumbles across two other people that he tries to make work as his submissive. He’s on the receiving end of sharp looks from Simon when a magazine shows up on his desk, media latching on once again to his ‘love’ life. It’s frustrating to say the least. It’s been nearly two years since Harry left and he’s yet to find a submissive that compares to him. It just shouldn’t be that hard to replace somebody! There’s literally millions of people in the world, how hard can it be to replace one person. He just doesn’t understand it and the more he thinks about it the more annoyed he gets. 

It’s the last week of June and Zayn’s just returned from doing a few interviews over in the states. Louis invites him over for drinks and video games, something they used to do frequently until they both got older and got busier. He pulls out their favorite beer and snatches a few bags of crisps from the cabinet before setting everything down in the living room and heading towards the door when there’s a knock seconds later.

“Hey mate.” Louis greeted, pulling the door open and letting his best friend inside. “How was your flight?”

“Good. Slept for a lot of it.” Zayn replied, toeing off his shoes and following Louis to the living room. “How’s the company?”

“Fine as far as I know. Haven’t been on the receiving end of anymore talks from my dad, so that’s a plus.” Louis answered, flopping down on the sofa and reaching for a beer.

For a few hours they drank, ate, and played video games on the large flat screen TV. Eventually, Louis turned the system off and slouched back, nursing his fourth beer and mindlessly munching on a bag of pretzels he’d retrieved. 

“So. How’s the love life?” Zayn inquired, looking over at Louis.

“I don’t have a love life Z.” Louis rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. 

“What do you call all those people you’ve been seeing?” He questioned, eyebrows pulling together some.

“I call them hook ups. People that didn’t work out. Incompatible air breathers.” Louis shrugged his shoulders, “Take your pick.”

“Oh come on Lou, surely one of them struck your fancy…” Zayn sighed, still staring at his friend.

“I don’t really have an interest in feelings.” Louis admitted, he’d never even hinted at his dominant lifestyle to Zayn and this would probably be the closest he ever got to mentioning it.

“You’re not still hung up over Harry are you? I mean, I know you guys were in a relationship for what, like eight months, but it’s been two years already…” Zayn started but Louis cut him off.

“What are you on about?” Louis scoffed, sitting up straighter. “You and everyone else keeps going on and on about Harry and I really don’t know why.”

“What  do you mean? It was so obvious how taken you were with Harry, you guys were perfect together.” Zayn frowned, completely confused.

“Zayn, I just told you I don’t do feelings. Harry was nothing more than a fuck buddy basically… friends with benefits if you wanna be technical about it. Nothing more. We only pretended to be a couple so nobody asked questions. Plus I didn’t want him fucking around with other people, we were the only person the other was fucking and it worked for us until he fucked off.” Louis responded, noting the frown on Zayn’s face deepening. 

“There’s no way that’s true Louis.” The other man shook his head. “You’ve been trying for two years to find someone like him.”

“No, I’m trying to find someone better than him. Honestly mate, if I were all in love with him I would’ve tried to track him down when he just up and left. Did you see me chasing after him? No, no you didn’t. I wasn’t bloody in love with him, he was just a fuck.” Louis replied bluntly. “None of those idiots I’ve had around were what I was looking for, none of them were good enough.”

“Seriously Louis, open you eyes.” Zayn rolled his eyes, setting down his beer. “You can’t find anyone because none of them are Harry. Did you fail to notice that you and Harry were together for eight months, that’s the longest relationship you’ve ever been in Louis.”

“So what? And quit calling it a relationship, we were fucking, that’s it.” Louis glared over at him.

“Right, right. So you just took him out to eat at fancy restaurants because you were fucking? And you ate lunch with him, just the two of you, every day because you were fucking? You introduced him to your family because you were fucking? You invited him to your brothers birthday party because you were fucking? You made heart eyes at him and cuddled him even at work sometimes because you were fucking?” Zayn ranted, giving Louis a ‘you are an idiot look’.

“What is your point!?” Louis snapped, growing annoyed and somewhat concerned with how his heart was thumping in his chest, almost aching at the memories shared with Harry.

“Oh come off of it Louis! You were in love with him and you still are!” Zayn yelled, cutting Louis off when he opened his mouth to say something, effectively shutting him up.

“W-What?” Louis stuttered when he was able to finally get his voice to work. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Because, it’s in your eyes Lou, everyone could see it except you apparently and maybe Harry.” Zayn sighed heavily. “Even Simon thought you’d found your soulmate or whatever. He told me Harry seemed to bring out the best in you and you were walking around with heart eyes all the time, I thought so too. You guys were good together. Lou, you were happy.”

“Being happy doesn’t mean you’re in love with someone.” Louis shook his head, there was absolutely no way he was in love with Harry, he didn’t do love… he didn’t do emotional relationships. 

“Of course not.” Zayn agreed easily, “But with you it did. It was a different kind of happy, you were nearly giddy sometimes and it was always when you were talking about him or with him or had just spent time with him. I don’t think you realize how much you talked about him, mate. It was almost like the sun rose and fell with Harry. Didn’t you tell me he told you he loved you?”

“Well yeah, but I mean we’d just had… and he was nearly asleep.” Louis muttered, willing his heart to calm down - this was not possible. “He never said it again.”

“That’s not exactly something you just go tossing about at random Lou. I feel pretty certain he loved you too, he was probably just to scared to tell you, especially if you told him he was nothing more than a fuck buddy.” Zayn spoke, propping his arm against the back of the sofa and leaning his head against his hand. “He walked around with the same heart eyes man. You two were in love and neither of you spoke up.”

“I…” Louis started but couldn’t come up with anything to say.

Was it possible that all this was true? Had he been giving Harry heart eyes without even knowing it? Had he been happier than usual? Had he actually been falling in love with Harry without even realizing it?

“Think about it Louis. I’m not telling you what you’re feeling now, you have to decide that for yourself. And really, I’m only telling you what I saw and what some others saw.” Zayn stated, reaching over and squeezing Louis’ knee. “We just want you to be happy, Lou, and right now… you just don’t seem to be… not since he left. So just think about it, okay?”

“Yeah okay.” Louis nodded after a long silence.

And think about it he does. He lays in bed that night, alone, and stares at his ceiling. For a number of years now he considered himself to be above feelings, to have no interest in them. He’d seen relationships fall to pieces between two people who claimed to be in love. He had decided long ago that if that was what love was, he wanted nothing to do with it. Why throw yourself into all these feelings only to have your heart broken. He wasn’t even sure if he knew anyone that stayed with the person they once claimed to love. So what was the point in feelings?

The more he thinks about it in the coming days, the more he thinks it was different with Harry. From the beginning it really hadn’t been like with all his other submissives. Harry was a good sub but also he seemed interested in him, genuinely interested while others were only interested in his money. Harry happy went with Louis to events he wanted him to accompany him too and he enjoyed going out to dinner, but even more so, he enjoyed when they just stayed in Louis’ house and watched a movie together or when they lay in bed just chatting. Harry enjoyed the simple things in life it seemed, wasn’t high maintenance like other subs Louis had had. 

He remembered clearly the day he had met Harry’s grandmother. They’d met her at their favorite cafe and he had enjoyed himself thoroughly, she was a lovely lady. Any time in the past he had met a subs relative it had been more like he’d been conned into it, the relative would just happen to be at the subs home. It had been different meeting Harry’s grandmother, he hadn’t felt the urge to run or to punish Harry like he had with his other subs. And he remembers clear as day her leaning over to him while Harry was in the bathroom and telling him that he made Harry very happy, that it was lovely to Harry’s eyes sparkle like they did when he spoke of Louis or was around him.

It stays on his mind every day at work when Sydney comes in to deliver papers or bring him his morning tea. It distracts him in every sense of the word. Zayn’s words keep ringing in his head and his mind wanders to all the little moments with Harry. As July begins he’s nearly going crazy. He’s never experienced being in love in the past, so what does that even feel like? On top of it all he hasn’t seen Harry in more than two years now. The thought doesn’t hit him until he’s eating lunch in the break room, by himself, and he overhears Robin chatting with another worker.

“So, how’s Harry been doing these days?” The man questioned Robin as he sliced into whatever he was having for lunch.

“He’s doing great, we just spoke with him the other day actually, he’s looking forward to the new year starting.” Robin shook his head but smiled fondly, “Don’t think I’ve ever met somebody that enjoys going to school as much as he does.”

“Yeah? He likes it in Maryland then? That was where he was at right?” The man inquired, earning a nod of confirmation from Robin.

“He’s enjoying it. He’s shown us around, there’s a lot of small shops and cafe’s, he really loves that and he’s made some good friends too.” Robin spoke, reaching for the cup of tea he had set before him. “We miss him, but we’re glad he’s happy.”

It’s the first time Louis’ actually heard where Harry is at. The idea forms in his head so quickly; he’s never thought of actually trying to find Harry… it probably would’ve been easy enough. He’d intended on taking a holiday to the Caribbean, but he could always do that afterwards…

Arriving in Maryland feels like being bathed in heat compared to the cooler temperatures in London. The sun is out, he can feel it on his skin as he steps out of the airport and breathes in the fresh air, a contrast to the rainy weather he departed from. For once in his life, he feels a bit crazy, almost stalkerish. He hadn’t told Simon where he was going, only that he was taking a holiday, and from there he’d hopped on the first flight he could to Maryland. With just a quick bit of research, he’d discovered that Johns Hopkins was one of the top medical schools in the world so it had to be the one Harry had been accepted into. Figuring out where exactly Harry lived had been a little trickier, but with the right amount of money he supposes you can find out anything you want.

Driving away from the airport in his rental car, Louis headed over to the hotel he had booked at to drop off his suitcase and grab a bite to eat. While he was there, he decided freshening up would be a bad thing so he hopped in the shower and let the hot water wash away the dirty feeling he whenever he was flying for a longer period of time. With fresh clothes on and his hair swooped up into a nice quiff, he snatched up what he needed and headed down to the car. 

The drive to the apartment building Harry lived in took thirty minutes and soon enough he was staring at the door to apartment 3C. It was a relatively nice building, a little outdated in his opinion, but not bad. There were a number of college students milling about so it was clearly a popular spot for the uni kids to live. Taking a breath, feeling oddly nervous, Louis knocked on the door and waited. When it was pulled open, it revealed a man taller than himself with brown hair and eyes as blue as his own and was definitely not Harry.

“Hey, um, does Harry Styles live here?” Louis questioned before the guy could say anything.

“Yeah he does… who’s asking?” The man asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“Oh uh, I was a friend of his back home, was traveling on business and thought I’d hunt him down to surprise him.” Louis quickly came up with a lie.

“Oh, well he’s not here right now, but he should be arriving back any time if you want to come in and wait for him?” The guy offered, buying his story with no question.

“Yeah, thanks.” Louis stepped into the apartment, “I’m Louis by the way.” He stuck out his hand in offering.

“Lance.” The man replied, shaking his hand, “And somewhere around here is Isaac, Harry’s roommate and by best friend.”

“You don’t live here?” Louis inquired as they walked further into the apartment which appeared to be more recently updated compared to the rest of the building.

“Nah, I’ve got my own place about fifteen minutes away.” Lance shook his head, motioning for Louis to sit down. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Um, just some water.” Louis answered as he sat down.

He looked around when Lance disappeared and startled slightly when another man walked into the room, one he assumed to be Isaac.

“Hey man, I’m Isaac.” The man greeted, sticking out his hand.

“Louis.” Louis shook his hand and gave him a small smile, “Nice apartment, looks like it has a nice view.”

“All thanks to Harry, give him the praises when he gets here.” Isaac chuckled, moving to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.

When Lance came back, the three of them chatted for a while before Louis excused himself to the bathroom. He’d just finished washing his hands when he heard a new voice ring through the apartment, a deeper one that he still recognized. Harry.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry for any errors :)

Strolling down the aisle at Walmart, Harry snatched up a box of organic noodles and placed them in the cart. He hummed happily to himself as he checked off his mental list of things he needed to make dinner for himself and Isaac that night. Lance had text him a while earlier letting him know that he had arrived safely in Maryland. He’d been on vacation for the last two weeks with his family, off on a cruise and then spending some time with family they had in another state. 

They’d been dating for nearly seven months and things were going nicely. Lance was everything Harry ever wanted in a boyfriend. He loved his family, he was confident but not arrogant, he was handsome (tho looks aren’t everything), he was kind, he was caring, he was just everything Harry always imagined would make up the person he ended up with. There was only one thing and Harry absolutely hated to admit it, and he never did out loud, but the one thing Lance wasn’t… was Louis. For whatever reason, Louis would pop up into his head and it drove him crazy. He didn’t like the idea of being controlled and that’s all Louis ever wanted was to control him, with Lance he was free to live his life without risk of punishment. He stays with Lance though. He stays with him because he does have feelings for him and he enjoys when they cuddle and he just likes feeling loved.

He figured eventually the memory of Louis would fade and it would just be Lance occupying his headspace. Sure, Lance couldn’t afford to take him to insanely expensive restaurants, but even going to Longhorn’s was nice… he loved when they just sat in a booth with their drinks and food and chatted. He’d known it all along, but he didn’t need expensive things to be happy. And he was happy.

On impulse, Harry reached out and grabbed a box of brownie mix. Typically he’d just make them from scratch but he knew Isaac loved the ones made from a box and it’d mean he didn’t have to buy everything to make them. Once he had everything in the cart that he needed, he strolled to the front of the store and made his way through one of the checkout lanes. After loading the bags into the backseat of the Jeep Compass he had bought not long after moving to the states and headed off for home. 

Pulling into his parking space, he grabbed all the bags and headed inside. At their apartment door, he kicked his foot on the door a couple times and soon it was opened by Isaac. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Isaac cheered, grabbing at the bags Harry had hanging from his arms and clutched in his hands.

“Oh?” Harry quirked an eyebrow, allowing Isaac to take the bags before he went to toe of his shoes after adjusting the loose bun he had his hair pulled back in.

It only takes him a second to notice the extra pair of shoes on the rack they kept near the door. A pair of black Nike’s. And that only meant one thing…

Forgetting his shoes, Harry pushed past Isaac and hurried to the living room and found Lance already standing up.

“You’re here!” Harry smiled, rushing over to his boyfriend and tossing his arms around his neck.

Lance laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s slender waist, and pressed his nose to his temple.

“Yeah, couldn’t go another day without seeing you.” Lance replied, pulling back enough to look at Harry. “Missed you fiercely, you should come with next time, it was gorgeous, almost as much as you!”

Harry blushed but smiled, placing a hand on Lance’s cheek.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Harry spoke, patting Lance’s cheek. “I missed you too.”

“Oh? Where will it get me?” Lance inquired, quirking an eyebrow playfully.

“Well, considering right now I’m starving and I’m sure Isaac is as well, it’ll just get you a kiss.” Harry smiled then winked as he continued, “But who knows about later.”

Lance sighed heavily, “I suppose I’ll just have to take what I can get for now.”

Harry snorted and leaned in, pressing his lips to Lance’s. It’s as sweet as always, Lance holds him tight and kisses him soft, something Harry loves. It makes him feel safe. He smiles into the kiss and lowers his hand to rest against Lance’s neck.

“Oh.” A voice came from behind him, making Harry freeze in spot and pull away just slightly, breaking the kiss.

No. No, no, no. It’s been two years but he knows that voice. It’s the voice that echoed through his dreams for the longest time, still does occasionally. It’s the voice that demanded he stay in London. It’s the voice belonging to the person he thought he’d never see again except on magazines and TV perhaps.

Whipping around, Harry’s eyes locked on Louis who was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and looking a bit shocked.

“Louis.” Harry spoke, voice quiet and unsure.

What was he doing here?

“Hey.” Louis greeted, his own voice tight as he looked between Harry and Lance.

“I nearly forgot you were here, got a bit distracted!” Lance chuckled, getting his arm around Harry and rubbing his thumb gently against his side. “Haz, he showed up to surprise you. Said you guys were friends back in London and he was here so he decided to swing by.”

“Could you give us a second babe?” Harry inquired, turning his head to look at Lance.

“Sure thing. Need me to do anything in the kitchen?” Lance questioned, squeezing his boyfriend's waist.

“Start cutting up the onion and red pepper I bought, please.” Harry requested, giving him a thankful smile.

“As you wish.” Lance smiled back and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before heading off to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Harry looked back at Louis with his bottom lip being worried between his teeth. Two years. It’s been two years of him not seeing Louis or talking to him and suddenly he’s standing in his apartment.

“Why are you here?” Harry finally asked, keeping it voice low so the other two couldn’t hear him.

“I, um, I wanted to see you.” Louis answered, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Harry had a boyfriend. He just saw Harry kissing another man and it didn’t feel good. He didn’t like it.

“Right.” Harry rolled his eyes, nineteen was he no more; no now he was a more confident twenty-one year old that was moving on and leaving that part of his life behind him. “So after two years you suddenly decide you wanted to see me? How’d you even find me?”

“Easy enough when you hire the right people and I overheard Robin talking about you liking Maryland.” Louis admitted, shrugging his shoulders some and a bit surprised by Harry’s not so friendly attitude.

“Oh my gosh, you hired somebody to find me?” Harry whisper yelled in disbelief. 

“Well how else was I supposed to find you?” Louis inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You weren’t supposed to find me. Why do you think I got a new phone number and a new phone? So you couldn’t track my old one.” Harry snapped lowly before rubbing a hand over his face and sighing. “Can you just go? I’ve finally got my life together here and I’m happy… please don’t ruin this for me…”

“Harry, I know we ended badly…” Louis started and Harry scoffed, “But please, I just want to talk. There’s some things I’ve been working through and… just over tea or coffee one time and then I’ll leave.”

Harry stared at his ex, could he even call him that? There was something almost pleading about the way Louis was looking at him. He looked somewhat conflicted, as though something were bugging him. Harry couldn’t imagine what could possibly be bugging Louis, someone who always seemed to be on top of everything.

“Alright. We can go after I get off work tomorrow. There’s a nice cafe about two blocks down from here called Daisy’s. I’ll be there at five. If you’re not there, I’m leaving and we’re not going to reschedule.” Harry finally spoke.

“I’ll be there. Thank you.” Louis responded, nodding his head.

“I have to get started on dinner.” Harry commented, moving around Louis and walking towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right. Um, thanks again.” Louis replied, following Harry. “Tell them I said goodbye?”

“Sure.” Harry nodded, opening the door, eager from Louis to leave his apartment.

Once Louis was gone, Harry heaved a heavy sigh and headed into the kitchen where Lance was cutting up the onion and pepper. 

“Louis leave?” Lance questioned as he set down the knife and turned to look at Harry.

“Yeah, he said goodbye.” Harry answered, grabbing a skillet out of the cabinet and placing it on the stove. “We’re meeting tomorrow for tea after I get off of work.”

“Sounds nice. It was nice of him to stop by since you guys hadn’t seen each other since you left.” Lance commented, stepping aside so Harry could scrape the onion and pepper into the skillet to saute with some butter.

“I suppose so.” Harry shrugged, focusing on cooking. “I’m not really sure what possessed him to look me up, it’s not like we were best friends or anything.”

“Who knows, sometimes people just want to get back in touch.” Lance replied, stepping up behind Harry and rubbing his shoulders. “Unless you guys were like enemies or you left your friendship hanging on a bad note, I wouldn’t think too much about it.”

Harry grimaced, ever thankful that Lance couldn’t see his face as he did so. Leaving on a bad note didn’t seem to cover it. He’d left with bruises on his arm and a broken heart.

The next day Harry got off work and headed over to Daisy’s to meet Louis. He’d been fretting over it the entire day, wondering what Louis could possibly want to talk about and why suddenly two years after Harry had left. Stepping into the cafe, he looked around and his eyes landed on Louis sitting in one of the small booths against the wall. Walking over he slid into the booth, placing his phone and car keys on the edge of the table closest to the wall.

“How was work?” Louis questioned, setting his phone down as soon as Harry sat down.

“It was good.” Harry responded, waving over one of the waitresses walking around. “Could I just get a small caramel frappe please?”

“Of course, I’ll go get that for you.” The girl smiled and hurried off to the back.

“How was your day?” Harry inquired, ever the polite person he was.

“Good enough, wandered around town for a bit, I see why you like it… at least according to Robin you like it.” Louis answered, giving Harry a tight smile.

Before Harry could say anything, the waitress returned with his frappe, setting it down with the same cheery smile.

“No Lance today?” She questioned, noting the absence of the other man.

“No, he’s off doing something with Isaac today.” Harry shook his head and smiled back at her. 

“Well tell him I said hello. Enjoy your frappe, Harry.” The waitress responded then headed off to tend to another customer. 

“How long have you guys been together?” Louis questioned as Harry lifted his drink to his lips.

“Nearly seven months.” Harry answered, sipping on the cold drink.

“Ah.” Louis nodded his head, “What he like?”

Harry blinked at the older man sitting across from him. Did Louis really come all the way here to question him about his life and chat about who he was seeing? Surely not.

“Why are you here?” Harry inquired instead of answering his question. “I mean… it’s been two years and suddenly you show up wanting to talk. I know you didn’t come all the way over here to ask me how I’ve been and get a full update on my life… So, why are you really here?”

Louis sighed heavily, pushing his own drink to the side and rubbing his hands over his face. Mentally he knew what he wanted to ask Harry, but why was it so hard to put into words?

“I probably wouldn’t be here except for Zayn.” Louis admitted quietly. “We were chatting one night and he said some things that completely stumped me and it’s been driving me crazy ever since. It’s all I think about anymore.”

“And it involves me?” Harry clarified.

“Yes. I didn’t have any other way to contact you so I decided to track you down, because I needed to ask you a couple questions.” Louis explained, sitting back and twirling his thumbs in his lap.

“Alright then… ask…” Harry spoke, a confused look on his face, what could be so important?

“Did you fall in love with me?” Louis questioned, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“W-What?” Harry sputtered, nearly dropping the drink he’d just picked up.

“Did you love me? Were you in love with me?” Louis repeated the question, hands clutching nervously at his jeans.

Harry’s eyes were wide with shock at the question. Never in a million years did he expect Louis to come waltzing back into his life and ask him something like that. Sure, he’d heard Louis say that he loved his family and his friends, but he’d never heard him mention the word otherwise except to say that he didn’t fall in love.

“You want to know that after two years?” Harry finally spoke, voice quiet as he raked his fingers through his curls. 

“Please Harry, just answer the question.” Louis nearly pleaded, coming close to losing his nerve with the next two questions he wanted to ask depending on Harry’s answer.

“Yes, yes I was in love with you.” Harry replied with a small sigh. 

He heard Louis release a slightly shaky breath and watched as the older man reached for his drink with a quivering hand. He’d never known Louis Tomlinson to be nervous about anything.

“You said it one night as you were falling asleep… I think it might’ve been on your birthday, looking back I thought perhaps you were just overly tired, maybe even kinda drunk. I suppose I was wrong.” Louis admitted, taking Harry by surprise since he didn’t even remember doing that.

“I don’t remember that…” Harry responded quietly, the tone of their conversation seeming to change dramatically. “You said you had another question?”

“Yeah, um, why?” Louis inquired and upon Harry’s quirked eyebrow he elaborated, “Why did you love me? Was it like because I was rich, like all the others who claimed they did?”

“No.” Harry replied immediately, voice firm. “I didn’t love you because you were rich, I’m not so shallow. I loved you because I thought you were amazing. I couldn’t hardly believe that Louis Tomlinson was interested in me… even for what you wanted. I had always thought you were good looking and then as I got to know you better, I just fell even harder. You love your family and you work hard for your money. You were kind and caring and you were so invested in seeing other people succeed. Sure you had your rough edges… really rough edges… but who doesn’t? I fell in love with who you are beyond the dom thing and outside of when you’re forced to be hard. It never had anything to do with your bank account or anything like that.”

He’d never told anyone other than Eleanor, Liam, and Niall that he was in love with Louis. He’d always gotten the sense that his mum didn’t like Louis much so he’d made the decision back then not to tell her, waiting until hopefully Louis said he loved him too to say anything. The reality of it all is that Anne probably knew, a mother seems to know everything about her child.

Across from him, Louis was worrying his lip between his teeth, staring at his drink with an unreadable expression on his face. When he speaks again, his question sends Harry for another loop, something he really never expected to hear come from Louis’ mouth.

“Did you… did you ever think I was in love with you?” Louis asked, eyes locked on his cup of tea.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Harry answered honestly because what’s the point in lying, he had thought Louis loved him at one point. “For a while you just… it really felt like I was your boyfriend. We were going out to eat and going to movies and stuff like that. At your house when we’d watch films we’d cuddle and when I’d stay over… it just felt like more of a relationship. I felt cared about for a while, felt like you wanted me in more ways than just a sub. Then those last couple of months before I left…” He shook his head, cutting off, not wanting to remember the last time they saw each other.

“I felt like I was going soft.” Louis spoke, noting the way Harry somewhat drew back. “Felt like I wasn’t even being a good dom, so I cracked back down.”

“I don’t understand…” Harry began, crossing his arms over his chest as though protecting himself, “Why now? Why do you want to know all this know?”

“Because…” Louis responded, “Because I think I was in love with you and didn’t even realize it.”

“What?” Harry whispered, eyes locking with Louis’.

“Harry, you have to understand I didn’t want to be in love, I’d told myself that over and over again for years. Everywhere I turned people who were ‘in love’ were falling apart and hurting each other. I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to go through heartbreak, but I did without even realizing it.” Louis explained, trying to justify his actions.

“That’s just it… people who are in love don’t purposely hurt each other.” Harry snapped, remembering the pain of Louis’ fingers and short nails digging into his arm and the marks they left behind. “People who are in love don’t do what you did, they don’t leave bruises behind, not those kind anyways.”

“What do you mean?” Louis frowned, having grown confused.

“I mean that you left bruises on my arm that evening.” Harry hissed, leaning forward in the booth. “Perfect indentions of your fingers and nails that turned into bruises all because you were pissed that I hung out with a family friend. You were going to punish me because I was hanging out with the person that was my rock through some of the hardest times in my life when I was younger! All you cared about was your image. You don’t do that to the person you love. Even if you didn’t realize it, if it was in your heart, you wouldn’t have laid a hand on me that night and you wouldn’t even listen when I pleaded for you to let me go. So I let go. And I moved on.”

With that, Harry snatched up his drink, got out of the booth, and headed out of the cafe and towards his vehicle. He heard the jingle of the cafe door behind him and he knew Louis had followed him out. Sure enough, the older man called for him just seconds later.

“What do you want Louis?” Harry whirled around as Louis’ footsteps got closer to him.

“I want to fix it.” Louis replied, stopping in front of Harry. “I want to make it right somehow… Apparently we were in love and I didn’t even know it, I missed it, though it doesn’t seem to have gone away.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Was Louis saying what he thought he was saying. Was he still in love with him? Is this what all of this is about? Hunting him down after two years of absolutely nothing and popping up to tell him he wanted a chance to fix what; the relationship that never existed beyond a contract? To suddenly decide he had been in love with him and maybe still is?

“You don’t get to do this.” Harry shook his head, backing away from Louis slowly. “You don’t get to come here after two years and try to tell me you love me and what another chance at something that didn’t even exist. You made it crystal clear that I was nothing more than a contract to you, nothing more than a sub. And now you expect me to drop everything and give you a chance at an actual relationship? No… No that’s not… I can’t do that! I finally got in a position where I could consider somebody to be relationship material.”

“Harry…” Louis tried, feeling almost desperate, nobody had ever said no to him.

“No. I’m not breaking up with Lance. I’ve been with him for nearly seven months, I care about him and he cares about me. I always feel cared about with him… he makes me feel wanted and I don’t have to second guess myself for fear of being punished with him.” Harry backed away even more. “I can’t let that go… I can’t do that again.”

“Come on Harry, there has to be something… what can I do to fix it?” Louis questioned, following after the younger man as he turned and headed toward his vehicle. 

“The damage is done Louis, I’ve let it go… I don’t know what there is to fix.” Harry replied, stepping off the curb as he pulled out his keys.

“Harry.” Louis groaned, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Harry’s forearm, making the younger go still.

“Louis…” Harry spoke, voice tense, “Let go.”

Pulling his hand away, Louis made to speak again but his words got caught as his eyes landed on the already forming indentations of his short nails on Harry’s arm.

“Please… just leave me alone. Whatever we had…” Harry paused taking a breath as he shook his head and opened the door to his SUV. “It’s gone. I’m with Lance now and I’m happy. Go home, go back to your job. I’m sure you’ll find someone willing to be your sub, but it’s not me.”

Louis let out a frustrated noise as Harry made to get into his car.

“That’s not what I want, H!” He tried but Harry shut the door and cranked the vehicle. “I’m gonna find a way to fix it! I’m not going to stop until I fix it!”

Harry ignored Louis, clicking his seat belt and popping the vehicle into gear. Checking to make sure no one was coming, he backed out of the space and drove off down the road, leaving Louis standing in the now empty space. Instead of driving back to the apartment, he headed off towards Sherwood Gardens to walk around and clear his mind. The flowers were in bloom and people were milling about, talking on their cell phones and taking pictures. Over the past two years, since he’d discovered the gardens, he found it to be a nice place to go and relax and often went there when he just needed some time to breathe. Two hours later he finally pulled into his parking space at the apartment building and found Isaac in the kitchen making dinner. 

“Hey man, how’d catch up go?” Isaac questioned as soon as Harry walked in.

“Not that great.” Harry answered honestly. “Like I told you yesterday, Louis and I weren’t really close when I left.”

“Bummer, he seemed nice.” Isaac replied, going back to stirring a pot of stewed potatoes. 

“He can be, I’m not saying he’s not nice, we’re just not friends.” Harry stated, moving over to the fridge to pull out a package of bacon to fry and crumble over the potatoes.

“Gotcha. Well, hey, not everybody is meant to be friends.” Isaac responded, shrugging his shoulders and offering his roommate a smile.

“True.” Harry nodded in agreement.

Some people just couldn’t be friends, some people were meant to be more and some were meant to be nothing at all. 

-_-

Two days later, Harry was sitting on the sofa eating lunch when Lance and Isaac came into the apartment with a magazine. It gets tossed down onto Harry’s lap and he looked down to see his own face plastered on the front page.

**“Louis Tomlinson seen out with ex-boyfriend!”**

Swallowing the bite of sandwich he had nearly choked on upon seeing his face on the front page, Harry fumbled with the magazine, opening it up to the article where more pictures from the day he and Louis met up plastered on the page.

_ “Just two days ago producer Louis Tomlinson suddenly popped up in Baltimore, Maryland and was spotted at a cozy little cafe called Daisy’s with his ex, now college student, Harry Styles. The two appeared to be having quite a serious conversation judging from the snaps are photographer managed to get of the two inside the cafe. We speculated whether the pair, who dated around eight months before breaking up two years ago, might be getting back together. It simply wasn’t the case however as we see Styles leaving the cafe looking anything but happy. Our reporter says Tomlinson did go after the college student but was left standing alone while a rather upset Harry Styles left the scene. _

_ What are your thoughts? They seemed to be a powerhouse couple back when they together, we have to wonder what went wrong. Do you think they should get back together or no?” _

Harry was biting his lip by the time he finished the short article and closed the magazine. Setting it aside he slowly looked up at Lance and Isaac who were waiting for him to explain.

“That was him wasn’t it? The guy who hurt you?” Lance inquired when Harry didn’t say anything, unable to think of what to say.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Harry replied quietly, nodding his head.

“I changed my mind. He’s not nice.” Isaac declared, grabbing the magazine and marching away to toss it in the trash.

“H…” Lance sighed, coming over to sit on the sofa. “Why did you go meet with him? After what happened between you back then… why’d you go?”

“I don’t know… he said he wanted to talk and he looked a bit… I don’t know frazzled or something, I’d never seen him like that.” Harry replied, leaning back against the cushions.

“You’re not, like, you’re not getting back together are you?” Lance inquired, insecurity lacing his voice. 

“No. Oh gosh, no.” Harry shook his head, shuffling closer to his boyfriend and curling against his side, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. “He said he thought he was in love with me the whole time and didn’t realize it, wanted to know how he could fix it. I told him I was happy with you and I wasn’t leaving you, that there was nothing to fix anymore.”

“And that’s what you want, yeah? To be with me, not him?” Lance questioned, leaning his own head against the top of Harry’s.

“Yes, that’s what I want. I’m happy right here.” Harry confirmed, snuggling closer and closing his eyes, allowing himself to relax. 

-_-

In his hotel room, Louis laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The lights were out and the A/C hummed quietly. His mind was restless, he was unable to fall asleep. 

The magazine he’d picked up downstairs had his and Harry’s face plastered on the front page. Gossip rags were speculating whether or not they were getting back together and wondering why they broke up in the first place. The article made mention of how Harry had left Louis standing alone, looking anything but happy as he left. 

He’d already received a phone call from his dad, wanting to know what the hell he was doing and why he was being papped with Harry. Louis didn’t really have much of an answer for him beyond telling him he was trying to fix things with Harry. Of course, he thinks the only thing that needs to be fixed is how he treated Harry towards the end, how he’d enforced that Harry was strictly a submissive and meant nothing more to him. 

How could he fix it though? That was the big question. He’d never fought for somebody. He’d never tried to fix a relationship before. So what could he do that would win Harry over? What could he do that would prove to Harry that he had in fact loved him? Still loved him perhaps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Louis can do to convince Harry that he did love him and perhaps still does?? (I'll be looking at your answers to potentially include in the coming chapter/s)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I had a major case of writers block!! Sorry for any errors.

_“When I rest my head,_

_I look to the stars above,_

_Remembering all you said,_

_Hoping for feelings of love._

_My vivid visions of your face,_

_Keep me awake at night,_

_Imagine your sweet embrace,_

_My lusting heart, you ignite._

_Fleeting dreams of us,_

_Fade into the void,_

_As I start to obsess,_

_My memories destroyed._

_My waking is bittersweet,_

_For I wake alone,_

_My life is incomplete,_

_And our future is unknown._

_One day we will unite,_

_Make my dreams come true,_

_To be with you tonight,_

_For I'm nothing, without you.”_

_His arms curl around the warm body lying beside him in bed. His nose pressed softly into sweet smelling chocolate curls. Their legs tangle and their hearts seem to beat as one, breathing in and out in sync. Drawing back, just slightly, his fingers soothed over soft skin and the body next to him released a soft sigh, leaning back against his chest._

_His fingers wandered, dancing along the other man’s back, tracing his soft curves and relishing it’s toneness. The man’s skin is warm and smells sweet as he presses his nose lower to the nape of the man’s neck, traces of his own body wash lingering on his skin. He wonders how he got so lucky, having this beautiful human in his bed. What did he do to deserve this?_

_The morning sun is shining through his curtains, a rarity in London. The body next to him begins to stir, twisting in his arms and pressing their nose to his chest once they’re twisted around. His fingers automatically go into the man’s hair, combing his fingers through the soft curls as he feels warm lips being pressed to his chest. He’s growing hard beneath the covers as a hand strokes over his side then lower, down onto his thigh. So slowly, the man sinks… down, down, down… until he disappears under the covers. The next thing he feels makes his toes curl and a hiss leave his lips. Warm wetness surrounds him and pleasure spikes through his body._

_He cums with a sharp gasp, fingers still tangled in his lover's hair. The covers moved and he looked down, waiting for his lover to reappear. When he does, when he just peaks out, biting his lower lip and his eyes hooded… He sees green; he sees green and it’s beautiful._

Louis shot up in bed, heart pounding in his chest. Reaching over, he reached for Harry, reached for the body that had been there but found the space next to him empty and cold. His eyes scanned over the room, flitted over to the bathroom, but there were no signs of Harry anywhere. No signs of his greens eyes and soft skin and silky curls. It had been a dream.

Letting himself fall back, Louis scrubbed his hands over his face with a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. He should know by now that he’s not going to wake up and find Harry sleeping next to him. It’s happened twice since he returned from Maryland just a week prior. Same dream, feeling so real he wakes up expecting Harry to be there. He never is though. He’s back in Maryland with his boyfriend and attending school, moving on with his life.

The Harry he had encountered in the states had been different than the one that had been in London. He’d grown up, now just taller than Louis, and hair much longer. But it wasn’t his physical appearance that had taken Louis by surprise, no, it had been the way he spoke. Unafraid to say what he wanted to say instead of tiptoeing around his words like he had in the past when they had been together. He’d shown anger, something he had really never shown when they were together. Hurt had been so evident in his eyes, hurt that Louis caused. He had left bruises on Harry’s arm, no wonder the man wanted nothing to do with him, he couldn’t blame him.

At the same time however, he wanted Harry. He wanted a redo. He wanted to go back and change it all, maybe Harry would’ve stayed, maybe they’d still be together. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t change the past, he could only change the future and he didn’t like the idea of a future without Harry anymore. Was he in love with him still? More than likely.

When he finally rolls over and picks up his phone, he’s got a text message waiting for him and he’s got only an hour and a half to shower, dress, eat, and leave for work. Opening the message, he finds it’s from his dad.

_***Simon to Louis - Interview at Radio 1 at 10, don’t be late.*** _

Make that an hour to shower, dress, eat, and leave.

Groaning, Louis sent a quick reply and forced himself to get up. Setting his phone down he headed into the bathroom to begin his morning routine. He makes sure to trim up his scruff so he looks less like a bum then styles his hair up into a quiff before heading back into his room and over to the closet. Selecting a pair of black slim fit pants, he pulled them on then tugged down a simple white shirt. It’s not like he’d be on camera so there was no need to get fancy.

Downstairs he poured himself a bowl of cereal and leaned up against the counter to eat it. It takes him back to the times he would find Harry already up and preparing breakfast for them on the days he’d spent the night. Louis would always lean against the counter, plaster himself to Harry, or sit at the island to watch him cook. Breakfast was better then. Harry was a master in the kitchen as far as Louis was concerned… making eggs benedict, frying bacon until it was perfectly crisp, or making the most delicious fry-ups. Now it’s back to cereal and frozen breakfast meals, he’s got no interest in hiring a chef for breakfast and dinner is typically eaten with his family.

Walking into Radio 1, he’s pointed in the direction of the studio he needs to go to and finds Sammy, one of their popular radio DJ’s already in her booth and doing her show.

“And you won’t believe who just walked in the door! We’ve got Louis Tomlinson here and we’ll be talking to him coming up in fifteen minutes!” Sammy announced, giving him a smile and waving at the seat across from her. “Now by request we’ve got Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato!”

Turning off her mic, Sammy gave him another smile. They chatted for the next fifteen minutes, songs playing in the background and Sammy answering calls to take song requests.

“Alright guys, I’m in the studio with none other than producer, manager, and x-factor judge, Louis Tomlinson!” Sammy introduced, “It’s been a hot minute since we’ve had you here on the show Tommo, how have you been doing?”

“Good, good. Just got back from a little holiday and been busy being a judge and all that.” Louis replied, leaning towards his microphone some as he spoke.

“Excellent! Tell us what this season of x-factor has been like, what’s your thoughts on the talent this time around?” Sammy inquired.

“Insane. We’ve had some real talent come through the auditions this time around, I’d say it’s even better than last year. I’m looking forward to getting to the live shows and seeing how it all plays out, I’ve got my eye on a few.” Louis replied easily, happy to talk about x-factor and new talent.

After a couple more questions they took a two song break and then resumed the interview. They continued chatting about x-factor and Syco, talking about different artists that the company had signed on and whether or not there was someone they really needed to look out for. After another break, Sammy asked him about their current acts on tour and Louis listed off the websites just like he usually did. Finally the interview took a more personal turn, which wasn’t completely unexpected.

“Now Tommo… let’s get real for a moment.” Sammy started once the song she had been playing ended. “For the past year and a half, you’ve been making the cover of gossip mags for your love life. We know for the past few months you haven’t been spotted out with anyone, but we have to ask about your recently holiday to Maryland and you being pictured with your ex, Harry Styles. What’s the deal? Rekindling the romance?”

“No, I mean I was an idiot when we were together and after we broke up, that’s when I got all in the gossip mags. He’s literally one of the sweetest, kindest, most caring person you’ll ever meet. I did go there to see him and he’s happy so no, to answer your question about us getting back together, we’re not.” Louis responded, heart aching because even though he didn’t think they’d get back together during that visit, there was still hope and he wasn’t counting on a boyfriend.

“He sounds lovely, I can tell you care a great deal for him even now, yes?” Sammy inquired, noting his softer expression as he spoke about his ex.

“I do, I just wish I had wised up before it ended. I was gone for him and didn’t even realize it as crazy as that sounds, I’d really never been in love before and it didn’t even register in my mind until it was too late.” Louis answered, leaning into the microphone since he was talking quieter than before. “I’m glad I got to see him and talk to him, he’s doing really good… I’m, I’m happy for him.”

“That’s sweet.” Sammy spoke, giving him a small smile around her mic. “Well, it’s been a pleasure having you on the show but we know you’re a busy man, so thank you for joining us, we’ll be looking forward to the next time. Now here’s Andy Grammer with Honey I’m Good!”

-_-

_“Jaxon! No baby, give papa back his phone!” He called as the three year old snatched the iPhone and ran away giggling with joy. “Jax!”_

_“Gots! Gots!” Jaxon cheered as he hurried down the hallway and to the living room where his daddy was with his sister. “Daddy! I gots!”_

_“What have you got?” He heard a man’s voice questioned and the garbal of a baby following._

_“Ce phone!” Jaxon held out the phone to his daddy with a big smile on his face. “I take picter!”_

_“Picture? You want to take a picture?” The man asked as he stopped at the entryway to the living room, observing from off to the side._

_His husband is stunning, shoulder length curls still luscious and soft looking. And their children, he doesn’t know how he got so lucky, they’re both so gorgeous. Jaxon Daniel, his three year old little replica (his mother insists Jax is just like he was), and Ella Rose, his six month old little princess who takes after her daddy._

_“Yes!” Jaxon cheered, giving his daddy the phone._

_“Alright, let’s take a picture.” The man smiled, accepting the expensive phone and going to it’s camera. “Are you ready?”_

_“Yes! Yes!” Jaxon clapped, snuggling into his daddy’s side and looking up at the camera._

_He watched as his husband snapped the picture and then showed it to their son who voiced his approval before requesting another. His husband shifted on the sofa to lay down, Ella squirming on his chest until she was comfy again while Jaxon laid down next to his daddy. The camera was held up once again and this time Jaxon pressed a soft kiss to his sister’s head while his daddy pressed a kiss to his. He doesn’t even need to see the picture to know it turned out perfect._

_“Uh-oh” A little voice pulls him from his thoughts and he sees Jaxon peeking over at him._

_Walking over, he knelt down next to the sofa and ruffled their little boy’s hair, “How about next time you ask for papa’s phone, aye?”_

_Jaxon nodded his head, “No mad?”_

_“No, baby, I’m not mad.” He chuckled, leaning closer to kiss his forehead and then look up to his husband who had been watching their little girl fall asleep._

_When the man looks over, his breath gets caught in his throat just like always. When he looks into his husband’s eyes, all he can think is beauty and kindness, and love… and green, so, so green._

Louis’ eyes snapped open, automatically reaching towards the other side of the bed, finding it empty like always. Groaning, he turned over and looked at the clock that sat on his nightstand. Four twenty-five AM.

Sighing heavily, he squirmed around to get comfortable again and stared at the wall across from him. Night after night, dream after dream, always about Harry. They’ve progressed though. It’s not just dreams of their past relationship, it’s dreams of, apparently, what their future could have been like.

The more dreams he has, the more he wants it. The more he wants to have Harry beside him again. The more he wants those dreams to be reality. He just doesn’t know how to make it happen.

-_-

**-Maryland-**

The feeling of people watching you constantly is a feeling Harry can live without. It gives him chills and makes him uncomfortable and it’s all the people walking in and out of the shop have done all day. He’s just about at the point of asking someone what’s going on when he gets a text from Isaac.

***Isaac to Harry - You might want to google Louis…***

_*Harry to Isaac - Why?*_

***Isaac to Harry - Just do it***

Sighing, Harry pulled up the internet on his phone and typed in Louis’ name. It’s a bit shocking to see the search results. Gossip sites are talking about Louis and him.

“Famous British producer, Louis Tomlinson, still in love with former flame, Harry Styles!?”

He dares to click on one of the links. The article talks about Louis and his interview with Radio 1 and how the DJ had asked him about his trip to Maryland. Talks about how ‘sad’ Louis sounded when he spoke about Harry. About how Louis apparently cared greatly for Harry. How he’s happy for Harry despite his own heart being broken. It also mentions what Louis said about Harry, about how he’s kind and caring and just wonderful.

Closing out of the screen, Harry text Isaac back a simple ‘oh’ before pocketing his phone and scrubbing a hand over his face. This would explain why everyone is staring at him. The article had included pictures of him and Louis from when they met up at the cafe, everybody that saw the article could see who Harry was and it identified him as a Hopkins med student.

“Alright dear?” Stephanie, the cafe manager, questioned as she wandered into the break room and saw him frowning.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Harry nodded, “Just having a weird day.”

Stephanie nodded and continued over to the stock of sweets she kept in the back for employees for snacking on and pulled out a package of brownies.

“You’ve only got about thirty minutes left and we’re pretty slack, wanna take off?” She inquired as she opened the package and pulled one of the brownies out.

“Please?” Harry requested, looking over at her.

“Go on. Have some dinner, take a bubble bath, and get some sleep.” Stephanie smiled, waving him away.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Harry replied, standing up from where he had been sitting. “See you tomorrow.”

“Night.” She called as he headed out the door.

Outside, Harry hopped into his vehicle and headed back to his apartment. When he arrived, a bag of takeout in hand, he spotted Isaac and Lance’s vehicles parked in the lot. Walking in through the door, he could hear the TV going, his boyfriend and friend shouting at each other and at whatever they were playing.

“I have food!” Harry called out and heard the noise cease immediately.

“H,” Lance appeared in the small hallway as Harry was toeing off his shoes. “I thought you wouldn’t be home for another forty minutes.”

“Steph let me leave early, hasn’t Isaac told you… I’m something of a celebrity now.” Harry sighed heavily, handing over the take out then followed Lance to the living room.

“He mentioned something but didn’t tell me what, thought it’d be better to hear it from you?” Lance responded, a questioning tone in his voice.

“Basically, Louis had an interview with Radio 1 and the DJ asked about his trip here and asked about me. Now the gossip rags have printed articles about it here and people are recognizing me from the article.” Harry explained, grabbing up a container of veggie lo mein and accepting a fork from Isaac.

“Did he say something bad?” Lance questioned, brows pulling together.

“No, quite the opposite actually.” Harry replied, forking up a bite of food.

“Well at least it’s not negative attention.” Lance spoke, reaching for a container of fried rice.

“Some of it is. Anybody who really likes him hates me because I was his boyfriend and he’s talking about me still even two years later. They’re jealous, I know, but some of them are a bit harsh.” Harry chuckled, scrolling on his phone to the article and pulling up the comments for Lance to read.

“Immaturity knows no bounds.” Lance remarked, closing the screen and setting the phone down. “You’re wonderful, you shouldn’t ever taken in anything that they say… anything negative anyways.”

“Thanks babe.” Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re quite lovely yourself.”

“Gross.” A distinctly Irish voice spoke from the entry way.

“Niall!” Harry beamed, setting his food down and hurrying over to greet his best friend. “What are you doing here? I didn’t even hear you knock.”

“No need, Isaac gave me a key last time I was here.” Niall chuckled, patting Harry’s back before moving towards the coffee table. “Is that Chinese?”

Without responding, Lance pushed a cartoon of sweet and sour chicken over to the blonde then settled back on the sofa. With Harry back on the sofa next to his boyfriend, Niall lounging on the floor, and Isaac stationed on a chair, they ate their food and chatted about Niall’s life in New York.

“I saw what the rags were printing. People were talking about it at school when I went to see where my classes were at this year. The ones that know me know I know you… they’ve been asking if it’s true, if you dated the hottest producer in London.” Niall spoke around a piece of chicken.

“They’re not like harassing you are they?” Harry inquired, frowning at the new information.

“Not really. The girls just all thing Louis’ hot, some of the guys too, but they’re really interested because he’s huge in the UK and if you dated him that apparently translates into I know him and could hook them up.” Niall shrugged his shoulders, dipping his chicken in the sweet and sour sauce.

“I’m sorry.... I never wanted to cause a problem for you…” Harry apologized.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Niall assured his best mate.

“Don’t think on it babe.” Lance spoke, draping his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him to his side. “Niall can handle it and eventually people will lose interest just like they do with every other thing involving famous people.”

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled, poking at his food as he leaned into Lance’s side.

Niall and Liam had gotten a little attention back in London due to him being associated with Louis but neither of them had ever been approached by someone. He wondered if Liam was experiencing the same thing, he hadn’t heard from him for the past couple of days but knew the other lad was back home with family. One thing was for sure, he didn’t want his friends being harassed about knowing him.

“Let me know if it doesn’t stop tho, okay?” Harry requested looking over at Niall.

“Sure, but I’m sure it will.” Niall nodded his head then went back to eating.

-_-

Louis loved New York. He loved the tall buildings and all the advertisements and lights and noises. He loved hearing the New York natives talk, their accents filling his ears and distinguishing them from the tourists. The city felt alive.

With a breakfast biscuit in one hand and tea in another, he walked up to the decently sized building that was his destination. His dad had wanted to branch out into the American music industry and what better way than to get a hand in helping a new studio. They’d contacted the owner who had been more than happy to have Louis come over and help them get on their feet, maybe pull in some clients, and soon he found himself boarding a plane and flying to New York.

“Louis Tomlinson?” A middle aged man questioned almost as soon as he stepped into the building.

“That’s me.” Louis smiled, setting his breakfast down so he could shake the man’s hand.

“Dustin Mase, I’m the owner, it’s great to meet you in person.” The man introduced himself then retracted his hand. “If you’d like you can eat while I show you around the studio…”

“Sounds good, the outside looks great.” Louis commented, grabbing up his food and following Dustin through the small lobby. “Great entry too, feels almost homey.”

“I’m kind of striving for a homey vibe with modern touches.” Dustin explained as they walked, “We wanted a place where people felt comfortable but didn’t feel like perhaps we didn’t have the best of the best, we didn’t want anything to seem old I suppose.”

“I like it.” Louis replied before taking a bite of his breakfast.

They walked through the studio, Dustin telling him about everything and pointing out each room. Louis listened as he ate, enjoying being led around instead of doing the leading around. He asked questions when he felt necessary but otherwise stayed quiet.

“Alright, this is the other recording area I mentioned, we actually have someone in from Juilliard right now. He’s been helping out, giving us someone to practice on in a way. All of our staff are trained professionals, but we’ve just gotten in some of the newest equipment available so we wanted to do some tests with it and familiarize ourselves with it.” Dustin explained, opening the last door they came to and walked in.

“Smart.” Louis commented, following him in and being greeted by the sound of a guitar and someone singing near flawlessly. “Is that thanks to the new stuff?”

“Partly, the boy’s great on his own this just enhances everything.” Dustin motioned to the sound board set up.

“I’ll have to mention these to my father, we’ve been looking to upgrade and this sounds amazing.” Louis spoke, looking over the board and not paying attention to the person in the booth anymore until the singing stopped and the door to the sound room was being opened.

“So how was that!?” A distinctly Irish voice inquired making Louis stand straight and whip around.

“Niall?” Louis sputtered before he could stop himself.

The blonde’s eyes cut over to him immediately and hardened, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Same as you, helping out the studio.” Louis answered.

“Great.” Niall muttered under his breath with a heavy sigh before turning to the man sitting at the board. “Everything sounding good Lee?”

“Perfection.” Lee nodded his head, “We’ll have to get you in to record for real soon as you finish up your degree man.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Niall chuckled, moving to pick up his shoulder bag. “We’re finished for the day, D, I’m taking off. I’ll be in around one tomorrow.”

Louis watched as Niall headed out of the room and his mind wandered. Who better to help him figure out how to win over Harry than one of Harry’s best friends?

“You mind if I go chat with him for a moment?” Louis inquired, looking over at Dustin.

“Be my guest, I’ll be here when you’re done.” Dustin shrugged and moved to join Lee.

Louis hurried out of the room and found Niall nearly down at the other end of the hallway, close to the lobby area.

“Niall!” Louis called out, power walking down the hall.

The Irishman turned around with his brows pulled together, watching as one of the few people he despised hurried towards him.

“What do you want?” Niall inquired again once Louis was within ten feet of him.

“I just want to talk to you for a minute.” Louis huffed, coming to a halt.

“I really don’t have an interest in talking to you mate.” Niall rolled his eyes, adjusting his shoulder bag. “I especially don’t want to be spotted around you. Things have finally calmed down a bit after your little stunt with mentioning Harry in that interview with Radio One.”

“What do you mean?” Louis frowned, confused.

“I mean that people were staring and approaching me about you all because I know Harry and they all now know that you and Harry used to go together and by association that must mean I know you and can get them into Syco.” Niall replied, pulling out his phone to check the time, not wanting to be late for his class.

“I didn’t know they did that.” Louis mumbled, “I didn’t mean to cause a problem, they asked and I answered honestly.”

“You pick a heck of a time to be honest… of course I guess you picked a heck of a time to show your true colors back then when Harry needed you too so…” Niall snapped, turning to leave.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked, following after him.

“It means that Harry was fucking stressed about deciding what school to go to and he looked for support from his supposed boyfriend and got none.” Niall whirled back around to face Louis, eyes lit with anger. “And then suddenly you guys are broken up and he’s telling me you never gave a shit about him. He told me all about your rant about him hanging out with Eleanor. And like fuck… where do you even get off thinking you can tell him who he can and cannot hang out with? Harry is a human being and he was supposed to be your boyfriend, not your child and not your play toy.”

“I didn’t mean to…” Louis started but Niall cut him off, jabbing at his chest.

“Do not feed me that bullshit. You. Hurt. Him. It was so obvious in the months before you broke up. He loved you and got nothing in return except a broken heart. It was so obvious that he was hurting and you didn’t do anything, you kept hurting him so don’t feed me that shit.” Niall growled out. “Then you have the nerve to show up at his apartment two years later telling him you loved him? I don’t know what your definition of love is bro, but it sure as hell isn’t mine.”

“I’d never been in love with anybody, I didn’t know what it felt like!” Louis defended, heart aching over the pain he’d caused Harry. “Sure I love my family and close friends, but I’ve never been in love with anybody. I’m not trying to justify everything, I just want to make it right… or at least better somehow. I don’t want to keep on living like this, okay? I know my chance has come and gone, I’m not trying to break Harry and Lance up, I’m just trying to fix things.”

“Why? Because Zayn put the idea in your head of you being in love with Harry?” Niall inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How did you know about that?” Louis questioned in reply.

“I talk to Zayn occasionally, he’s a nice guy.” Niall answered, “But that’s not the answer to my question.”

“It took somebody pointing it out to me. He said it and I thought on it for a while and it was all I could think about and I knew it was true. Things with Harry were easy and for a while it was like a near perfect relationship then I screwed everything up.” Louis responded, leaning against the wall and scuffing his shoe on the hardwood floor.

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Niall finally asked after a moment of silence.

“You’re his best friend… How do I fix it? How do I make it right or at the very least better?” Louis looked over at the blonde, blue eyes pleading for an answer.

“Have you even apologized?” Niall inquired quirking an eyebrow at the older man.

“No.” Louis spoke quietly, shaking his head.

“Maybe that’s a good place to start. Tell him you’re sorry.” Niall suggested, unsure why he was helping Louis out considering how angry he was over how badly Harry had been hurt. “Then you can go from there.”

“Thanks.” Louis nodded, pushing off the wall and standing straight.

“Whatever man. Just don’t expect him to forgive you right away, that’s just your starting point.” Niall shrugged, checking the time again. “I have to go or I’ll be late for class. I’m sure I’ll run into you again since you’re here helping.”

“Right. See you later.” Louis offered him a tight smile then turned to head back to where he had left Dustin while Niall headed out of the building.

An apology. Okay. He could do that. That’s where he would start.

Six hours later he's on a train. Destination? Maryland.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is HORRIBLE!! Sorry this has taken so long, but it's finally here!! Sorry for any errors!!
> 
> **Cancer warning, minor character (not any of the boys) just in case that's triggering for anyone**

Opening his door and finding Louis standing there was something Harry honestly never expected to happen, especially after Louis showed up the first time. No, it definitely wasn’t something he was expecting but there he was, standing in the doorway with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“What are you doing here Louis?” Harry inquired, leaning against the doorframe and not moving to let Louis in.

“Wanted to talk to you if you have a moment.” Louis replied, noting he didn’t hear anyone calling from within the apartment to find out who was at the door. “Just like… five minutes.”

For a moment, Harry considers not answering and just shutting the door in Louis’ face. Last time Louis wanted to talk he wanted to talk about them but apparently didn’t see it fit to even apologize about what had happened in the past, even after finding out he had left bruises on Harry. But, instead of turning him away like he probably should, he lets him in without a word. Closing and locking the door behind they, Harry walked past Louis and back into the kitchen where he had been mixing a match of cookie dough.

“Before you start…” Harry began, picking up a measuring cup full of sugar and dumping it into the mixing bowl, “I want to know why you said what you did on radio one. It’s been two years. It’s not the first time you’ve been interviewed and it’s not the first time you’ve been asked about me, I know, but it’s the first time you elaborated… it’s the first time you said more than no we’re not together anymore. Why now?”

“There’s really no other reason than I just wanted to prove that I meant what I said when I came here during the summer. She asked if we were getting back together so I just elaborated on why we weren’t. I had kinda hoped it would convince you that I was telling the truth.” Louis replied, leaning against the counter to the right of Harry.

“You thought I’d be convinced if you did it over the radio?” Harry frowned, looking over at Louis only briefly, continuing to dump ingredients into the bowl.

“I had hoped.” Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble but it didn’t work. All it accomplished was people watching myself, Niall, and Liam. Gossip rags started writing about it here, my face was splashed across the front page with yours. People took note of who you are and that we maybe had a connection to you… they harassed us.” Harry responded, setting the bowl on top of a rag and reaching to pick up the mixer.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, I wasn’t even thinking about that happening. People don’t typically talk about us over here, I really didn’t think that maybe someone would recognize me or somehow it would end up floating across the ocean to here.” Louis spoke, taking a step towards Harry. “I’m sorry for causing a problem, they’re not bothering you anymore are they?”

“Sometimes, not nearly as much as they were.” Harry answered then switched on the mixer. 

Both men remained quiet as Harry worked the mixer in the bowl, combining what Louis decided was chocolate chip cookie dough. Once it was mixed, Harry set the mixer down and began scooping out the dough onto sheet pans. Louis remained silent, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out exactly what he wanted to say to Harry, how to apologize.

“Where’s your roommate tonight?” Louis finally settled on a question to make conversation while he gathered his thoughts.

“Date with his girlfriend.” Harry replied simply, placing a tray in the oven and setting the timer. “And before you even ask, yes Lance and I are still together and he’s with his family right now.”

“Mind reader… creepy.” Louis tried to joke but it fell flat, only earning a quirked eyebrow from Harry.

“Why are you here?” Harry sighed after a moment of awkward silence.

“I had something I needed to tell you.” Louis responded, “Can we sit?”

Nodding, Harry led him into the kitchen and settled on the sofa. Instead of sitting on the sofa though, Louis sat on the coffee table directly in front of Harry, causing the younger man to give him a confused look. Letting out a slow breath, Louis rubbed his hands together and rested his elbows on the tops of his thighs.

“I arrived in New York yesterday, I’m going to be helping out a new studio that just opened. Today I went to meet everyone there and get a tour and ended up running into Niall, apparently he’s helping them as well.” Louis explained, maintaining eye contact with Harry. “He wasn’t happy to see me as you can imagine, gave me a right telling off to. Anyways, we chatted very briefly and he made me realize that I could tell you a thousand times that I did love you or that I wanted to make things right, but it would mean absolutely nothing because I didn’t take the very first step, probably the most important step.”

“And that is?” Harry inquired, eyebrow still arched.

“Apologizing. I never apologized to you.” Louis spoke, clasping his hands together and resisting the urge to reach out for Harry’s hand. “That’s why I took a train here. I want to apologize for what happened back then. You signed on to be my sub and I treated you like rubbish a lot of the time… and I know that’s not how a good dom treats their sub. From the beginning you were different and I didn’t know why, I guess I was too caught up in my own world and how I did things to realize what was really going on. Somewhere along the line I did fall in love with you, apparently I just needed Zayn to really push it in order for me to accept it, and maybe I knew something was different because I cracked down on you and got tougher again. And then you told me last time I left bruises on you… that should have never happened and I’m sorry for that as well. I messed everything up, I didn’t know what I had until you were gone and somebody metaphorically slapped me upside the head. And I don’t really expected you to forgive me, but I needed to tell you I was sorry anyways.”

“I’m… I don’t really know what to say.” Harry finally replied after a few awkward moments of silence. “Thank you for apologizing though.”

“Course.” Louis mumbled, offering him a tight smile. “I needed to… I should’ve done it sooner.”

Harry shrugged just as the timer beeped for the cookies and he stood up to go pull them from the oven. Instead of following, Louis remained in the living room unsure of what to do next. Did he stay? Did he just get up and leave? He was fiddling with his phone when Harry walked back in, a plate in his hand. Setting the plate down on the end table, the younger man went back to the kitchen before reemerging a few seconds later with two glasses in his hand, both with milk in them. 

Wordlessly, he offered one of the glasses to Louis before settling on the sofa end closest to the cookies. Picking the plate up, Harry set the cookies down on the certain cushion so they could both reach them, silent permission that Louis could have some if he wanted. 

And really… who is Louis to deny the offering? He’d missed Harry’s cookies… they’re probably the best cookies he’s ever had in his life. So he reaches for one, glass of milk clutched in his other hand still. It’s no where close to forgiveness but the ground feels more stable than it has for the past two years.

-_-

Winter in New York isn’t terrible, at least not yet. Louis had gone back to London for a while to work at Syco before returning to New York at the beginning of the month to continue helping Vortex Studios. The temperatures are in the fifties still, compared to London’s thirties and the sun is still shining in New York… a stark contrast to London’s grey and rainy skies. So, all in all, it’s not so bad being in New York.

It was awkward at first to say the least. Niall hadn’t taken it wonderfully that Louis would be returning to the studio after he left two months prior and when he’d shown back up again he was greeted with a heavy sigh and half a glare. It’s obvious that Harry had told Niall about Louis apologizing since Niall wasn’t so hostile towards him anymore, but the dislike for the older man was very evident. They worked well enough together though, somehow setting their differences aside long enough to help Dustin.

He hasn’t seen Harry since that night in Harry’s apartment, the night he apologized. There’s a desire to see him but he knows it’s not a good idea, not yet anyways. You see, the thing is, Louis knows he doesn’t deserve Harry’s forgiveness, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to know the younger man at least doesn’t hate him. It doesn’t stop him from thinking maybe, somewhere down the road, they could potentially be friends. So, he feels like he needs to do something to earn Harry’s forgiveness and despite having spent hours thinking about it, he simply cannot come up with ways to convince Harry to forgive him. He already knows doing something dramatic is out of the question, so he aims for the smaller things in life… and to get an idea of what Harry likes, he turns to Niall.

“You want to know what now?” Niall frowned from across the table they were eating lunch at. 

Somehow, Louis had convinced Niall to join him for lunch at a cafe a few streets down from the studios. Currently they’re sat on the quieter side of the cafe, drinks and sandwiches with chips set on the table before them. 

“What kinds of things does Harry like? Like small things…” Louis repeated as he picked up his turkey sandwich after pulling off a piece of not so ripe tomato. 

“Before I answer that… I’m going to need to know why…” Niall quirked an eyebrow as he opened his bag of chips. 

“I just want to do some nice things for him. I know I don’t deserve his forgiveness, but it’d be nice to have eventually. When we were together I bought him some things but I never really asked what he liked…” Louis explained before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Right.” Niall replied slowly, looking over the man sitting in front of him. “Harry likes simple things… he doesn’t need fancy things to be impressed or grateful. He likes cooking and he likes flowers. He enjoys going to concerts when he can and he has this thing for vintage band t-shirts.”

“Well, I knew about the cooking.” Louis chuckled quietly. “He made cookies the first time he came over, they were really good.”

“Oh yeah, H makes the best cookies. I rarely go to a bakery for that, normally I just hint that I want cookies and he’ll make them for me.” Niall responded, reaching for his drink. “He could use a proper stand mixer… that thing he’s got is just some cheap thing he bought, said it was just temporary but he’s had it since we moved here.”

“Well, I can take care of that.” Louis smiled after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

“You aren’t trying to like buy his forgiveness are you? Niall quirked an eyebrow, distrust written all over his face.

“No, I just thought it’d be nice to do something nice for him. I didn’t do it when we were together but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it now, especially if it’s something he needs or would just really like to have.” Louis answered, popping a chip into his mouth.

“If you say so.” Niall sighed, still not really believing him, but letting the topic drop.

The first thing Louis does once he’s done at the studio is go to Kohls and pick up a brand new KitchenAid stand mixer. Back at his hotel he packed it into a shipping box and carefully scrawled out Harry’s address on the shipping label before slapping it on the outside. Setting it aside, he stripped off his clothes from the day and headed off to take a shower before figuring out what to do about dinner. 

It’s a bit lonely, staying in a hotel by himself, but for once he doesn’t have the urge to go out and find some random person to have in his bed. For once, he’s content enough to lay in his bed and listen to music or watch TV. Well, maybe not content, but the desire to do that anymore isn’t there. 

There’s something about accepting that fact that he did love Harry when they were together, if that’s what you want to call it considering there was contract involved, that has calmed his need. There’s something about accepting that maybe he still loves Harry that keeps him from going out and finding a new submissive. Is the urge to be in control gone? No. Will it ever be? He can’t really say, but for now he’s not interested.

-_-

When the package arrives for Harry at their apartment complex and he’s called downstairs for it, he’s a bit taken aback by the size of the box and lack of return address. Hauling the box back to their apartment, he placed it on the coffee table then wandered into the kitchen for a knife to open it.

With the tape pulled off, Harry opened the flaps of the box and his eyebrows went up as he read the label on the box inside. A KitchenAid mixer, with every single attachment one could ever need.

“Whatcha got there?” Lance questioned, walking into the living room, towel tossed over his wet hair.

“Package came in the mail, went and picked it up while you were in the shower.” Harry explained, easing the box out and tossing the now empty one aside.

“Oh wow, who’s that from?” Lance inquired, eyes darting over the mixer box.

“Not a clue, it didn’t have a return address, just a note but it’s not signed.” Harry replied, handing over the small note that had been taped to the top of the mixer’s box.

“It just says ‘Knew you would enjoy this’... you don’t recognize the handwriting?” He asked, setting the note down and turning his eyes back to his boyfriend.

“Nope.” Harry shrugged as he began pulling the mixer out of the box along with all the attachments, “But they’re not wrong, I will enjoy this. I’ve been looking at getting one but they’re fairly pricey and my job only gives me a little extra every month.”

“I wonder who sent it…” Lance pondered as he sat down on the sofa and reached for the glass of water he had left on the side table. 

“Who knows.” Harry responded, still looking at the new product, but in the back of his mind… he wondered…

-_-

When his birthday rolled around, Harry, now twenty-two, found himself staring at a wrapped present, one of several gifts he’d received in the past couple of months with no hint about who the sender was. Lance had become curious and jealous, thinking Harry had some sort of secret admire but Harry was quick to toss the idea aside, he couldn’t think of anybody that would be secretly trying to win his affections. 

“It’s just strange babe.” Lance had sighed when the sixth gift had arrived at the end of January.

“I know, but I can’t really do anything about it since I don’t know who’s sending them.” Harry replied as he clutched the vintage Ramones t-shirt in his hand.

Today, only four days after receiving the t-shirt, he’s holding yet another gift from his secret sender. This gift though has him just staring in shock. Front row seats to The Rolling Stones concert and backstage to meet them. It’s enough to confirm who’s sending the gifts honestly. The only way somebody could get their hands on the tickets and backstage is to have a connection in the music industry because the show was sold out and had been since not long after it went on sale. And he only knows one person with a connection like that.

“Oh. Wow.” Lance and Isaac both spoke from behind him, looking over his shoulder.

“Well. They made my gift look like crap in comparison.” Lance grumbled, moving around the sofa to drop down next to his boyfriend of a year and two months.

“The tickets are great but they’re only good one time.” Harry reasoned, reaching out to squeeze Lance’s knee. “Your gift on the other hand will be in use for years.” He continued, referring to the nice DSLR camera Lance had gifted him.

“Good.” Lance chuckled, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy the concert just as much as H.” Isaac pointed out, since there were two tickets. “You should just be thankful that I’m not a fan of them.”

“Oh yeah? What would you do about it if you were?” Lance challenged his childhood friend playfully.

“I’d totally fight you to get to go.” Isaac replied without missing a beat. 

“Sure you would.” The other man scoffed as his phone began to vibrate on the coffee table.

Reaching forward, he picked up the buzzing device and his brows pulled in as he answered the call, standing and walking out of the room. Harry watched him go, slight concern etched onto his face.

“You think that’s Debby?” Isaac asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Might be. Hopefully good news this time.” Harry spoke, placing the tickets to the concert back into their envelope for safe keeping.

A while later, Lance returned to the living room looking more relieved and a lot less worried than he did when he had left.

“That was Debby, they got dad’s test results back.” He explained, settling on the sofa. “He’s in remission.”

“That’s great!” Harry beamed, tucking his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and hugging him tight. 

“That’s fantastic news man.” Isaac voiced his agreement.

“Yeah, the doctor said he really needs to watch what he eats and just work on living a healthy life in order to have the best chance of staying in remission.” Lance nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

For the past four months he had been nothing but stressed, anxiously waiting to hear whether or not his father’s condition was getting better or worsening. Robert, his dad, had been diagnosed with cancer in early September and had been going through chemo. It had somehow ripped apart his family and brought them closer together all at the same time. His parents hadn’t been on speaking terms since their divorce six years ago, and while his mom, Amelia, had stayed single, his father had moved on eventually and gotten remarried and moved to North Dakota. Robert’s condition had gotten Amelia to reach out, because she did still love him just not in the way she used to. It had driven Debra, his dad’s new wife, to accuse her of trying to get back into his father’s life, thus driving a wedge between them. 

Lance had been alright with his step-mother, he had no real reason to dislike her since his father had been her a year after the divorce. He was, of course, close to his mother and hearing the things the other woman had said to her had driven the stake into the ground for him, he didn’t speak with her for two months until finally she came around and apologized. 

They’d caught the cancer really early according to the doctor, Robert had the best chance at a successful treatment, and now he was in remission. All Lance could hope now was that chapter of their lives was permanently closed.

“Are you going to go see him?” Harry questioned, playing absentmindedly with the class ring Lance always wore from back when he was in high school. 

“Yeah, I’m going to fly over during spring break. I meant to mention that to you since we had talked about doing something, I won’t be able to now.” Lance responded, voice apologetic.

“No, don’t feel bad about that. I know it’s important to you to see him, I would want to do that too if I were in your position.” Harry said, making himself more comfortable leaning against his boyfriend’s side, enjoying the warm feeling that surrounded him.

“How did I get so lucky with you, hm?” Lance murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of Harry’s head, making Isaac mock gag.

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” Harry chuckled, ignoring their friend.

-_-

Meeting up with Louis was never something Harry had intended on doing after the last time they saw each other. He had been determined to stay far away from the older man. But. Things change.

After finding out that Louis was working at the same studio Niall was, he decided to make the three hour train ride to New York. His sole purpose was to see Niall, but he knew he’d run into Louis at the studio since that’s where he was meeting his friend. Despite having said he never wanted to see Louis again, he decided thanking him for the gifts he’d given him would be the proper thing to do, and he was conveniently where Niall was so…

“H!” Niall cheered, bouncing happily over to the twenty-two year old.

“Hey Nialler.” Harry grinned, giving the Irishman a big hug. “This is really nice looking.”

“I know right. Louis actually helped with a few minor changes, said it would just help the place feel more welcoming and homey. People who have come here seem to love it.”

“Yeah, I can see the touches… couple things remind me of Syco.” Harry commented, looking around the space. 

“Wanna come back and see the recording booth?” Niall questioned, not waiting for Harry’s response before he was taking a step in that direction.

Stepping into the room, Harry’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Louis, who was in the booth seemingly explaining something to two others who were in there with him. 

“They got in some new equipment that Louis recommended.” Niall explained shortly before asking if Harry wanted to hear any of what they’d been working on.

“Have you ever thought about making a YouTube channel?” Harry asked after hearing a few songs that Niall had done guitar for. 

“Nah. I mean, I’ve thought about it but it’s really hard to make it on there cause there’s so many other people trying to do the same thing.” Niall answered, spinning around in the chair he was sitting in.

“But those people don’t know somebody big in the business.” Harry said, pointing at Louis through the glass. “You said you guys are kinda, sorta friends now… he’d probably give you a shout out.”

“Yeah, I would just want to make it because I was good, not because Louis told people to go check me out.” Niall responded. “I might give it a shot though…”

“You should.” Harry encouraged him with a smile just as the sound room door opened and Louis stepped in with the two men he had been with.

“Harry.” Louis stopped in the doorway as his eyes fell on the other man.

“Hey.” Harry stood up and offered him a small smile. “How’ve you been?”

“Hi, um, good, I’ve been good you?” Louis inquired, stepping aside so the others could pass him.

“Good, really good after a couple nights ago, went to an incredible concert.” Harry threw out. 

“M’ glad you enjoyed it.” Louis replied, then caught himself. “I mean, um..”

“I know it was you Louis.” Harry chuckled, surprised to see the older man’s cheeks tint pink. “I really appreciate it, all of it… numerous batches of cookies have been made and it was dream to see The Rolling Stones in concert and meet them.”

“Oh.” Louis breathed, glancing at Niall, wondering if the boy had finally spilled the beans but received a head shake in response. “How did you know?” He questioned, looking back at Harry.

“Please Lou, nobody but you could’ve managed to get those tickets with backstage passes.” Harry rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips still. “Thank you, it was amazing.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis finally spoke, shoving a hand in his pocket.

“Well!” Niall cut into the somewhat awkward silence. “I’m starving! Harry, have you eaten? Do you want to grab some food? I know a great place not to far away.”

“Sure, Nialler.” Harry nodded, glancing at his phone and seeing it was after noon.

He began to follow Niall out of the sound room, but paused on a second thought and turned back around. 

“Did you want to join us?” He questioned Louis, taking the blue eyed man by surprise.

“I… Are you sure?” Louis asked, hesitant to go if it was going to make Harry feel awkward.

“I asked didn’t I?” Harry responded, quirking his eyebrow.

“Sure, yeah, I’d love to.” Louis agreed, grabbing his phone off of the table and heading out behind Harry.

He couldn’t help but watch the slender man in front of him as they walked. His jeans hugged his legs and his plaid shirt fell just to his bum, curls grazing against his shoulders. Harry Styles had only gotten more gorgeous, even from the last time Louis saw him in person the prior year. 

Late March had brought unusually warm weather to New York and Louis breathed in the warm air as he stepped outside. They took Niall’s vehicle to the restaurant and got a table immediately. He could see a couple people staring at him, knowing how he was and probably recognizing Harry as his ex thanks to all the articles that had been posted about them last year. No doubt pictures of them eating would surface soon enough along with questions about whether or not they were getting back together.

They were in the middle of eating when Harry’s phone began to ring. The younger man glanced at the screen and his eyebrows pulled together slightly as he swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?” Harry spoke, scooting out of his seat and gesturing that he’d be right back.

When he returned, his face was a bit wrinkled, etched with worry. Niall was the first to speak as Harry merely picked at the food in front of him, unlike before.

“Everything okay?” Niall questioned, pausing his own eating.

“Not real sure. It was Lance… he’s flying to North Dakota where his dad is.” Harry answered, placing a fry in his mouth and chewing it slowly. “He didn’t really say much just that he needed to go there and would tell me more later.”

“Is it his dad?” Niall inquired quietly, knowing the situation with Robert.

“I can only assume.” Harry replied, equally as quiet now, eyebrows pulling together even more. “The doctor said he was in remission… I don’t know any other reason he would suddenly fly out there though…”

“H.” Niall murmured as his friend’s eyes teared up, reaching over to squeeze the arm he had leaning on the table as he covered his face.

Louis, without thinking much of it, moved over to the seat next to Harry and put an arm around the younger boy's waist, pulling him to his side. To Niall’s surprise and Louis’, Harry went easily, tucking himself into Louis’ embrace. Louis glanced around quickly, making sure he was shielding Harry from any nosey people with camera’s that would be quick to sell a story to the media, then focused his attention back on Harry.

“Calm down H, it’ll be okay.” Louis spoke quietly, rubbing Harry’s arm, trying to comfort the sniffling lad. “If it is something with um with his dad I’m sure the doctors will do everything they can to help him.”

“I know.” Harry sniffled, grabbing a napkin to wipe his nose. “It’s just… I don’t know he’s like one of the least deserving people, not that anybody deserves cancer, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I understand… I really understand. My dad’s dad… it was a really long journey but we got through it.” Louis replied, reaching out with his free hand to place Harry’s water closer, silently urging him to have a drink. “You can tell Lance next you talk to him, that if they need help, I’ll help… I’ll make sure he has the best doctors if that’s what’s going on.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Harry shook his head, pulling away.

“Harry, I want to help if I can help.” Louis stated firmly without really meaning to, voice carrying the dominant tone he used so frequently on Harry when they were together. “Please, just tell him I want to help if they need help, okay?” He continued on, softening his voice.

“Okay. Thanks.” Harry nodded, not having missed the tone of Louis voice.

Even after the years that had passed… that voice… that tone still made his insides stir. He’d been in a relationship with Lance for more than a year… he and Louis had been split up for more than three… there was no reason that he should be effected by Louis’ voice. Yet, his insides clenched at the more dominant tone. He couldn’t deny it, back when they were seeing each other, that voice had driven him crazy… he had actually loved how it made him feel because it simply sounded hot and clearly his body and mind had not forgotten. 

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, kinda like a Part 1 and Part 2. Sorry for any errors! :) xx

Becoming friends takes a couple of months. And it’s not like they’ve suddenly become best friends, they’re just friends. 

By the time school ended for the summer, Lance had made two more trips to North Dakota to see his father who, as it turned out, was no longer in remission. Lance has come home at the end of spring break when he first went, the day Harry went to New York, and explained to Isaac and Harry that the cancer was back and seemed more aggressive this time. Harry had kept Louis’ offer to himself until later that night when they were laying in bed, chatting about nothing really.

_ *FLASHBACK* _

_ “I was out to lunch with Louis and Niall when you called the other day.” Harry said, voice cutting through the silence. _

_ “Oh? I didn’t know you were going to see him…” Lance responded, referring to Louis. _

_ “He works with Niall, you know that, it was pretty inevitable. I did go specifically to see Niall but Louis joined us for lunch.” Harry explained quietly. “Anyways, I was upset when I got back to the table and so I told them what was going on. Louis wanted me to give you a message… He told me to tell you that if you guys need help, ya know with bills and stuff, he’d like to help. He said he could make sure your dad got the best care possible and just, like, he’d do anything he could to help.” _

_ “Really?” Lance questioned, somewhat startled since he had labeled Louis as a bad person that used and hurt Harry. _

_ “Yeah. He really wanted to help… his grandfather had cancer, so, he gets it, ya know.” Harry spoke, adjusting his pillow under his head before turning his eyes back to his boyfriend. _

_ “I don’t really know what to say… I mean, of course I want dad to have the best chance…” Lance replied, staring up at the ceiling and sighing heavily. _

_ “Just think about it, yeah?” Harry suggested, pressing his nose to Lance’s bare shoulder. _

_ “Yeah, yeah I’ll think about it and talk with mom about it.” Lance agreed, pulling the covers up higher and closing his eyes. “Night H, love you.” _

_ “Love you too.” Harry replied as he let his eyes slip shut. _

_ *END FLASHBACK* _

A couple weeks passed since their conversation before Lance told Harry that they would like Louis’ help only because they wanted Robert to have the best chance possible as survival. As soon as Louis was given the go ahead, he had his team find the best cancer treatment facility in North Dakota and the family had Robert transferred as soon as Louis had everything set up. He’d gone to meet the man not long after he was moved, grateful to get to meet the man he was trying to help. It was obvious to Louis how loved Robert was by his family and it was very clear he was an excellent father by the way his children all doted on him and by how they had grown up to be successful in their own fields of interest. 

That had been what started the friendship, Harry thinks looking back on that day. Seeing Louis put forth effort to really help and make a difference in someone's life, potentially saving their life, though it was too early to know whether or not that would be the case.

More and more after that day, Louis came around to the apartment. He’d pop in at random, always baring wine and the newest movie that had yet to hit shelves, a perk of being famous and having your artists songs in the movies. Most of the time Niall and sometimes Liam would join them for a movie night. Isaac got along with Louis rather well after Harry had told him Louis seemed to have changed for the better. Lance had been hesitant, but who wouldn’t if their boyfriend’s ex boyfriend was suddenly there again and the two were becoming friends when not too long ago Harry somewhat hated Louis. But as the weeks passed, Louis grew on Lance as well. They weren’t friends but they could be civil and carry on a conversation easily enough with each other. It was even easier once Lance decided Louis was no threat to his and Harry’s relationship.

All was good until Robin, Anne, and Gemma arrived at the beginning of the summer break.

In hindsight, not being at Harry and Isaac’s apartment on the day Harry’s family was set to arrive would’ve been a smart move. He was never worried much about Robin considering the man worked for his dad and while Louis rarely threatened anyone he supposes there’s an unspoken threat solely because he’s Simon’s son. Not that he’d fire Robin, but still. He should have been worried about Anne and Gemma though.

Gemma’s the first one to enter the living room after Harry opens the door to allow his family inside. Louis, sitting on the sofa playing Fifa with Isaac, glanced up to see who was coming in and his eyes grew wide when they met those of Gemma Styles, who was quite possibly trying to burn a hole through him with her glare. He swallowed thickly as she crossed her arms and her foot began tapping on the hardwood floor, ignoring Isaac’s greeting (who seemed to recognize the awkward situation). 

“Louis?” Robin’s surprised voice rang through the space before Gemma or Louis could say anything.

“What?” Louis heard Anne’s voice from the small entryway and then she rounded the corner.

“Mum…” Harry started but was quickly spoken over.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Anne questioned, eyes narrowing as she stared Louis down. “What’s  _ he _ doing here Harry?”

“Just leaving actually.” Louis hopped up from his spot and quickly brushed passed the two glaring females.

“Lou…” Harry started turning to follow him to the door.

“Don’t H, it’s okay, really.” Louis shook his head as he slipped his shoes onto his feet. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait… where are you gonna stay? You’ve been sleeping on the couch when you come here..” Harry questioned, lowering his voice so his mother wouldn’t hear him.

“I’ll get a hotel for the night… I need to go back to New York tomorrow anyways. I’ll text you. Have fun with your family.” Louis assured the younger man, pulling the keys to his rental car out and pulling open the door.

“Alright, talk to you later.” Harry sighed, shutting and locking the door after Louis left.

“Harry, what was that man doing here? You and Lance haven’t broken up have you? You’re not seeing him again right?” Rapid fire questions tumbling from Anne’s lips.

“No, mum… Lance and I are still together and no I’m obviously not seeing Louis.” Harry sighed, having known he wouldn’t be able to keep their budding friendship a secret for long. “We’re just friends. He’s been in New York helping that studio Niall’s been working at and he came here and apologized to me for everything. It’s been a slow build, he’s been doing some really nice things for me… he actually is the one that got those concert tickets, the one that Lance and I went to.”

“So he’s bribing you?” Anne cut in, tone clipped.

“No, I don’t think so… I think he’s trying to make up for when we were together. Either way, he only started doing that after he apologized to me… and he did that to my face, not over the phone or anything.” Harry explained, heading into the kitchen for a bottle of water. “I’ve thought this through, I think he’s changed.”

Anne simply hmph’d, her mind was quite set that Louis was no good, no matter whether he apologized or not. The damaged had been done three years ago when the man had shattered her little boy’s heart. And she wasn’t blind. She had seen Louis’ face splashed all over the gossip rags and all over TV, talking about who the producer was hooking up with… something that seemingly changed every week or every few weeks. 

“I thought we could go out to dinner.” Harry spoke, cutting into the silence as Gemma and Robin entered the kitchen.

“That sounds lovely, let us freshen up a bit then we can go.” Anne responded after looking to her husband and daughter for their approval. 

“Ok, I’ll make reservations at a place Lance and I love, it’s Greek if that’s alright with everyone?” Harry questioned, looking at the three as he pulled out his cell phone.

With everyone in agreement, Harry called the restaurant and made a reservation before calling Lance and asking if he’d be able to join them, knowing his family would like to see him. Lance agreed to meet them at the restaurant and with that, Harry stalked back into the living room and sat down to wait for Anne, Robin, and Gemma to be ready.

-_-

Deciding to send the Twist/Styles family on a vacation came to Louis only a day later. He’d been back in New York for just a couple hours when he remembered Harry mentioning just hanging around Baltimore with his family while they were there. What kind of summer holiday was that? So after chatting with Harry and doing a lot of convincing, Louis booked the Twist/Styles family on a first class flight to Key West, Florida for a week long holiday, all expenses paid.

It had taken some convincing on Harry’s part to get his mum and sister to accept the holiday Louis was offering to them. Robin had agreed easily, because while he wasn’t happy about what had happened between Harry and Louis he didn’t hold the same animosity towards the man as his wife and stepdaughter. 

“He does realize he can’t buy forgiveness doesn’t he?” Anne had questioned when Harry brought up the holiday.

“Yes, mum he does realize that, he’s just being nice.” Harry had responded, heaving a sigh.

“Yet he buys you expensive things and wants to send us all on an expensive holiday… why? Because he’s just being nice?” Anne scoffed, not missing Harry roll his eyes.

“Believe it or not, he is capable of being nice. Our relationship wasn’t all bad, okay? There were some really lovely times. I felt like royalty at times… before it started going bad.” Harry replied, looking over at his mother who simply sighed.

“Alright.” She had agreed reluctantly. “We’ll accept his offer.”

And that had been that.

-_-

Robin, Anne, and Gemma had flown back to London a week after they returned from their holiday, all of them tan and seemingly happy. Robin had thanked Louis for the holiday via a text since Louis was still in New York. Once they were gone, Louis and Niall returned to Baltimore, an idea in both their minds.

“Let’s go on a lads holiday!” Niall announced as soon as Liam, Isaac, Lance, and Harry were settled in the living room. 

“What?” Harry questioned, a small frown of confusion on his face.

“A lads holiday. We should all go on holiday, it would be fun.” Niall repeated, buzzing over the idea.

“Where to though?” Lance inquired next from his spot next to Harry.

“A cruise!” Niall cheered, excitement written all over his face. “A fourteen day Eastern and Western Caribbean cruise!”

“Whoa, whoa.” Isaac held up his had, eyes wide. “Where exactly do you think I’m gonna get the money for that? I’m a med student… up to my ears in debt.”

“That’s where I come in.” Louis spoke up from where he had been silent next to Niall. “We thought it’d be great fun and Niall already voiced concern about everybody being able to afford it, so I’d be happy to pay for everyone to go.”

“What?” Isaac, Lance, and Liam spoke all at once.

“Guys, he’s a multimillionaire working for his billionaire dad... “ Niall rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and jutted his hip out. “I think he’s got it covered.”

“Even so, that’s a lot of money to throw out for people you barely know.” Lance protested.

“I’ve been hanging around here since April… I’ve gotten a pretty good sense of who you all are, minus Harry since I already knew him well and Niall and Liam since they’re friends of his…”

“Well, I won’t be able to go so…” Liam cut in, “I’ve already planned out my summer with my family and Cassidy.” He explained, referring to the girl he had been dating for the past year.

“Right, I forgot about you talking about that.” Niall frowned then turned to Louis. “Hey what about Zayn? Maybe he could come since Liam can’t.”

“I could ask him.” Louis nodded, happy to ask his own best friend to come along, knowing he wouldn’t be busy with work due to a break in his tour.

“Yes!” Niall cheered. “Lad’s holiday! Pack your things boys, we’re going on a cruise!”

-_-

As agreed, Louis flew everyone down to Miami, Florida where their cruise would leave from, Zayn meeting them there since he had previously been in the UK. Louis had tried to get first class seats on the plane, but the others quickly shot it down, claiming he was spending enough on them to go on the cruise and coach wasn’t that bad. Zayn was already at the hotel when they arrived and greeted Louis and Harry with hugs and the others with handshakes. Isaac and Lance had both been slightly taken with the darker skinned celebrity, having seen his face splashed all over magazines and the internet. And then there was Niall who, Harry noticed, blushed nearly to his roots when Zayn smiled at him and said it was nice to see him again. 

The next morning they all headed to the port, passports and luggage in hand. The line to check in isn’t terrible and it’s clear they’ve gotten there just in time since the next time they turn around the line is winding  through the ropes set up to keep things orderly. When it’s their turn, they all check in and make their way onto the large ship. 

“Welcome aboard the Quantum of the Seas!” A man greeted them as they walked onto the ship along with a chorus of greetings from staff. “Lovely to have you onboard Mr. Tomlinson.” 

“Thank you, we’re looking forward to the trip.” Louis responded, shaking the man’s hand before motioning for the others to follow him.

They walked through the large ship over to one of the lifts and took it up to the tenth deck. Stepping out with their luggage, they followed Louis down the hallway until he stopped and turned to them.

“I booked their Royal Loft Suite, we can all sleep comfortably in it, so this is gonna be our room.” Louis said, holding up a small bag the woman at check in had given him with six key cards. “I figured we’d only be sleeping in the room so we’d be alright sharing.”

“Sounds good to me, let’s see it.” Niall said, snatching one of the key cards and putting it into the door.

Their room is amazing, of course it is, Harry would expect nothing less from Louis. He set his things down while the others explored the one thousand - six hundred square foot area and headed over to the balcony. Opening the door, Harry stepped out and looked out at the sea, seeing nothing but water. It looked a lot like freedom though nothing was restraining him. Take a deep breath, he walked back inside just as the others were coming into one of the two dining areas.

“So four people are going to have to share two beds.” Louis spoke up, looking at the information sheet he had received. “The bedroom has two twin beds, the sofa turns out into a full size bed, and then the sofa in the media room turns out into a full bed as well.”

“H and I can share.” Lance responded before any of the others could, “Nothing we’re not used to right babe.”

“Yeah, sounds good to me… as long as I get cuddles.” Harry smiled, hugging his boyfriend from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Always.” Lance chuckled, reaching back to ruffle Harry’s curls, “Could never deny you cuddles.”

“”I better not hear any noises during the night… I swear I’ll toss you both overboard.” Niall threatened, pointing his finger at them with a serious look on his face.

It takes a great deal for Louis not to let his face fall at the thought of what the Irishman was hinting at. It’s not like it’s some big surprise that Harry and Lance are sexually involved with each other… they’d been dating something like a year and a half. 

“No worries Nialler, we’ll spare you.” Harry teased, not missing the way Louis had tensed slightly, but choosing to ignore it.

“Lou and I can share the other bed. We’ve got another hour and a half before the ship sails, we can unpack and hang out here then head to one of the decks for when it sets sail.” Zayn said, picking up his suitcase and heading towards one of the two bedrooms.

Everyone followed his lead. Harry and Lance took the sleeper sofa in the media room, Louis and Zayn took the sofa in the living area, and Niall and Isaac settled in the loft bedroom. By the time they finished unpacking and looking over some of the things to do aboard the ship, it was time to head out to one of the pool decks to witness the ship depart. They’re joined by hundreds of others at the largest pool on the ship, some people already in their swimsuits and taking a dip as the Quantum begins to pull away from the dock. 

Harry looked around, excited faces were everywhere. He squeezed Lance’s hand and smiled at him before giving the others a happy smile as well. He was just as excited as everyone else was, it was his first cruise and he knew they’d be getting basically VIP treatment thanks to Louis… he really couldn’t ask for anything better. 

-_-

They spend the first two days at sea. Both days are spent wandering around the ship, taking pictures, eating, swimming, and just relaxing. As active as he likes to be, the first place Harry finds himself is lounging in one of the chairs near the pool with Niall while Lance swims with Isaac. Zayn and Louis had disappeared right after they ate breakfast, Harry remembers hearing something about a Flowrider. He’s got a milkshake in his hand that he’s slurping down so he really can’t be arsed to go find out exactly what that is.

In the evening of the first night, they meet up to see broadway performance of Mamma Mia, all six of them with glasses of wine in their hands. The performance is brilliant and they make plans then to see the other shows that are put on during their cruise. It was agreed at the beginning they would have breakfast and dinner together every day, breakfast mainly so they could go over plans for the day. It had been Louis’ idea and Harry had to give it to the older man, he knew how to plan and stay organized… making a good point that even though they could use their cell phones it was just nice to have a general idea of what everyone was planning to do. 

Their first port is Philipsburg, St. Maarten. 

They’re already up, dressed, and done eating breakfast when the ship pulls into port. The water surrounding them is a stunning blue and sparkles in the morning sunlight. There’s another ship already docked and people disembarking. They wait an hour before the captain of the Quantum announces they are beginning to let passengers off the ship, giving time for the passengers of the other ship to get off and move along. 

Once they were off the ship, they posed for a group picture at the marker for the island then some individual and duo poses. Louis’ got an expensive camera hanging around his neck as does Harry and the others are armed with their cell phones, preparing to begin the journey of filling their memory cards. 

“Come on lads! We don’t want to be late for the tour.” Louis announced, seeing the tour van already waiting for them. 

The island is stunning on the French and Dutch side. They visit Grand Case Beach on the French side and it has to be one of the most serene places Harry has ever been in his life. He takes a moment while the others make a mad dash to the crystal clear, sparkling waters to just admire the world around him. There are a lot of people but somehow it’s peaceful. Taking a deep breath in, Harry released it slowly and brought his camera up. After snapping numerous pictures (including some of the boys), he placed his camera in the backpack Lance had been carrying and joined the others in the water. 

They pick up lunch and sample guavaberry rum and then set off for the next part of the tour. When it’s all over, there’s still a couple hours before they need to be back on the ship so they decided to go over to Old Street. It’s full of small shops and Niall absolutely refuses to go another step when they stumble across The Belgian Chocolate Box. 

Maho Beach is the last place they visit and it’s an experience in itself. It totally looks like your everyday beach until you realize there’s an airport right there and it’s where places come in to land. Of course Louis and Zayn had both been there before and of course they failed to mention that small detail to the others. It nearly gives the other four a heart attack when the first plane comes in, seemingly only feet above their heads. It leaves Zayn and Louis in stitches and the four clutching their chests and glaring at the pair. It’s beautiful nonetheless. 

-_-

Their second port of call is St. Thomas in the U.S Virgin Islands. They go kayaking in the Mangrove Lagoon and then snorkeling before heading back to the marina. Magens Bay has them lounging on a crowded but beautiful beach. After a while, they gathered their things and headed to the shops. Small trinkets get purchased and added to their backpacks along with t-shirts for each of them as a memory of their stop. 

When it was time they made their way back to the ship and waited on deck for it to take off back into the ocean. In the four days they’ve spent together, Louis has seen Harry and Lance being affectionate towards each other multiple times, but doesn’t seem to be used to it. His chest restricts a bit when he finds himself on one of the decks watching the sunset with them, the sky turning stunning shades of purple, pink, orange, and yellow, and they’re cuddling - completely wrapped up in each other and giving each other loving looks. He’s got no right to hate it… has no right to not like Harry being with someone else, but he can’t really help it, he just keeps it to himself. Louis does, however, disappear into the crowd when they begin to share little kisses and it just becomes too much.

-_-

They sail through the night and end up at their third port, Tortola in the British Virgin Islands. The first thing Harry brings up as they’re eating breakfast is swimming with the dolphins. 

“I don’t know babe…” Lance responded hesitantly, not really in the mood for swimming with dolphins and more interested in hitting the beach and shops. 

“You know I’m not doing it.” Zayn added to the conversation, “Little fish were one thing, I’m not really inclined to swim with anything bigger, I don’t care how friendly they are.”

“Chicken.” Louis teased, nudging his best mate and earning a glare from him. “Anybody else not want to go see the dolphins?”

“I’m good… Yesterday was the first time I’ve swam with fish, I can live without another experience.” Isaac spoke, raising his hand after stuffing some eggs into his mouth.

“I’m down. Sounds like fun to me.” Niall replied from his spot to the left of Harry. 

“Alright so Harry, Niall, and myself will go see the dolphins while you three head to the beach…?” Louis confirmed their intentions and the others nodded.

They go their separate ways and soon Louis, Harry, and Niall arrived at the place with the dolphins. Harry’s the first one down on his knees and leaning up as one of the dolphins approached, lifting itself out of the water as he stretched out his hand. The photographer and Louis snapped pictures as one of the employees talked about the dolphins. 

Once Harry and Niall were in the water, Louis couldn’t help but notice the way Harry lit up as he swam around with the dolphins, holding onto them as they swam about. Niall seemed to be having an equally enjoyable time, but Louis’ focus was on Harry of course, he was unable to pull his eyes away from the younger lad. He managed to snap some more pictures and get a few videos before setting his camera in the backpack and joined them, the photographer for the event still snapping pictures.

After they finished up with the dolphins, the three headed towards the beach the others were at, stopping along the way to grab lunch. While they waited for their food, Niall headed off to the bathroom and Harry turned his attention to Louis who was fiddling with his napkin.

“Thanks for all of this.” Harry said, leaning against his elbow, letting out a soft sigh - he’d never felt more relaxed.

“It’s no big deal.” Louis shrugged, offering him a small smile.

“It is though. I know this isn’t cheap and I know you’re super rich, but still you didn’t have to do this. It’s been really great so far though, these islands are so beautiful, so just thank you for all of it.” Harry responded, seeing Niall coming back out of the corner of his eye and their food right behind him.

“Of course. Anything to make you happy.” Louis replied quietly, so only Harry could hear him and then spoke up some. “I thought it’d be great fun for all of us, I know Zayn’s been having a blast, he needed some R and R while on his mini break from tour.”

“How’s that going for him?” Harry questioned as Niall sat back down.

“Pretty good, I bet Nialler here could fill you in more though…” Louis smirked, looking over at the Irish lad.

“Fill him in on what?” Niall frowned, leaning back as the server placed their food down.

“On how a certain raven haired singer has been doing.” Louis smiled over at him and Harry watched as his best mate's face reddened some.

“Niall…” Harry quirked his eyebrow and the Irish man’s face reddened a bit more. “Something you haven’t been telling me?”

“Not really, you knew I was keeping in contact with Zayn… he’s nice.” Niall responded, looking down at his food and not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah, I knew that but this sounds like there’s something more going on… and your face says it too.” Harry smiled as the just younger male sighed heavily.

“I might have a massive crush on him, okay?!” Niall bursted, covering his face with his hands. “It’s nothing though, he’s got half the population of the world dying to be with him, I’m pretty sure he’s not interested.”

“Have you talked to him?” Harry questioned at the same time Louis mumbled ‘I’m not so sure about that’.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself. Could you even imagine… hey I have a massive crush on you, do you happen to like boys?” Niall mocked, pushing his food around on his plate.

“I can answer that.” Louis volunteered, “Zayn doesn’t really care, he likes who he likes… and if I were you I would tell him or at least hint at it though he can be a bit slow about those kinds of things.”

“I don’t know.” Niall muttered, forking some rice into his mouth. 

“You won’t know until you try Nialler… give him a chance.” Harry encouraged, hoping Louis mumbled comment from before meant that perhaps Zayn felt the same way.

“I’ll think about it.” Niall responded after a while then continued on eating his food.

-_-

The following day was a day spent at sea. Harry and Lance found themselves lounging around in the spa, enjoying a couples massage while the others did whatever they were doing. Once they were done, they headed over to the American Icon Grill for lunch before joining Zayn and Isaac at the pool. Louis and Niall had wandered off to do the Ripcord by iFly so they swam around and chatted with other passengers until the duo returned. They made plans to meet up for dinner at Wonderland and then head over to see the Centrium Aerial Show.

When morning arrived they found themselves pulling into the dock in Nassau, Bahamas. Niall had come running down the stairs, waking everyone up, as he loudly proclaimed their first stop would be the Aquaventure Water park located at the Atlantis Paradise Island. In record time, everyone was up and ready to head down to grab breakfast before disembarking the ship. 

The water park was already busy when they arrived, lines already formed for every ride. Harry had never been overly fond of heights, though he had been to a water park before and enjoyed himself, he hadn’t ever been on anything like The Abyss and promptly put his foot down when Niall began to plead with everyone to ride it. 

“Absolutely not.” Harry said, crossing his arms defiantly as he eyed the tall slide before him.

“Oh come on H! I’ll be fun!” Niall pleaded, “Look at all the people doing it! Everyone loves it.”

“Not everyone dislikes heights.” Harry replied shortly, not budging.

“It’s not that high babe.” Lance entered the conversation, slipping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “It’d be alright, I’d be right there with you.”

“Nope.” Harry shook his head.

“How about you guys just go and I’ll stay down here with Harry… with my feet on the ground.” Zayn cut in before Niall could say anything more. “We’ll go get some drinks for everyone, right Harry?”

“Yeah, sure, we’ll go get drinks and you guys can ride the ride. Have fun!” Harry rushed out before grabbing Zayn’s arm and urging him away from the other four.

By the time the others returned, Zayn and Harry had settled on some loungers with a tray of daiquiris and cookies for everyone. Niall had accepted the peace offering, having still been slightly sore at the two for not joining them on the ride. 

It appeared to Harry that perhaps Niall was beginning to flirt a bit more with Zayn, now that he was actually paying attention. The boy had successfully made the other man blush at least five times within the past hour and had him reeling with laughter countless more.

Once they leave the water park they head to the shops, trying different foods and drinks they come across before heading to the Tiki Bikini Hut, which according to word on the street it’s a must. They stay until it’s time to head back to the ship, bidding their farewell to the island paradise.

-_-

They dock in Miami for the day before they take to the sea again, this time on their way to Roatan Bay Island in Honduras. It’s in the middle of the night, around three AM, when Louis hears his phone going off. Reaching out, he snatched it up before it could wake Zayn and hurried to the balcony, shutting the door quietly behind him before answering it.

“Hello?” He questioned, voice ridden with sleep.

“Lou, oh thank goodness you answered.” Jay’s voice came through, rough with emotion that made Louis snap out of his sleepy state.

“What’s up mum? What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Louis inquired, some panic setting in his chest since he’d kindly asked everyone not to call unless it was an emergency of some sort.

“Lilly and Erica were in an accident, they’re in the hospital.” Jay informed him and Louis could hear voices other than his mother’s.

“What?” Louis squeaked, shakily sitting down in one of the loungers.

“They’re okay… just… It only happened about an hour ago. They were heading over to your grandparents house before us and we got the call not too long after they left. I don’t even know what happened yet Lou… The doctor only just came out and said they were in stable condition and said something about Erica’s leg being broken.” Jay explained, background noise fading as Louis assumed she stepped away from others.

“I’m flying back. I can fly back at the next port, I can be on the first plane home.” Louis decided, prepared to book a flight no matter the cost in order to get back to his family.

“No love, no don’t do that, I just thought you should know… they’re your sisters.” She responded, having felt it was right to inform her son what was going on in case he saw anything on the internet about two of Simon’s daughter being hospitalized after a crash, because no doubt the media would publish a story soon. “I wanted you to know what happened before the media broadcasted it all over…”

“Mum…” Louis sighed heavily, clenching his jaw and trying not to get emotional, knowing it would result in Jay crying.

Jay had never really liked the fame that came with being Simon Cowell’s wife but she dealt with it well. She was the picture of the perfect wife and mother to the media, but one thing that drove her mad was the lack of privacy and how the media raced to publish everything about them. 

“I’ll be alright love, just focus on having a good trip, you’ll be back soon enough. I want you to stay there and enjoy yourself. Everything will be fine, I think they’re coming to take us back now.” Jay informed him and Louis could hear Simon’s voice in the background.

“Alright, let me know if anything changes?” Louis requested quietly.

“Of course darling. I love you.” Jay replied softly.

“I love you too, give my love to the girls and tell them I’ll see them soon.” Louis responded, staring up at the stars that decorated the night sky.

“I will. Bye sweetheart.” Jay spoke and once Louis had bid her goodbye, hung up.

Louis set his phone on the small table near the lounger and scrubbed his hands over his face before looking out at the water. They were somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico… the stars were on full display and the moon was making the otherwise dark water sparkle in the night. He was thousands of miles away from his family, away from his sisters who were in the hospital. Sure his mum had said they were stable, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. 

He doesn’t know how much time had gone by since he hung up the phone before he heard the quiet drag of the balcony door being opened and then closed. Turning, he looked over his shoulder and saw Harry making his way over.

“Hey…” Harry whispered, stopping next to where Louis was sitting. “Everything okay?”

“My mum just called.” Louis responded, gesturing to the phone on the table. “Lilly and Erica are in the hospital… got into a car accident a little while ago.”

“Are they okay?” Harry questioned as he slowly set down on the edge of the lounger Louis was sitting on. “They’re not… Neither of them are…?”

“No, no thank heaven, they’re both in stable condition, mum said something about Erica’s leg being broken.” Louis answered, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up even more.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief hearing that both girls were alive and stable. He’d been around them enough to grow somewhat attached. Both of them were so nice and easy going. Even though they were so much richer than him, he never felt as though he was worth less than them. 

“I just feel like I should be there.” Louis continued on, crossing his arms over his stomach with his eyes trained on the sea. “I’m their brother and I’m the only one not there.”

They only flicker over to the curly haired man sitting next to him when he feels Harry’s hand on his leg, curling around his calf and giving it a squeeze.

“Are you gonna fly back? I’m sure you could catch a flight…” Harry spoke, eyeing Louis carefully, he can see the worry etched into his blue eyes.

“Mum told me to stay here and enjoy the rest of the trip, she just wanted me to know before the media had a chance to publish an article.” Louis replied, letting on leg slide down so it was stretched out, Harry’s hand moving to rest on his knee instead. “So no, I’m staying and I’m going to try and enjoy the rest of the cruise. I just feel bad not being there and being here having fun.”

“M’ sorry.” Harry murmured.

He gets it. He’d be the same way if it were Gemma in the hospital, he’d want to be on the first flight back to be with his family. Louis’ family means the world to him, Harry knows as much. It had been so evident any time Louis spoke about them, one of them came to visit him at the office, or just seeing them interact when he joined Louis at the Cowell home. The older man simply lit up around his family and his love for each of them was so obvious. 

Louis releasing a shaky sigh pulls Harry from his thoughts. He can see Louis’ mind is running a hundred miles an hour.

“Scoot over a bit.” Harry ordered, slapping the outside of Louis’ thigh lightly.

With a small frown Louis scooted over in the lounger and his eyes nearly bugged out when Harry moved to position himself in the small space next to him. And Louis is not used to be cuddled… he’s not used to being pulled to someone’s chest for any reason, but he goes willingly when he feels Harry’s arms wrap around his waist. They shift around a bit before they’re comfortable, Harry’s head resting over Louis’ shoulder with Louis’ head against it, Louis’ arms resting with Harry’s over his stomach.

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” Harry assured him quietly. “We’re gonna finish the cruise and have a great time and then you’ll fly back to London and they’ll be waiting there for you at home.”

Louis let out a heavy breath, relaxing against Harry. They hadn’t been this close in three years. He can’t help but trace over the anchor tattoo on Harry’s wrist with his fingertips. His skin is just as soft as he remembers, maybe even softer. The warmth of Harry’s body cocoons him and calms him.

They stay there, falling in and out of sleep, until the first glimmer of light begins to peak over the horizon and the sky begins to turn a glorious color as the sun begins to rise. Slowly, Harry removes himself, stands, and stretches. His back cracks a few times and he releases a soft sigh while Louis chuckles quietly and does the same. They creep back into the suite, the others still sleeping, and they slip back into their respected beds to pretend that’s where they were the whole time.

Nobody has to know about their late night cuddle, but it’ll burn in Louis and Harry’s minds for the remainder of the trip. And Harry’s not sure if it’s something he’s happy about or should feel guilty about...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation off the last chapter. Also I probably will be changing the name of this story, if/when I do I'll make a note in the summary what the title used to be :) Sorry for any errors!

When somebody mentions swimming with jaguars, you’re first reaction is probably to tell them they’re crazy. However, as soon as Louis mentions Little French Key and the fact that you can do that there, they’re all on board except Zayn who has no interest and being in the water with an animal like that… with any animal at all really. So he makes himself comfortable on the beach, taking pictures, while the others swim with the jaguars. On dry land he’s more willing to be near them, willingly sitting down for a picture with one the handler calls Kashie. 

After they’re finished seeing all the animals, they get lunch and eat on the beach, lounging in the shade of some palm trees.

Louis had informed everyone about his sisters when Isaac had inquired about his more somber mood. It was met with sympathetic pats on the back and murmured well wishes for Lilly and Erica to which Louis thanked them with a small smile.

The next day they arrived in Belize City and head directly to the Belize sign monument to take some pictures there before everyone else begins to do the same. From there they head back to the port, arriving just in time to catch the van to their private cave tubing, ATV jungle tour, and zipline adventure. The ATV tour is a blast and they all come away from it dirty with mud. It’s an amazing experience, riding through the caves in the tubes with their guide, Louis and Harry snapping pictures with the waterproof cameras Louis had picked up for them. Once they were done at the caves they headed for the zipline, which proves to be a thrilling experience. It takes a lot for Harry to get off the first platform after having looked down and see how far it was down. It’s worth it though, experiencing gliding through the air and seeing all there is to see. 

Back on the ship they barely make it through dinner before they’re retiring to their suite and falling into bed after showering. 

-_-

Cozumel, Mexico brings a private Jeep tour. They split up into two jeeps and head to their first stop which is a private beach club. It’s only them and the other people from the tour so it’s far less crowded than the other beaches that tourists are no doubt swarming. They eat lunch and a while later go snorkeling before going to see the Mayan ruin nearby. 

On the east side of the island, they lounge on the beach and cool off in the crystal clear water of the ocean. There’s more food to be tried and it’s all delicious. The last stop on the tour turns out to be a tequila tasting, which nobody has any problems with. From there they go back to their starting point, thanking their tour guide for an amazing tour and great memories at their final stop on their cruise.  Tomorrow it’s a day spent at sea followed the next day by their arrival back in Miami and then it’s back to the real world where not everything looks like the paradise they’ve come to love over the past twelve days. 

-_-

After seeing mostly ocean for the past two weeks, returning to Maryland is almost depressing. The weather is warm, or course, but the beauty of the sparkling blue waters is missed greatly, tho it is nice to sleep in his own bed, Harry will admit as much.

As soon as they were off the ship, Louis had flown back to London from Miami to see his sisters and he had returned to New York four days later. Erica only had a broken leg and Lilly had gotten some scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious considering what their car had looked like after being plowed into. 

Lance, after they returned, seemed restless. Harry would catch him staring at him and worrying his lip and texting on his phone a lot. He knew the older man wasn’t cheating on him, the thought never entered Harry’s mind, but he did know something wasn’t right. And soon enough he found out what was going on.

“Hey babe?” Lance walked into the apartment on the fifth day since their arrival back from the cruise.

“Kitchen!” Harry called out, sliding a pan of cake batter into the oven and setting the timer.

“Could we talk for a moment?” Lance questioned, appearing in the doorway and causing Harry to turn to stare at him with a small frown.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry responded, “We can talk in the living room, just let me fill this with water and I’ll be right there.” He continued, gesturing to the mixing bowl he’d been using.

He quickly filled the bowl with water and some soap before drying off his hands and heading into the living room. Lance was sitting on the sofa, wringing his hands together and not looking the least bit relaxed.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, sitting down next to him.

“While we were on the cruise I was talking to my stepmom and she was telling me how my dad’s been responding to the chemo so far and he’s been doing alright. They said the cancer isn’t spreading but it’s also not getting any smaller either.” Lance explained, still looking quite nervous. “Anyways, I spent a lot of time thinking about it and talking to my family about it, and I decided I’m going to move to North Dakota.”

“Oh.” Harry whispered, taken by surprise by the announcement.

“It’s just… I need to be there with my dad and for him… I want to spend as much time with him as I can just in case, but even just in general.” Lance spoke, finally looking over at Harry. “I thought about it the entire time we were on the cruise. The majority of my family is here… my friends are here… you’re here. What we have is so good and I don’t want to give that up, but I understand if you don’t want to continue seeing each other… I’ll be hundreds of miles away and just, I’d understand.”

“I don’t… I mean… No, I don’t want to break up… we can do this, yeah?” Harry replied quietly, fighting the urge to cry. “I’ve never tried a long distance relationship but I’m willing to if you are. I get that you need to be there and I respect that, I could never tell you not to leave.”

“You.” Lance said, leaning over and pressed a firm kiss to Harry’s forehead, “Are the most amazing human alive I’m sure of it.”

“I’m not.” Harry blushed with a soft laugh, leaning into his boyfriend.

“But you are. You’re so understanding and kind and just all around wonderful. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to get to call mine.” Lance smiled, stroking his thumb over Harry’s cheek before kissing him softly. 

“When do you leave?” Harry asked, pulling away just slightly and Lance sighed, giving him a sad look.

“Next week on Monday.” He answered quietly.

“What?” Harry sputtered, pulling away even more. “When did you even decide all this?”

“When we were on the cruise, I just confirmed everything when we got home.” Lance explained, hand falling to the sofa.

“And you didn’t think it’d be important to mention that to me until three days before you move?” Harry inquired, eyebrows rising on his forehead. “Why on earth would you wait so long before telling me?”

“I didn’t want to upset you during the cruise.” Lance started and Harry shook his head.

“And your reasoning after we got back? We’ve been back nearly a week and you haven’t even hinted at any of this…” Harry stated, not believing that Lance had pretty much known he was going to move since some point on the cruise.

“I just didn’t know when the right time would be, but the movers came earlier and picked up the majority of my things and I realized I was running out of time.” Lance reached out for Harry’s hand, sliding their fingers together. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, there’s just been a lot on my mind with trying to make sure I have a job there and settling where I’m going to live and whatnot.”

“S’ alright, just wish you’d told me sooner.” Harry sighed heavily, settling against Lance’s side until the timer went off and he had to move to take the cake out of the oven.

-_-

The few days leading up to Lance moving goes by quickly. On Sunday they have a going away dinner, all of Lance’s friends meeting up at a nice steakhouse to say their goodbyes to him since they won’t be seeing him in person for a while. He leaves the next morning, catching an early flight to North Dakota, kissing Harry farewell right outside security. 

When he arrives back at the apartment, Isaac is already gone for work but Louis’ sitting on the sofa, snoozing while the TV plays Spongebob. 

“Lou?” Harry questioned, startling the other man from his snooze. 

“H.. Hey. Isaac let me in, said you’d taken Lance to the airport.” Louis scrubbed a hand over his eye then stood up. “You alright?”

“I guess.” Harry shrugged, setting down his keys and phone. “Suppose it’s not every day your boyfriend moves to another state on such short notice, but… sometimes life sucks.” He managed, eyes misting over because even though he understands why Lance moved and even though he did support him, it was hard all the same.

“Tea, cuddles, and Spongebob?” Louis offered, reaching out to ruffle Harry’s curls. “I’m free all day.”

“Yeah. Please.” Harry nodded, smiling weakly before moving around the older lad and collapsing on the sofa with a heavy sigh. 

Louis headed into the kitchen and fixed them tea, bringing two steaming cups back with a box of sweets from a dessert cafe down the road that he’d picked up. Settling on the sofa with Harry, Louis turned the volume up on TV as Spongebob began to sing the ‘campfire song’ song. Both of them, without shame, sing along to the catchy tune between munching on chocolate chip cookies. 

Harry settles against Louis with ease, the older man’s arm thrown over his shoulder as he cuddles the curly haired lad to his side. It’s completely platonic for Harry, seeking comfort from someone he sees as a good friend now. It means nothing more for him but for Louis it’s a reminder of what could’ve been had he not messed everything up. But Harry needs somebody to lean on and he wants to show Harry he’ll be there when needed, no matter what for, no matter when.

-_-

School provides a distraction for Harry. He quickly becomes busy with his medical studies and most days doesn’t have time to even think about anything else other than school. He wanted to be the best doctor he can be, so he throws himself into his studies. It takes Louis, Isaac, Niall, and Liam on different occasions to drag Harry away from his work. 

Louis had flown back to London for a short time before returning to New York, still helping with the recording studio that has taken off brilliantly. He doesn’t stay in New York too long before he hears from Niall saying Harry needs to be taken out to do something other than homework and himself, Liam, and Isaac are too busy to do it, plus Liam is even further away. So Louis takes the first train to Maryland and shows up at Harry’s door, letting himself in with the key Harry had given him the prior month.

“Harry?” Louis called out, entering the apartment and shutting the door. “H?”

When he receives no reply, he continued further into the space and searches until he finds Harry in his room, hunched over a book at his desk. Knocking lightly on the open door, Harry startled and whipped around with wide eyes.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Harry gasped, clutching the front of his shirt. 

“I called out for you twice and you didn’t answer.” Louis laughed, walking over to see a bunch of notes scattered over the surface of the desk. “Have you taken a break?”

“Yeah, course.” Harry muttered, turning back to his work, scribbling something down on the paper.

“Harry.” Louis crossed his arms.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, still writing.

“H!” Louis exclaimed, snatching the pen out of Harry’s hand, earning the man’s attention finally. “Have you taken a break? Have you eaten? Have you drunk anything? Have you even gone to the damn bathroom?”

“I went to the bathroom… and I had tea.” Harry responded, looking guiltily up at Louis.

“You know that’s not good for you.” Louis sighed, setting the pen down. “You get up early for class… you can’t just not eat or drink and expect to stay well. Now put on some shoes. We’re going to get dinner, now.”

“But I still have so much to look over!” Harry protested immediately, gesturing to the book he was reading.

“And it’ll still be there when we get back. Now, please put on some shoes and let’s go get some food.” Louis replied, switching off the lamp Harry was using for extra light.

Slowly, Harry stood up and stretched, his bone cracking and popping as he did, confirming Louis’ thoughts that he hadn’t moved in a while. He waited patiently while the other man slipped his feet into a pair of black boots and then ushered him out of the apartment.

They drove through town and pulled into a nice Italian restaurant, Louis determined to make Harry sit down and have a full meal instead of grabbing something quick. The host sat them near one of the windows and set their menu’s down before disappearing and soon a middle aged woman approached them. With their drinks on the table and food ordered, Louis decided to ask Harry how he was doing.

“I’m alright, just really busy with school. It’s my third year and there’s a lot to do.” Harry replied, playing with the straw wrapper he had just removed from his straw. “Only seven more years to go.”

“I can’t even imagine being in school for so long, it’s admirable had dedicated you are to being the best you can be to help people.” Louis spoke, offering Harry a sincere smile. “I could barely deal with the four years of uni that I did.”

Harry chuckled quietly and shrugged his shoulders, “Being a doctor was just something I always wanted to be. I used to go with my mum to different hospitals to visit sick children and I knew from the first time that helping them was what I wanted to do.”

“I can totally picture you as a doctor.” Louis commented, “Can see you in the white coat and scrubs, plus I’ve gotten to see you interact with kids, you’re gonna be an amazing doctor.”

“Thanks Lou.” Harry blushed lightly, barely noticeable in the dimly lit restaurant.

As soon as their food arrived, they both dug in, conversation pretty much stopping as they shoveled the delicious food into their mouths. Not long after they finished their main course and their dishes were taken away, the waitress appeared again with a tray containing two desserts. She set down before them both a chocolate mousse, a blackberry cheesecake mousse, and a strawberry cheesecake mousse. 

Once they were finished with dessert, Louis paid the bill and led Harry out of the restaurant and back to the car. Instead of going back to Harry’s apartment though, he continued on towards the park just down the road even though the sun had set in the sky.

“You missed the turn for the apartment Lou…” Harry commented, glancing back at the sign for the building he lived in.

“Oh, I’m not taking you back yet.” Louis smiled over at Harry quickly before turning his eyes back on the road, “Niall said you’ve been holding yourself up in there and needed to get some fresh air, so we’re going to the park.”

“Lou, I have homework.” Harry sighed, squirming in the passenger seat.

“It’s Friday, H… you’ve got all weekend to do your homework and my guess is you’re probably at least half way done if not most of the way done with it already.” Louis responded, knowing Harry tended to breeze through the work he brought home. “Am I right?”

“Bout half way.” Harry muttered, folding his arms over his chest, “I just want to stay on top of it all, I don’t want to fall behind and then have to make up work.”

“Harry, you spending a couple hours outside your apartment isn’t going to put you behind. You need to eat and drink to stay healthy and you need to move around, it’s not good for you just to sit for hours on end every single day.” Louis replied, pulling into the parking lot for the park. “Let’s walk around for a bit and then I’ll take you back, promise.”

“Alright.” Harry answered, undoing his seatbelt and climbing out of the SUV.

The park is mostly lit up with street lamps and they spend an hour walking around and sitting next to one of the water features, letting relaxation seep into them as the steady sound of the water from the fountain greeted their ears.

When they arrive back at the apartment, Harry can barely keep his eyes open, a sign of the long hours he dedicated to his school work and his part time job. Louis ushered the younger lad through the apartment, waving at Isaac who was seated on the sofa finishing up some of his own homework. Leading Harry into his bedroom, he proceeded to push the green eyed man down onto the bed before bending over and removing his shoes and socks, setting them on the opposite side of the nightstand so Harry wouldn’t trip over them. 

“Alright, go brush your teeth and wash your face, I’ll grab you a pair of joggers to change into then it’s off to bed.” Louis ordered, ruffling Harry’s curls then turning to walk over to the chest of drawers. 

He hears Harry turn on the water in the bathroom and begin to brush his teeth and a moment later Isaac is poking his head into the room.

“Hey man, he alright?” Isaac questioned, gesturing to the bathroom.

“Think so, he’s just tired. Niall told me he’d been cooped up working on homework and when I got here he hadn’t eaten anything despite how late it was already. I just took him out to eat then we walked around the park for a while.” Louis explained, grabbing a pair of dark grey cotton shorts from one of the drawers. “He’s barely awake now.”

“He’s been working himself silly ever since school started… I think it’s like a coping mechanism or something. After Lance moved he picked up some more hours at work until school started back up, I think it keeps him distracted. I know the other day they were skyping and after they got done he was sniffling in his room…” Isaac supplied the information he had to Louis. “I’m worried about him.”

“Me too.” Louis sighed quietly, clutching the shorts in his hand. “But, he’s… he’ll be okay, we’ll just have to keep him busy… but also make sure he gets enough sleep and stuff. I’m turning off his alarm so he’ll sleep in hopefully, tomorrow’s Saturday after all and I know he doesn’t work until evening.”

“And I’ll make him a big breakfast tomorrow!” Isaac spoke, already planning what to make in his head, definitely Harry’s favorite meal.

“Sounds good mate. I’ll find a hotel for the night and come back in morning with some supplies, you can text me if you need anything.” Louis offered, moving towards the bathroom.

“Nonsense, you can have the couch if you want, you’re already here.” Isaac offered.

“Thanks mate.” Louis smiled, “See you in the morning.”

“Night.” Isaac replied then closed the door behind himself as he headed off to his own room.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Louis stepped in and found Harry patted a wash cloth over his face, little pieces of his hair sticking to his face, wet. 

“Here, change into these, love.” Louis held out the shorts, the term of endearment slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Harry didn’t seem to notice though as he took the shorts and proceeded to strip off his other clothes, paying no mind to the fact that Louis was still in the room. Louis forced himself to look away even though it’s nothing he hadn’t seen before, it still didn’t feel right staring at Harry while he changed in the privacy of his own him and when he was so tired he didn’t even seem to realize Louis was still standing there.

Once he was finished, Louis led the sleepy twenty-two year old out of the bathroom and over to his bed. He pulled back the covers and let Harry crawl in before tossing the comforter over the half asleep man. 

“Night H, sweet dreams.” Louis whispered, stepping away from the bed.

“Night…” Harry slurred, snuggling down into the covers.

Louis crept out of the room and headed to the living room, stopping in the hall bathroom to brush his teeth with his finger (something he despised doing) and use the bathroom before making his way to the sofa. Snatching the fluffy blanket off the back of it, he settled down after removing his shoes and drifted off to sleep. 

-_-

In October, the week before Halloween, Louis gets Harry and Isaac on a train to New York and puts them up in a fancy hotel near Madison Square. Harry immediately brings up the cost of the room at the Baccarat Hotel, which is simply a grand room with double beds so they can share. Louis waves him off though, says they both deserve it since they both work so hard at university and eventually Harry lets it go and sinks into the plush bedding of the bed closest to the window.

It’s Saturday and they’ll head back Tuesday morning so they’re back in time for their evening classes. Louis had checked ahead of time and neither of them had class on Monday so he put his surprise plan into motion. For the remainder of Saturday and all of Sunday they explored New York with Niall and Liam, who had joined them Sunday morning. On Monday morning, Louis had arrived at the hotel before Isaac and Harry had woken up and ordered them a full breakfast. He headed up to the room with the employee delivering the breakfast and was greeted by a half awake Isaac at the door.

“Breakfast!” Louis exclaimed, walking into the room and motioning for the worker to bring in the cart with the food.

Harry rolled over in bed, curls falling in his face as he squinted against the morning sun shining into the room. He made a groaning noise as he stretched under the covers before slowly sitting up and rubbing his face.

“You got us breakfast?” He questioned, eyeing the tray Louis was bringing over to him.

“Keen observation.” Louis smiled, handing the warm platter to the green eyed man. “Yes, I ordered you breakfast, just like you love it.”

“Thanks Lou.” Harry returned the smile and lifted the lid at the same time Isaac let out a loud ‘holy shit’ causing him to look up and then down at his food, “What is there something wr--- holy shit! Lou!”

“What?” Louis questioned innocently. “Something wrong with it?”

“It’s a ringside side, front row ticket to Monday Night Raw!” Isaac exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the ticket he was now holding.

“Oh hey I have one of those too.” Louis smiled between them.

“Lou, these cost so much..” Harry finally spoke up from where he had been still sitting on the bed staring at the ticket.

“H, really… price doesn’t matter to me. I knew they were coming to New York and I knew you guys have like a tradition of watching WWE every Monday and Thursday, so I snatched up the tickets as a surprise.” Louis responded, “Niall and Liam are going to meet us there since for whatever reason none of you have class until Tuesday.”

“Dumb luck I guess.” Isaac said, setting the ticket down on the coffee table and picking up a fork to dig into his eggs and sausage.

“Thanks Lou, this is amazing.” Harry spoke, setting his ticket down as well. “We had talked about wanting to go, but the good seats are expensive so…”

“You’re welcome, it’ll be good fun for all of us.” Louis smiled, picking up his own tray off the cart and settling on the sofa in the room. 

And it is fun. They meet up with Niall and Liam at Madison Square Gardens, where the event is taking place, and find their seats in the area already crowded with people. Harry, throughout the event has his camera around his neck, occasionally snapping pictures, but otherwise he’s cheering and booing wrestlers all night with the rest of them. Once it was all over, they were greeted by a guard and led backstage to meet the wrestlers, a surprise Louis hadn’t told them about.

All in all, it’s a great night. They pick up milkshakes after leaving Madison Square and head back to the hotel, crashing as soon as they changed and brushed their teeth. In the morning they’ll check out of the hotel and head back to Maryland for Harry and Isaac and Massachusetts for Liam while Niall and Louis remain in New York.

-_-

In November, Harry is happier knowing Lance will be returning during Thanksgiving and it’ll be the first time they’ve seen each other since the older man moved. It hasn’t been easy being apart. Harry has felt them drifting from each other but Thanksgiving gives him hope that they’ll be able to rekindle their romance.

Life, however, doesn’t always work out like we hope or expect it to.

Lance arrives the day before Thanksgiving, Harry picking him up at the airport as planned. He greets him with a tight hug and a searing kiss that doesn’t feel the same as it used to but he shrugs it off since it’s been a few months since they’ve kissed.

They’ve planned to do Thanksgiving dinner with friends at Harry and Isaac’s apartment with Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Over the time he’s been in America, Harry’s grown to like the American holiday… he enjoys cooking for everybody and getting to just relax and enjoy the company of his friends. He never thought Louis would be apart of that, but he can’t say he’s not happy that he is. Louis, now, is one of the people Harry would call for any reason, at any time.

Dinner goes well, Harry had prepared a turkey with mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, fresh green beans, stuffing, and scratch made gravy along with a strawberry cheesecake for dessert. After they’re done eating, they settle in the living room and watch Dirty Grandpa, sipping on beer, and laughing with each other. The entire day is perfect and for the first time in a long time, Harry falls asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

Lance goes to his family on Thanksgiving as does Isaac. Meanwhile Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn stay with Harry since none of their families are in America. They spend the day watching the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, eating, drinking, and watching movies. Liam begins to get antsy around three so they head to the nearby park, Louis with a soccer ball tucked securely under his arm. Harry, never having been very good at footie, sits next to the fountain near where they’re playing and watches them kick the ball around. 

He’ll admit he gets a bit captivated by the way Louis moves with such ease and grace, always sending the ball where he wants it to go. He tries never to think about it… but it’s hard not to think about their nights together when he sees Louis arch his back as he stretches, his shirt riding up and exposing his skin. He shouldn’t be thinking about it.

-_-

The day after Thanksgiving is when everything goes to hell. 

Louis and Niall headed back to New York, Zayn to Indiana, and Liam to Massachusetts hoping to avoid the rush of travelers set to make their ways home after the holidays. Isaac has to work Black Friday, but thankfully the office Harry works at is closed for the day. It leaves him alone in the apartment until Lance calls, asking to come over, which of course Harry says yes.

“Hey babe.” Harry greeted, opening the door to the older man.

“Hey.” Lance replied, voice sounding somewhat heavy.

“Everything alright? You guys have a good Thanksgiving?” Harry questioned, noting the tired tone of his boyfriend’s voice.

“Yeah we did, it was nice to see everyone, some of my mom’s family from Maine came down.” Lance responded, shrugging of his coat but not hanging it or bothering to remove his shoes, making his way straight to the living room.

“Sounds nice. So what’s up? Not that I’m not happy you’re here, I just thought you were hanging out with your family today…” Harry said, following him over to the sofa and sitting down.

“I am, but I just, I thought I should come here and see you first.” Lance explained, rubbing his hands against the tops of his thighs, nervously it seemed.

“Okay… everything okay? You’re kinda scaring me now…” Harry replied quietly, reaching over to take one of Lance’s hands. 

“It’s been a lot lately, ya know? Dad’s been doing pretty good, the doctors say he’s made some progress but it’s gonna be a long road since when the cancer came back it was more aggressive.” Lance began, not looking over at Harry but rather down at his lap. “Louis’ been a great help financially, but there’s… we still have to take care of him and it’s emotionally draining at times because he’s really weak right now, the chemo takes a lot out of him. I’d never not help, of course, it’s just… all my energy is going towards that and my job, ya know?”

“Yeah, no I understand.” Harry answered, his other hand rubbing back and forth on Lance’s arm, trying to soothe the other man. “I can only imagine how it must be… I’d be emotionally invested in it, hundred percent.”

“That’s the thing…” Lance spoke, turning to face Harry, tears brimming his eyes, “I fucking love you, a lot… but I’m not… I can’t… it’s just too much for me. I’m trying so hard to make everyone happy and to help, I feel like we’re just not as solid as we used to be. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, please believe that… I never wanted to break your heart, but I just… I can’t do this anymore… We’re so far apart and it’s just not…”

The older man broke down, covering his face with his free arm while Harry kept holding the other. Releasing the hand he was holding, Harry hushed him, wrapping his arms around the sobbing man. It’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t upset and didn’t have tears rolling down his own cheeks, but he understand… he’d been feeling the same, that the distance between them was too much. He hadn’t wanted to let go, he did love Lance. Was it a forever kind of love? He couldn’t honestly tell you yes or no, but he did love him. 

The two men sat on the sofa, wrapped in each other’s arms until they couldn’t cry any longer.  Their cheeks were streaked and tacky from tears, their eyes swollen and red as they pulled back enough to look at each other.

“You know I love you.” Harry started, placing a hand on Lance’s cheek, gliding his thumb over the damp skin. “I’ve been feeling the same way though, I just didn’t want to admit it. Who ever wants to admit that their relationship is falling apart and there’s nothing they can do about it?”

The way he says it draws a soft laugh out of Lance and Harry smiles, resting their foreheads together. 

“You helped me a lot. I probably wouldn’t be this happy now if it hadn’t been for you.” Harry said honestly, “You really helped me get through the heartbreak from mine and Louis’ relationship… I’ll always be grateful for that.”

“Just wanted to make you smile.” Lance chuckled, tightening his arms around Harry’s waist. “A face this pretty should never have a frown or look sad.”

“Shut up.” Harry muttered, slapping the older lightly on the chest as he pulled away again. “So, I guess this is it for us?”

“In terms of a romantic relationship, yeah.” Lance nodded, his face growing serious. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, we tried.” Harry gave a small shrug, untangling himself from his now ex-boyfriend. “I guess I’ll see you around someday…” He continued as they made their way to the door.

“Yeah, definitely.” Lance smiled, putting on his jacket. “One more hug?”

“Course.” Harry laughed, stepping forward.

It’s so familiar and even though he knows it’s for the best that they part ways, it still hurts. Of course it does. But, he keeps his composure and hugs Lance tightly before letting him go. He doesn’t know it right then, but it’ll be the last he sees of him for years.

-_-

Isaac calls later, after the sun has set saying he was going to meet up with his cousins, asking if Harry wanted to join them, clearly having not spoken to Lance and doesn’t know about the breakup. Harry declined, wanting to just be alone for a while. As the night goes on, his want to be alone slowly fades and it’s replaced by the want to just be cuddled.

His phone buzzes sometime around midnight, it’s Isaac saying he was staying over at the hotel his cousins were at. So Harry’s left to his own devices. He’s got no one to call that can come or that he wants to come over especially so late. The tears come without permission and he falls asleep with damp cheeks.

Harry doesn’t know how long he’s asleep before he feels a gentle shake, like somebody trying to wake him. He frowns in his sleep because he knows Lance isn’t here and Isaac isn’t home either… which means somebody is in their apartment.

His eyes snap open and he’s met with concerned blue ones staring back at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come, instead he makes a noise in the back of his throat like a choked off sob and his eyes fill with tears again.

“Oh sweetheart…” Louis cooed, pulling back the blanket Harry had draped over himself, and climbed into the bed with him. “Shhh…” He whispered, gathering Harry in his arms.

“Lou.” Harry choked out, burying his face in the older man’s chest.

“It’ll be alright, love. Deep breaths for me.” Louis encouraged, hearing Harry’s breath getting short. “Calm down, I’ve got you…”

Louis continued whispering to Harry and rubbing his back, holding him as tight as he could. Eventually, the green eyed lad calmed down and his breathing evened out. He was completely spent from crying and drifted off, his head still resting on Louis’ chest, the soothing rhythm of his heart luring him to sleep.  

When Harry wakes up, there’s sunshine peaking through his curtains. He distinctly remembers falling asleep with someone next to him but the sheets are cold. Some noises come from the kitchen before there’s the sound of feet approaching his room. Sitting up, Harry rubbed his eyes as the door opened and Louis walked in with a tray in his hands.

“Oh, you’re up.” Louis spoke, coming over and setting the tray down on the nightstand. “I um… I’m a really shit cook, but um, I think I did this right… at least I hope so.” 

Harry looked over at the tray and found a plate of toast with butter and strawberry jam along with some scrambled eggs and three maple breakfast sausages along with a steaming cup of tea. It looks good and smells good.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to.” Harry smiled, reaching for the tea before anything else, he knows this is done properly since Louis is so picky about his tea. “It looks great.”

“Well… looks can be deceiving so save your compliments…” Louis joked, coming around to sit on the empty side of the bed.

Before his mum met and married Simon, she’d taught him how to make a very simple breakfast, of course after she married Simon they had a private chef so he never made his own breakfast. He can only hope that he remembered what she taught him and the YouTube video he admittedly watched was accurate about how to prepare eggs and sausage so that they don’t make you sick.

Harry laughed quietly and reached out for the plate and fork. He picked up a forkful of eggs and popped them in his mouth. They’re a little peppery for his liking but otherwise they taste good and are cooked just right. The sausage is good and you can’t really screw up toast so. 

“It tastes good too. You did good, but just a note for the future, a little less pepper in the eggs and feel free to throw some spinach in there.” Harry said, looking over at Louis who seemed to be anxiously awaiting the verdict. 

Chuckling, Louis reached out and ruffled Harry’s curls, a horrible habit he’s developed this year because it makes him miss Harry’s curls and it makes him want to tangle his fingers in them like he used to.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Louis responded then grew a bit serious after Harry had finished eating a little bit later, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Harry answered, clearing his throat and nodding a little. “It was a mutual decision… But, ya know, it’s still a break up and I did love him, so, it’s hard to have that be over.”

“I get it.” Louis replied, “Love kinda sucks.” He said, falling back to rest against the pillows and stare at the ceiling.

“It kinda does.” Harry agreed, laying back down with his head resting on Louis’ chest because he wants to be cuddled again.

Louis’ all to happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around Harry while his other came to rest on the arm Harry had slung over his stomach. 

“We’ll get it right someday.” Louis spoke into the otherwise quiet room.

“I hope so.” Harry responded, staring over at the curtain covered window, beginning to daydream about finding the perfect love.

Meanwhile, Louis could only picture Harry. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I was working on a one shot I wanted to get done while I had writers block with this story! This is a bit of a filler but it gets me where I need to be in the story. Sorry for any errors! :)

**_Three Months Later (October) (Harry 22; Louis 27)_ **

It becomes a routine as the months passed by. The moment Harry hints at being down, despite the fact that his and Lance’s breakup was mutual, Louis is there to keep him company and distract him. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing or where he’s at, he’ll drop everything to go to Harry. It typically ends with them going to see a movie or taking Harry out to a really nice restaurant. He’s flown him home once as well, even though it could only be for the weekend because of school, and Harry had been ecstatic to see his family. Whatever Louis could do to help Harry, he did.

Since his services were no longer needed at the studio in New York, Louis had found himself back home in London. It hadn’t been very long before he was itching to go back to the states. There’s no real reason for him to be there though, so he tosses out a random idea to his dad… let’s expand the business and set up an office in New York.

Louis had had plenty of time once he returned to London to work up a list of pros for expanding into the United States, a list he presented to Simon when he threw out the idea. It hadn’t taken all that much convincing to get Simon on board with the plan. Millions of people wanted their chance at stardom, wanted their chance for the world to know their name. He pushes for a different type of business though. Instead of the mega label they are in London, he wants something smaller and Louis wants to give everybody that desires a chance to sing. 

So they purchase a place in New York and began working on the Syco Dream Studios. 

Louis had been excited to tell the others back in the states about the new business, calling Harry the moment they confirmed the purchase of the building. Two weeks later, Louis was back in New York, renting an apartment, and settling into his new life as the co-founder and manager of the Dream Studios. 

-_-

“Come on Harry!” Louis urged as he made his way up to the entry doors, Harry lagging behind.

“I’m coming Lou, calm down.” Harry laughed, pushing his hair away from his eyes as he sped up only half a pace.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Harold!” Louis replied, turning around with one hand on the door and the other on his hip. “This is exciting. Tomorrow is the grand opening of the Syco Dream and I want you to look at everything before anyone else.”

“And I’m honored. But I’ve just been riding on a train for nearly three hours.” Harry said, stopping in front of Louis. “And now I’m standing here and you’re not doing anything…”

“Cheeky.” Louis muttered before pulling out his key and unlocking the door that had been covered from the inside with black paper so nobody could peak in. “Welcome to the Dream.”

Pulling open the door, Louis allowed Harry to walk in first. The sight Harry is met with is light grey tile floors, pristine white walls, bright, colorful artwork, and white leather furniture. The reception desk stands in the center with a wall fountain flowing behind it, dark with a white quartz top. Everything is very contemporary but still looks comfortable and welcoming without being cold. 

“This looks amazing.” Harry commented as he took everything in. 

“Thanks, the designer did a great job I think.” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s hand without thought a pulling him off down one of the two hallways. “So down here we’ve got two bathroom, a studio, and like a songwriting room. Some people like peace and quiet when they work on lyrics and such so we set up a room just for that. Comfy furniture and everything they need to work.”

“I like it.” Harry nodded, looking over the room Louis was showing him, noting the overstuffed sofa, rocker recliner, and cabinet full of everything a write might need.

Louis led him through the rest of the downstairs area, showing him each room before they finally wandered upstairs. It turns out to be two more studio areas and Louis’ office. The office is done similar to the one back in London, dark woods and light walls with a window looking out on the city.

“Reminds me of your office in London.” Harry voiced his thoughts as he walked over to the window, looking down on the busy world below them. 

“Mhm, I was always happy with my office back in London so I used the same concept, just some different furnishings.” Louis agreed as he followed behind Harry, happy with how the space had turned out. 

“People are going to love this. I know I’m just one person but I think it’s incredible.” Harry said turning to face Louis, his words dying in his throat as he found him just a couple of inches away from the other man's face.

“I was hoping so.” Louis responded, his own voice catching in his throat in their close proximity.

Sure they’ve been close while cuddling but this is different. This is standing alone in an empty office like they did just over four years ago when they began dating. This is feeling like they can’t breathe and like the air surrounding them is electrically charged. It’s swaying closer without meaning to because they’re so taken by each other despite their relationship having ended three and a half years ago.

“LOUIS!” A male voice called out from downstairs, breaking the moments. “Louis, are you in here!?”

Clearing their throats, both men stepped back away from each other quickly.

“Upstairs!” Louis called out, recognizing his father’s voice. “Come on, um, we should go down.”

Harry followed behind Louis as they left his office and made their way downstairs to where Simon was.

“Hey dad.” Louis greeted as they came into view.

“Hey Lou, I love it.” Simon smiled, spreading his arms wide, “Turned out amazing.”

“Thanks, they did a really good job. I can’t wait for the opening tomorrow.” Louis smiled, placing a hand on the reception desk as he looked around. “Dad, you remember Harry.” He gestured to the younger man.

“Of course. Harry, how’ve you been?” Simon stretched out his hand.

“Good, thanks, you?” Harry responded politely, shaking his hand.

“Excellent.” Simon answered then looked back at Louis, “When does the staff arrive?”

“We have a meeting this evening and then in the morning they’re all scheduled to come in at nine so we can finish setting up for the grand opening which will be at ten.” Louis replied.

“Are you part of the Syco family once again Harry?” Simon inquired, looking over at the green eyed man.

“Oh, no Sir. I’m going to school at Johns Hopkins in Maryland, definitely too far to travel.” Harry offered him a weak smile.

“Well that’s quite an accomplishment, one of the top medical schools isn’t it?” Simon questioned and Harry nodded, “I knew you were attending school in the states, but Lou, you never told us that he had gotten into one of the top medical schools.” He added, unknowingly adding to the awkwardness both younger been were still feeling from just a few moments earlier.

“Guess it didn’t come up.” Louis mumbled, wanting to go back and erase what happened upstairs so they could be at ease with each other again.

“Either way, congratulations… How do you like the school? How’s living in the states?” Simon inquired, directing his attention back at Harry.

“I like that there’s a lot to do here but I do miss home a lot. The school is fantastic, I feel like I’m getting the best education and I’ve made some great friends.” Harry answered simply.

“Good. Do you think you’ll return to London once you’ve finished up?” Simon questioned, making Louis quirk an eyebrow with interest.

“I think so. I’d like to eventually settle down and have a family and I’d really like to be close to my family when that happens.” Harry replied, pulling out his cell phone when it began to ring and seeing his mum’s name flashing across the screen, “Sorry, it’s my mum…”

Harry walked away and outside as he answered the phone, leaving Louis and Simon standing in the lobby area.

“What happened?” Simon asked as soon as the door was shut.

“What?” Louis frowned over at the man he considered his dad.

“You and Harry… you’re acting odd. You said the two of you had worked things out and were friends again but there’s tension right now.” Simon responded, giving Louis a you can’t hide from me look.

“Nothing happened.” Louis said a little too quickly perhaps, only earning a raised eyebrow from Simon. “I swear, nothing happened.”

“Alright.” Simon sighed, rolling his eyes, “Well, I’ll just check all the soundboards and whatnot, I assume you’ll be leaving?”

“I have to take Harry to my flat, he’s staying with me for the weekend. I’m sure he doesn’t want to hang around here with us.” Louis replied, already pulling out his car keys, “I’ll be back shortly, the building isn’t too far from here.”

Simon merely hummed and headed off towards the recording rooms. Louis headed outside and found Harry sitting on the short concrete wall outside the studio. He was off the phone and seemed to just be staring blankly at the traffic as it passed by.

Louis cleared his throat lightly, startling Harry out of his daze, “You ready?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Harry nodded, standing up and walking to Louis’ SUV without another word.

Great. Louis thought as he followed behind him, clicking the keyless entry so Harry could get in the vehicle. Everything was awkward between them and tense. As soon as the car doors were shut, it filled the air around them… so thick it was like you could cut it with a knife. They remained silent the whole ride to the apartment building, just the low noise coming from the radio filling the car. Soon they pulled up in front of the building and Harry reached into the backseat to grab his duffle bag.

“H…” Louis spoke suddenly when the younger reached for the door handle.

“Yeah?” Harry looked over at him, hand resting on the handle.

“Are… Are we ok?” Louis inquired hesitantly, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah, we’re fine. You just startled me is all up there… wasn’t expecting you to be right there when I turned around, ya know?” Harry rushed, feeling his cheeks heat up just slightly.

“Okay. Well… the flat err apartment, whatever you want to call it, is on the ninth floor, number 48, and here’s the key to get in.” Louis said, handing over one of the two flat keys he had. “Make yourself at home. I’ll pick up dinner on my way back over, I know a great Italian place if that’s alright with you?”

“That’s fine, thanks.” Harry nodded, taking the key then opening the door, “See you later.”

And with that Harry headed into the apartment building, walking past a few employees as though he did it every day. Glancing back, he saw Louis had already pulled away from the building. Sighing heavily, he took the lift up to the ninth floor and made his way to the door with the number 48. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the apartment and looked around with wide eyes. The place was stunning. 

“Must be nice.” Harry muttered as he looked around after removing his shoes. 

The living room was furnished with a dark grey sofa, a loveseat, and two chairs along with a modern coffee table sitting atop a modern rug so it didn’t scratch the hardwood. Wandering over to the kitchen, Harry found it decked with granite counters and stainless steel appliances, obviously top of the line. He wonders briefly why Louis got something with such a fancy kitchen since he hardly ever cooked back when they were together, but he figures it just came with the place… it wasn’t like Louis had designed it. 

Entering one of the guest bedrooms, Harry placed his duffle bag down and went back out to the living room standing awkwardly next to the coffee table. There was nothing really to do while he waited for Louis to come back. With a heavy sigh, he walked back to the entryway and pushed his feet back into his shoes. Making sure he had the apartment key, his wallet, and cellphone, Harry headed out deciding to explore the area a little. 

-_-

“Were you staying with me or did you already get a hotel?” Louis asked his dad as they stepped out of the studio and he turned to lock the doors.

“I’ll just get a hotel, let you and Harry have the flat.” Simon responded, pulling his rental car keys out of his pocket.

“It’s not like you’d be intruding on anything.” Louis said as they walked towards where they had both parked.

“I don’t know about that.” Simon replied under his breath then looked over at Louis, “I’ll get a hotel, it’s no big deal. I’ll see you at the opening tomorrow.”

“Alright, night.” Louis waved then climbed into his SUV. 

He headed over to the Italian restaurant a few blocks down to pick up dinner only to find them extremely busy, so he moved on to the next best thing. Arriving at The Capital Grille, Louis ordered them more food than they would be able to eat. But hey, it would give him leftovers for another day. With his order in hand, Louis went back to the car and continued on his way home. 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he stepped in to the smell of something sweet baking and the sound of the radio playing.

“H?” Louis questioned after toeing off his shoes and walking over to the kitchen where Harry was cleaning up whatever he had been using.

“Oh hey.” Harry greeted, glancing over his shoulder from the sink, “That dinner? I’m starving.”

“Um, yeah it is. What’s in the oven?” Louis asked, setting the bag of food down on the dining table that was big enough for four people.

“Cupcakes, I got bored so I decided to explore a little and then I picked up some things from the store to make dessert.” Harry responded, wiping his hands on the drying towel before tossing it aside. “What’d you get cause that doesn’t look like Italian?”

“No, they were insanely busy so I went to Capital Grille, they’ve got really good steak. Hope you don’t mind the change… I should have called…” Louis replied, now thinking he should’ve contacted Harry to find out if steak was alright.

“It’s fine Lou, really. It looks really good.” Harry said, opening up the containers of food as they pulled them out of the bag, “And you go plenty…”

“Leftovers for whenever.” Louis shrugged, walking over to grab two plates and some silverware from the kitchen. “Go ahead and plate it while I get us something to drink. Red alright with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Harry responded, dishing out their food, filling their plates with potatoes, grilled asparagus, and steak; placing the truffle fries and salad in separate dishes. “I don’t want to know what all of this cost, do I?”

“No, not likely.” Louis chuckled, coming back over with two glasses of red wine and setting them down, “Please, just enjoy it. You know I loved spoiling you.”

Harry paused what he was doing for a split second, his eyes shooting over to where Louis was now sitting, similarly frozen it seemed. Trying not to make things awkward again, Harry continued on with what he was doing.

“I know you did.” Harry thought as he sat down then spoke out loud, “Let’s eat!”

Louis realized what Harry was trying to do and was all too happy to go right along with it. Picking up his fork and knife, he sliced into the steak and placed a bite in his mouth, humming as it hit his tongue. It was his favorite place to get steak that was close to the apartment, even bringing it back home, it still was just as good as eating it right in the restaurant.

“This is fantastic.” Harry commented a couple minutes later, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

“I’m glad you like it.” Louis smiled around his forkful of mashed potatoes.

-_-

The next morning, Harry and Louis headed over to the studio before everyone else was set to arrive. Louis had told Harry he didn’t have to come with him and that he could call a car to bring him just before the opening, but Harry had insisted on coming. Simon had just arrived when they pulled up and the three of them went into the studio to finish setting up for the opening. 

Louis had already set up for a few singers to come in that day, giving them a chance to start working but also for other people to look in on how things were done at the studio. By nine o’clock, the employees had started arriving, all except the receptionist Louis had hired. It left Louis a bit frantic as they got closer to ten o’clock and there was still no sign of the employee. 

“Unbelieveable. Absolutely unbelieveable.” Louis grumbled as he marched down the hallway, back to the lobby, finding the reception desk empty still.

“Alright Lou?” Harry inquired from where he was placing a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table in the sitting area. 

“No. It’s ten minutes til opening and I don’t have a receptionist.” Louis responded, running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t be up here to answer the phone while monitoring everything else and everyone else is already assigned to a job.”

“I can do it.” Harry offered with a small shrug.

“H… I appreciate it but it’s not your responsibility…” Louis shook his head, not wanting Harry to have to work on what was basically a mini holiday from school and his job.

“If I minded I wouldn’t have offered.” Harry rolled his eyes, “You know I can do that job easily, I answered the phone for you all the time when I worked at Syco. I want to help.”

“Are you sure?” Louis sighed, looking over at the other man.

“Positive.” Harry confirmed with a nod.

“Alright. Thank you, H, really.” Louis visibly relaxed now that every position was filled. 

At ten o’clock on the dot, Simon and Louis stepped outside to cut the red ribbon and let in the line of people that had formed outside. Almost as soon as the clock struck ten, the phone began to ring and Harry took a breath before answering it, kicking off what would be hundreds of calls that day.

At seven o’clock, the last of the people coming to see the studio left and Louis locked the door, flipping the small sign to closed. Turning around he leaned up against the door and heaved a sigh of relief. Everything had gone smoothly, feedback was great… people loved the studio and there was a number of people interested in recording there. Appointments for auditions had been set up and the future of the Syco Dream Studio looked very promising.

“Ready to get out of here? We can get some dinner and head back to the apartment.” Louis said, looking over to where Harry was still sitting at the front desk, head resting on the cool top.

“Please. I’m starving… it feels like forever since we had lunch.” Harry nodded, pulling himself up. 

“Grab your jacket and let’s go, my dad already left, we’re the only ones here.” Louis motioned over to the closet where Harry had placed his jacket.

Harry stepped out of the building while Louis set the security system and pulled the two security doors shut before stepping out and locking the door. They went to the Italian restaurant just a couple blocks down and sat down for a quiet meal. They talked about the day and all the different people that had come in. Louis talked about some of the talent he had brought in so people could hear how everything sounded and how professional everyone working there was. 

“I’m beat.” Louis said, looking at his phone and seeing it was already nine o’clock by the time they finished eating.

“Same. Who would’ve thought answering the phone could wear you out?” Harry chuckled, finishing off the glass of wine sitting in front of him while Louis took his card and receipt back from the waiter.

“Hold out just a little longer, then we’ll be home and you can crash.” Louis smiled, missing the fact that he called his apartment their home basically.

Harry caught it however, but instead of feeling awkward about it, a small smile pulled at his lips as he thought about it. Home. His and Louis’ home. He’s tired enough and there’s just enough alcohol in his system for him not to freak out about it.

As soon as they arrive at Louis’ apartment, Harry heads to the shower, washing the day off of him before pulling on a pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt. He wandered to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea and found Louis already there with two cups waiting. It’s fact neither has forgotten clearly, they can’t go to bed without having a cuppa first.

Once they finished their tea, they bid each other goodnight before heading into their respective rooms for the night. Despite how tired he was, Louis lay down in his bed, snuggled under the covers, and stared at the wall. He thought about Harry who was just down the hall and how he missed having someone to cuddle with in bed. It was something he never really thought he’d want or miss until he met Harry and broke so many of his own rules with the green eyed man. Of course now, that lifestyle was behind him. It’s a realization that dawns on him in that moment, ever since he came to the states, he hasn’t had the desire to be in control of someone else… he hasn’t felt the need or want for a submissive. He also hadn’t desired anyone he had met here either for even a regular relationship, his mind was still caught up on Harry. Louis wondered in that moment if there would ever be anyone other than Harry for him… of course the bigger question was would Harry ever be his again?

-_-

**_-Three Months Later (January) (Harry 22; Louis 28)-_ **

Louis stepped off the train and made his way through the crowded area and out to where his Uber driver was waiting for him. The driver weaved through the streets of Baltimore as Louis sat in the backseat, watching the world pass by.

Beside him sat his duffel bag with enough clothes to last him a few days as well as Harry’s birthday present. It had taken him forever to decide what to get Harry but he had finally come up with something and now it was carefully wrapped and placed in his duffel for safe keeping. 

Nearly an hour later they pulled up to Harry’s apartment complex and Louis paid the driver before hopping out. He regretted arriving in the city during rush hour traffic since it had taken him double the amount of time to get to Harry’s. Making his way to Harry’s apartment, he knocked on the door and a moment later it was being pulled open by Isaac.

“Hey Lou!” Isaac greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

“Hey mate.” Louis responded, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his jacket to hang on the hook near the door. 

“Harry’s not back yet. He had to go to the post office to pick something up.” Isaac explained a few minutes later when he realize Louis was looking for Harry.

“Oh. What?” Louis inquired curiously.

“I have no idea man. All I know is he called me and said his mom told him to go to the post office and pick up his birthday present.” Isaac shrugged as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Weird.” Louis frowned slightly, wouldn’t the post office just deliver the package the next day?

“Well, until he gets here, help yourself to whatever… you know you’ve got free reign.” Isaac offered him a smile then went back to watching the movie that was playing on TV.

About thirty minutes later, when Louis had settled on the opposite end of the sofa and was watching what turned out to be Spiderman 3, keys jingled as the apartment door was opened. Louis’ ears immediately perked as he heard Harry’s laugh followed by what was definitely a female’s voice. He glanced over at Isaac who looked equally confused just as Harry appeared in the living room with a pretty brunette close behind.

“Lou! You’re here!” Harry greeted, coming over to give him a hug.

“Hey H.” Louis chuckled, then looked around Harry’s shoulder as the slightly taller man stepped back. “Who’s this? I thought you were picking up a gift not a human?”

The woman looked familiar for some reason. It was like he had seen her somewhere before but he couldn’t place her.

“This is my gift!” Harry smiled widely, as he reached out and hugged the brunette tightly making her laugh. “Eleanor, meet Louis.”

At the name, Louis’ eyebrows rose slightly as his eyes widened in recognition. He can see the pap photos clear as day in his mind still from that day nearly four years ago. It makes him twitch as Harry continues.

“Louis, meet Eleanor.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual, sorry for any errors I didn't edit it much lol Enjoy! :) xx

“Hello. Nice to finally meet you.” Eleanor greeted, sticking out her hand to be shaken.

Louis remained silent and looked at the hand that was held out to him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he looked over at Harry.

“This is your birthday present?” He inquired, with a quirked eyebrow, “And you had to pick it up at the post office?”

“Yes, she surprised me with a visit. And yes because they thought it’d be clever to have her just take a taxi to the post office and then have me go pick up a gift. When I got there, she was waiting inside.” Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders as he gave Eleanor, who had dropped her hand, another hug.

The brunette hugged Harry around the waist, a huge smile plastered on her face. They looked far too cozy and coupley and Louis didn’t like it. His eyes hardened as he stared at the woman. Eleanor seemed to sense his glare and her eyes shifted over to him. She visibly tensed as their eyes met.

“Perhaps I’ve picked a bad time to come.” Eleanor said, pulling away from Harry and taking a step away, causing Louis’ glare to lessen just slightly.

“What? Why? You’re not intruding or anything if that’s what you think.” Harry rushed out, a small frown causing his forehead to wrinkle.

“Well, you already have a guest… I wouldn’t want it to be crowded or anything.” She coughed awkwardly, now avoiding Louis’ gaze completely. “Or you know, interrupt friend time or something.”

“There’s a motel on the edge of town.” Louis cut in before he could stop himself.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, giving him an almost horrified look before turning back to his friend, “El, it’s no trouble at all. You’re not interrupting anything. I want you here, I haven’t seen you since I moved.”

Before any of them could say anything else, a little voice sounded from the entryway followed by a patter of feet.

“Mummy! I took off shoes!” A little girl said, shuffling over to Eleanor and pulling on her pant leg, “I need potty now!”

“Of course baby.” Eleanor reached for the little girl’s hand immediately and looked over at Harry.

“It’s right down the hallway, can’t miss it.” Harry gestured to the hallway leading to the bedrooms and second bathroom.

“Come on Sadie, let’s go potty.” Eleanor gave the girl a gentle tug and led her away.

Harry rounded on Louis as soon as they were out of sight, slapping him on the back of the head.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry hissed so he wouldn’t be heard.

“Ow.” Louis groaned, rubbing his head, “Nothing is wrong with me. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit. You’re being rude to Eleanor. Why?” Harry questioned, glaring at the older man.

“Was not.” Louis grumbled in reply. “She’s the one who brought up not staying here, I merely suggested a place to stay.”

“Yeah. A cheap ass motel.” Harry deadpanned, giving him an unimpressed look. “Whatever problem you have with her, you need to get over it. She’s my guest and she’s staying here with her daughter and if you have an issue with that the door is that way.” He continued, pointing to the door.

“Are you getting me out?” Louis asked, voice rising an octave as he stepped closer to Harry.

“No. I’m simply saying that if you have an issue with her then you are free to leave. Heard there was a motel on the edge of town.” Harry replied, tossing in the last bit with a sassy tone.

He raised an eyebrow at Louis then turned to walk to the kitchen where Isaac had scurried off to when things began getting tense. Reaching out, Louis caught Harry’s wrist, stopping him. The younger man looked over his shoulder at him before dropping his gaze to his wrist then shifting it back up to Louis. Louis stared at Harry for a moment then with a heavy sigh he released him.

“Fine.” Louis mumbled, dropping back down onto the sofa.

Harry disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to find out what Isaac wanted to do about dinner. A few moments later, Eleanor reentered the living room with Sadie in tow. She paused when she found only Louis in the room, but Sadie stumbled ahead right over to where he sat.

“Hi!” She waved at him with a bright smile, “I’m Sadie. Who are you?”

“I’m Louis.” Louis responded, giving her a smile.

No matter whose child she was, he loved children, he could never not smile at one that was this cute. 

“I’m three!” Sadie held up three fingers to him, proudly.

“Really now? That’s so old, you’re practically all grown up!” Louis gasped, entertaining the child’s excitement.

“Are you Mr. Harry’s somebody?” Sadie asked, earning a confused look from Louis, “Mummy says daddy is her somebody.”

“I see.” Louis hummed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees then lowered his voice as he continued, “He’s not right now, but I’d love for him to be my somebody.”

“Really?” Sadie whispered in return, eyes getting a little wide since Louis seemed to be telling her a secret.

“Mhm, Mr. Harry is very nice.” Louis smiled at her, bringing a finger up to his lips, “But shhh, no telling.”

Sadie immediately put her own finger against her lips and nodded her head silently. Harry stepped back into the living room just then, his gaze wandering over Louis, Eleanor, and Sadie as though searching out any tension. When he doesn’t sense any, his shoulders relax some.

“Who’s hungry?” Harry inquired, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

“Me, me!” Sadie answered, waving her arm then poked her own tummy, “Tummy growl.”

“Well, we can’t have that!” Harry exclaimed, reaching down to pick her up, “What does your tummy want?”

“Chicken.” Sadie replied seriously, making Harry and Louis chuckle.

“I think we can do that.” Harry smiled, tickling her tummy and making her squirm and giggle.

“I can go get some food.” Louis offered, standing up from the sofa.

“You don’t have to.” Harry shook his head.

“H, you had school plus you worked today… and we all know Isaac isn’t that great of a cook.” Louis teased, looking around Harry and seeing Isaac giving him the middle finger.

“Alright.” Harry sighed, setting Sadie down.

“How about the cafe down the street? They have good chicken tender meal for kids if I remember correctly from the time you begged them to give you the kids portion because you weren’t that hungry.” Louis smiled smugly as Harry blushed lightly. “Nobody is a match for those dimples of yours.”

“I personally would love a Thai chicken wrap.” Isaac cut into the conversation, pen and paper in hand to write down what everyone wanted. “What did you want Eleanor?”

“Oh, um, what do they have?” Eleanor questioned, scratching the side of her head lightly.

“There’s a menu in the drawer.” Harry said, moving back to the kitchen and gesturing for her to follow. “Here.”

Isaac and Louis followed after them, Louis pushing his phone and wallet into his pockets. He gave a half impatient sigh as Eleanor looked over the menu, earning a not so subtle warning glare from Harry.

“I think I’ll try the turkey and apple club.” Eleanor decided quickly, shoving the menu into Harry’s hands.

“And the chicken casear for you, right babe?” Louis inquired, knowing Harry usually ordered the same thing from the cafe. 

“Yeah, get some extra dressing on the side, please.” Harry nodded, a light blush rising on his cheeks as the endearment slipped from Louis’ lips.

Isaac handed over the paper with their order and with a wave, Louis headed off to the cafe. It seemed like everyone had flocked to the cafe that day, all the tables were full and there was a line of people waiting to order. By the time he got up to the front he had already been waiting in line for at least fifteen minutes. He quickly placed the order and paid before stepping aside to wait. 

“Hey! You’re Louis Tomlinson!” A female voice said.

Turning, Louis found himself staring at a woman not any older than he was. She had her hair pulled up in a bun atop her head with a thick scarf wrapped around her neck. 

“I am.” Louis smiled and nodded at her.

“I used to see you all the time in magazines here. They were always talking about who you were seeing… lately I’ve only seen a few talking about your studio here.” The woman spoke, moving a little closer to him. “I have to assume you’re single since they don’t talk about that anymore?”

“You would be correct.” Louis responded, hoping she would take the hint that he wasn’t interested.

“Me too!” The girl exclaimed, reaching out to touch his elbow. “We should totally get drinks some time!”

“I’ll have to pass.” Louis replied, wishing the chef would hurry with his order so he could leave.

“Oh come on, it would be fun.” The girl pleaded, shuffling closer.

“You know, just because I’m single doesn’t mean I’m not interested in someone currently.” Louis stated just as his name was called. “Have a nice night.”

Quickly grabbing the bag an employee was holding out to him, Louis darted out the door and back to his vehicle. Honestly, some people just wouldn’t take no for an answer. Back at the apartment, Louis carried the bag in and was met with four hungry faces. Sadie was instantly up and at his side, forgetting the movie that had been put on for her to watch.

“What took so long?” Harry asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out a box.

“Long line. I think everybody decided to go there today.” Louis responded, reaching in as well. “Here ya go.”

Harry accepted his food from Louis and sat down at the table, never having been that big of a fan of eating on the sofa just incase something spilled.

“And for the little miss.” Louis smiled, presenting Sadie with her chicken tenders.

“Yaya!” Sadie cheered, climbing up into the chair next to Harry.

“What do we say love?” Eleanor encouraged from where she now sat on the other side of her daughter.

“Thank you!” Sadie gave Louis a big smile then dove into her food.

Settling with his own food between Harry and Isaac, who had been getting everyone drinks, he opened his box and dove in much like Sadie. They remained silent as they ate. Eleanor was occasionally casting an unsure glance at Louis, almost waiting for him to say something, but of course he didn’t. He knew, if he had any chance of ever getting Harry back, he would have to act a certain way. It wasn’t that he had to change, he just couldn’t be what Harry considered rude to friends of Harry’s. Easy enough to do, he thinks.

“So, Louis, I saw you opened your own studio in New York. How’s it going?” Eleanor finally broke the silence at the table and the other two adults looked over at him, waiting for his reply.

“Really well actually.” Louis replied, looking over at her, “We’ve signed some great talent.”

“How’s it going with the people just wanting to use the studio once?” Harry asked after swallowing a bite of food.

“Pretty good. I mean, I promised people a chance, not something for free which some people seemed to be under the impression it was. I’ve had to explain too many times that nothing is free in the studio but we work with what people can afford.” Louis answered, picking a piece of not so ripe tomato off his wrap. “For the most part though, we’re not having any issues.”

“That’s good.” Eleanor commented and Louis gave her a nod in reply.

Once they were all done eating, Harry excused himself to take a shower while the other migrated to the living room. Louis made sure to snag the recliner, leaving Isaac to sit on the sofa with Eleanor and Sadie. Eleanor had switched the channel on the television to some kids show that Sadie was watching intently from the sofa.

“So, is everything ready for Harry’s birthday tomorrow?” Isaac questioned once he heard the shower start up.

“Yup. Everything is all set up. The VIP area of the club is rented and I’ve set up a tab for the night. Liam, Niall, and Zayn will be waiting there as well as Gemma.” Louis replied, making himself comfortable in the chair. “You invited his friends from school right?”

“Yeah, I gave them the invite, they’ve all rsvp’d.” Isaac nodded his head. “It’s going to be awesome. I can’t wait to see his face when he sees Gemma.”

“I haven’t seen her in ages.” Eleanor spoke up.

“Well, I can only assume you’ll be attending, so you’ll get to see her then.” Louis responded simply.

“Actually… I don’t think I can, I don’t have anyone to watch Sadie.” Eleanor shook her head, glancing over at her daughter.

“No problem, Harry’s mum is coming in as well. She won’t be going to the club, I’m sure she’d watch Sadie.” Louis said, reaching behind him to grab the blanket Harry kept on the back of the recliner.

“Oh. Ok.” Eleanor nodded, watching him spread the blanket over himself.

“Harry doesn’t know anything about the party so no talking about it once he comes out.” Isaac warned, turning his attention to the brunette girl.

“Got it.” She confirmed, “When does it start?”

“Ten. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday so he doesn’t have school or work.” Louis replied, pulling out his phone to see a text from Gemma saying she and Anne were boarding their plane.

Robin had had to stay behind since their return flight wasn’t until Tuesday. From what Louis had gathered, the older man had made plans to go to see his parents, having not visited them in a while. Louis had sent Gemma an email with their hotel information as well as the information for the car he had reserved for them. Everything was set and going exactly as he had planned.

A while later, Harry came out from his shower, his curls still damp and his shirt clinging to his slightly damp skin. He surveyed the room, noting Sadie laid out on the sofa with her head in Eleanor’s lap while Isaac sat on the other end tapping away at his phone. Looking over at Louis, he found the other man already looking back and patting the small space he made next to him in the recliner. The chair was a bit oversized and they were both slender, so shrugging his shoulders, Harry plopped down next to Louis.

Eleanor eventually got up, waking Sadie, and urged the little girl off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Despite the now free sofa, Harry remained where he was, tucked under Louis’ arm, almost spooning as they watched TV. It doesn’t take terribly long for Harry’s breathing to even out and his entire body relaxes a hundred percent as his eyes close and he drifts off. It’s only an hour later when Louis nudges him awake, knowing Harry’s back will hurt if he sleeps in the chair all night, that Harry blushes, murmuring apologies for falling asleep as he gets up. Of course, it only makes Louis smile fondly at him before shooing him off to bed as he moves over to the sofa that Isaac had abandoned soon after Eleanor had gone to bed. Before leaving the room, Harry tossed the blanket they had been previously covered up with over Louis and whispered a goodnight, eyes lingering on Louis’ face just for a moment.

-_-

In the morning Harry wakes up to the sound of people shuffling about his room. He’s got his back turned from the door so he’s got no clue who it is, but he assumes it’s Louis or maybe Isaac. Stretching and rubbing his eyes, he turned over and nearly falls out of bed in shock as voices cheer at him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“What the…” Harry startled, staring at the six people in front of him. “Mum? Gemma?”

“Happy birthday sweetheart!” Anne smiled, stepping forward to give him a hug once he was sat up.

“What are you guys doing here?” Harry asked as he hugged her and then grabbed at Gemma.

“Louis set it up, got our plane tickets and everything.” Anne explained as she moved so Gemma could reach her brother.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry beamed over his sister’s shoulder.

Louis smiled in return, watching Harry interact with his family. 

“Brekkie!” Sadie suddenly chirped from her spot clinging to her mother’s pajama pants.

“Right baby.” Eleanor nodded then looked over at Harry, holding out a tray, “We made you breakfast, Harry.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Harry responded, taking the tray and carefully setting it down, “Lou didn’t cook any of it right?”

“Heyyy.” Louis cut in, trying to sound offended.

“No, he didn’t. Your mum and I made it.” Eleanor laughed as Anne slid an arm around her shoulders in a quick side hug.

“Well, least it’s safe to eat then.” Harry teased, casting an innocent smile in Louis’ direction.

After he had finished breakfast, Harry went through his morning routine and eventually emerged dressed and ready for the day. The others were sitting in the living room chatting and waiting for him since they intended on having a day out. They wandered in and out of shops in the heart of Baltimore, Louis insisting on spoiling Harry because it was his birthday. Harry had already learned his lesson though when it came to this. He knew it best to stay silent instead of voicing that he liked something because Louis would snap it up and buy whatever it was before Harry could object. 

“You don’t like any of this?” Louis inquired as they stood in an Yves Saint Laurent store, looking at shoes.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply, not letting on that he had had his eye on the brown Chelsea boots sitting just a couple feet away from them. Even though he had a job and didn’t really spend a lot of money, the nine hundred dollar price tag was daunting and he could never convince himself to buy the shoes. Once Louis walked away, Harry finally allowed himself to go look at the brown boots. He picked up the display and examined it for the first time in person, every other time he had looked at it online. It only makes him want it more so he quickly set it back down just before Louis reappeared, holding a shirt in his hand.

“The others are ready to move on if you are?” Louis stopped next to him.

“Oh yeah. I’m ready.” Harry nodded, turning on his heel to go to where the others were at the front of the store.

“I’ll be right there, I just gotta pay for this!” Louis called, making his way over to the register. “Hi, I just need to pay for this and also make a special request.”

“Alright, that’s no problem Mr. Tomlinson.” The man responded, recognizing Louis.

“I’d to go ahead and pay for a pair of the brown Chelsea boots, but I want to pick them up later, just before you close.” Louis said, handing the shirt over to the man.

“Of course. What size did you need?” The man inquired as he scanned the shirt then added the Chelsea boots.

Louis gave him the size and proceeded to pay for the items. The man, who he saw to be the manager according to his name tag, wrote down his name and told him the shoes would be waiting behind the counter when he arrived to pick them up. Louis thanked the man, accepted his bag, and joined the others now waiting outside.

“Who’s up for lunch?” Louis questioned as soon as he stepped out into the cold.

“Me!” Sadie cheered from where she was sitting in her stroller, bundled up again.

“There’s a pizza joint a few blocks down, we could go there?” Harry suggested, rewrapping his scarf around his neck.

The others agreed and they set off for the pizza place. After they finished up eating, Anne suggested they go to the aquarium so they could stay out of the cold weather. They walked around the large aquarium for a few hours before deciding to make their way back to Harry and Isaac’s apartment. Sadie was wiped out from their day adventure and fell asleep almost as soon as they arrived back. Louis supposed that was a good thing so Anne hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with a fussy toddler later on.

Harry made them dinner later on with Anne’s help even though he insisted she was a guest and didn’t need to. Louis glanced at his phone later on as it began getting darker outside, he’d have to leave shortly to go pick up Liam and Niall from the train station as well as stop back at the YSL store. 

Once Isaac, Harry, Eleanor, and Gemma headed to their bedrooms to change for the club, Louis bid Anne goodnight and slipped out the door to collect Harry’s surprises. Driving towards the YSL store, Louis cranked the volume on the radio, singing along Don’t Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers. It was quite literally the only song he liked by them and didn’t mind occasionally listening to. 

At the store, the manager greeted him and handed over the bag containing the Chelsea boots before bidding him a goodnight. He headed over to the train station next. At this rate, they would make it to the club just in time to beat Harry and the others there. Right on schedule, Niall and Liam appeared out of the building and Louis waved them over to his SUV. The two men tossed their duffels into the bag of the vehicle then buckled up.

“Thanks for picking us up.” Liam said from where he sat in the front seat.

“No problem mate.” Louis replied, pulling out onto the road, heading to the club. “I can’t wait to see Harry’s face when he sees you guys.”

“Yeah, we’re looking forward to seeing him. Did Anne and Gem make it in alright?” Niall inquired, eyes directed out the window, watching the city lights go by.

“Mhm, they surprised him at breakfast then we spent the day in the city.” Louis answered as Liam began playing with the radio, putting it on some station that played a variety of artists from N’Sync to Nicki Minaj. 

“Whoa.” Niall exclaimed twenty minutes later, grabbing the YSL bag off the floor, “Got yourself some new fancy shoes I see.”

“Those aren’t mine.” Louis chuckled, turning onto the road the club was on, “Those are for Harry, I saw him eyeballing them at the store today so I got them for his birthday.”

“Lucky bastard.” Niall mumbled, setting the bag back down.

“Alright, lads, we’re here. Let’s get inside so you two can be waiting for him, they should be here in like five minutes according to Isaac.” Louis said, parking his SUV.

The three headed into the club, cutting ahead of everyone in line thanks to their VIP status. They headed over to their VIP area, where Harry’s friends were already waiting, and greeted the woman that would be attending to them for the night. Louis left Niall and Liam when he received a text from Isaac saying they had arrived. Heading back to the front entrance, Louis spotted them immediately and walked over.

“Before you go any further, I’m going to have to request you put this on.” Louis smiled at Harry, holding out a bandana to tie around his head to cover his eyes.

“Really, Lou?” Harry pouted, taking the blindfold.

“Really.” Louis confirmed, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face once he had it on, “You can’t see right?”

“No.” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright, come on then, I’ll guide you.” Louis laughed, taking hold of Harry’s elbow and guiding him through the club back to VIP.

They came to a stop and Louis grasped the sides of the blindfold. He pulled it off quickly and Harry was greeted with his friends all yelling happy birthday at him.

“Holy shit.” Harry squeaked in surprise then noticed Niall and Liam, “You’re here! How are you here?”

“All thanks to Louis mate, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Niall smiled, gesturing at Louis then moving to hug Harry.

“I wasn’t going to be able to come because of work, but apparently Louis can be very persuasive.” Liam chimed in, giving Harry a hug as well.

“Well, the night is young and the tab is open! Let’s celebrate!” Louis cheered, motioning the server over.

The club began to fill up and the music was pumping through the speakers. Most people had already been through at least their third round of drinks as more and more people crowded the dance floor area. Zayn had made his surprise appearance and was currently sat on one of the sofa’s nursing a beer while others in their group went to dance.

Eleanor had sat down next to Zayn and soon they were conversing like old friends, leaving Harry and Louis as the only people not dancing or doing something other than drinking. Harry, Louis noticed, kept casting somewhat longing looks at the dance floor, clearly wanting to dance, but not wanting to go alone. So Louis finally decides to ask him, because they can totally dance as friends and be fine.

“Come dance with me?” Louis requested, nudging Harry’s arm with his hand as he set down his drink.

“Really?” Harry eyed Louis’ hand.

“Yeah, come on.” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

They’re really just playing party music at the moment, nothing Louis or Harry or really anybody else feels the need to be grinding on anybody. Louis’ secretly thankful and disappointed. Thankful because he’s not sure if he could control himself if Harry were grinding on him and disappointed because, well, Harry’s not grinding on him. The younger man has a smile on his face and his dancing, if you want to call it that, along with the music… singing along to the songs he knows.

As the night goes on, the tone of the music begins to change. The lights cast a more seductive glow on the room and the beat drops, dirty. 

It’s like a switch somewhere in Harry that suddenly turns on. His moves get a little slower and a bit sexier as he moves with the music. And honestly, who can really blame Louis for reaching out a tugging the other man to him, his chest pressing to Harry’s back. The younger only stalls for a second, glancing over his shoulder to see who’s grabbed him. When he sees Louis he continues on, just enough alcohol in his system that he doesn’t think too much of it. Louis’ got a hand on Harry’s side and his other curling around to rest just above the waistband of Harry’s sinfully tight jeans.

The music flowed through the bodies and they grinded against each other to the beat. It’d been awhile since Louis saw any action other than his right hand, so with Harry’s pert arse grinding against him, he felt himself harden in his own jeans rather quickly. He willed himself not to get hard, thinking of anything but Harry and how his hips were moving and how he had tossed his arm back to place a hand on the back of Louis’ neck as they danced. 

The night wore on and they only left the dancefloor once to grab a drink before returning and joining Harry’s friends. When they all decided they were ready to go home, Louis settled the tab, not even blinking an eye at the cost. Outside, they bid each other goodnight, the ones that drank more hopping into uber’s while the ones that didn’t climbed into their own vehicles. Niall and Liam took an uber to the hotel Louis had set up for them while Eleanor rode back with Isaac and Harry climbed into Louis’ SUV.

Back at the apartment, Harry headed inside while Louis grabbed the YSL bag from the backseat and followed after him. Harry went straight for the shower to wash away the sweat from the club, giving Louis enough time to grab his other present from his duffel and add it to the YSL bag, before heading off to change and brush his teeth. When Harry emerged, Isaac and Eleanor had arrived back with Sadie and had already disappeared to their rooms, leaving Louis on the sofa. 

“I’m surprised you’re not asleep.” Harry commented, coming into the living room and sitting down next to Louis after he had made them some tea, handing one to Louis.

“Thanks and no, I needed to give you your presents.” Louis replied quietly, mindful of the people already sleeping in the apartment.

“Lou, you paid for everything today, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Harry spoke then fell silent when Louis presented him with the YSL bag. “Lou…”

“Go on.” Louis chuckled, setting the bag on Harry’s lap. “It’s not much.”

Setting down his tea after taking a swallow, Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the smaller of two boxes. Tearing off the paper, he opened it to reveal three Burberry scarves folded and placed neatly in the box. Louis watched as Harry pulled out one of the scarves and examined it, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers and smiling as he did. 

“These are lovely…” Harry finally commented, carefully placing the scarf back into the box. “Thank you, guess now I won’t complain about a cold neck.”

Louis laughed softly and took the box, setting it on the coffee table. He gestured to the bag, now more interested to see Harry’s reaction to the boots. Casting Louis a curious look, Harry reached back into the bag and pulled out the other box. His eyes get wide as he takes it in, opening it almost mindlessly. 

“Holy shit…” Harry mumbled, pushing away the piece of paper covering the boots.

“Like them?” Louis inquired, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Like? Try love.” Harry managed as he pulled out one boot and ran his fingers over it. “I’ve been wanting a pair of these ever since I stumbled across them online.”

“I figured the way you were almost drooling over them earlier.” Louis chuckled, sipping on his tea.

“Oh… you saw me looking at them? I was trying to be sneaky about it so you wouldn’t.” Harry responded, offering Louis a half guilty smile.

“Why would you do that? I like spending money on people I care about, H, and it’s your birthday, I wanted you to have something special.” Louis frowned slightly, scooting a little closer, “I had no clue what to get you and I finally came across those scarves but I still wanted to get you something else. I wanted to get you something special.”

“Anything would’ve done.” Harry smiled, tucking the shoe back inside it’s box and closing it, setting it aside before picking up his tea again.

Neither of them say anything as they sit and drink their tea. It’s made, Louis notices, just like he likes it… of course Harry would remember that. Harry finishes his tea first and scoots to the edge of the sofa, preparing to get up.

“Thank you for the gifts, Lou.” Harry smiled, reaching over to squeeze his knee, “And just for future reference, this birthday was and the ones to come will be special as long as you’re there.”

With that, Harry stood and walked to the kitchen to rinse out his cup. Louis remained seated on the sofa, staring after the younger man. Harry’s words make his brain run a mile a minute. Is it possible… that maybe, just maybe… Harry returns the feelings he has for the man, has had for him.

“Well, I’m gonna head to bed. I set an extra blanket out earlier since they said it was supposed to get colder tonight.” Harry said as he came back into the living room, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Turning, Harry began heading to the hall leading to his bedroom before Louis could say anything. Louis only watches him for a brief second before he’s jumping to his feet.

“Harry…” Louis spoke, making the curly haired man turn around in question.

They stare at each other for a moment. Louis just taking Harry in and Harry with question and confusion on his pretty face, eyebrow quirking at Louis’ silence. 

But then Louis moves.

He shuffled around the sofa and right up to where Harry stood. He doesn’t give Harry anytime to say anything or back away. He just grabs his face in his hands and hauls him into a fierce kiss. And he can feel and hear Harry gasp, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he feels hesitant hands barely touching his sides. Harry immediately opens up for him when he swipes his tongue over the man’s bottom lip. It’s like a electricity rushing down his spine, every part of him feels alive. Their lips mesh together perfectly, just like they did years ago. That same passion and excitement claims them both.

When Harry’s hand slide up Louis’ chest, however, Louis lets his own fall from Harry’s face to wrap his arms around him, Harry’s own wrapping around Louis’ neck. The kiss cools down almost instantly. They’re standing in the middle of the living room, pressed so close not even a piece of paper could fit between them, sharing what feels like a first kiss even though it’s not. Louis slid a hand under Harry’s shirt, fingers stroking the soft, warm skin of his back as he tried to pull him even closer. Their lips move so effortlessly together, giving and taking. 

All Louis can think about is how soft and warm Harry’s lips are and how incredible it feels to have him in his arms like this again. It’s nothing more than kissing, but it feels intimate and he loves how Harry’s warm, tone body feels against his own even through their clothes. He’s dreamed of this moment and now he’s living it.

When they finally pull apart to catch their breath, their lips are swollen and red. Harry only looks slightly shocked, but for the most part a bit dazed like he can’t believe what just happened. Smiling softly, Louis lifted a hand to Harry’s face and tucked a stray curl behind his ear before soothing his fingers over his slightly pink cheeks.

“I’ve been longing to have you in my arms again… I’ve dreamt of it every night for so long.” Louis whispered, eyes scanning over Harry’s face before meeting his eyes, “I believe, what I feel for you is never going away. You’re so beautiful, H, inside and out. I want us to be together, if you want that with me. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.”

Harry’s eyes bore into Louis’. All the tears he shed over this man. All the hours he spent thinking about him and how their relationship failed; over why it failed. All the times he swore he’d never give Louis Tomlinson another chance.

“It can’t be like it was last time.” Harry finally replied, his voice equally low. “No contracts, no rules, no demands… I can’t… I can’t do that again, Lou. I fell in love with you back then and it tore me apart. I can’t do that…”

“No, no baby.” Louis pulled him closer, “None of it, no punishments, nothing like that. I want a relationship, a real one, and I want it with you.”

“Please don’t be lying Louis, I swear…” Harry murmured, tightening his arms around the blue eyed man’s neck.

“I’m not.” Louis chuckled, kissing Harry’s nose, “Let’s do it, Harry. Let’s give this relationship thing a try.”

“Alright.” Harry whispered, a smile working its way onto his lips. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Louis’ grin grew and he leaned in to kiss Harry again. It was more a press of their lips since neither of them could really stop smiling. They stood there for a while longer just holding each other and exchanging the occasional peck, not willing to let the other go. When Harry did finally pull away, unable to contain a yawn, Louis immediately missed the warmth.

“I’m really going to bed this time, see you in the morning.” Harry said, leaning in for one more kiss.

“Night babe.” Louis smiled, letting the man go.

Turning, he headed back to the couch and was almost there when Harry called his name quietly.

“Lou?”

“Yeah love?” Louis looked over at him.

“Just so you know… some punishments are fine. I really didn’t mind being spanked.” Harry winked at him and then disappeared.

Louis’ left standing there, shocked, in the living room. Finally he shakes himself back into reality and flops down onto the sofa. He’s exhausted and as soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s drifting off. He falls asleep to thoughts of Harry and the kiss they just shared and the fact that they’re together again and really in that moment, life can’t get any better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update again! Words escape me sometimes. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up quicker! Sorry for any errors! Enjoy :)

In the morning Louis awoke to the sound of pans being moved around and the smell of bacon frying. Sitting up on the sofa, he scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep away before blinking a few times so everything would come into focus. Pushing the covers off, he stood up and made his way into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Harry standing in front of the stove. Moving over to him, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, having to tiptoe only slightly.

Harry smiled, having heard somebody come into the kitchen and knowing it was Louis when he felt arms go around his waist. He leaned back against him just slightly and continued cooking breakfast for everyone. It was a little hard to work with Louis plastered to his back, but he really couldn’t complain, it’d been ages since they were this close. A soft laugh escaped his lips when he feels Louis’ lips against his neck and air from his nose dance over his skin, tickling him just slightly. It draws a chuckle out of Louis as Harry tries, playfully, to get him away from his neck.

“How’d you sleep?” Louis asked, resting his chin over Harry’s shoulder again.

“Really good. Last night was great, thanks for everything again.” Harry responded, pulling some bacon out of the pan and setting it on a towel to sop up some of the grease.

“Your welcome love.” Louis smiled as he finally release Harry, letting him work freely.

There’s noises coming from elsewhere in the apartment, a sign that the smell of breakfast cooking had awakened Isaac, Eleanor, and Sadie. While Harry finished the food, Louis moved over to switch on the coffee maker for Isaac and then fill a kettle with water for himself, Harry, and Eleanor to make tea. Grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge he poured it into one of the cups Eleanor had brought with her for Sadie then set it on the table as Harry began setting the plates of food down.

When the water for the tea began to boil, Louis filled three mugs and added a tea bag to each before setting them on the table with the food. Since he didn’t know how Isaac took his coffee, he simply set a cup beside the maker for the other man to deal with himself.

“Can I have my good morning kiss now?” Louis inquired, getting his hands on Harry’s waist.

“You act like you’ve already asked for one and I rejected you.” Harry chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, but I remember you would never kiss me in the morning until after you had finished breakfast whenever you stayed at my house.” Louis smiled and Harry blushed.

“Can’t believe you remember that.” Harry mumbled, stepping closer as one of Louis’ hands splayed across his back.

“Course I remembered.” Louis then smirked, pulling Harry closer and lowering his voice, “Used to want to make you bend over so I could spank you for denying me something.”

An involuntary noise escapes Harry and Louis can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend. Lifting a hand to Harry’s tinted cheek, he cupped his face and pulled him into a gentle kiss, keeping his other hand on Harry’s back. Harry in turn lifted a hand to grasp Louis’ wrist and hummed happily into the kiss. It’s been far too long, Louis thinks as he shuffled as close as he could, and he’s missed Harry’s warm lips.

“Well hello.” A voice cut into their moment, making them pull apart and shift their eyes to the doorway to find Isaac standing there, “I’ll be honest, I figured this might happen, just didn’t know when.”

“You’re not like mad about this are you?” Harry inquired, shifting in Louis’ arms so his body was turned towards Isaac.

“Are you happy?” Isaac questioned in return.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Harry nodded, feeling Louis’ hand squeeze his hip.

“Then no, I’m not mad. It’s not like you jumped into bed with him or something right after you and Lance broke up so…” Isaac shrugged, moving to prepare his coffee before taking a seat at the table. “As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters. Besides, it’s your love life, not mine.”

“I know but you’re Lance’s best friend and you’re my friend.” Harry responded, taking a seat as Eleanor appeared with Sadie following close behind.

“What are we talking about?” The brunette inquired, sitting down after getting Sadie settled.

“Harry and Louis are dating.” Isaac replied making Eleanor shoot her gaze over to the two. “Caught them snogging in the kitchen just now.”

“Really now? And when did this come about?” Eleanor asked expectantly.

“Um, last night. Finally birthday present I guess you could say.” Harry smiled, glancing over at Louis, “Even though you were a little late with it.”

“Oh hush.” Louis rolled his eyes, reaching over to tug gently on a curl that had fallen from Harry’s bun.

“Well, I’m happy for you two.” Eleanor smiled as she picked up her for to start eating, “Thanks for breakfast, H, it looks great.”

“No problem.” Harry replied, going back to his own food.

With breakfast over and the mess cleaned up, the group decided to head to the park for some fresh air and to let Sadie play. Louis spent most of his time at Harry’s side but with his cell phone constantly in hand texting someone.

“Come on Lou, put the phone away and come play.” Harry called, kicking the small soccer ball they had brought with them over to Sadie.

“Just a second.” Louis responded, eyes trained on his phone as he typed out a text.

**Louis to Simon: Do I have to do it?**

_Simon to Louis: You already agreed to do this season, so yes._

**Louis to Simon: Harry and I just got back together, I don’t want to be apart that long.**

_Simon to Louis: Louis, you agreed to do this season. You already knew we would begin filming soon. You have two weeks before you’re needed back here for filming._

_Simon to Louis: You’re not going to start backing out of things. This is your job, you are a leader in this company._

**Louis to Simon: I know that.**

_Simon to Louis: I’m sure Harry will understand. Talk to him._

**Louis to Simon: I will. I need to go, I’ll get back to you later.**

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Louis headed over to where Harry, Eleanor, Isaac, and Sadie were still kicking around the ball. He joined in, ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

-_-

“I want to take you on a date.” Louis announced, coming into the living room and plopping down next to Harry the following weekend.

“Alright.” Harry agreed easily, setting his phone aside where he had been texting Gemma.

He had yet to let his family know that he and Louis were in a relationship again. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how to tell them and he knew his mum wouldn’t be happy about it. Sure she had thanked Louis for the holiday he sent them on, but Harry knew that his mother’s opinion of Louis was very low. Gemma didn’t seem to have much of an issue with Louis anymore, though if he had to guess she probably wouldn’t be overly thrilled to hear about their relationship, but she might not be angry like their mum would be. On top of all that, Harry knows Louis has already informed his family that he and Harry are together again. He’d heard Louis on the phone talking to Jay two days after they’d gotten back together.

“Any special requests?” Louis inquired, reaching out to tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear.

“No, not really. Surprise me.” Harry answered, leaning into Louis’ touch.

“Alright, you asked for it.” Louis smiled, a million different things running through his head.

“Nothing too crazy, remember fans and paps are always lurking in the shadows.” Harry said, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“Hey…” Louis started, grabbing the back of Harry’s neck and hauling him back in, planting a sweet kiss to his lips before releasing him, “You had Chipotle for lunch didn’t you?”

“Might’ve.” Harry laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he settled back against the pillows on the sofa.

“So, are you free after work tomorrow?” Louis asked, pulling out his own phone, preparing to book their date.

“I am. I get off at five.” Harry nodded his head, picking his own phone back up to read the text from Gemma.

“Excellent. I’ll be here at six thirty to pick you up.” Louis said as he pulled up the phone number he needed, “I have to get going right now though or I won’t make it to the train station.”

“Right, I almost forgot.” Harry stood up from the sofa to walk Louis to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis replied, slipping his feets into his shoes and picking up the duffle he had set next to the door. “Bye baby.”

“Bye Lou.” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Louis’ own wrapped around Harry’s slender waist. They leaned in at the same time, lips colliding in a warm kiss. Harry couldn’t help but smile into it, he had missed Louis’ lips and now he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of them.

Once Louis left, Harry returned to the sofa and settled down, phone in hand once again. Gemma had met a guy through one of her friends and they had started seeing each other. They’d been dating now for a few months and she thought she might love him but wasn’t sure if he felt the same. Based on how his sister had described the guy to him, he’d say it was safe to say Gemma was completely smitten with him. He’s never really been one to give out relationship advice so he tells her to talk to Eleanor, who’d been happily married for four years to the guy she had been dating the day Harry had gone to lunch with her back when he worked at Syco.

He missed Eleanor. She and Sadie had flown back to Manchester on Wednesday the prior week. He had enjoyed having the little girl running around the apartment, but even more he enjoyed having someone to talk to that was really good at giving advice. Not that Isaac wasn’t good at giving advice on certain things, it just happened relationship advice wasn’t his strong point. The lad had only dated three girls in the time Harry had known him, but none of them were right so now, once again, he was single. With Eleanor though, he could ask her questions and typically she would have some form of advice for him. He’s grateful to at least be able to text her but it’s just not the same.

-_-

Louis showed up just before six-thirty the next day as Harry expected. The older man knocked on the door with a bouquet of lilies in his hand; dressed in slim leg black pants, a blue button up, and a black leather jacket. The temperature outside had already begun to drop with the lows expected to be down in the low twenties, potentially the teens.

Harry pulled the door open and gave Louis a dimpled smile motioning for him to come inside.

“You know you have a key right?” Harry inquired as he accepted the flowers.

“Well that’s not nearly as special as knocking on the door all proper like now is it?” Louis responded, returning Harry’s smile.

“Suppose not.” Harry rolled his eyes and sniffed the flowers, “Thanks Lou, they’re beautiful.”

“Your welcome.” Louis spoke, coming closer to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my coat off the couch and put these in a vase.” Harry answered before hurrying off to the kitchen.

He quickly put the flowers in a vase with water before returning to the living room where Louis was now holding his coat. Turning, he slipped his arms into the sleeves of the black Burberry coat and fixed the cashmere scarf around his neck. Making sure he had his phone and keys, Harry nodded at Louis that he was ready and they headed out. As soon as they started walking down the hallway to the elevator, Louis reached out and laced his fingers through Harry’s, earning a smile from the younger man

Out at the car, Louis opened the passenger door and ushered Harry in out of the cold before hurrying around to the driver’s side. As soon as the car was cranked, he switched the heater on low so they wouldn’t get sweaty in their nice clothes. They drove through the city listening and singing along to the radio, briefly talking about the date Isaac had gone on that evening.

They pulled up to The Capital Grille and Harry smiled to himself as Louis got out and came around to open his door. He’s glad Louis picked a restaurant they both love that despite being expensive isn’t the most expensive option around. Of course, he’s used to Louis being rich, given how long he’s known him and their prior relationship, but he still doesn’t like to spend Louis’ money carelessly. Eating insanely expensive meals does nothing for him. Sure, they’re good, but really he can get something equally as good as places less expensive… so. Perhaps there are people out there that feel important when they eat insanely expensive food, he simply feels weird.

The host led them to their table and set down their menus before giving them their servers name and disappearing. A few minutes later a young girl came walking up with a smile plastered on her face and her raven black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She took their drink orders after introducing herself then headed off with that and their appetizer selection.

“How’s school going?” Louis inquired shortly after the waitress disappeared.

“It’s good, a lot of work but good. I can’t believe I’ll be finishing up my fourth year in just a few months.” Harry replied, happy about how much he had accomplished already towards his goal of becoming a certified pediatrician.

“I’m proud of you.” Louis spoke as he placed his napkin in his lap and looked over at his boyfriend. “You always seemed really excited about your career choice, it’s nice to see your dreams of doing that come true.”

“Thanks Lou.” Harry blushed and smiled over at him. “University is better and worse than I imagined.”

“How so?” Louis questioned curiously.

“It’s better in the sense that it’s not as horrible as some people make it out to be and worse in the sense that it’s a long way home so I don’t get to see my family much. I know there’s video chatting, but it’s just not the same as in person. It’s nice being able to hug your mum when you want to.” Harry shrugged, playing with the edge of the napkin he had placed in his own lap.

“You know anytime you want to go home all you have to do is tell me, right?” Louis reached over and took the hand Harry had resting on the table.

“I know, I just don’t really have time to go home except when break comes around, even then I normally take the time to study.” Harry responded.

It was true. During Thanksgiving, Christmas/New Years, and spring break he often found himself studying so everything stayed fresh in his mind. He of course made time for family and friends when there was time off from school, scheduling things around his work schedule, but still, he didn’t mind studying. The studying, he thinks, pays off as he’s in the top of his class. Overall, he just wants to be the best doctor he can be and he figures studying is a great place to start.

Their conversation paused briefly as the waitress returned with their drinks and took their meal order. Once she had stepped away from the table, Louis spoke continuing on with their talk.

“Well, for spring break you are definitely flying over to London.” Louis said as Harry took a sip of his tea.

“What about you?” Harry frowned, setting the glass down.

“That… is something I need to talk to you about.” Louis replied, rubbing his hands against his thighs. “I didn’t know when to bring it up and I don’t want to ruin our evening…”

“Lou, you can tell me anything. Nothing’s happened, has it?” Harry inquired, worry etched over his face.

“No, no it’s just I have to go back to London to film X-Factor. I was already committed to filming another season, which I completely forgot about until my dad reminded me. I have to go back next week and filming takes three months.” Louis explained slowly.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded slowly. He tries his best not to let his disappointment show. He and Louis had just gotten back together a week ago and now they would be separated for three months. Of course he understood there was nothing Louis could do since he had already committed to doing the show. It still sucked though.

“I’ll fly back whenever I can. Probably every other week for at least two months. The last month I can’t really guarantee because that’s when it’s getting down to the nitty gritty of the show, but until that point I’m going to fly back.” Louis said, reaching back across the table to grab Harry’s hand and holding it tight.

“You don’t have to do that, Lou, that’s a lot of money and flying…” Harry responded quietly.

“H, I can’t be away from you for that long, I’d go crazy.” Louis smiled, squeezing the younger man’s hand, “I know there’s video chat but nothing beats having you to hold in person. I already told my dad of my intentions.”

“It really sucks, doesn't it?” Harry asked with a small laugh. “We just got back together and now you have to leave.”

“Yeah it does, but we’ll make the most of our time together before I go and then I’ll be back every other week to see you. We can do it.” Louis replied, pulling Harry’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles as a soft blush graced Harry’s cheeks. “But, let’s not think about it anymore, I just needed to get that out there, I didn’t want to keep it from you and then spring it on you last minute. Let’s enjoy our night.”

Harry nodded in agreement just as the waitress appeared with their appetizer. For the rest of dinner they chatted about Harry’s work, Louis’ studio in New York, their families, and Zayn being on tour yet again. The food is delicious as always and they can’t but order a dessert to split. When they were finished, Louis settled the bill before standing up from his seat and taking Harry’s hand in his own. Together they walked back out to the car, noticing the flashes from a few pap cameras a little ways away.

It’s something Harry has gotten used to all over again since Louis returned. When they were together before, paps often snapped pictures of them when they went out and Harry would see his face occasionally splashed on the front cover of a magazine. For the most part though they weren’t really front page worthy and often ended up somewhere in the middle of the magazines, at least the ones he looked at out of curiosity. In the past week however, he’s seen his face on the front of multiple magazines, on gossip channels, and on the internet. People speculating whether or not London/New York’s hottest producer is dating his former flame.

Back at Harry’s apartment, Isaac is still gone when Louis ushers them inside. Slipping off their jackets and hanging them by the door, Harry headed to the kitchen to make tea while Louis headed to the sofa and grabbed the TV remote. He flipped through the stations until he found a channel playing American Reunion and settled on that while he waited for Harry. The younger man appeared with two cups of steaming tea, carefully handing one to his boyfriend before sitting down beside him.

“What are we watching?” Harry inquired, sipping the hot beverage.

“American Reunion, not much on tonight.” Louis replied, getting his arm around Harry’s shoulders and tugging him closer, gently.

Harry hummed in content, leaning against Louis. They sat silently as they drank their tea and watched the movie, setting their cups on the coffee table once they were finished. By the time the movie was over it was just edging past eleven o’clock and Harry had begun to yawn, his eyes drooping some. Oh the life of an employed college student.

“Time for bed.” Louis chuckled as Harry yawned again, playing with the younger man’s hair.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, sitting up to stretch, making his back pop as he groaned. “I had a really nice time tonight. Thanks for dinner, it was perfect.”

“Your welcome, baby.” Louis smiled, reaching out to stroke his thumb against the corner of Harry’s mouth. “I had a nice time as well.”

“I made up the spare room for you.” Harry said, standing up and offering his hand to Louis, pulling him up.

Louis snatched up the duffle he had brought in with him when they returned from their date and carried it to the spare room, Harry leading the way. He smiled to himself as he watched Harry’s slender hips sway and he longed to grasp them with his hands again. Harry had been by far the best partner he had ever had in bed and he wanted to have that again. Of course, Louis knew Harry wasn’t ready for that again quite yet. The younger man was still a little reserved considering their prior relationship. And that was fine, Louis understood that, he and his right hand could be friends a while longer.

“Night Lou.” Harry stopped at his own door, turning to face the older man.

“Night Haz.” Louis replied, stepping closer to snake his arm around Harry’s waist and pull him closer.

Harry draped his arms over Louis’ shoulders, a smile edging at his lips. When Louis nudges him even closer, Harry goes easily, pressing their lips together softly. It feels like the perfect ending to the perfect night and it makes them both look forward to things to come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Louis loses his shit in this chapter. Can be triggering!! Read with caution!! 
> 
> Also this is like a part one of two, the next chapter will continue directly off of this one

Louis stood next to the steps leading up to his jet with Harry wrapped tightly in his arms. Paul had already put his things in the jet so now he was left alone with Harry to say goodbye. The two whispered to each other, promising to call, text, and video chat every day that they were apart. Louis promised he would return as soon as he could, probably within two weeks of them beginning to film. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I land.” Louis said, pulling back enough to look Harry in the eyes.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting.” Harry offered him a smile before leaning their foreheads together. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too love.” Louis responded, holding the younger man as close as he could.

“Louis, it’s time to go.” Paul stuck his head out of the jet door then disappeared back inside.

Sighing heavily Louis pulled away and opted to cup Harry’s face in his hands. Bringing the younger man’s face to his, he pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. Harry gripped Louis’ hips, not wanting to let go. Forcing themselves apart, Louis stroked his hand once more over Harry’s soft cheek before pressing a quick kiss to his lips as they both murmured their goodbyes. 

Harry watched as Louis climbed onto the plane, turning around long enough to wave before disappearing inside. One of the airport guards led him away from the plane and over to where they had entered to get to the jet. He watched sadly as Louis’ jet began moving towards the runway and then sighed heavily as it taxied down the strip and took off into the sky.

-_-

The plane ride from London to Baltimore always felt like it was never ending. It’d been two months since he left and started filming X-Factor and this would be his fourth trip back to the states. As promised, two weeks after he left, he returned and then every two weeks after that.

The first time, Harry had been waiting at the airport and Louis nearly hadn’t been able to control himself when he saw the green eyed man standing there. They had managed to get into Harry’s car before Louis’ resistance snapped and he couldn’t wait any longer before snogging the life out of Harry. He’ll never forget the blush on Harry’s face when they finally pulled apart and how plump and red his lips had been.

Right before X-Factor began, Louis had done and interview confirming he was in a relationship with Harry again and the internet had had a bit of a melt down. Girls and guys, but mainly girls, ranted and complained about him being no longer available, as if they ever stood a chance to begin with. Louis wasn’t even sure why or how he had gotten so popular, aside from the fact that he managed and produced some of the biggest and best bands out of the UK. He’d also been working with an American band called Radioactive who had gotten quite popular in the states despite having been out for less than a year.

Nevertheless, people had freaked out over him being officially off the market. Most of the press and comments were good and congratulatory, but there were those ones that were mean and nasty. He did his best to ignore those and told Harry to stay away from everything that mentioned them for fear the younger man would run across the hateful comments.  

The long distance sucked. 

Even with the visits every two weeks, not being able to physically touch each other in any form sucked. Louis had imagined taking Harry on dates and sharing goodnight kisses whenever he was in Baltimore instead of New York, now he was thousands of miles away. Sure he loved X-Factor and discovering new talent, but he wanted to be with Harry more than that.

\---

The car finally pulled up to Harry’s apartment building where Louis knew the younger man was waiting for him. Since the fans and media had gotten a bit crazy, Louis had told Harry it probably wasn’t the best idea for him to come to the airport to pick him up just for his safety. So now he just has a driver take him to the apartment and hurries up as fast as the elevator will go and his legs can carry him.

Using his key, Louis entered the apartment to the smell of food cooking and quickly took off his shoes and dropped his duffle.

“Harry! Babe, I’m here.” Louis called out, immediately hearing whatever Harry had been holding drop in the sink.

Only seconds later the curly haired man appeared, grinning like mad, and rushed over to greet him.

“Lou!” Harry beamed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, not giving him a chance to reply before he had molded their lips together.

Louis chuckled against Harry’s lips, unable to stop smiling.

“Missed you.” Louis murmured, pulling away just enough to get the words out. “Smells amazing in here.”

“Lunch.” Harry explained as he felt Louis’ fingers dig into his hips, “Figured you’d be hungry from your flight and since I didn’t have a class today I thought I’d make us a nice lunch. Oh, and I missed you too.”

Before Louis could say anything, Isaac appeared from his bedroom, dressed to go out.

“Louis! Thank goodness you’re back! Now Harry can stop moping and complaining about missing you!” Isaac clapped the older man on the back and gave Harry a fond smile. “Well, hate to dash, but I’ve got places to be! Don’t wait up!”

“Wasn’t going to!” Harry called as Isaac headed out the door before turning his attention to Louis, “Lance is in town, they’re meeting up to do who knows what.”

“Oh. You didn’t want to go and catch up?” Louis inquired, not overly fond of Harry seeing Lance but also not interested in keeping him from his friends.

Were Harry and Lance even friends? They had only spoken a couple times since the break-up, mainly Lance updating Harry on his father who now was in remission.

“No. I’m right where I want to be.” Harry shook his head, taking Louis’ hand and leading him to the kitchen. “I was in the mood for pasta so…”

“I love your pasta.” Louis commented, smiling at the pan containing what he considered heaven in food form.

“I know, I made your favorite.” Harry smiled as he pulled down two bowls and began scooping the hot pasta into them.

Louis settled behind Harry for a moment, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and kissing his neck, making the younger laugh softly. Pulling away, he grabbed two glasses, filling them with ice and tea before setting them on the table. Harry brought over the two bowls then retrieved some sliced bread he had picked up from the bakery that morning. 

They both dug into their food, humming happily as they did. 

“So how’s the show going?” Harry inquired after a few moments of silence.

“Really good.” Louis answered, setting down his fork and reaching for his drink, “There was a guy about your age that auditioned, he was incredible. I think he could take the entire thing if he keeps his head in the game.”

“Really? So you’ve already got a favorite?” Harry chuckled.

“Definitely. I can’t wait for the show to start airing, you’ll love him I think. If he doesn’t make it I’m probably going to snatch him up.” Louis nodded his head.

“That’s good. Any other talent besides that?” Harry asked, picking up a piece of bread and spreading some butter over it.

“For the most part. I’m not really supposed to talk about it, but, there’s been some really good performers, might even say it’s the best season yet.” Louis spoke as he dipped his own bread into the pasta sauce, “This is so good, babe. I’ve missed your cooking.”

Harry smiled and leaned over to smack a kiss on Louis’ cheek. Before he could pull away, Louis had a hand on his neck and was pulling him closer to kiss his lips quick. Once they were finished eating, Louis headed to the bathroom for a shower even though it was only one o’clock and Harry cleaned up the kitchen. By the time Louis emerged from his shower, the kitchen was spotless once more and Harry had his shoes on, ready to leave. 

“Where are we headed?” Louis inquired, grabbing his shoes from the entryway. 

“I thought we could go for a walk in the park.” Harry replied, setting a bottle of water on the coffee table for Louis, “It’s really nice outside today.” 

“Sounds nice.” Louis agreed, standing up from putting his shoes on and grabbing the water bottle from the table. “Shall we?”

Smiling, Harry took the hand Louis offered him and together to strolled out of the apartment and to the elevator. They walk the short distance from the building to the nearby park where people are milling about, enjoying the day. It’s not too long after they arrive, however, that Louis’ cell phone goes off and he pulls it out to check his messages. He released Harry’s hand, scrolling through a text, focusing his attention on it. The next second he’s dialing a number and pressing the phone to his ear, taking Harry’s hand back as they continued to walk.

“Carter, mate, I just got your text.” Louis spoke as they person on the other end answered then followed with, “No, I’m not busy at all, lay it on me.”

Harry remained silent as they walked and Louis talked on the phone. A few times he pointed to something, voicing for Louis to look, but the older man was focused solely on his phone call. Eventually, Harry gave up with a sigh and waited for Louis to finish up. Twenty minutes later Louis finally hung up the phone and pocketed it.

“Let’s go over by the pond.” Louis spoke, pulling Harry off in the direction of the water.

“What was the call?” Harry inquired, curious as to what had stolen away Louis’ attention.

“Oh, that was Tony, he works for my dad. He was giving me some information I asked for.” Louis shrugged, “Just work stuff.”

“Oh.” Harry mumbled, allowing himself to be led down to where the small pond was.

For an hour they wandered around the park, taking a few pictures together and people watching before heading back to the apartment. They settled on watching a movie since Louis had made dinner reservations for later but they couldn’t think of anything they really wanted to do outside of the apartment. So Harry selected a movie to watch while Louis grabbed some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

Happily cuddled under Louis’ arm, Harry pressed for the movie to play and began munching on the chips Louis had brought into the living room. After a while he felt Louis shift around slightly before his cell phone appeared. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Louis’ finger swiping against the screen, reading what he was pretty sure was an email. Sighing softly, Harry snuggled deeper into Louis’ one arm embrace and rested his head back against his shoulder. Instead of receiving a kiss to his curls like usual he received nothing until Louis spoke.

“Can you budge up a bit babe?” Louis requested, pulling his arm from around his boyfriend’s shoulders so he could use both hands.

Harry leaned forward some so Louis could pull his arm away and watched as the man began tapping out a response to whatever he had received. 

“Lou, can’t that wait till the movie is done?” Harry inquired, looking back at the older man.

“Won’t take but a minute.” Louis responded, concentrating on what he was typing. 

Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to the movie while Louis dealt with his email. Eventually Louis set his phone down on the table next to the sofa and turned his attention back to the movie. Harry could tell his full attention wasn’t on the TV though as his eyes kept shifting to his phone, waiting for it to go off again. Of course when the movie is just a little more than half over, the phone does light up and Louis’ attention is again zeroed in on whatever email he had received. It’s not long before he’s getting up to retrieve his laptop and settling back down to type out his reply.

When it was time to get ready for dinner, Harry headed off to change while Louis remained on the sofa, eyes once again trained on the computer. Emerging from his bedroom, Harry found the older man still sitting on the sofa and wearing the same clothes from earlier.

“Louis we need to leave for dinner in like ten minutes.” Harry said, looking over at the other man.

“Hmm.” Louis hummed, distracted by the email he was replying to.

“Louis…” Harry sighed, walking over to stand in front of him but not receiving an answer. 

“There. All finished up.” Louis suddenly spoke, shutting the laptop then looking up, “Did you say something?”

“Yeah. Dinner. We need to leave in five minutes in order to get there on time.” Harry repeated the information, resisting rolling his eyes.

“Oh. Right. On it.” Louis stood and shuffled off to the bedroom where he had tossed his things.

They make it to the restaurant just in time to get their reservation. The host looks almost annoyed with them, giving Harry the impression they had been sought out since their reservation was five minutes ago and the restaurant is busy. Nevertheless they’re lead to their table and are told their server will be right with them. If Louis had been anybody else they’d probably be eating elsewhere right now and it only makes Harry slightly more annoyed with him.

-_-

The next day had been a lot of the same. Louis had been immersed in his phone frequently, no matter where they went. Even when they had gone out on the yacht Louis had rented, the older man pulled out his phone, checking it constantly for new emails and texts. 

He finally put the phone down for the evening when Harry had straddled him on the sofa and the younger had managed to remove the phone from his hand and toss it over to the chair. The phone was soon completely forgotten as Louis’ fingers dug into Harry’s hips and they began making out. Harry had never been so glad that Isaac had gone out for the evening with Lance and wouldn’t be back until late. They eventually migrated to the bedroom and Louis had crawled between Harry’s legs like a wild cat stalking it’s prey. 

Their clothes were tossed aside, falling into piles on the floor as Louis blindly reached into the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and condom. He set the item's beside them on the bed and proceeded to take Harry apart bit by bit. It’d been so long since they had been together like this yet Louis remembered every single spot on Harry’s body that made the green eyed man quiver and quake with need. He takes his sweet time sucking a love bite into the skin of Harry’s neck before sinking lower and paying attention to the man’s sensitive nipples. He nipped and slid his tongue along Harry’s sides and down to his hips and thighs. There’s really no option but to pause and pay a little more attention to Harry’s soft thighs, making the man whine with want and thrust his hips forward until Louis digs his fingers into them to prevent him from doing so.

When he was content with the number of love bites on Harry’s thighs, Louis snatched up the bottle of lube to coat his fingers before dropping them between Harry’s spread legs. The younger man groaned softly as Louis sank one finger into him, having been a while since he’d even fingered himself. Immediately, however, Harry shifted his hips back against Louis’ finger, trying to pull it deeper, searching out his sweet spot. When Louis slipped in a second finger, he pressed deeper making Harry moan as his fingers grazed his prostate. 

Once he felt Harry was stretched enough to take him, Louis removed his fingers from the whimpering man and quickly slipped on a condom and snatched the lube again. Lining himself up, he pressed a biting kiss to Harry’s lips as he pressed in, feeling like it was their first time all over again. Harry groaned as he stretched for Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ and clutching at his back. His legs automatically curled to press against Louis just like they did back then, desiring to be as close as humanly possible.

Louis trailed kisses to Harry’s neck where he stayed, panting against his boyfriend’s skin as they moved together. He hadn’t been with anyone since reuniting with Harry and it was a bit overwhelming being inside somebody again. Especially Harry. His body felt like it was on fire being inside of Harry, just like it did back when they were together the first time.

“Harry…” Louis moaned hotly into Harry’s ear, gripping his hip tightly as he thrust into him. “So tight, baby.”

Harry whimpered in response and tightened his hold on the older man. As they both reached their peaks, Louis bit down lightly at the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder. Harry’s back arched off the bed and he came with a cry of Louis’ name, his entire body shaking with pleasure. Louis followed close behind, biting a little harder as he released into the condom. 

Slowly, he pulled out, removed the condom, and tossed it in the trash before grabbing a rag from the bathroom and dampening it. Returning to the bed, he wiped away the mess on Harry’s stomach, leaning over to kiss his forehead as he did so. After cleaning them both off, he crawled into bed next to Harry, pulling the covers up over both of them once they were cool.

“Tomorrow is our last full day together for a month.” Harry commented, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

“I know…” Louis murmured, pulling Harry’s body to his chest and burying his nose into his curls. “We’ll just have to make the most of it.”

“I don’t want you to go back.” Harry sighed, the thought of being away from Louis for a month making him sad.

“We’ll video chat as much as possible and text and talk on the phone.” Louis assured him, hugging him closer. “A month will be over before you know it.”

“I suppose so.” Harry replied, adjusting the pillow under his head as he yawned.

“Sleep, love.” Louis chuckled, nuzzling closer to Harry’s warm body.

“Night Lou.” Harry mumbled, face smushed into his pillow.

“Night H.” Louis responded, letting his eyes fall shut.

-_-

The next morning, Louis was already out of bed by the time Harry opened his eyes, something that wasn’t usual. There was a dull ache in his bum from the night before and he groaned softly when he stretched under the covers. Tossing the covers off, Harry climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before making his way into the bathroom. With his teeth brushed and face washed, he headed to the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair as he went to rid it of it’s tangles. Rounding the corner, he’s greeted by Louis sitting at the table, phone pressed to his ear, pen clutched in his other hand, and tea sitting next to his notepad. He’s so involved in the conversation he doesn’t even notice Harry walk in.

“Morning.” Harry spoke, making his boyfriend startle.

“Geez, don’t do that Harry.” Louis groaned then returned his attention to the phone, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Sighing, Harry pulled out what he needed to make breakfast and began cooking. The alluring smell of bacon soon drifted through the house and not long after he heard the shuffle of feet coming down the hall.

“Morning H, Lou.” Isaac greeted, going directly to the cabinet to get a cup for coffee.

“Morning.” Louis and Harry both responded at the same time. 

Glancing behind him, Harry found Louis no longer talking on the phone but instead writing in his notebook and drinking his tea. Isaac made his coffee then grabbed the bowl Harry had placed on the counter and began cracking eggs to scramble. Ever since they started living together, Isaac had taken a bit of interest in learning how to cook. He wasn’t a bad cook to begin with but Harry’s skills in the kitchen exceeded his own and he wanted to learn, so Harry happily taught him. Now, every morning that they’re able, they make breakfast together. It’s one of the few times during the day they actually see each other given their classes and work. 

Plating their food, Harry brought his and Louis’ plate to the table, setting the dish down in front of the older man. Louis finally set aside his notebook and started eating as Harry and Isaac chatted about their course work. He joined in on the conversation for a while before his phone went off and his attention was once again pulled to the device. Isaac cast Harry a curious stare to which Harry merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

As the day went on, Louis became more and more involved with his phone much to Harry’s annoyance. Isaac had left for class, leaving the couple to figure out their last physical day together. They’d done a bit of shopping and had lunch out before going to the zoo for lack of anything better to do. Louis treated them to a dinner at a fancy restaurant and then they headed back to the apartment. Harry had fully intended on them having a nice evening together, maybe even a repeat of the prior night, but of course his plans were squashed as Louis picked up his phone, reading a new email. Unlike the previous night, crawling into Louis’ lap didn’t work, he was merely ignored. So when Louis finally set his phone down and disappeared to the bathroom, Harry sprung into action.

Snatching the phone off the coffee table, he hurriedly switched it off and rushed to Isaac’s bedroom, tucking the phone into the top drawer of the dresser, underneath his friend’s socks. Happy with himself, Harry went back  to the living room and waited for his boyfriend. He was determined for them to have a nice evening together before Louis had to leave and now they could with the phone out of sight.

Louis came back to from the bathroom and wondered into the kitchen to fetch something to drink. Looking over at the clock on the microwave and noting the time, he snatched a bottle of water before returning to the sofa. Reaching out, he blindly grabbed for his phone only to be met with air. Looking at the table and then the ones on either end of the sofa, he found nothing.

“Did you see where I put my phone?” Louis inquired, standing up and patting his pockets. “I swear I put it on the table.”

“No.” Harry responded, trying to make his face unreadable since he’d always been horrible at lying. 

“Harry, I know when you’re lying.” Louis looked at the younger man. “Where is my phone?”

Harry only shrugged, definitely not wanting to reveal the phone’s location. This was their  _ last  _ night together. Standing, he went into the kitchen, pulling some strawberries out of the fridge.

“Harry, I’m not fucking playing around. Where is my phone?” Louis demanded, following after him and catching the time.

“Why do you need your phone, Lou?” Harry inquired, cutting the stems out of the berries. “You’re only here until morning and then you have to get on a plane back to London.”

“Because, I’m expecting a phone call.” Louis answered, beginning to grow angry as he continued to search for the device.

“Can’t it wait until morning or something?” Harry asked.

“No, it fucking can’t wait until morning!” Louis exclaimed, tossing the cushions off the sofa and growling with annoyance when the phone didn’t appear. “Where the fuck is it!?”

“I’m not telling you.” Harry called back, steadily cutting the berries, “You’ve been on your phone constantly the past couple days. I’m sure whoever the hell was calling can wait until morning. I highly doubt it’s so important that you can’t reschedule.”

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, yanking him around and making the knife slip in his hand, cutting his finger. He let out a sharp gasp as pain bloomed in his thumb and he was greeted with the angry eyes of his boyfriend who was beginning to turn red. 

“Where. Is. The. Phone?” Louis demanded, his grip tight on Harry’s arm.

“Lou, stop.” Harry tried to get free of the man’s grip, only for it to tighten.

“Dammit Harry!” Louis roared, “I’m not playing this fucking game with you! It’s an important business call! Go get my damn phone or so help me I’ll take a belt to your ass!”

“Louis!” Harry cried out as the older man shoved him to exit the kitchen.

“GO!” Louis bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the apartment.

With tears rolling down his face, clutching his arm and ignoring his bleeding finger, Harry hurried down the hallway and into Isaac’s room. Thankful he wasn’t home, but also wishing he was. He pulled the phone out of the drawer, turning to go give it to Louis only to find the man standing right there. 

Louis snatched the phone out of his hand and quickly turned it on, already fifteen minutes late for the call. It’d taken him a month to finally get in touch with a mega star out in California who was looking for a new label and new management. They were scheduled to talk on the phone tonight to discuss everything and hopefully he would end the call with a new client. Now he was fifteen minutes late for the call, which no doubt had already come in given how set the star had been on the 8 o’clock time.

“Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable, acting so damn childish. Don’t you dare think about interfering with this phone call.” Louis hissed as his phone displayed a missed call from the potential client and he tapped to call it back, “Go to your damn room or something. You better hope they aren’t pissed and decline my offer. I swear if they do a belt will be the least of your concern.”

Without another word, Louis disappeared from the room and marched down the hall to the living room, phone pressed to his ear. With a choked off sob, Harry ran to his own room and slammed the door, locking it so Louis couldn’t get in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment what you think will happen next! I wanted Louis to have like a relapse of sorts and go back to his more extreme dominant mode... so that was the result of that thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Chapter 26!

Unlocking the apartment door, Isaac stepped inside, prepared to find Harry and Louis sitting on the sofa, but found it empty. It’s immediately evident to him that something isn’t quite right. The air in the apartment is full of tension. 

Frowning, he motioned for Lance to come in behind him before shutting and locking the door back. Stepping further into the apartment, he spotted Louis sitting at the dining table, apparently finishing up a call. Peering down the hallway, he could see Harry’s door was shut and his frown deepened.

“I’ll go get him, you can wait in the living room.” Isaac told Lance then headed towards the door.

Knocking on the door, he leaned closer and he swears he can hear sniffling coming from behind it. When there’s no response, he tries the knob and finds it locked. 

“H? Open the door, please.” Isaac requested, knocking again.

There’s a shuffle of feet and for a brief minute, Isaac doesn’t think Harry’s going to open the door but then there’s a soft click and it opens. What greets him makes his jaw drop and makes him unable to form any words. Harry’s eyes are red from crying, his face slightly swollen from it as well. His bottom lip is bitten bright red as though he’s been biting it to keep quiet. 

“Wha-- I-- Hang on a second.” Isaac managed, turning on his heel and hurrying back to the living room.

Snatching Lance’s wrist, he pulled him down the hall and into Harry’s room. Quickly he shut and locked the door behind them before turning to face Harry. Lance is already staring at him, horror written all over his face.

“What the hell…” Lance whispered, hurrying over to where Harry was now sat back on his bed.

His hands go for Harry’s face, cupping his cheeks gently. His eyes scan all over the man’s face, searching for damage.

“What happened?” Lance inquired as Isaac came to stand next to him. “Are you hurt?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out other than a weak sob. His eyes welled up as they met Lance’s concerned ones and then drifted over to Isaac’s.

“H, you have to tell us what happened or we can’t help. You’ve never been in such a state…” Isaac spoke quietly. “Does Louis know you’re in here? I’m gonna go get him, he’ll know what to do.”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, grabbing Isaac’s arm as he turned to go. “No, please, don’t.”

“Harry, stand up please, we need to make sure you’re not hurt since you’re not answering…” Lance began then was cut off by Isaac.

“What’s this from?” Isaac inquired, holding up a bloody tissue.

“I cut my thumb.” Harry replied, earning a curious stare from the two men.

Harry was always extremely careful handling sharp objects. They’d never known him to injure himself in the kitchen. Though accidents could happen.

“How?” Isaac asked.

“Cutting some strawberries.” Harry managed, holding the hand with the bandage thumb close to his chest. 

“H… did something happen tonight?” Lance asked, staring down at the younger man.

“Why don’t you want me to get Louis?” Isaac questioned right after.

Harry shifted his eyes away from the two men, looking down at the floor and cradling his arm even closer. Lance’s eyes zeroed in on the red mark almost immediately. Slowly, he reached out and pulled Harry’s arm closer, finding the red mark to be in the shade of a hand with blunt nail marks on the underside. 

“Harry… Did Louis do this to you?” Lance inquired slowly, heat rising up his neck.

Unable to reply, Harry merely shrunk even more into himself. Shoulders starting to shake. It’s enough confirmation. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Lance growled, dropping Harry’s arm and marching to the door.

Before Isaac could utter a word, Lance was storming through the door and down the hall. He’s seething with anger, his ears beginning to turn red and his pupils dilated. He bellowed Louis name as he entered the living room, where the other man was already standing due to hearing Harry’s door slam back against the wall.

“What did you do to him you son of bitch!?” Lance roared, drawing back and sending his fist crashing into Louis’ jaw. 

“The hell!” Louis cried out in shock.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?” Lance yelled, snatching Louis by the front of his shirt and easily tossing him to the ground. “ANSWER ME!”

“Get off!” Louis demanded, trying to get the upper hand, taking a swing of his own at the taller man.

“Don’t tell me what to do you disgusting piece of shit! How  _ dare  _ you hurt him! How dare you lift a finger to harm him in any way!” Lance sneered, taking another swing at Louis, connecting near his eye. 

The two men continued to fight until Isaac ran into the living room. He fought his way between the two men, shoving them apart with his hands. 

“Enough!” Isaac snapped, giving Louis a rough shove away then blocking Lance from pursuing Louis.  

“Keep your nose out of our business.” Louis hissed, glaring at Lance.

“Fuck you!” Lance snarled, trying to lunge at the older man, “You hurt him you dick!” He continued as he managed to reach out enough to slap Louis across the face.

Louis let out a feral growl and made to attack Lance only to be shoved away by Isaac again. Turning his attention to the just taller man, he drew back to throw a punch at him when his hand was caught mid swing by Harry.

“Get out.” Harry spoke, his voice dangerously low as he glared at Louis. 

“What?” Louis inquired, trying to break free of Harry’s iron grip.

“I said get out!” Harry exclaimed, moving to stand between Louis and Lance & Isaac, shoving Louis hand away. “Get out of my apartment.”

“You’re not seriously.” Louis dared to look surprised.

Reaching for the sleeve of the new shirt he was wearing, Harry pushed it up revealing the red mark around his arm. 

“You agreed, no more.” Harry responded, watching as Louis’ eyes dropped down to his arm, “And that doesn’t look like ‘no more’ to me.”

“Harry I…” Louis’ voice wavered as he took in the prominent red mark left behind by his hand, mindlessly reaching out for him.

Harry stepped away quickly, back into the safety of Lance and Isaac’s protective hands.

“I think you should stay in a hotel tonight.” Harry spoke quietly, “You can even change your flight to tonight.”

“No, no I’m not going to do that.” Louis shook his head, finally pulling his eyes up from Harry’s arm only to meet the man’s frightened green ones. “Fuck, Harry I’m sorry. I’m so sorry... I… It was such a huge deal, she’s a massive name in the industry.”   
“I don’t want to hear any excuses.” Harry responded, silent tears trailing down his cheeks as Lance’s warm hand came to rest on his neck, trying to comfort him. “You said no more and I trusted you.”

“Harry, please…” Louis was near begging, knowing he had messed up and it was a thousand times worse than before.

Harry shook his head and risked looking over at the blue eyed man, “Please, just get out. I don’t want you here. I’ll… I’ll call when I’m ready to talk.”

With that, Harry walked away, ignoring when Louis tried to call him back. He went into the kitchen where his strawberries were still sitting on the counter and the knife he had dropped still lay where it landed. Picking it up, he put it in the sink then proceeded to grab a new one a finish cutting the berries. 

Back in the living room, Louis made to go after Harry but Isaac reached out cautiously and grabbed his arm. The older man turned to look at him and Isaac shook his head.

“You need to go man… just get your stuff and go.” Isaac said while Lance steamed in the background. “You’re not making it better by staying right now. He needs space and he needs time. He’ll come to you when he’s ready just like he said. You’ve done enough damage tonight… at least give him this.”

Pulling his arm away, Louis glanced at the kitchen before taking a deep breath. Instead of going to where he knew Harry was, he made his way to the extra bedroom and collected his things. When he returned to the living room, Lance had disappeared and Isaac was standing by the door. He said nothing, merely opened the door for Louis to exit through. As soon as he stepped out, the door shut and locked behind him. He took the elevator down to the lobby and made his way to the uber he had ordered while getting his things. Mumbling the a short greeting to the driver, who gave him a look of concern, he placed himself and his bag in the back seat and rode off into the night.

-_-

Back inside the apartment, Harry finished up with his strawberries, placing them into a dish before turning to go back to the living room. When he turned, he found Lance standing there silently, watching him with obvious concern on his face.

“Was this the first time?” Lance inquired after another moment of silence went by. “You said that he agreed no more…”

“Second.” Harry answered, walking past him and to the living room. “It’s part of the reason I ended our relationship the first time. It was the first time he’d ever laid a hand on me in a way that actually hurt me. I ended our relationship because of that and just back then he was really controlling… like really. That’s what I meant by no more.”

“And you still got back together with him?” Isaac asked, joining the conversation from where he sat on the sofa.

“He changed… like when he came here that first time, I could tell something was different.” Harry explained slowly, pausing to bite into one of the strawberries. “He said he was in love with me and had never experienced that before. He’d been with others but he’d never felt what he felt with me. After that, we slowly worked towards a friendship and he never tried anything, I grew to trust him again.”

“Then what happened tonight, H? What made him snap?” Lance questioned, sitting on the coffee table.

“It was his last day here, he leaves in the morning for a month. He’d been on his phone almost constantly and I just felt like we were wasting the time we had together. So, when he went to the bathroom I turned off his phone and hid it. I thought he’d just not bother and we’d have a nice evening.” Harry responded, playing with a loose thread on his shirt, “He was kinda going crazy searching for it and he was getting angry but I wouldn’t tell him where it was. He said he was waiting for a phone call, but I just figured surely it could wait. Anyways, I still didn’t tell him and he lost it. That’s how I cut my finger. I was cutting out the stems and he grabbed me… the knife slipped and I cut my thumb.”

“H…” Isaac shook his head sadly, “Why didn’t you just talk to him about the phone issue? Like, I know you wanted to spend time with him, but why didn’t you just ask what was so important?”

“He was just kinda ignoring me, I don’t know. I just wanted the phone gone.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, knowing he really should’ve just asked Louis about the phone, but at the time hiding it seemed like a decent plan. 

“Regardless, that doesn’t give him the right to hurt you Harry.” Lance spoke, his voice hard, making Harry look up at him. “You shouldn’t have to watch your every move for fear your boyfriend might lose his temper and go ballistic on you. That’s not healthy.”

“I know that. Trust me, I wouldn’t be with him if I didn’t think he had changed. I just need time to think.” Harry sighed heavily, sitting back against the cushions, “Once I figure out what I want to say to him, we’ll talk. Whether it means breaking up with him or staying with him, I’m going to think about it all and then I’ll let him know.”

“I guess we can’t talk you into just leaving his ass?” Lance asked, offering Harry half a smile.

“No.” Harry chuckled, feeling a bit lighter. “I really want to be with him. More than anything else he does make me feel special even though he’s mega rich and could literally have anybody. He chose me and fell in love with me apparently and I know I loved him once… falling in love with him again was bound to happen. I just want to make the right decision for me. But thanks for caring and being here, both of you, it means a lot.”

“Of course man.” Isaac smiled, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder fondly.

“I’ll always be there for you.” Lance added, giving Harry a full smile now, “Even in North Dakota, all you have to do is call me… Kara might not appreciate, but what can ya do?”

“Kara?” Harry inquired, completely out of the loop when it came to Lance’s life.

“Girlfriend. We’ve been dating for a couple months now.” Lance explained, “You’d probably love her.”

“Harry loves most people.” Isaac commented teasingly. 

“Maybe we can meet her sometime.” Harry rolled his eyes at Isaac before turning back to Lance.

“Yeah, maybe.” Lance nodded, not opposed to the idea in the least bit. 

“Hey, do me a favor and don’t bring this up to Liam or Niall… I know you’re friends with them, but I don’t want them to worry or get involved.” Harry requested, suddenly remembering his best friends were friends with Lance and Isaac.

“Sure, no problem.” Isaac and Lance both agreed easily.

“Thanks.” Harry responded then went back to his bowl of berries while Isaac found something to watch on TV.

Later, once they were all ready for bed, Lance deciding to spend the night there, they all migrated into Harry’s room upon his request. He didn’t want to be alone and he just wanted to be cuddled. The events of the day had exhausted him emotionally and physically from the crying. So without question, his two friends climbed into his bed despite it being a tight squeeze. They made it work though and soon Harry was cuddled between Isaac and Lance, his eyes drifting shut as he slipped off into dream land. 

-_-

Arriving at the hotel, Louis collected his things and bid the driver a half mumbled thank you before hurrying into the lobby. The receptionist gave him a startled look when she saw the bruises already forming on his face. She said nothing though and quickly checked him into his room, handing him the key. He took the elevator up to his floor and strolled down the hallway to his room, a regular room instead of the usual suite he would get. Tossing his duffle down, Louis walked over to the small sofa set in the corner and sat down.

He looked around the room. It was average, just a single king bed, sofa, a table, mini fridge, bathroom, and single window. The A/C was turned down fairly low making the room chilly but he couldn’t be bothered with getting up to change the setting. Biting his lip, he scrubbed his hands over his face. The night’s events replaying in his head.

Sighing heavily, he pulled out his phone and dialled his mother’s number, not even thinking about the time it would be in London. Despite it being the middle of the night though, she answers.

“Louis?” Jay questioned, her voice ridden with sleep.

“Hey mum.” Louis responded quietly.

“What’s the matter, Lou? It’s the middle of the night…” She spoke, shuffling out of bed and going to the office so she wouldn’t disturb her sleeping husband. 

“I’m so sorry mum, I shouldn’t have…” Louis began but Jay cut him off.

“Doesn’t matter what time it is sweetheart, you obviously needed to talk or you wouldn’t have called. That’s all I meant by my comment.” Jay said, settling into the office chair with a blanket. “So, what’s happened?”

Louis bit his lip, thinking of the best way to tell his mother what had happened without revealing everything that happened.

“Harry and I got into a fight.” Is what he finally settled on. “Like, a really bad fight.”

“Oh love…” Jay murmured.

“I’m at a hotel now.” Louis sniffled, wiping his now wet eyes with the back of his hand, “I messed up so bad, so so bad.”

“Tell me about it? What happened?” Jay asked, hearing the distress in her son’s voice.

“I’d been really busy the past couple days trying to get at least a phone call with a big act in the states and I finally got an appointment to talk to them, try to get them signed onto the label. I wasn’t paying as much attention to Harry as I should’ve been given this was the last time we got to be together before I have to stay in London for a month.” Louis explained, getting up and going to lay on the large bed, “Anyways, I hadn’t told him about the potential client or anything and he was getting frustrated about me being on the phone I guess so he hid my phone like fifteen minutes before the call time. He wouldn’t tell me where my phone was and I just got so mad.”

“What did you do?” Jay asked cautiously. “You didn’t hit him did you?”

“No. I grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise and when I jerked him around it made him drop the knife he was using and cut himself. Then I shoved him, demanding he get the phone.” Louis responded, hanging his head with shame even though his mum couldn’t see him.

“Louis.” Jay scolded, floored by his admission. “What on earth were you thinking?”

“I was angry.” Louis answered, knowing it wouldn’t be a suitable answer for his actions.

“That’s absolutely no excuse for laying your hand on Harry in a way that hurt him.” His mother responded immediately.

“I know. I didn’t even know until after I was done with my call. His roommate and his friend came back to the apartment and found Harry locked in his room. His friend gave me a few good punches to the face, I’m sure dad will love that. Nattie is gonna have fun covering these bruises.” Louis mumbled, getting up and moving to the bathroom to examine his face.

Leaning back against the counter, he sighed heavily when his mother said nothing.

“What do I do mum?” Louis inquired, if one person could give him good advice it’d be her. “He kicked me out and he said when he’s ready to talk he’ll contact me. He literally wants nothing to do with me. I’ve messed it all up.”

“I doubt he wants nothing to do with you.” Jay spoke after a moment of silence, readjusting herself in the chair. “But, you really can’t blame him for kicking you out and saying basically not to contact him. Louis, you have to understand you injured him and you probably terrified him. He’s going to need time to come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend caused him harm and then he’s going to have to decide what to do. He has to take time to decide what’s best for him, whether that’s leaving or staying with you.”

“I don’t want to lose him mum.” Louis replied quietly, “I do love him, a lot.”

“I know that darling, I don’t doubt it. Like I said though, you have to give him time to deal with this without feeling pressured. I really don’t know what to tell you Lou, just give him time and send him flowers. And I don’t mean flowers every day, just send him a bouquet with a note and leave it be. Make sure he knows you care and are thinking about him but don’t say anything that pressures him to reply to you.” Jay advised, hoping her son would take the advice. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m sorry I woke you.” Louis said, glancing at the clock in the room and seeing how late it was. “I’ll let you go to bed.”

“It’s alright boo, you needed to talk.” Jay responded, uncurling herself from the chair, “I’ll see you when you get back tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight mum.” Louis replied and then hung up.

Setting his phone on the charger, he stripped off his clothes from the day and took a quick shower. With his hair towel dried and a pair of clean boxers pulled over his hips, Louis crawled into bed. He picked up his phone long enough to send a quick text to Harry, simply sending  _ ‘Goodnight Love x’,  _ before placing the phone on it’s charger. 

He doesn’t expect a reply, and he doesn’t get one.

The next morning, he collected his things and headed to the lobby, returning his room key before stepping outside. The sun has just risen and his uber is already parked in front of the hotel. On the way to the airport, he has the driver make a stop in a local flower shop, probably the only one that’s open this early. 

The woman inside greeted him with a kind smile and asked him what he was looking. Louis had taken a look around the shop before turning to her and telling her he wanted the prettiest bouquet she had. What she picks out is truly beautiful and he knows Harry will love it, no matter how damaged their relationship is at the moment. 

“Did you want to write anything on the card?” The woman asked, holding up the blank white card.

“Yes, please.” Louis nodded, taking it from her along with a pen. 

Uncapping the pen, he stared at the card for a moment, deciding what to write. Lowering his hand, he writes out what he wants it to say carefully in beautiful script. Handing the card back to the woman, she made sure the ink was dry before closing the card and placing a sticker on it to keep it folded and sticking it into the bouquet on a holder. 

“That’ll be all for you?” The woman inquired and Louis nodded his head, “Alright then, if you want it delivered I’ll need an address and name and the amount due is on the screen.”

Louis gave her Harry’s name and address then paid for the bouquet. Thanking her, he slipped out of the shop and back into the car the uber driver was waiting in. They drive to the airport and before he knows it, he’s boarding a plane to London for a month. 

-_-

The knock on the door startled Harry in the kitchen where he was making lunch for himself, Isaac, and Lance before the older man had to leave to catch his plane home. He made no move to answer it, knowing the other two were in the living room. He could hear Isaac thanking whoever was at the door before shutting it back.

“H, you’ve got something.” Isaac called.

Gathering the sandwiches he had just made, Harry walked into the living room. His eyes immediately went to the pretty bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee with a little note sticking out of it. Handing the food over to the others and setting his own plate down, he reached out and pulled the note from the holder.

Popping the sticker, Harry opened up the small card to read what was inside.

_ ‘I’m sorry. _

_ All my love, Lou’ _

“Who are they from” Isaac inquired, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Louis.” Harry replied, looking up from the card and over to the bouquet.

Without another word, he picked up the bouquet of flowers and took them to the dining room table. He set them in the center, happy he didn’t have to find a vase for them since they came in a lovely blue one. Casting a final look at the flowers, Harry turned and walked back over to the sofa, settling down on it with his sandwich.

The flowers didn’t fix anything, and he didn’t know what would, but they were a small start. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Mention of past child abuse, not detailed.

**_*Twenty Years Into The Future - Harry's Dream*_ **

_Strolling through the house, he came to a stop at the large window looking out at the backyard. It was winter and more snow had fallen overnight, it was sure to be a white Christmas. His daughter’s swing set was covered in snow, much different from how it had been just the day before when Miya was playing on it._

_Turning around, he set his cup of hot tea on the counter in the kitchen and proceeded to make himself something for lunch. Miya was off at school, Sebastian was at work, and typically he would’ve been joining his husband to work except he had come down with the flu. It was something he absolutely hated, missing work. He enjoyed going to their clinic every weekday and helping children._

_It brings a smile to his face as he pulls out some leftover soup from the night before, spooning some into a bowl to heat. Their business, Styles Children’s Clinic, had been born five years after_

_he graduated from university and just a year after he and Sebastian had gotten married. Since Sebastian had been a registered doctor as well, Harry suggested they open their own clinic to which Sebastian agreed. They worked hard at it and eventually they had their own clinic which quickly grew, in eight years, to be one of the most well known children’s clinics in the state’s. They’d adopted Miya two years after the clinic opened when she was four. They found the perfect balance between work and family. Gemma and her husband had moved to the states when he had received a job offer in Baltimore thus giving Harry somebody to pick up Miya from school when he or Sebastian couldn’t. And life was good._

_Sitting down on the sofa, he switched the TV on and began flipping through the channels while he waited for his soup to cool some. It’s nothing out of the usual for Louis’ face to pop up on the screen. These days, he didn’t think of the older man too often, though sometimes he did wonder what life would have been like had they stayed together. Would he have been happy? Would Louis have gotten his anger issues under control? How many kids would they have had? They were pointless questions to be asking himself, but sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder. He had always dreamed of having more than one child but Sebastian had only wanted one and was happy with one. It was a compromise, given that he had always wanted more than just one, but he was happy enough and he enjoyed spoiling their only child._

_A few hours later, the door leading to the garage opened and feet were heard on the hardwood floors. Seconds later, Miya appeared, her ponytail of brown curls bouncing as she hurried over to him._

_“Hi daddy!” She smiled, crawling onto the sofa where he was lying, having been snoozing._

_“Hello my love.” He greeted her, allowing her to cuddle into his chest as he kissed her head. “How was school?”_

_“Good. We had a test in math and lunch was pizza because we earned it for good behavior!” Miya explained, her voice muffled by his chest._

_“That’s good, you should always be on your best behavior.” He responded, hearing the jingle of his husband’s keys and the sound of his footsteps._

_“Hey babe.” Sebastian entered the living room, loosening his tie, “Feeling any better?”_

_“Yeah, I am. Had some soup, took some medicine, and had a nap. Just one of those twenty-four hour horrors.” He responded as Sebastian leaned down to kiss his cheek._

_“Good. They missed you at work today, but sent their love and well wishes.” Sebastian said, straightening up, “What do we feel like for dinner?”_

_“Papa, you don’t cook.” Miya stated, sitting up on the sofa and looking over to her other father._

_Reaching out, he rubbed her back, chuckling lightly. Their ten year old knew all too well that Sebastian didn’t do any of the cooking really. He would occasionally help him in the kitchen, but never really participating in the actual cooking part, he mainly chopped of veggies and whatnot._

_“No, but I can use a phone to call for some takeout.” Sebastian responded, tapping Miya on the nose with a smile._

_Shaking his head, he sat up, tapping his daughter so she’d move. Urging her to go clean up for dinner, he hauled himself off the sofa and took his empty soup bowl and cup from earlier to the kitchen._

_“How was work?” He asked when Sebastian entered the kitchen._

_“Really good. Some of the kids were disappointed you weren’t there to see them, but I assured them next time you would be,” Sebastian responded, crowding up behind him and wrapping his arms around his middle, “I’m glad you’re feeling better, I hate when you’re sick.”_

_“Me too, I hate missing work.” He replied, leaning back into Sebastian. “Did you know what you wanted for dinner?”_

_“How about that cafe that has that stew you really like?” Sebastian suggested, swaying them back and forth._

_“That sounds good.” He confirmed with a nodded._

_“Alright, I’ll go get it.” Sebastian planted a kiss to his temple then headed back to the door, grabbing his keys and wallet along the way._

_Sighing, he put his dish into the dishwasher then headed back to the sofa where Miya was sitting now with one of her school books. Sitting down, he let her settle against his side and watched as she did her work, helping when she asked him._

_He had everything he wanted in life really. A beautiful home, a loving husband, a wonderful daughter, and his dream job. Sometimes, however, it did feel like something was missing despite the fact that he was happy and content. Of course he knew somewhere deep down he would always have a place in his heart for Louis, the man he hadn’t physically seen since they broke up back when he was twenty-two._

***Present Day***

Harry awoke with a jerk and looked at the cold, empty space beside him. It had been twenty-eight days since he had kicked Louis out of the apartment and the older man had returned to London. Every morning, Louis would text him something along the lines of ‘good morning love’, and every night he would text ‘goodnight, H, sweet dreams’. Harry returned those texts but nothing more. They hadn’t spoken beyond those text messages.

Zayn had showed up, having a few days off from tour and happening to be in Baltimore, about a week and a half after Louis left. He had come with Niall, who was now his boyfriend, in tow and he had wanted to know what was going on, why Louis seemed so down on their Skype calls. Harry had only told him they’d gotten into a big fight and hadn’t been speaking. Of course that had led to Niall demanding what they had been fighting about and wanting to know why he was only just finding out. Harry tries to keep his reply simple and vague, not wanting to give out too much detail.

Now, twenty-eight days later, he’s had a lot of time to think. When he wasn’t in class, at work, or doing homework, he thought about their relationship and what had happened nearly a month ago. The question that enters his mind the most is why is Louis so angry sometimes? He’s not angry all the time and these days he never acts the way he did back when they were in their contracted relationship. This had been the first time since they reunited that Louis had completely lost it, at least the first time he’s lost it on him. It’s a question he wants answered and the only way he’ll get it is to talk to Louis or talk to Louis’ mum.

The idea hadn’t really popped into his head until just then. Louis’ mum could potentially provide him with insight as to why Louis gets so angry sometimes and lashes out. Pulling out his phone, Harry quickly did the math to find out what time it was in London before scrolling through his contacts. Fortunately, Jay’s number was one he had kept for whatever reason, he just hoped it was still hers. The phone rings twice before it’s picked up.

“Hello?” A female voice inquired.

“Hi, Jay?” Harry questioned, wanting to be sure he had the right person.

“Yes, who’s this?” Jay asked, darting around people as she walked, having slight trouble hearing.

“Oh, sorry, it’s Harry, I was wondering if you had a moment?” Harry inquired, pulling the phone away some when a loud car horn came through the receiver.

“Harry! Darling, what a surprise! Of course I have a moment for you just let me get inside the hotel so I can hear better.” Jay responded as she stepped into their hotel, Erica in tow. “Alright then, what was it you wanted?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about Louis…?” Harry questioned hesitantly.

“Ah, yes, Louis told me about your fight. You two haven’t really been speaking lately have you?” Jay moved into the lift, leaning back against the wall as Erica pressed the floor number.

“Right, no we haven’t passed good morning and goodnight texts. I um, I wanted time to think about what I should do and one question keeps coming to mind. I feel like I need an answer to that question before I can really make a decision.” Harry explained, tucking himself into the corner of his sofa.

“I’ll do my best to help, what’s the question?” Jay asked, settling on the sofa in their hotel room was they made it inside.

“Is there a reason Louis gets so angry? Is it just with me he’s lashed out at? I mean I know it’s only happened twice, but I don’t know if it’s ever happened with somebody else…” Harry sighed heavily.

“Hang on a moment, Harry.” Jay spoke and then turned to Erica, “I’m going out in the hall, go ahead in order room service, just get a salad for me dear.”

Stepping out into the hallway, Jay turned her attention back to her cell phone.

“Now, what’s this about it being the second time? I was under the impression this had only happened once.” She inquired, walking down the hallway to the small alcove with a window looking out on the park below.

“Um… when we broke up the first time. Louis had gotten really angry then and…” Harry paused, unsure what he should say.

“Grabbed you like he did this time?” Jay supplied.

“Yes.” Harry answered, thankful she had filled in the blanks. “That’s why I ended things. So… I was wondering about that. Is it only me? Is there a reason he just gets so angry suddenly?”

“It hasn’t just been you.” Jay responded, staring out the window, “There’s been a few incidents at Syco and at some of the release parties. Has Louis ever told you about his father?”

“You mean Simon?” Harry frowned, confused.

“No, love, his biological father.” Jay clarified, “I know he calls Simon his dad and I know you knew he was his stepfather, but I mean his biological one.”

“No, he’s never brought him up.” Harry replied.

“We had Louis young, we’d been dating a while when we found out we were expecting. He was quite thrilled about. We got married a few months after Lou was born. He provided well for us, we lived happily; never went without what we needed. Louis was three when Lilly was born and things were still good then. It all changed when Troy was denied a promotion at work because he didn’t have the skills to move up in the company. They were looking for someone with a college degree and he didn’t have it. He’d gotten a job and started working to support his family, he never had the time to go to school. After that he became increasingly angry. Everything, big or small, made him mad. He blamed me and the children that he couldn’t move forward, that he was stuck in a dead end job. If you asked him, he’d tell anybody willing to listen how we ruined his life.” Jay explained, her voice growing a bit cold.

“That’s horrible…” Harry spoke quietly as Jay paused to take a breath.

“It was.” Jay nodded despite that he couldn’t see her, “He drank a lot, something Louis thankfully didn’t start doing. He wasn’t violent at first, just did a lot of yelling and cursing. I’d take the kids away for a bit, let him cool off then come back home. One evening the neighbors were having a party for their son and it was a little loud, but nothing unbearable. Troy snapped. He was absolutely livid for whatever reason. He marched right over next door, ranting and raving and half drunk. It was the first time I saw him get physical with somebody, he ended up punching our neighbor at the time right in the nose. After that, it seemed like he realized actually lashing out relieved him of some of his anger so he directed it at me. He did exactly what Louis did to you, Harry, he’d snatch my arm and yank me around. I didn’t think he lashed out physically at the children until Louis had fallen one day and when I went to clean him up I saw a bruise on his arm. When I asked him about it he said he made daddy mad because he didn’t do as he said.”

Jay paused to take a deep breath before she continued on. Harry, on the other end, was biting his lip, upset over what Jay was telling him.

“Anyways, I felt trapped. Now I knew he had hurt Louis but I was terrified to try and leave. He never abused Lilly…  I don’t know why but it was only me and Louis… maybe because that’s how it all started. I was afraid he was file for custody and win, then I would lose my children. With us together I could at least keep Louis from being alone with him. I took him everywhere I could with me. Of course, there were times I couldn’t and I felt like a shit mother… leaving my son with a man that had become a monster.” Jay’s voice was bitter as she spoke of her disgusting ex-husband, “I looked into what I could do and it felt like it took forever, but I finally gathered everything I could to prove we were being abused and filed a police report and got a lawyer. Louis was eight at the time. It didn’t take long before they brought him in for questioning and had us move out of the house while they questioned him. We were hidden so he couldn’t find us if they ended up not having enough to detain him. Fortunately, there was enough and a court date was arranged. He maintained he never did anything, but in the end they believed me and he was locked up. Just in case, I filed a restraining order and moved to London with Louis and Lilly.”

“You guys didn’t deserve any of that… nobody deserves that.” Harry mumbled after Jay quit speaking. “He was a horrible person.”

“He was for the last few years of our marriage.” Jay agreed, leaning back against the wall. “I think Louis experienced enough of his wrath and saw him yell and lash out at me enough that it logged in his brain perhaps. When something mad Troy especially angry, he would explode and physically come after me and Louis. So, to answer your question, I think what he experienced back then has stayed with him and so it’s how he deals with things sometimes. You’re not the first person he’s lashed out at. Simon has had to pay out a great deal of money a few times to keep things quiet when Louis has lost his cool with reporters or interviewers… even some clients. I thought the therapy I put him through helped… he didn’t really start acting aggressive until he was about seventeen I’d say. Never towards his family, but towards people outside of it.”

“I see.” Harry responded, biting his lip as he thought about what Jay had said.

“Harry, may I ask you something?” Jay inquired suddenly.

“Of course, anything.” Harry granted her permission instantly.

“Do you love my son?” She questioned, hearing Harry suck in a quick breath on the other end of the phone.

“Yes, I do.” Harry admitted after a brief silence. “That’s why I want to make sure I make the right decision regarding him. I love him a lot, but I have to think of myself… I can’t be in a relationship where I constantly need to watch my step so to speak. I also don’t want to toss away what I feel deep down that we have.”

“You’re very smart dear.” Jay smiled at his answer, “You should also think of yourself first when it comes to happiness and safety. I understand why you would walk away from Louis, but I’m glad to hear you’re giving it deep thought. I believe he truly loves you, for what it’s worth.”

“I think he does too.” Harry responded, a small smile pulling at his lips, “Thank you for telling me about what happened when he was younger.”

“Of course, Harry. Let me know if you need anything else.” Jay replied, starting back towards their hotel room.

“I will. I’ll talk to you later.” Harry spoke and once Jay had bid him goodbye, he hung up.

Slumping back into the cushions, Harry sighed heavily and shook his head. He couldn’t even believe Louis had been abused as a child, but it helped him understand potentially why Louis was so explosive sometimes. The question now was what could be done to help him and maybe save their relationship?

-_-_-_-_-_-

**_*Twenty Years Into The Future - Louis' Dream*_ **

_Groaning, he rolled out of bed and let his feet hit the cold floor of his flat. It was another day at work and later another tinder date that would probably fail. He’d stopped hoping that one of the people he went on a date with would be the ‘right one’. Time and time again, he was met with disappointment. Of course, maybe that’s because he was looking for someone that was basically a replica of Harry. They didn’t need to look like him really, but he did preference green eyes and brown hair over other colors. A lot of people fit that description, but they all fell short in other categories._

_Honestly, he didn’t think it was too much to ask for someone that had a kind, giving heart like Harry’s, who loved basically everyone, cared about him because of who he was and not just because he was rich and famous, and enjoyed cooking since he wasn’t a good cook. Apparently it was a lot to ask for, especially wanting someone that didn’t care about him being rich and famous. More often than not, his dates, whether male or female, would display interest in how much money he had or would bring up that they were trying to get into the entertainment industry. It was his cue to not ask for or say no to a second date._

_He went through his morning routine as usual, which really just consisted of going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and washing his face to wake himself up. From there he pulls on clothes, grabs his keys, and heads out the door. It’s a quick stop somewhere to get breakfast and then he’s pulling into the Syco parking lot. Of course, now instead of parking in just a reserved spot, he’s parking in the bosses spot. Eight years ago on his fortieth birthday, Simon had placed him in the top position while he himself stepped down to one that didn’t require as much work. So he became the new CEO of Syco, a position he always dreamed about but now was a little less than he expected._

_“Morning Mr. Tomlinson.” Carrie, the receptionist, greeted him when he walked in, “Your nine o’clock is already here. I sent them up to your floor.”_

_“Thanks Carrie.” Louis acknowledged, walking past to the lift with his cup of tea clutched in his hand._

_It seemed to be his daily routine. Meetings, meetings, meetings. Always searching for new talent. That had always been something he enjoyed and he still did enjoy it, but perhaps not quite as much as he used to. He still liked the idea of giving young talent a chance whether they were rich or poor. It just didn’t provide the same thrill as it used to._

_By the time he got home from work, he was seriously considering canceling the date he had set up for the evening. It’d probably just turn into a meaningless shag like a number of others. The one time he thought it was going to work out was one he’d actually gotten married twelve years ago when he was thirty-six years old. He’d met a nice girl named Valerie  and they dated for two years before he had popped the question. She said yes and they got married. It was fine, everything was good until she had shown her true colors and started spending, spending, spending. The closets of the home they had together quickly filled with her clothes, shoes, and bags - all expensive designer brands. It wouldn’t have bugged him so much, after all he was a multimillionaire, except for the fact that it was all she cared about._

_Valerie didn’t care anymore about spending time together like she used to. All she wanted to do was shop, spend money, and go to exotic places and for a while he let her do it. The was a breaking point. When she dropped nearly a million dollars in one day on a brand spanking new Lamborghini combined with more clothing, makeup, shoes, and plane ticket so the Maldives he made the quick decision to file for divorce. It’d been all over the media. Thankfully they hadn’t been married long enough for her to try and claim much of anything so with him five million dollars lighter, he found himself a single man again. It was a small price to pay to get rid of somebody that would have literally spent all his money._

_By the time he’s finished taking a shower he’s decided to cancel the date. He lies and says something came up and maybe another time, but to be real he has no intention of pursuing them. So instead of going out, he orders a pizza and settles on the couch, switching the TV on. He scrolls through the channels until an all too familiar face pops onto the screen and he pauses._

_Harry’s voice his deep and raspy just like it was all those years ago. His hair is short now and styled into a perfect quiff. He’s talking about a charity event that he’s holding in London to make it possible to help even more children at the London office they just opened two years prior. He had kept track of Harry’s progress as a doctor and had been nothing but happy for him when he’d heard from Zayn that Harry had opened his own office. He’d been less happy to hear that Harry had gotten married and adopted a child with said husband, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about that. Every year though, Harry held two large charity events, one for his Baltimore office and one for the London office, and every year he anonymously donated a large sum of money to both charities._

_Slouching back on the sofa, he sighed heavily. He was living a good life in terms of having a roof over his head, plenty of money, a secure job, and family that loved him. Sometimes he just wishes he had somebody to share it with. He wishes he could go back and do what Harry had asked him to do instead of being so damn stubborn about it. Things probably would’ve been completely different if he’d just done what Harry asked. But he didn’t and this is where it’s gotten him… successful but lonely while Harry is living his dream and is happy - without him._

**_*Present Day*_ **

Louis snapped awake, sitting up on his sofa in his London home. He groaned and clutched his head in his hands after looking around briefly to check his surroundings.

They had gone out to celebrate X-Factor being over and a new winner being crowned last night. He had definitely gotten carried away with the vodka shots and probably had a few too many beers. He’d been in a half celebratory, half miserable mood. Celebrating because X-Factor was over and that meant he was free to return to the states. Miserable because he didn’t know if he was going back to anything other than his studio.

Sliding out of bed, he drifted into the bathroom to get some medicine for his head and wash up before heading to the kitchen. There’s not really any other option than milk and cereal and honestly he could go for a full English, but he just can’t be arsed with cooking one. So cereal it is.

He was set to arrive back in New York around eleven PM the next evening since his flight left at seven PM London time tomorrow and he had yet to pack up the things he had brought with him. Looking around as he ate, he could see touches of Lilly throughout the house. Since he’d been living mainly in New York, Lilly had moved into the house so it wouldn’t be empty and because it gave her a space of her own without being too far from their parents. Louis didn’t mind his sister living there, it gave him peace of mind knowing that somebody was taking care of his home, which had been his pride and joy since it was the first one he had bought upon moving out of their parents home.

She’d questioned him about Harry after a few days, noting how gloomy he seemed to be. He’d told her a mild version of what had happened and had gotten slapped upside the head by his sister as she huffed and glared at him. It was no secret at all that his family liked Harry, maybe even loved him, what was there not to love after all. The only thing Lilly had said was that he better do whatever it took to fix it because she liked Harry, he was different from the others Louis had ‘dated’ that his family had actually met. He’d sworn up and down he’d do anything to keep Harry in his life.

The next day, Louis finally packed up his things and said goodbye to his family after they had dinner. Simon’s driver drove him to the airport and left him with a simply pat on the back. He wasn’t looking forward to the nine hour flight, but he was thankful for technology to keep him distracted. About mid way, he fell asleep for a couple of hours, determined not to sleep too long though since he’d be arriving at night in New York. He heaves a sigh of relief when they finally touch down at the airport and he’s one of the first people off the plane.

After ordering an Uber, he collected his luggage and headed out to wait for the car. The man dropped him off at his apartment, waving goodbye after telling him he was a big fan of some of the artists Louis had signed to the studio. Up in his apartment, Louis collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change out of the clothes he had been traveling in. He’s so close to falling asleep, exhaustion taking over him, when his phone rings. For a moment, he thinks about ignoring it and just going to sleep but there’s a flicker of hope that sparks in him that maybe it’s Harry calling.

Reaching over, he grabbed the phone off his nightstand and looked at the screen. He thinks his eyes are tricking him when he reads HARRY across the screen with a little smiling emoji that has heart eyes. Swiping to answer, Louis pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He answered, voice wavering only slightly.

“Hey Lou.” Harry responded, his voice deep and somewhat tired sounding.

“H… what’re you doing up, love? You worked late today…” Louis said, knowing Harry typically worked later shifts on Friday.

“I just wanted to make sure you got back okay.” Harry replied and Louis could hear him shuffling around a bit, “And I wanted to ask if maybe you’d come to Baltimore tomorrow?”

“I did, just got to the apartment actually, and of course. Absolutely, I’ll get the first train ticket I can.” Louis agreed immediately.

“We need to talk Louis. We really need to have a serious talk…” Harry spoke quietly, emotional exhaustion evident in his voice.

“Okay, anything you want.” He nodded even though Harry couldn’t see him, “How about I pick up some takeout for lunch or dinner and we can talk at your place, in private?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, Isaac works tomorrow all day so…” Harry trailed off, pausing for a moment before speaking again, “So, you know, whenever you’re train is just let me know.”

“Of course.” Louis responded, trying to muffle his yawn.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow, you better sleep… I know you hate traveling.” Harry spoke after a couple beats of silence. “Goodnight Louis.”

“Goodnight darling.” Louis replied and set his phone down once Harry had hung up.

He fell back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps it was safe to assume Harry wasn’t going to breakup with him if he wanted him to come to Baltimore and talk? It was probably best not to get his hopes up though.

-_-

Arriving in Baltimore, Louis walked out of the train station feeling hopeful despite himself as he climbed into the Uber he had ordered. By the time they pull up outside Harry’s apartment building, his stomach is twisting with nerves. The driver doesn’t say anything as Louis sits there and stares at the building, but rather gives him a sympathetic look. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the car and thanked the driver before heading inside and taking the elevator up to Harry’s floor.

When he knocks on the apartment door, it’s pulled open a few seconds later to reveal Harry.

“What the fuck!” Louis yelped, his voice going three octaves higher as he took in Harry.

The man standing in front of him, now wearing a half amused face half startled face, has short hair… complete opposite of the man he’d last seen. Gone are the curls that fell just past his shoulders. In its place is a short do, much like Louis’ own, styled into a messy quiff.

“You, um, you don’t like it?” Harry inquired hesitantly.

“No, no it’s not that I don’t like it, it looks really good.” Louis shook his head, taking in Harry’s short hair, “It just took me by surprise. You hadn’t mentioned cutting your hair before.”

“I kinda did it on a whim.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, moving to the side and gesturing for him to enter.

Harry took the take out bags from him, setting them down on the coffee table before turning back around. He watched quietly as Louis toed off his shoes and stepped into the living room.

“Hey.” Louis finally spoke, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

“Hey.” Harry replied, giving him a small smile.

“I’ve missed you…” Louis ventured, taking in the man he still got to call his boyfriend at the moment.

Harry stares at him for a moment, seemingly debating how to respond before he simply nods and says, “I’ve missed you too.”

“Can I hug you?” Louis inquired, making no move to get any closer to Harry.

“Yeah, think that’d be okay.” Harry nodded again.

Their eyes don’t break away from each other as Louis closed the distance between them until he wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his nose in his curls. Harry’s own arms come around Louis’ waist with only slight hesitation. He let his nose press against Louis’ neck, breathing him in and finding himself relaxing into his familiar scent.

“Wanna talk while we eat?” Louis questioned, pulling away and taking a step back, gesturing to the food.

“Yeah, that’d be good. I’ll get us some drinks.” Harry replied and went to the kitchen to fetch them glasses of iced tea.

When he returns, Louis is settled on the couch and pulling the food he brought out of the bag. They had agreed on Chinese and he’d gone to their favorite place that was a few blocks from the apartment. Harry nor Louis spoke for several minutes, neither sure how to start the conversation they needed to have. Eventually, however, Louis found his voice and decided to start.

“I think that the first thing that needs to be said is an apology.” Louis spoke, pushing the food in his dish around a bit before looking over at Harry who was already staring back, “I should have never touched you. I should have never laid a hand on you like that and I’m sorry for doing so. Also, what I said to you… it was so out of line even though I was angry. So I’m sorry for that as well, truly.”

Harry nodded his head and let his eyes drop to his food. He forked up a bite of lo mein as he thought about how to respond.

“It really hurt you know… not just physically. It hurt emotionally too. The whole time you were here it seemed like you were on your phone. You always had it texting, emailing, or calling somebody and it felt like you were paying attention to everyone except me. We had such a limited time together and yet you felt a million miles away. I know taking your phone wasn’t the right thing to do, and I’m sorry I did that, I just thought maybe if it were out of sight you would pay attention to me. All it accomplished was making you angry, scary angry. Even though I was immature by hiding the phone, it hurt when you grabbed me and it hurt that you threatened me with something you agreed was completely out of play.” Harry finally replied only looking up to meet Louis’ eyes when he was finished speaking.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Louis spoke sadly, reaching out slowly for the hand Harry had resting in his lap.

He pressed his fingers to Harry’s palm, holding his hand, but left their hands in Harry’s lap.

“I spent the last month thinking about everything, trying to figure out what to do.” Harry continued on, allowing Louis to hold his hand, “Did I want to end our relationship, did I want to try and fix it, was there even a way to fix it. It’s all I’ve thought about. I actually ended up calling your mum. A question was lingering in my mind and I needed an answer to it. I kept wondering if there was something in the past that influenced you and I guess made you angry or didn’t show you the proper way of dealing with anger. Anyways, she told me about your biological dad and how he used to act, what he did. It made more sense than before… he never handled his anger well and you saw how he acted.”

“I’m surprised she told you about him, she doesn’t like talking about it.” Louis cleared his throat awkwardly.

He strongly disliked his biological father, he considered him merely a sperm donor ever since Simon had stepped into the position of his father figure. He supposes Harry is right though. For quite a while he heard and saw his biological dad get angry and get violent towards him and his mum. Even though he knows it’s wrong, perhaps that way of dealing with things stuck to him more than he’d care to admit.

“Yeah, she got a bit emotional talking about it. I’m glad she told me though. We look up to our parents and if that’s how he acted often, then I guess it makes sense that you picked up on it.” Harry responded, giving Louis’ hand a small squeeze. “I was trying to think of how we could save our relationship because I feel a connection with you and I don’t want to let it go unless I have to. What happened last month can never happen again. I can’t and won’t be in a relationship like that. Lance said I shouldn’t have to watch my every move and he’s right, Lou, and that night I was scared of you.”

“Tell me how to fix it.” Louis urged after moving his dish aside so he could scoot closer to Harry, holding his hand a little tighter, “Tell me how to fix it and I’ll do it. I don’t care what it is Harry, if you’ve come up with something that you think might help then I’ll do it, I’ll do anything you want me to.”

“I want you to take anger management classes.” Harry replied after a brief pause. “I think it’s the only thing that might save our relationship at this point. You were blind with anger and you couldn’t handle it, you lashed out at me and caused emotional and physical damage that night. I… I feel like maybe the classes will help you deal with anger, help you find a way to release it in a way that doesn’t hurt somebody else.”

“If that’s what you want me to do, I’ll do it.” Louis said without hesitation, “I’ll take the classes.”

“I don’t want you to do it for me Louis.” Harry sighed heavily, moving his food to the side and shifting so he could fully face him, “I want you to do it because you want to. I want _you_ to want to find better ways of dealing with that sudden blind anger. I want you to do it because _you_ want our relationship to work, not just because I do.”

“I want to do it for us.” Louis responded firmly, pulling Harry’s hand to his chest and holding it tight against it, “You are the only person that I’ve ever had feelings for, the only person I’ve cared about as deeply as I care about my family. I want us to work, I don’t want to lose you again. It took forever for me to realize what I had lost and now that I’ve got you back, I won’t be letting go so easy. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep you, Harry.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded, “I looked up some in New York already since I was hoping you’d agree. They offer private sessions… I figured that’d be best given who you are. I wrote them down on a piece of paper over on the table.”

“Alright, I’ll look at them as soon as we’re done eating and we’ll figure out which one I should go to.” Louis replied, giving Harry’s hand one more squeeze before releasing it.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, reaching for his food again and offering Louis a soft smile, “Thanks for agreeing, I was worried you wouldn’t.”

“I’d do anything for you love.” Louis smiled, reaching over to ruffle Harry’s curls only to meet short hair. “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

Harry chuckled and leaned into Louis’ touch, less hesitant than he had been when Louis first arrived.

“There’s one more thing…” Harry remembered, pulling his head away from Louis. “I think that whenever we go on dates, at least for now, it should be a double date. Isaac has a girlfriend, a girl we know from school, and they said they were willing to double date with us.”

It hits Louis hard in the stomach that this is what’s come from his actions. His boyfriend is nervous around him and that isn’t how it should be.

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Louis offered him a smile that he’s sure doesn’t reach his eyes in the least bit.

“It’s not a permanent thing… just for now.” Harry assured him, dropping a hand onto the man’s knee and giving it a squeeze.

“I know, it’s okay, I understand. We’ll get through this.” Louis responded, covering Harry’s hand briefly before grabbing up his own food.

They sat and ate, chatting about Louis being a judge on X-Factor and how he had enjoyed it. They talked about Harry finishing up another year of medical school, his job, and Zayn and Niall’s budding relationship. Once they finished eating, they moved to the dining table with Harry’s laptop and proceeded to look over the list of anger management classes available near where Louis lived.

They go through them one by one and eventually settle on one that’s highly rated and offers private sessions. Louis goes as far as setting up his first appointment right there in front of Harry, trying to show him he’s going to take this seriously. In return, Harry kisses his cheek and thanks him again for agreeing to the classes.

When he arrives at the apartment hours later, girlfriend in tow, Isaac greets Louis somewhat stiffly but he’s still nice, asking how he is. Louis offers to take them all out for dinner and Isaac’s girlfriend, Carlie, agrees easily to the spontaneous plans. They climb into Isaac’s Mitsubishi SUV and head off to the restaurant, Louis and Harry sitting together in the backseat.

Reaching over, Louis laced their fingers together and gave Harry a soft smile. The younger man returned the smile and rested their hands in his lap, playing idly with Louis’ fingers. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of both of them after their chat and for the first time really in a month they feel something in common… Hope that their relationship will work this time and they might actually get their happily ever after, after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue! Sorry for any errors & sorry it took so long to post, I had writers block! Enjoy! :)

**_*Three Months Later*_ **

“Morning, love!” Louis smiled as he opened the door to his apartment to let Harry in.

“Morning.” Harry mumbled, stepping in and automatically toeing off his shoes.

“How was your flight?” Louis inquired, taking his boyfriend’s duffel bag and moving to set it on one of the dining room chairs.

“Not that great. Lot of turbulence.” Harry responded, fighting back a yawn, “Didn’t get any sleep.”

“Wanna take a nap?” Louis questioned, reaching out to rake his fingers through Harry’s short hair and massage at the base of his neck.

“Mhmm.” The twenty-three year hummed, leaning into Louis’ touch.

Louis chuckled and lead Harry off to the bedroom. Leaving him standing by the bed, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clean boxers along with a soft cotton shirt before turning back to Harry.

“Here, you can put these on and take a nap. I’ve got some work I have to finish up, then we can go grab a bite for lunch. I haven’t done any shopping so there’s next to nothing here.” Louis offered the clothes to his sleepy boyfriend.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry nodded, accepting the clothes.

Louis smiled and leaned in to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth before wishing him sweet dreams and leaving the room.  In the dining room, he checked Harry’s duffle bag to make sure there weren’t any clothes that needed washing and only found clean, perfectly folded ones unsurprisingly. He pulled out the charging cable for Harry’s phone and plugged it to attach the younger man’s nearly dead phone before settling at the table. 

He had finished up his anger management classes two weeks ago and felt a bit like a new human. The private classes had been in depth and sometimes he just didn’t want to go. But he did because he wanted his relationship with Harry to work and he had come away with ways to deal with anger that he wouldn’t have ever thought of on his own. Nearly three weeks after he had started the class, Harry had suggested he start doing yoga as a way to unwind every day. He had hesitated at first, but once he started doing it and got better at doing it, he found himself rather enjoying it. 

Since it was summer break, Harry came to New York every weekend and they would end up doing yoga together. It had been a good way for them to bond and spend time together in a calm environment. Harry’s rule of only having double dates had come to an end about a month and a half into him taking classes. He hadn’t really minded only getting to go on double dates, given they were all friends, but he definitely enjoyed having alone time with the younger man. 

Their relationship had been going smoothly since he came back from London and began going to and completed anger management classes. Whenever he felt himself getting stressed now, he would do yoga or listen to music, the two things that actually worked to calm him down. Typically it was the stress of work that began to build up inside of him until he was almost a ball of tension. The couple of times it happened since he started classes, he would go to his room if he were in his apartment or he’d go to a guest room in Harry’s apartment and shut himself up to listen to music for about thirty minutes to wind down. The end result is no arguments or fights with Harry, so he considers it a success.

Around noon, Harry emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed and messing with his hair. Louis glanced up from his laptop over the rim of the glasses he had put on since his contacts were bugging him.

“Afternoon.” Louis greeted, reaching out to close the laptop after saving the file he was working on.

“Hey. Ready to get something to eat? I feel like I could eat a restaurant out of food right now.” Harry responded, coming over to where his boyfriend was sitting.

“Absolutely, I’m ready for some lunch myself.” Louis nodded, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer, “Did you sleep good?”

“Yeah, I was out soon as I hit the pillow I think.” Harry answered, letting his arm rest over Louis’ shoulders. “Let’s go, I’m starving.”

“Alright, babe, let me get my shoes and keys.” Louis chuckled, patting Harry’s butt as he stood up and went to retrieve his things. 

They climbed into Louis’ SUV and headed off in search of something good for lunch. They end up at a coffeehouse that’s about a twenty minute drive from the apartment. Louis squishes up his nose when Harry orders a sandwich that has some sort of sweet onion jam on it, but says nothing until he orders his own club sandwich. Once he pays for their food, they grab their drinks and settle in a table by the window, watching as the world keeps rushing by on the other side of the glass.

“So, how was the trip?” Louis inquired, wanting to know about the trip Harry and his family took to California for vacation.

“It was really good and really hot.” Harry laughed quietly, looking down to examine his arms, “But I came back with a great tan, so definitely worth it. We went to the beach a lot and tried to squeeze in all the big must see and must do things. I think Gem was ready to pack her things and move.”

“Can’t say I blame her. Some of the state is lovely.” Louis smiled, letting his eyes rake over the golden color of Harry’s skin, “And yes, you did come back with a great tan. I feel pale in comparison now.”

“I’d love to live near the beach, maybe even on the beach.” Harry responded, somewhat dreamily.

Louis made a mental note to look into maybe buying a house on a nice beach because honestly, who doesn’t want their own beach house, he sure wouldn’t mind one. Both men sat back as their food was delivered and thanked the middle aged woman that brought it to them. 

“Did you have any plans before school starts?” Louis inquired after a few minutes of silence.

“No, I had taken this week off since I thought I’d be with family longer, but that changed last minute. I hadn’t made any other plans.” Harry shook his head, proceeding to take a large bite out of his sandwich and humming happily.

“So, did you maybe want to go with me somewhere?” Louis asked, holding his own sandwich up but not moving it to his mouth.

“Somewhere like?” Harry encouraged Louis to continue.

“Well, I’ve actually never been to Niagara Falls, so I was thinking maybe we could go over to Canada and stay there maybe two nights and then come back over to New York and see the falls from that side as well. What do you think?” Louis concluded, relaying the idea he had come up with for a little romantic getaway.

“I think I’d love to come.” Harry smiled, reaching across the table and wiping a bit of mayo from the corner of Louis’ mouth. “Niall and Liam always talk about wanting to visit the falls, but we’ve never done it since all three of us are normally so busy with school and then whenever we have enough time we like to spend it with our families.”

“Good. I thought maybe we could leave today unless you need to go back to Baltimore to get some things?” Louis stated, popping a chip into his mouth.

“Nah, I think I’ll be alright with what I have.” Harry shook his head, “Were we going to fly over there?”

“Yeah, I figured it would be faster. It definitely beats spending twelve hours on a train.” Louis explained. “If you want to leave today I can probably get us tickets for a flight this afternoon.”

“Sounds good, gives me time to wash the clothes I didn’t get a chance to wash before we left.” Harry agreed easily, already looking forward to the trip and thankful he had his nice camera with him to take pictures.

-_-

The flight to Toronto, Ontario, Canada is shorter than the uber ride they take to their hotel, the Sterling Inn & Spa. Louis had arranged a two-room suite for them that had a stunning view of Niagara Falls. 

Harry tossed his duffle bag onto the bed and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows, taking in the view.

“This is incredible, even from up here it’s amazing.” He commented, looking at the falls.

“It is.” Louis agreed, coming up behind the just taller man and putting his arms around his waist. “I arranged for us to go on the Hornblower boat tour, do the journey behind the falls, and do the white water walk.”

“Sounds good, when do we have to be there?” Harry inquired, leaning back against Louis’ tone chest just slightly.

“The boat tour is today in like an hour and the other two we can do tomorrow. I have a surprise for you this evening so we couldn’t do those today.” Louis pressed his face to Harry’s neck, biting lightly at the younger man’s skin.

“Lou…” Harry huffed half heartedly with a small laugh as he shrugged his shoulder some to get Louis’ teeth off his neck. “What kind of surprise?”

“Just one I think you’ll enjoy.” The older man replied, pulling away after planting a wet kiss to Harry’s neck. “I thought after we do the boat tour we could go to the Botanical gardens or something, have a short walk around before your surprise.”

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Louis over to their duffle bags. Reaching out, he grabbed at Louis, getting him to turn enough for him to press a kiss to his lips.

“Thanks for all this, it’s really lovely here.” Harry smiled, nudging his nose against his boyfriend’s.

“Of course, darling, anything for you.” Louis returned the smile and couldn’t resist cupping Harry’s cheek, pulling him in for another kiss.

Later, Harry found himself snapping picture after picture as they did the Hornblower boat tour. He took pictures or the scenery and snapped a few pictures of Louis before someone offered to take a picture of them together. After getting a few taken together and thanking the lady that took them, Louis managed to convince Harry to put his phone away and just enjoy the tour. They stood by the railing on the top deck of the catamaran, chatting with each other and occasionally pointing things out as they went.

Once they arrived back on dry land, both of them had wind whipped hair and their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Louis led Harry to one of the nearby restaurants to grab a bite to eat, claiming they still had time before his surprise. The restaurant had a view of the falls and Louis made sure to request a table by one of the windows so they could have an unobstructed view.

When they arrived back at the hotel, instead of leading them to their room, Louis led them to hotel spa. Harry quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as Louis greeted the woman behind the desk and told her they were there for their scheduled appointments. The woman nodded and called for one of the spa workers to come out. A moment later, another female emerged. She greeted them kindly and quietly, introducing herself as Sandy, before asking for them to follow her back. They were led into a changing room where she presented them with two fluffy white robes as well as a pair of white slippers with the hotel name printed across the top.

“So this is my surprise?” Harry inquired once Sandy had left them alone to change.

“Indeed it is. I thought with school starting up really soon you deserved to have some time to just unwind, relax, and not have to worry about anything. And I also thought it would be a nice thing to do together.” Louis explained, earning a dimpled grin from Harry.

“You’re the best. Thank you.” Harry beamed, tossing his shirt aside before coming over to give Louis a long, tight hug.

“You’re welcome.” Louis responded, hugging him back and kissing his hair. “You know this short do has grown on me quite a lot.”

Harry chuckled and pulled away, running a hand through his short hair, “Yeah, I like it too and I like that what I cut off was long enough for locks of love.”

“I heard one of the girls at the studio talking about doing that just the other day, she’s got a pixie cut now… believe that’s what she called it.” Louis replied, stepping away to finish changing out of his clothes and into the robe.

After they had both changed, Sandy led them to a treatment room. She chatted to them about the body wrap they would be getting, the chocolate covered strawberry wrap, and then stepped out so they could get comfortable on the tables. Sandy returned with another woman and the pampering began. They begin with a full body strawberry sugar scrub that has Harry sighing happily as he breathes in the sweet scent. It’s followed up by a warm chocolate drizzle and they both can feel any stress just melting away.

Once it was complete, they rinsed off and pulled on their robes again before being led to their next session which turned out to be a thirty minute relaxation massage. The two men laid out on the massage tables and closed their eyes. There was a peace in the room, only the sound of a nature CD playing quietly; the sounds of crashing waves and rain and wind and the soft chirping of birds. The women came knocking a few minutes later and began working on them. The smell of massage oil drifted into their noses and they sighed with content as their backs were rubbed and kneaded. 

When their massages were over, they were led to yet another room, this one sporting a large jacuzzi tub filled with nearly hot water. There was a bottle of wine sat in an ice bucket along with two glasses and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries on a short tray on the edge of the tub. Sandy proceeded to drop something in the tub and soon the room smelt softly of warm vanilla. Once she exited the room, the two men stripped off their robes and eased themselves down into the tub. 

Louis poured them both a glass of wine and happily fed Harry one of the ripe chocolate covered strawberries. As they relaxed in the tub, they talked about their plan for the following day. Despite it being a seemingly on the whim trip, Louis seems to have everything planned out for them. Harry suspects Louis was arranging everything while he had been on holiday with his family, but he doesn’t voice his thoughts and chooses to sink lower into the almost hot water, letting it lap over his shoulders as he closes his eyes. Not long later he can feel Louis move so they’re sitting side by side, their legs brushing. It takes very little encouragement from Louis for Harry to settle back against his chest and rest his head on his shoulder, tucking his face into the older man neck.

“Happy?” Louis inquired after a moment of silence, hand soothing up and down Harry’s arm.

“Yes.” Harry answered, pulling away enough so he could look up at his boyfriend with a soft smile, “Very.”

“Good.” Louis smiled back, ducking down to press a long, sweet kiss to Harry’s soft lips.

When they finally arrived back in their hotel room they decided on a night in. While Harry picked out a movie to watch on the TV, Louis ordered them a maple creme brulee and a cinnamon peach torte along with a bottle of wine. It doesn’t take too terribly long for the order to arrive and to find themselves cuddled on the plush bed watching a movie; sipping wine and spooning their desserts into their mouths. Sooner than expected, Harry’s eyes begin to drift shut and he nestles down on Louis’ chest, the movie becoming nothing but background noise as he falls asleep. 

-_-

After their second night in the hotel, they find themselves flying back over to New York via a helicopter Louis had hired. From the helipad they take an uber over to the cottage style home Louis had booked for them on the Niagara River. The bedroom had an unobstructed view of the river and a deck with chairs to sit outside and enjoy the view. Harry immediately set his things down and walked outside, taking a deep breath and letting it out with content. The sun was bright in the sky and the weather was perfect thanks to the gentle breeze coming off the water.

“Well this is cozy.” Louis commented, stepping out to join his boyfriend.

“Yeah, it’s really nice.” Harry agreed, eyes scanning the surroundings. “I wouldn’t mind having a getaway like this one day. You know just a place to go when you wanted to get away from life for a bit.”

“I agree. My parents have a place in Spain that they enjoy going to. I’ve always wanted a place for myself, but it always seemed a bit pointless unless I took friends considering I’d be alone and that’s really not that fun.” Louis spoke, leaning against the railing and looking over at Harry, “Suppose it’d be a different story now, though. I’d have somebody to go with me.”

“You don’t need to buy one just because I said I want one, Lou.” Harry turned his eyes to the older man, “Doing stuff like this works all the same.”

Louis chuckled and reached out to ruffle Harry’s short hair, “But if we had a place all to ourselves we could go whenever and do whatever when we got there.” He said, tugging Harry closer by the neck, lips pulling into a little smirk.

Harry huffed but went willingly, pressing his face into Louis’ neck and biting at his skin gently. 

“What do you have planned for us today?” Harry spoke a few moments later, pulling away, causing Louis to groan having gotten a bit worked up.

“We are going to a winery.” Louis informed him, adjusting himself in his pants while giving Harry a playfully annoyed look.

Harry merely smiled, nodded, and headed back inside to pull on nicer clothes so they could be on their way. 

-_-

The night before they were set to fly back to Baltimore, foregoing going back to Louis’ apartment, they went out for dinner at The Western Door. They both ordered filet mignon with salads and sides of lobster mac and cheese and baby rainbow carrots. For drinks they get glasses of ice water and Louis tells the waiter to have the chef pick out the best wine to compliment their meal. Soon they’re being served a wine that Harry dubs the best he’s ever had. 

Once they finished up eating and Louis settled the insane bill, they headed over to the falls to witness them lit up again. 

Around eleven they headed back to the cottage, cheeks hurting from smiling so much during the evening. Despite having just been outside under the stars, Harry made his way out onto the desk to take it all in one more time before they left. It wasn’t as though they were in a whole other world, but there was something special about being on the Niagara river and seeing the stars sparkle above and the moon reflect on the water. 

Louis came out a few moments later, his tie from earlier gone and his shirt unbuttoned some much like Harry’s own. He crowded up behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. He nipped playfully at Harry’s ear, making him laugh softly and try to cover his ear whenever Louis decided to blow softly on it. Eventually, Louis resorted to just pressing wet kisses up the length of Harry’s neck, mumbling words that made Harry blush into his ear. Harry managed to swivel around in Louis’ arms, draping him own over the older man’s shoulders.

“You play dirty when you’re trying to get in my pants.” Harry scolded, unable to hide his smile.

“You caught me.” Louis offered him an award winning smile, grasping Harry’s hips a bit tighter than before. “I just thought maybe you’d want to make use of that king bed, brought condoms so we don’t make a mess of the sheets.”

Harry groaned, tucking his face into Louis’ neck, purposely sucking a love bite where it couldn’t be covered up. Caught between a chuckle and a moan, Louis walked them carefully back to the door leading inside and over to the bed. Sitting down on it, he pulled Harry between his legs, grasping his hips tightly. The younger man leaned down to mold their lips together, sighing with content as they met. Reaching up, Louis undid the buttons of his boyfriend’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Harry, grabbed blindly at the hem of Louis’ shirt, pulling it up and breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside. 

Louis smiled and he moved his hands along Harry’s torso, being greeted by smooth skin pulled over the makings of a six pack. Grasping him by his hips, Louis pulled him down onto the bed and hovered over him after resituating himself. He makes for Harry’s neck, nipping and sucking up and down the column of the man’s neck. Harry groaned and tossed his head back as much as he could, giving Louis better access. Not wasting any time, Louis popped the button on Harry’s pants and unzipped the zipper. Sliding off the bed, he took hold of the waste of the skinny jeans and pulled them down Harry’s long legs, letting them drop to the floor with their shirts. While he ridded himself of his own pants and boxers, Harry chunked his briefs off and shimmied to the center of the bed. 

Snatching lube and a condom from his bags, Louis crawled back up onto the bed and over Harry who reached for him immediately. The younger man wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, tugging him down into a heat kiss, their bodies colliding with soft moans falling from their lips. Louis’ hands moved to run over Harry’s thighs as the man put them around his waist, occasionally going lower to slide over his bum. Soon, Harry found himself losing patience, grabbing the lube off the bed and pressing it to Louis’ chest. 

“C’mon Lou.” Harry mumbled against his lips.

“Impatient.” Louis teased, pecking Harry one more time before sitting back and opening the bottle.

With his fingers coated, he dropped them between Harry’s spread thighs and began opening him up. His free hand touched everywhere it could on Harry’s body as he watched the boy get worked up. The sweet whimpers and moans falling from Harry’s parted lips were music to his ears as he worked three fingers into him, grazing over his prostate. Pulling his fingers away, Louis reached for the condom and ripped open the package. Harry, in turn, sat up and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, biting and leaving wet kisses behind while urging the other man to hurry up. With the condom on and lube slathered over it, Louis gently pushed Harry back down and guided himself as quickly as he dared into the younger man.

Harry’s back arched off the bed as he felt Louis press in and keep pressing until he was fully inside him. Leaning over him, Louis took hold of Harry’s hand and pinned them down to the bed with a wolfish smile that made Harry moan. It was one thing Harry enjoyed in bed… being held down as long as he doesn’t feel trapped. He loves the feeling of Louis holding him down and then leaning down to suck love bites into his neck and whisper dirty things in his ear. Meanwhile, Harry’s legs came up to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist, trying to pull him deeper with every thrust. As soon as Louis releases his hands, Harry immediately brought them to Louis’ back in favor of digging his blunt nails into his skin. Louis on the other hand was content with once again touching Harry wherever he could without falling on him.

“Close.” Harry moaned, breathing heavily into Louis’ ear as the older man bit at his earlobe. 

“Let it go, baby.” Louis responded, thrusting as deep as he could into the man below him. “Get yourself all dirty.”

Harry let out a deep moan and released between them, splattering cum on his stomach and Louis’. The older man continued to thrust as Harry went slack on the bed, letting Louis use him to get off even though he was growing sensitive quickly. It doesn’t take but a few more thrusts before Louis is spilling into the condom with a low moan, tucking his face into Harry’s warm neck. He pulled out a moment later and tied off the condom, chunking it into the trash can in the bathroom as he gathered a damp cloth. Coming back, he wiped them clean and after tossing the cloth into the bathroom to deal with later, he fell back onto the bed. Harry rolled over almost immediately to cuddle up against Louis, tracing patterns on his chest as the fan spun above them, cooling them.

“This trip was nice.” Harry commented after a few minutes of silence went by. “Thank you for taking me.”

“Of course, H.” Louis smiled against the top of Harry’s head where he had his lips pressed. “Wouldn’t want to go with anybody else but you.”

At that Harry smiled against Louis’ chest, fingers dancing over his skin as he cuddled closer. He was back at the point where he trusted Louis completely. He’d be forever grateful to the people that worked with Louis while he took anger management classes, helping him learn how to control his anger and how to safely release it.  

“We’ve been through a lot it seems.” Harry commented, letting his hand come to rest over Louis’ heart, feeling the steady thump of it beneath his fingers.

“We have.” Louis agreed, stroking his fingers up and down his boyfriend’s back, “It feels good to be in a good place with you now. Heaven knows it didn’t come easy.”

Harry snorted lightly, “No, it didn’t. I know we never really talked about it… but for future reference, I don’t mind being spanked as long as it’s not for punishment and I don’t mind being pinned down as long as you don’t make me feel trapped. Not all the time, but you know, sometimes it’s really hot...”

Louis’ breath hitched up in his throat at Harry’s words. Of course he had gathered Harry didn’t mind being pinned down, but hearing him say it made a tingle roll down his spine. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Louis responded, placing a hand over the one Harry had on his chest, “But, anytime you’re not comfortable, just tell me to stop and I promise I’ll stop.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled, pressing his lips to Louis’ skin and then tilting his head back to stare at the older man, “I love you a lot, you know?”

“I love you too, baby.” Louis gave him a thousand watt smile, lowering his lips to Harry’s.

“We should take a shower and get ready for bed.” Harry stated, pulling away a few minutes later and shuffling out of bed. “Coming?”

“Be there in a second.” Louis nodded, sitting up and grabbing his phone.

He opened up Instagram and posted a picture of himself and Harry at the falls, one of his favorites where Harry had his head turned just slightly towards him and both of them wearing wide smiles. As soon as he uploads it there’s people liking and commenting on the picture like always but he doesn’t go see what they’re saying, instead he placed his phone back on the nightstand and went to join Harry in the bathroom. 

-_-

Arriving back at Harry and Isaac’s apartment in Baltimore, Harry toed his shoes off and carried their bags off to the laundry area, leaving Louis at the door. After separating the lights and darks, he tossed one pile into the washer to start then proceeded to the kitchen. Their flight had been right around lunch time, so neither of them had eaten since breakfast that morning. Instead of stopping to get something, Harry offered to just make them sandwiches once they got to the apartment. Stepping into the kitchen, he found Louis already pulling deli meat and cheese from the fridge along with a jar of mayo. 

“Couldn’t wait?” Harry laughed, joining Louis at the counter after grabbing some sandwich rolls from the pantry.

“I’m starving, so no.” Louis smiled, hip checking him as he took the meats out of their bags. 

Together they made their sandwiched then migrated to the living room with them. The older man sat down on the sofa and grabbed up the TV remote while Harry set his sandwich down and wandered back to get a bag of chips. When he returned, Louis had settled on Spongebob Squarepants with an unapologetic look on his face when Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“There was nothing better on.” Louis shrugged and Harry chuckled as he settled next to his boyfriend.

The day wore on, almost dragging by for whatever reason. Once Isaac got home from work, they headed out to get something for dinner before deciding to go see a film that had just released in the theaters. By the time they got back to the apartment, Harry was ready to shower and fall into bed. 

After he showered, he lay in bed listening to the water run while Louis took his turn in the bathroom. The ceiling fan spun around above him, set on high, making him pull the covers up to his chest when the AC kicked on. Eventually, Louis emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of clean boxers with his hair going every direction from towel drying it. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the side he alway slept on, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. Immediately, Harry inched over to him, pressing his nose to Louis’ hip while the older man checked his emails.

“You have everything for Monday?” Louis inquired as he scanned over the subjects of the emails he had received, checking for anything important.

“Yeah, made sure I had everything together before I headed off with the family.” Harry replied, the smell of his own body wash invading his senses and for whatever reason it makes him smile, knowing they share things like this.

“Good. It’s crazy another year is about to start… you’ve done so well, I’m proud of you.” Louis commented, looking down and reaching out to stroke his fingers over Harry’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled up at him, snuggling closer, “I’m excited. I know it sounds completely crazy, but I really enjoy going and learning what I need to to become what I want. I can’t wait to finish and be able to help people.”

“You’re gonna make a great doctor.” Louis responded, “I can see it, world-renowned Doctor Styles!”

“I don’t know about world-renowned.” Harry laughed quietly.

“I do. You’re gonna be so amazing everybody will want to bring their children to you if ever there be a need.” Louis stated, setting his phone back on the nightstand and sliding down under the covers.

“Well, thanks for believing in me and believing in us.” Harry yawned, shifting enough to rest his head on Louis’ chest.

“I always will.” Louis replied, stroking his fingers over Harry’s arm, “Sleep, love.”

“Mhmm.” Harry hummed, his eyes already slipping shut. “Love you, Lou.”

“I love you too.” Louis responded, pressing his lips to Harry’s head for a moment before settling back into his pillow.

It feels almost the same as it did when they were eighteen and twenty-three, lying so close and wrapped up in the sheets and each other. The main difference, Louis guesses, is that there’s no contract and he’s not planning things to do to Harry or have Harry do. If you’d told him back then that he’d go through all of this just to be with the blushing eighteen year old he met at a release party, he’d tell you you were completely, one hundred percent crazy. Even though he couldn’t see it back then, he can see now why anger management classes were a good thing for him and now he’s ever thankful Harry encouraged him to do it. Things at work are easier and things in everyday life are easier. His relationships with his friends, family, and boyfriend have improved and that really makes it worth it.

So, lying in the bed with his now twenty-three year old boyfriend, he feels like it’s where he’s supposed to be. No contracts, no punishments, no orders… just them being happy and together. He never saw himself falling in love with someone, but now, laying next to Harry and looking down at his peaceful, sleeping face, he knows he never really stood a chance against this beautiful human. And, he thinks as he begins to drift off, that if they could, even the stars would fall for Harry Styles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who read this story, commented, and gave kudos!!   
> This took longer than I expected to write and honestly I don't half know what I wrote but we're going with it lol! Sorry for any errors!  
> Also, tell me what you thought of Just Hold On?? (Leave a comment, fave lyrics and whatnot!). I've honestly had it stuck in my head since I heard it.

“Doctor Styles, your husband and children are here, shall I send them in?” Candy, the receptionist at the office, popped her head into Harry’s office.

“Please.” Harry looked over at her with a smile.

He finished up the work he was doing on the computer before logging out of everything and shutting it down. Louis had insisted on him taking his driver to get to work that way he could come and pick Harry up once the day was over and they could go out for dinner. Harry, despite enjoying home cooked meals, was almost always happy to go out for dinner so he agreed easily. 

“Daddy!” A female voice cheered as his office door opened again.

“Ella, my darling!” Harry beamed at their daughter, moving around the desk to hug her. “How was school today?”

“It was okay. We had a test.” The sixteen year old replied, pressing her face to her father’s shoulder. “I’m sure I passed though.”

“I’m sure, you studied a lot for it.” Harry responded, reaching out for his son, “What about you? Everything go well at the university you looked at today?”

“Yeah, dad said Aunt Lilly went there and it’s a really good school.” Jaxon answered, giving his father a hug as well before stepping back, “I think I want to visit Cambridge again though.”

“Whatever you want.” Harry smiled as his husband stepped into his office.

“Whatever who wants?” Louis inquired, going right for his younger husband.

“Jax was telling me the visit to the university went well but he wants to see Cambridge again.” Harry replied, stepping forward to kiss the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“Any reason why?” Louis inquired after he kissed Harry back.

“Just want to make the right decision I guess. I kinda feel like maybe Cambridge is more me.” Jaxon shrugged, leaning back against Harry’s desk.

“Alright then, we’ll get another appointment set up.” Louis smiled, reaching out to ruffle Jaxon’s short hair.

“Can we go eat now? I’m starving.” Ella spoke up, poking at her own stomach as it let out a rather loud grumble. 

“Let me just grab my coat.” Harry nodded,  going over to the small closet in his office and retrieving his Burberry coat from it. 

They headed out of the office, Ella and Jaxon leading the way while Harry and Louis trailed behind them with their linked hands swinging between them. 

It brings a smile to Harry’s face knowing their children don’t think they’re too old to hang out with their parents anymore. Ella had just turned sixteen and Jaxon had been eighteen for a few months, yet both of them seemed quite content living at home and having family outings. Of course Jaxon was looking at universities now and had decided he’d like to stay on campus in a dorm, just for the experience he had told them. Louis and Harry frequently wondered what happened to the little three year old boy they had adopted, it seemed as though he had gone from that to an adult in just the snap of the fingers. 

At just a glance you would think Jaxon biologically belonged to one of them. His eyes were a striking shade of blue just like Louis’ and his hair was somewhat curly just like Harry’s. Upon further examination, one could probably tell he didn’t have their genes, but if they did no one ever mentioned it and he never got bullied at school for being an “adopted kid”. 

He’d been very shy when they first brought him home. At the tender age of three, he didn’t speak much and had tended to just point at whatever he wanted and hide his face when they encourage him to use words. They never pushed him, just worked slowly with him until he grew completely comfortable with them. Of course, as soon as he started talking, it seemed like he never stopped talking, not that they’d ever want to change that. He was still a little shy to this day, but really only with people he didn’t know.

Jaxon had basically breezed through the private school he and his sister attended and graduated with some of the highest marks in his class. And even though money was no issue for an extremely successful doctor and a music label CEO, Harry and Louis had been overjoyed when Jaxon was presented a full ride scholarship to his school of choice that accepted the scholarship.

Ella had been the complete opposite of Jaxon. They had adopted her when she was three as well, just two years after adopting Jaxon. Right out of the gate she had been chatty and by no means shy. She took right to them, her new brother, and the rest of the family. While Jaxon was more reserved, Ella was outgoing. She could easily strike up a conversation with someone she’d just met five minutes ago and treat them like they’d known each other for years. 

In school, she was quite the social butterfly which sometimes lead to her getting in trouble for being too chatty during class. But she did well enough in school and if Harry had to guess, she’d probably at least get a partial scholarship. They’d both been rather grateful that they had made the move back to London before Ella was supposed to start school.

Harry had been thirty-two, working for a clinic in New York that he’d gotten hired on at not long after he officially graduated uni at twenty-nine while Louis had been thirty-seven and still running the label in New York. Jaxon had started school two years prior, so they had had to make arrangements to withdraw him from the American school system and move him to England, thus moving him away from the friends he had made. It hadn’t been the easiest thing for Harry, guilt gnawing at him for taking their son away from his friends, but Louis needed to be in London so there had been no other option.

Simon had stepped down as the CEO of Syco and had passed the torch, so to speak, to Louis. Before accepting, Louis had taken a month to think over his father’s offer. He wasn’t really required to accept, but it was obvious Simon wanted him to so he knew he was leaving the company in capable hands. So Louis had accepted after having numerous discussions with Harry about it and had turned the New York studio over to Niall who had been working there while schooling and came on full time once he graduated. It was an easy decision to place Niall in charge of the studio and the lad had accepted it with shock and stars in his eyes, vowing not to let Louis down.

And so they had moved back to London. They had moved right into the home Louis still had since it was more than big enough for them and they had settled into their new lives. Jaxon and Ella had thrived in London in their parents opinions. It had been just two years after they moved when Harry opened his own clinic specializing, of course, in children. The opportunity had presented itself when the perfect location had popped onto the market and after discussing the pros and cons, Louis purchased the building and helped launch Styles Children’s Clinic. 

Harry had been just thirty-four at the time and now nearly ten years later, he’s one of the most successful children’s doctors in England. He’s been invited back over to the states to be on Dr. Oz, he’s done numerous interviews, and he’s made some other appearances on different TV shows. Every year they hold a charity ball, where people can come together and have a good time all while raising money to help children in need. Louis had been all too happy to set up some of the big time artists they had at label to perform at the event, bringing in even more money for the charity. It’s a night of fun and games and getting to dress up super fancy for a good cause. 

So now Harry was forty-three and Louis was forty-eight and they’re one of the most successful couples in the world. Louis running his multi-billion dollar record label and Harry running his highly successful clinic. And life is good… really good.

-_-

“Hey dad?” Jaxon knocked on the open door leading into the office in their home. “You got a second?”

“Hey, yeah, what’s up bud?” Harry swiveled around in his chair to face his son. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just have a question is all.” Jaxon replied, sitting down on the plush sofa Harry had insisted on having in the office.

“Shoot.” Harry smiled, leaning back in his chair.

“How’d you know you were in love with papa?” Jaxon inquired, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at their eighteen year old, “Any particular reason you want to know?”

Jaxon’s cheeks tinted pink slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. Lifting his head he glanced over at his dad, biting at his bottom lip.

“Just curious.” He responded quietly, earning a nod from Harry as he stood up and walked over to join his son on the sofa.

“Well… I knew I loved your father because every time I was around him my heart beat a bit faster and it’d feel like there were butterflies in my stomach.” Harry began and Jaxon couldn’t helped but huff, causing Harry to pause, “What?”

“That’s so cliche dad.” Jaxon offered him a small smile, shaking his head.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Harry chuckled, stretching his arm out on the back of the sofa and letting the other rest on the arm of the sofa. “When I fell in love with him the first time, I really just enjoyed being around him and hearing his voice. I enjoyed the attention I got from him, it made me feel special. I loved seeing your father with his sibling and rest of his family, getting to see how much he loved them.”

“What about when you guys broke up?” Jaxon asked, curiosity in his voice.

“For a while it hurt, a lot. I had admitted to myself already that I loved him and moving away was hard to do even though we were broken up. Eventually I moved on and for a while everything was all good, I was happy. After the guy I was dating moved and we broke up, your dad was there for me when I was having a bad day. And of course you know we ended up getting back together. Honestly, I still got the same feeling the second time around. Now, I feel safe, cared for, respected, cherished, and loved. It’s almost indescribable how your father makes me feel… it’s a bit hard to describe love sometimes.” Harry answered, pursing his lips together in thought as he considered it then looked over at his son who was simply nodding, “Why so curious? Does this have something to do with Annie?”

Annie had been Jaxon’s girlfriend for just over a year. The two had met six years after they had moved to London when Jaxon was thirteen. Her mother worked for Harry at the clinic as a nurse and Annie attended the same private school Jaxon did. They were fast friends and after getting caught under the mistletoe at a Christmas party, Jaxon had asked her out and Annie said yes. 

“Yeah… it sounds so stupid but she makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” Jaxon replied, letting his head fall back against Harry’s arm.

“It’s not stupid.” Harry assured him, ruffling his hair, “I guess you haven’t told her?”

“No, I wanted to be sure about how I was feeling and since papa always calls you a sap, I figured you’d be the best person to ask about that sort of thing.” Jaxon turned his head towards his dad and smiled. “I guess you confirmed my feelings though, everything you said is exactly how I feel with her. I think I want to tell her on her birthday.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry smiled, leaning over to smack a kiss on Jaxon’s forehead, making him fake a grumble of annoyance. “Wanna go see what your father brought for dinner?”

With a nod, they both got up and headed out to the kitchen where Louis was placing take out bags on the counter. Ella was already at his side, opening one of the bags to see what was inside. Just by the smell that greeted him, Harry knew Louis had stopped at their favorite Chinese place. The four quickly settled at the dining room table with their food and dove in.

“How was school?” Louis questioned Ella as she stuffed a piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.

“Not bad I supposed.” She managed around her food, giving Harry a sheepish look when he gave her a pointed one. Once she swallowed, she continued, “We’re learning about the human body. I can’t say I share your passion for the medical field dad…”

“That’s alright, it’s not for everyone.” Harry chuckled as he speared some of the veggies in his lo mein with his fork. “What do you want to do?”

“I think I want to be an actress.” Ella answered after a moment of thought, “Being a voice over actress seems cool, but also doing live action movies seems fun too.”

“Explains why you were so set on being in school productions and taking drama as soon as you were able.” Louis commented, offering his daughter a smile before turning to Harry, “Looks like we’ll have a lawyer and an actress, we must’ve done something right. Of course, we’d be proud of you guys no matter what.”

It earns smiles from his husband and both of their children. They don’t have to be reminded that their parents are proud of them. The way Harry and Louis look at them like they’re the best children in the world and willingly spoil them for their achievements is enough reminder. 

Before anyone could speak again, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. 

“That’s probably the Malik’s.” Louis said, tossing his napkin onto the table and rising to go to the door.

“The Malik’s?” Ella inquired, looking over at Harry who nodded his head, “Oh gosh! I didn’t know they were coming over!” She whispered, slightly panicked. 

Harry gave his daughter a confused look, not understanding why it was such a big deal. To his right, Jaxon snorted softly knowing all too well why his sister was panicking and her cheeks were beginning to tint pink.

“El fancies Alex.” Jaxon informed their dad, making Harry’s eyebrows rise and Ella gasped in horror.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell!” She squeaked, throwing her napkin at him.

“Dad was gonna find out anyways, you’ve gone all pink!” Jaxon laughed, tossing the napkin back over to Ella.

“Oh gosh! May I be excused?” Ella asked, sending a pleading look to Harry.

“Go.” Harry waved her off then turned to Jaxon, “Don’t tease your sister, as I recall you weren’t too keen on telling us about Annie.”

“Yeah, and she teased me endlessly about it.” Jaxon deadpanned, finishing up his food as voices drew closer to the dining room. “I wouldn’t be a very good brother if I didn’t tease her sometimes.”

“Tease who?” Louis asked, stepping into the dining room with Zayn, Niall, and Alex following after him.

“No one.” Harry and Jaxon responded far too quickly not to make Louis, Zayn, and Niall give them curious stares.

Alex on the other hand wasn’t paying attention, finishing a text he’d been typing on his phone. Once done, he pocketed the device and looked up.

“Hey Mr. Styles.” Alex greeted then moved towards Jaxon, “Hey mate, how’s it going?”

“Good, you?” Jaxon replied, giving him a bro handshake as he stood up.

“Good.” Alex stated, looking around and pausing briefly on Ella’s empty chair, “Where’s Ella at?”

“I think she dashed up to her room for a moment.” Harry responded, knowing that’s probably where their daughter disappeared to.

The two families moved into the large living room, making themselves comfortable on the oversized rounded sofa. Alex, who was seventeen, talked about the schools he wanted to look at in the states. Niall and Zayn had remained in the United States since Louis had placed Niall in charge of the studio in New York. Zayn, who had already been a multimillionaire, and Niall, who had been on the fast track to becoming one thanks to the studio, had decided to buy a holiday home in London. They frequented the home during the year, coming back to see family and friends. 

Eventually, Ella joined them downstairs, her face tinting pink again when she walked in and said a shy hello to Alex. Harry doesn’t react but next to him he can feel Louis’ hand tighten on his shoulder just slightly, having noticed their daughter’s shy behavior. Looking over at him and meeting his eyes, Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t considered about this crush. Alex was a good kid and he trusted that Zayn and Niall had done a good job at raising him to be respectful. He didn’t really think it’d go anywhere, call it father’s intuition. But, none the less, Alex would probably be a good first boyfriend. 

Looking around the room at his family and friends, Harry felt content and happy. Life really couldn’t have turned out better. They’re financially set for life, he and Louis are happy together, they have two great kids, and they’re surrounded by friends and family that love them. There’s nothing he would change, nothing could be improved. It’s all he ever wanted was to be happy and in love and he’s accomplished both of those things with Louis by his side. 

With that thought, he curled in closer to his husband, earning a kiss to the top of his head. The kids had wondered off to the gaming room and Louis was talking about Ella and Jaxon staying with Zayn and Niall while they went and celebrated their anniversary like they did every year. Sure, Jaxon was old enough to take care of himself and his sister, but they both felt better if they were staying with older adults just in case something happened and since Ella and Jaxon both loved New York there was never any complaints. 

Life was pretty much perfect, Harry decided as he zoned out of the conversation and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, his long day at work catching up to him. Letting his eyes drift shut, he hears the muffled sound of Niall saying something about how cute they are still and just before he drifts off into a light sleep he manages to reply...

“Shut up, we’ll always be cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts :)


End file.
